The Swift Chronicles: Swift Ascension
by Toonwalla
Summary: Batman always knew that his sidekicks, Robin (Dick Grayson) and Swift (Christine Hallows [OC]) were destined for greatness. But after a certain trip to CADMUS things take strange turns. Will Swift be able to rise to the challenge? Only season 1 now.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: ****_That_**** Day**

**Wayne Manor, July 5, 10:00 am, EDT, 2016**

Two nineteen year olds lay amongst tangled royal purple bed sheets, entwined in each other's arms.

The young black haired man slept soundly, his deep steady breaths slightly muffled as he nuzzled into the back of the young woman's head. Her brown hair was soft and dark and even in his unconscious state of mind he pressed himself closer to her.

The girl chuckled softly to herself. She had been awake for almost an hour already but she hadn't had the heart to move. For one thing, she was far too comfortable and warm, but also she wanted to enjoy her bed mate's company.

Her warm brown eyes wandered over the room. It was much the same as it had been since she'd first arrived at the Wayne manor all those years ago. Back then she'd just been a ten year old girl, thin and scrawny, who loved the colour purple and carried a plush toy bat. She spotted the said toy sitting on a beanbag next to an oak bookcase. It had a black bra flung onto it.

_Now how did that get there?_

But no sooner had she thought about it then all the memories from the last night came flooding back.

"Oh right" she muttered to no one in particular.

Blushing she turned her attentions to the bedside table closest to her on which several photographs stood framed. She reached for the closest one which had five teenagers, four boys and one girl, standing in a group in front of a large building behind them.

The tallest and oldest of the group was a Caucasian auburn haired boy with a black domino mask covering his eyes. He dressed in a red tunic with matching tights with yellow gloves, boots, belt and quiver and Robin Hood style hat. He was frowning, his arms folded, being very uncooperative with the cameraman.

The second tallest was a lean boy with dark brown skin, high cheekbones, light blond hair, pale green eyes, eel tattoos over his arms and gills on the sides of his neck. He was wearing a skin tight, full bodied red and blue swimsuit with a black belt with an "A" symbol for a buckle. Like the red head next to him he was standing in the back and folding his arms, however he was wearing a polite smile that hid behind most of his excitement.

The boys and girl in front of them weren't even bothering to hold their excitement. The one on the right was a fifteen year old in a yellow and red suit with red goggles that sat on a mess of spiked red hair. His face was grinning with crumbs of food flying out of his mouth as he gripped a granola bar. His free hand was draped over the shoulders of the thirteen year old girl that stood next to him on his right.

She was shortish for her age and was wearing a black bodysuit under a purple leotard. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a high bun and her eyes were hidden behind a domino mask as well. She was giggling madly and leaning towards the boy on her right. Though mostly covered by a black and yellow cape he was sporting a cheeky grin as he leant as though whispering something into her ear.

The young woman looking down on the photo could barely suppress a snort of amusement as she looked down at this particular boy. His jet black hair was short but stylishly messed up and though he too had a domino mask, she could just imagine his eyes, bright clear blue orbs, twinkle with delight and happiness.

She looked over her shoulder at the young man who was holding her as they lay, and her smile widened with warm affection.

His jet black hair was still messed up and he still wore the same smile as he slept. Seeing him so peaceful like this made it seem like almost nothing had happened.

And a _lot_ had happened since _that_ day and yet it seemed like only yesterday...

* * *

**Gotham City, July 4, 6:30 am EDT 2010**

Bang! A door crashed open.

"Good Morning Christine!" a young boy's voice boomed excitedly

She opened her warm brown eyes slowly, gazing up at the wooden ceiling of her four poster bed. The covers, which were varying shades of purple with black pillowcases with the batman symbol printed boldly across them in yellow, crinkled more as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She glared in the direction of the door where a blurry mass of pale skin, black hair and what seemed to be green and grey material stood in what seemed to be the doorway.

She huffed as she crashed back down on the bed and closed her eyes tight.

It had been four years since Christine Evelyn Hallows came to live with her godfather Bruce Wayne and his ward Richard "Dick" Grayson. Come Halloween, her birthday, and it would be four years since she became Batman and Robin's second partner, the Swift. And yet after all this time, Dick still wouldn't learn to not wake her up early in the bloody morning!

But it seemed as if her stubbornness would not deter her adoptive brother from his early morning mission. With an echoing cackle he lightly jumped onto the bed, ripped the covers off her and flung them to the floor.

"Dick" she groaned, her eyes were still shut as she blindly reached for something to cover her up. Eventually her hands found her rectangular black rimmed glasses on her bedside table. She sat up again as she jammed them onto her face as she looked at the thirteen year old boy sitting cross-legged on the other side of her bed.

"Good morning" he beamed showing off his perfect straight white teeth. His black hair, she noticed, was messier than usual and many a cowlick were sticking at odd angles over his head.

"Dick…It's six in the morning"

"Actually it's six thirty! But so what?!" Dick's eyes seemed to sparkle like diamonds with his excitement as he bounced up and down in his spot. It was rather cute, like watching a little puppy play with a new toy, but Christine didn't care.

"So…why are you in my room at six _thirty_ in the morning?"

" 'cause you needed to wake up!"

"Why?"

"Because today's the day!" Dick exclaimed loudly throwing his hands up into the air.

Christine looked blankly at him. She could almost see the fireworks, streamers and confetti materialise and explode around him. They were both thirteen but sometimes Christine wondered if Dick's brain had been de-aged by a villain to be stuck at age five.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Oh come on Chrissy! As if you're not excited too. Who was the one who wanted to bake a cake to celebrate last night" Dick complained loudly as he grabbed one of her arms and dragged her out of bed.

Christine didn't even bother resisting as he led her down through the large manor house. Four years of living with an excitable early bird like Dick you learn to just go with the flow. And if she really was that tired she could just put her head on the counter and sleep till the food was ready.

They entered the kitchen where the old butler, Alfred, was busy cooking at the stove already dressed in his suit and Bruce was sitting at the little island counter in the middle reading the newspaper in his flannel pyjamas. The two men smiled as their two youngest charges walked in hand in hand.

"Good Morning Al! Bruce!" Dick waved. Christine winced at the loud volumes.

"Good Morning young Master Dick, Miss Christine!"

" … Morning Alfred" Christine yawned behind her free hand before seating herself at Bruce's side.

"You're up early" Bruce chuckled.

"Didn't have a choice did I" Christine narrowed her eyes at Dick who smirked back triumphantly from his spot across from her as he poured milk all over his cereal.

Bruce removed the puzzle section of his newspaper and placed it in front of his surrogate daughter scowling as he caught sight of her T-shirt.

It was a light blue with a red Superman symbol on it.

Christine rolled her eyes as she tied up her hair, straight dark brown and shoulder length, in a loose bun, before taking out a pen from a pocket. Quickly she tapped the first clue of one of the crosswords.

_#01 Down - something that is attained through self capability. _

She tapped twelve letters and smiled widely as she neatly printed out.

_Independence _


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 1: Independence Day**

_Quick Disclaimer. I do not own YJ though I wish I did. Anything you recognise from show is copyright of whoever makes it. Anything that isn't from show, such as extra lines and characters (like my OCs) do belong to me. Otherwise enjoy reading._

**Gotham City, July 4, 12:00pm EDT, 2010**

A family of three, a dad and his son and daughter were standing around a barbeque looking up at the shadowy form that loomed above them.

"Enjoying family time?" a cold half robotic voice said, before a blast of freezing air hurtled towards them, encasing them in ice.

"My family has other plans" Dr Freeze slid over the icy path he'd made for himself.

The civilians around him screamed as without any remorse he aimed his freeze ray at another bystander.

**Ting!**

The metallic clang reverberated around as a sharp black object hit Freeze's weapon. He stumbled a little and turned behind, following the projectile's path.

"Batman… I was wondering when…?"

But no one was there.

A boyish cackle, followed by a separate girlish giggle echoed in the silence. Freeze spun around looking for the source just as two figures hurtled towards him from the air.

There was a loud clunk of glass being hit as a pair of black booted feet and another pair of slender black gloved hands landed on the dome protecting Freeze's head. He hurtled forward landing on his front as two shuriken like objects, one red and one purple, struck again at the dome cracking it.

He looked up glaring at his attackers who turned out to be a boy and a girl. Both were young, in their early teens, and seemingly Caucasian, though the boy was a little paler than his female counterpart.

He was in a body suit with a red vest, short black sleeves and long black leggings, boots and gloves, a white stylised "R" symbol over his left pectoral. Over all this he wore a cape, black on the outside with yellow lining which matched the golden belt which had many pouches. His hair was short slightly messy and jet black.

The girl on the other hand had dark brown hair neatly tied in a high bun. She wore no cape but she did have a mid grey cloth mask over her mouth and nose and neck. She also wore a black full body suit under a cobalt violet leotard which accentuated the barely developed curves. A purple belt much like the boys hung around her waist matching a pair of garters just above her knees with similar pouches. Like the boy she too had a symbol a stylised symbol, an "S" but in black, over her left side.

Both young teens were wearing black and white domino masks covering their eyes and smirking down at Freeze smugly.

"Oh…Boy and Girl Wonder" Freeze arose slowly, his anger mounting "The bat sent you two to drag me off to prison. Frankly I'm underwhelmed"

"Great but I'm kind of in a hurry here" Robin said impatiently and Swift shook her head.

_Typical. _

Swift's smirk grew as Freeze loaded his weapon again.

"Kids…Always in such a rush. I prefer to preserve these moments…forever"

_Well what do you know Frostbite just spilled some hot air. Oh the irony._

"Not talking to you" she sighed as she caught sight of what appeared to be a giant black bat leap from the shadows behind Freeze.

The super villain spun around and his eyes widened as Batman hurtled towards him.

Christine whistled under her breath as her mentor's fist stretched out and smashed into the glass protective dome. Freeze fell at his feet unconscious.

"Nice one boss" Swift said as she and Robin ran up to their mentor, who kicked Freeze's weapon across the ground towards them.

"Dismantle it quickly while I cuff him" he said sternly.

The sidekicks nodded, as Swift took out a timer and Robin squatted down.

"Ok? 3. 2. 1 GO!" she pressed the start button. Robin's hands flew over the gun and bit by bit second by second taking it apart and placing the parts in small groups before stopping abruptly.

"59 seconds and 50 milliseconds" Swift grinned as he wiped his brow.

"So did I beat it or not?" he asked as he began bagging the pieces into smaller separate parts.

"By 10 milliseconds" Swift grinned as Robin whooped in delight.

"Robin! Swift! It's time." Batman called as he opened the door to the black batmobile.

"I call Shotgun on the front seat" Robin bounded off ecstatically dragging Swift by the hand to the car.

"Take it by all means." Swift snorted as they hopped into their respective spots "everyone knows that the back seats are the better ones"

"Hah! You just want to go back to sleep again don't you?"

"Damn straight I do!" she fastened her seatbelt and sunk into a more comfortable position. She pulled out the drinks bolster that doubled as the back of the middle seat and lay her head down.

"But your gonna miss out on the fun"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take" she closed her eyes as Batman turned on the ignition. The purr of the engine was soothing and before long she was fast asleep.

"Kill joy" Dick pouted before grinning wickedly and pulling out his special Wayne Tech phone. He turned around in his sleep.

"Dick, let your sister sleep a little" Batman droned, sounding more like an exasperated father than a terrifying vigilante.

"But she's…"

"It's a two hour drive from here to Washington, so wait. Besides if you really want some good photos wait till she starts snoring in ten minutes"

Robin snickered and Batman allowed himself to smile as he caught sight of Swift sleeping, blissfully unaware of her brother's next prank.

* * *

**Washington D.C., July 4, 14:00 EDT, 2010**

Batman, Robin and Swift stood before the large pool in front of the Hall of Justice, just as four people came out from behind some bushes, where, as Swift knew from experience, a hidden Zeta tube stood.

The first she recognised were Green Arrow and Speedy.

"Hey GA! Speedy!" Robin waved cheerily. Swift pulled down her mouth covering as she too smiled and waved. Speedy gave a rare small smile of his own in return and nodded at them.

Swift then noticed the other two figures behind the archers, one she recognised to be Aquaman. He was tall and had a blond hair and beard. He was dressed in a stealth suit with an orange top and dark green leggings with a belt with an "A" Symbol on it.

"Greetings Batman" He greeted Batman and shook his hand before looking down on Robin and Swift and smiling.

"Greetings Robin, Swift. I see you two are faring well."

"Sure are." Robin grinned.

"For the most part," Swift mumbled as under her mask she glared at Robin.

Aquaman chuckled before standing aside and revealing a teenage boy. He was probably closer to Speedy's age and just as tall, with dark skin, light blond hair and pale green eyes. Like Aquaman he too wore a stealth suit with the "A" buckled belt; except his was a dark red at the top and navy at the bottom and was sleeveless revealing eel tattoos that twisted around each arm. On his back he carried a strange black and silver backpack with two handles sticking out.

"This is my protégé, Aqualad"

Aqualad gave a small, slightly nervous smile to them. "It is an honour to finally meet you all at last"

He extended a hand and Swift shook.

"It's an honour to meet you too." she smiled pleasantly up at him.

"Yeah! I hope we get to work with you soon" Robin added as he took his turn to shake the older boy's hand. Speedy just nodded from his spot next to Green Arrow.

Aqualad's smile seemed to relax as all four sidekicks went to stand, facing the Hall of Justice.

"Today's the day" Batman said, a small smile on his face as he put a hand on each of his protégé's shoulders.

"Welcome to the hall of Justice" Green Arrow grinned.

"Headquarters of the Justice League" Aquaman added.

"Aww man!" the voice of another teenage boy wafted over to where they stood.

A loud grinding of dirt and fast feet screeched behind them and they all turned to see a man in red halt to a stop, followed by a fifteen year old in yellow and red.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here" the boy complained then he spotted Speedy, Robin and Swift.

Kid Flash sped over to the other teenagers.

"Hey dudes! Babe" he winked at Swift giving her a mock bow.

"Hello Kid" she smiled amused. She caught Robin's short glare behind Kid Flash's back. As soon as her adoptive brother caught her eye though, he grinned.

"Who's the new guy" Kid Flash asked, taking out a granola bar as he looked up at Aqualad who bowed and introduced himself.

"Hope we aren't too late" said Flash to the other mentors who nodded as Green Arrow took a small camera out of a pocket.

"Alright kids lets get a group shot!" he called to all the sidekicks who all turned.

"Don't call me a kid" Speedy said grumpily folding his arms.

"Oh Speedy don't be such a sourpuss!" his mentor chastised him playfully.

Batman stood a small smile barely visible on his face as he watched his two sidekicks jostle for position in the group photo. They were growing up so fast. It seemed only yesterday he was teaching both of them the basics of his crime fighting and now he was introducing them as potential candidates for the Justice League. Needless to say he was proud.

He allowed Green Arrow to take several photos, even a silly one where Robin and Kid Flash both pulled grotesquely funny faces which made Swift standing between them laugh, before calling out to them all to start making their way towards the Hall.

Swift smirked as they came towards the steps were a small group of the Paparazzi and the public were gathered around a small path made for the heroes.

Just as they were about to step onto the path a soft something flew across their path. It was a soft brown teddy bear. Swift hurried to pick it up and handed it to the little girl who had dropped it. She had light brown hair and big dark eyes filled with wonder as she gazed up at Swift before smiling shyly and mumbling.

"Thank you, Miss Swift"

"No problem" Swift smiled back.

Robin smiled at the sweet sight and Kid Flash elbowed him waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up!" Robin mumbled as they began to walk up towards the white steps. Many cameras flashed and whirred in their direction and many voices talked loudly.

_"Is that Batman?"_

_"I see Flash and Flash Jr!"_

_"His name's Speedy,"_

_"No! Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick!"_

_"Well that makes no sense."_

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow said to the sidekicks.

"Born that way!"

Swift smiled. Even Speedy, the moodiest teen she knew couldn't control his excitement at this moment.

"I'm glad we're all here" Aqualad agreed.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash said excitedly but Speedy cut across him his moodiness back.

"**Don't** call us sidekicks! Not after today."

"Sorry. First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed" Kid Flash apologised

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin huffed as they climbed up the stairs.

Kid Flash gave Swift a look that said quite plainly

_What the hell is up his butt now?_

Swift just shrugged as they went through the front doors before pointing up at the giant Bronze statues of the founding members of the Justice League.

"Oh, maybe that's why"

"Ya think?" Swift raised her eyebrows as they walked towards a metal doorway with a sign that read in big bold letters. "AUTHORISED PERSONELL ONLY"

It opened just as they approached it, revealing two caped figures. One was a red android with a yellow "T" on his chest, Red Tornado in and the other was green skinned with a bald head wearing a black suit with a red X across his chest, Martian Manhunter. It was he who spoke first.

"Robin, Swift, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash. Welcome." He turned round. Robin and Kid Flash fist pumped as they all followed Manhunter down the length of a long hallway.

"You now have unlimited access to our Gym, our fully stocked galley and of course our library. He finished as they walked through another pair of metal doors into a large room lined with bookcases. At the far end of the room were seats and a large computer.

"Make yourselves at home" said Flash.

Swift excitedly went to a random bookcase and pulled out a book which turned out to be an illustrated botanical encyclopaedia. She returned to the seated area to find Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad already comfortably seated in chairs. Speedy was the only one standing, arms folded and watching the adults who stood in front of another doorway. Swift sat herself down on the arm of Robin's chair and began flicking through the pages.

Her eyes looked over a page with the illustration of an extremely rare variety of an exotic orchid. She smirked as a memory of beating Poison Ivy last week came to the forefront of her mind.

"That's it!" Speedy's cry of indignation startled her so much that she fell backwards into Robin's lap her calves still hanging off the edge of the arm she'd been sitting on. Robin didn't help her but like the others was staring at Speedy, who Swift now saw was standing in front of the adult Leaguers, his posture demonstrating a lot of pent up rage.

"You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified Backstage pass"

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get" Aquaman said calmly. But his calm only seemed to aggravate Speedy further.

"Oh Really?!" he gesticulated towards the glass windows high above them where some members of the public were watching them. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy you just need to be patient" Green Arrow took Aquaman's example and tried to stay calm, but Speedy just cut across him too.

"What I need is _respect_!" he turned to look at the other teens, just as Swift straightened up still on Robin's lap as he pulled his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Their treating us like kids. Worse. Like sidekicks! We deserve better than this"

Swift, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad all exchanged puzzled looks before looking back at their comrade.

"You're kidding right?" he questioned dumbfounded "you're playing their game. Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be _the _day. Step one to becoming full fledged members of the League!"

"Well sure" Swift said cautiously testing the waters before Kid Flash finished for her.

"But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

Aqualad nodded in agreement. Robin and Swift kept silent exchanging a glance between themselves and Batman. They had a bad feeling to where this was going.

"Except the Hall isn't the Leagues real HQ"

Swift felt Robin's grip around her waist tighten and his jaw stiffened on her neck as they kept listening to Speedy's rant. "I bet they never told you, it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Swift almost shuddered. She could feel Batman's intense glare even from this distance. Apparently Green Arrow could too because he turned round to face the Bat who folded his arms.

"I know, I know. But I thought maybe we could make an exception?"

But the white slits in the black cowl narrowed dangerously and the green clad hero faltered.

"Or not…"

Meanwhile at the front Aquaman took a few steps forward towards Speedy "You are not helping your cause here son. Stand down or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." Speedy turned to Green Arrow glaring. "I thought I was his partner" he added quietly.

"But not anymore."

Swift saw as if in slow motion the yellow hat with the red feather fall to the ground with a soft thump before Speedy turned on his heel away from the adults and faced the teens.

Swift stood up and Speedy looked at her hopefully. But she gave a minute shake of the head and his face hardened. He glared at the others as the stood up as he passed them.

"Guess they were right about you four. " he gave Swift one last look, a mixture of an anger and of melancholy "You're not ready!"

"Roy…" she said. She sounded on the edge of tears, but he had already disappeared through the doors.

Robin and Kid Flash came up behind her and each put a hand on her shoulders both glaring at the doors. Speedy wasn't the easiest person to get along with but he had always gotten along best with Swift. Though fun loving, she was usually more level headed and down to earth than Kid Flash and Robin. Though, that probably came from being the only girl amongst the four of them. For Speedy to be that nasty towards her was a low blow.

A beeping sound distracted them and they turned around to see Superman's face on the large computer screens.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman said as he and the other Leaguers walked over to the machine "This will present the perfect opportunity to-"

"Zatara to Justice League" Batman was cut off by an Italian sounding voice as a smaller screen with a man in black tails and top hat overlapped Superman's image. "The sorcerer Wontan is using the Amulet of Aten to Blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman looked up at the Man of Steel's calm image.

"It's a small fire; local authorities have it under control"

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's co-ordinates. Batman out." Batman clicked the screen off just as Swift, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash walked up behind them, ready for action. He turned around to face them.

"Stay put." He said quickly.

"What! Why?" Robin sounded shocked.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman looked down at the teenagers sternly.

"You're not trained-" Flash added but his sidekick exclaimed.

"Since when?!"

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash gestured towards Batman and Aquaman as the latter said.

"There will be other missions. When you're ready."

"But for now, _stay put_." Batman narrowed his eyes particularly hard at Robin before glancing briefly at Swift.

She was looking down at the carpet fiddling with her hands. Roy's words really had upset her it seemed. His protective fatherly instinct flared up at once. If ever he met that boy again he would hit him so hard he wouldn't know whether he was coming or going. He glanced back at Robin as if to say wordlessly.

_"Make sure you take care of her"_

Robin glanced back. He still seemed pissed off at being left behind but he nodded anyway.

Swift looked back up and gave Batman a small smile. "Good luck, boss"

Batman nodded, allowing the briefest of comforting smiles to flash across his face as he turned and left with the others.

The four teenagers stood in silence for a few moments.

Kid Flash was the first to crack.

"When we're ready?! How are we ever supposed to be ready if they treat us like…like… Sidekicks!"

"My mentor…my King…I thought he trusted me" Aqualad also sounded rather hurt.

"Trust? Trust! They don't even trust us with the basics. They have a secret HQ in SPACE!" Kid Flash waved his arms around reminding Swift of a helicopter. The ghost of a smile appeared, but it was quickly removed when Robin spoke up.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

There was another pause as everyone looked back down at the floor. Finally Aqualad spoke.

"What is… Project Cadmus?"

"Dunno" Robin shrugged

"But we can find out" Swift finished a sly smile creeping over her face. She winked at Robin who smirked back.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked as they both headed over to the computer.

"I think I am B2" the two of them laughed as they both began typing at top speed.

"What is this playtime?" Kid Flash rolled his eyes as the female computer voice said in monotones

_"Access Denied"_

"Wanna bet" Swift snorted as she and Robin began typing again.

"Whoa" Kid Flash's jaw almost dropped as the data streams began unravelling before their very eyes. "How are you doing that?"

"Same system," Swift began

"As the Batcave" Robin finished.

"Do they always finish each other's sentences?" Aqualad asked with a hint of amusement.

"This is nothing. You should see them when they work with Batman on a case" Kid Flash muttered "then it becomes really bad"

"Kid you're just jealous 'cause you don't have a partner" Robin started again

"To finish your sentences for you" Swift turned her head, her fingers still dancing across the keyboard without effort.

"See what I mean" Kid flash pouted folding his arms as the female computer voice sounded again.

_"Access granted"_

The two hackers straightened up triamphantly grinning.

"Project Cadmus…genetics lab…here in D.C."

"Hang on! That's it?" Swift quirked an eyebrow at the data on the screen.

"But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate" Robin's smirk grew.

"Solve their case before they do?" Swift considered the option thoughtfully.

"That would be poetic justice" Aqualad agreed nodding.

"Hey they're all about justice" Robin put his hands on his hips and faced the older boy who sighed.

"But they said stay put"

"For the blotting out the sun mission" Robin explained excitedly.

"Not this" Swift added jerking her thumb at the screen.

"Wait" Kid Flash suddenly grinned with growing understanding "are you both going to Cadmus? Because if you're going I'm going"

The two younger boys both turned around and grinned up at Aqualad oh so innocently. Swift sighed as she shook her head and rolled her eyes at the two of them fondly.

"Just like that?" Aqualad questioned. "We're a team on a mission"

"That sounds about right." Swift smirked folding her arms

"Besides we didn't come for a play date"

Aqualad smiled.

* * *

The black batmobile pulled over into a small alley way and four teenagers stepped out. Or rather three of them stepped out and one fell over out of one of the back seats.

"When I get a car of my own, remind me to never allow you to drive it!" Kid Flash said glaring up from the ground at Swift who smugly got out of the driver's seat.

"Oh relax Kid it wasn't that bad. Besides Robin and Aqualad seem alright" Swift exchanged a grin with Robin who cackled as he helped his friend up to his feet. Aqualad was up ahead looking around the corner of the alley way and down the road.

A building stood. Between three to four stories high and it was smoking. The fire department was already there but they seemed to have trouble getting the inhabitants to safety.

"There are two scientists trapped on the second floor." He said as the other's caught up with him.

"On it!" Kid Flash cried out excitedly

"Kid wait!" Swift cried out but the speedster rushed on ahead. The second floor of the building exploded and the two scientists began falling. Kid zoomed up the side of the building and forced the two scientists on the roof before falling backwards. He managed to catch himself in time on a window of the second story.

"It's what's his name, Flash Boy!" one of the fire-fighters called out.

"Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" the speedster grumbled.

"So smooth" Robin's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan. We… Robin?" Aqualad looked around as Swift pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"You've got to be kidding me" she groaned as her partner's famous cackle echoed all around them. Then she spotted him running over the fire truck before jumping through the window on his grapple gun and helping Kid Flash climb through.

Swift and Aqualad shared a brief nod before running ahead. Swift launched her own grapple gun to the top of the fire truck's extended ladder, just as Aqualad ran over to the two fire fighters with the hydrant.

"I need to borrow that!" he demanded.

As she swung upwards Swift looked on as Aqualad took the two handles from the pack on his back and his tattoos glowed bright blue. She jumped through the window and watched in awe as he took the water from the fire hydrant and created a swirling platform which he used to lower the two scientists to the ground before joining them at the window.

"Ok that was cool!" she said as he jumped through. He spared her a small smile before straightening up and looking at Robin who was typing away at a tiny computer.

"Appreciate the help" he said sarcastically but Robin just grinned.

"You handled it, besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?"

"That's strange…" Swift's soft voice sounded curious.

"What is it Swift?" Aqualad walked up to Swift who had walked over to a doorway leading to a hallway at the end of which was an elevator.

"I don't know…" she squinted in the half light.

Whilst the boys had been talking a metallic beeping had caught her ears and she was peering around the corner just as a strange figure walked into the elevator.

It seemed to be humanoid but even from a distance she could see two long horns on its head.

She looked up at Aqualad whose head was above hers also looking as the doors of the elevator closed on the creature. They both stepped out.

Robin looked up from the computer as he finished downloading the files

"There was something in the-" Aqualad began but Kid Flash interrupted him

"Elevators should be locked down"

Robin rushed ahead and tapped the up and down buttons before staring at the doors.

"This is wrong" he muttered pulling up his holographic computer in his glove. It quickly scanned the lift before pulling up a match on the database.

"Thought so this is a high speed express elevator"

"But…this doesn't belong in a two story building" Swift narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"Neither does what we saw" Aqualad agreed before walking over to the lift doors and wrenching them apart.

Swift ran forward and peered under his outstretched arms.

"And that's why they need an express elevator" she looked down the shaft. It was very deep. She couldn't even see the bottom. Robin appeared by her side and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into him, as he aimed is grappling gun at the roof. She only just managed to put her arms around his neck as they leapt off together hurtling down the shaft.

_Sub 21, Sub 22, Sub 23_

Swift counted the floors in her head until they came to a jerky stop in front of Sub level 26. She looked at Robin.

"I'm at the end of my rope" he explained slightly sheepishly. Together they swung onto the narrow landing. They were followed shortly by Aqualad and Kid Flash, the latter needing Swift and Aqualad's help to steady himself as Robin bypassed security. Once again Aqualad wrenched open the doors and they stepped all through.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus" Robin said quietly. They looked around cautiously.

It was nothing like the floors above. It seemed that they had walked into a kind of warehouse which was bathed in a dim reddish light.

A whoosh came from behind Swift as she turned to see Kid Flash running off.

"Wait" Aqualad whispered urgently.

"Not again" Swift groaned as they all sped up to follow Kid's path. They ran down several rows and till they could see a much wider pathway up ahead.

But it was blocked. Blocked by huge mammoth sized monsters walking on all fours across their paths. They were grey skinned and red eyed and seemed to have large tusks growing out of their mouths. Smaller similar creatures which resembled monkeys, except for the fact they had little horns on their heads, sat upon them. One of them turned and caught sight of them. Its little horns glowed red

"No. Nothing odd going on here"

Swift heard Aqualad but his voice seemed quite distant to her. She didn't understand why but the little imp like creature looked somehow…familiar…

The creatures passed but still Swift kept her eyes on the creatures. It took a couple of tugs from Robin to get her to walk again.

After a couple more doors were hacked through they finally found another space.

"Ok I'm officially whelmed" Robin's eyes widened. They had entered a room in which rows upon rows of alien like creatures glowed blue as they produced surges of blue electricity.

The crackling and buzzing sound hummed all around them as they walked past them.

"This is how the hide this massive underground facility from the world" Kid Flash said with dawning understanding "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these… things. Must be what they're bred for"

"Of course even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race"

"By sewing dragon's teeth into the earth…right?" Swift finished for him. Aqualad nodded.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin knelt down and plugged in his holo computer into another machine close by. "Let's find out why" he waited for a few moments until finally the info popped up.

"They call them Genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats of these things."

"Super strength, telepathy, razor claws? These are living weapons!" Swift's eyes widened in shock as she tapped the holoscreen to scroll through.

"Their engineering an army" Kid Flash said unusually grave "But for who" he looked at Swift who was still looking at the screen.

"Wait there's something else … Project K R?" she pointed to a point on the screen as Aqualad came over to look at it too.

Robin began typing but it seemed to take forever, by his standard.

"What's going on?" Swift asked concerned

"Arghh! The file's triple encrypted" he grumbled annoyed at the screen "I- I can't-"

"Don't move!" came a harsh male voice from the other end of the room.

"Holy shit" Swift jumped in alarm reaching into her utility belt where she grabbed a couple of smoke pellets. As she did so a man in a blue and black uniform with a golden helmet ran into the room surrounded by more of the genomorphic creatures.

He came to a halt when he saw who they were.

"Wait. Robin, Swift, Aqualad…Kid Flash?"

"at least he got your name right" Robin smirked. Swift elbowed him as she straightened up.

"I know you" Aqualad looked at the man calmly "Guardian… a hero"

"I do my best" he said looking at all of them gravely.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash cried out.

"I think that's my question kids. I'm chief of security. You're trespassing but we can call the Justice League"

Swift tightened her hold on her smoke pellets as she gave Robin a look.

_Be ready to move if he attacks. Go to the door and unlock it._

She wordlessly said as Kid Flash remonstrated with the older hero about his involvement with Cadmus's building weapons.

She caught a flash of red as the little genomorph on Guardian's shoulder made its horns glow red.

_Come on! Hurry up Robin!_

Robin glared at the screen as if willing it to go faster.

"Take 'em down hard! No mercy!" Guardian yelled. The Genomorphs leapt forward and Swift threw down her smoke pellets.

Robin went on ahead to the doors. The creatures attacked as the smoke cleared around them. Swift managed to knock away a few but then caught sight of Guardian running towards her. She parried his attacks, using her speed and flexibility to dodge many of his attacks.

Swift knew she wasn't the strongest of people. Her petite size and lack of brute strength had always made her a prime target for the enemies she'd faced. This was partially why Batman tried to make her avoid conflict when she was on patrol. He was the heavy weight, capable of taking down the big guns using his strength and size. Robin was a distraction. His loud personality and quick movements were great for distracting the goons. Swift was the sneaky one. Small, fast and silent she was capable of slinking around the enemy and using her skills to quietly unravel the villains plans without their noticing whether it be disabling a weapon or freeing hostages.

A genomorph lunged at her and she ducked, but it distracted her long enough allowing Guardian to land a hit in her ribs.

She fell backwards and the genomorphs began piling on top of her pinning her to the ground. She struggled amongst them and winced as one bit her upper arm.

She cried out in pain before throwing it off. But as soon as she saw it hit the wall then two, no three more pounced on the spot it had left open.

She heard a thud as Aqualad threw a defeated Guardian away from him. Soon after a blur of Yellow and red knocked all the genomorphs off her as Kid Flash picked her up bridal style and rushed towards the door where Robin was still trying to hack a door.

"Way to be a team player Rob!" he said angrily

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked as he continued hacking.

"Hey save it for the honeymoon boys we've got incoming!" Swift called peering over Kid Flash's shoulder watching as Aqualad ran towards them pursued by more genomorphs.

The light on the door turned green and the doors opened. They rushed inside Aqualad only just making it through.

Swift felt her feet hit the ground and she pulled out a bandage from a pouch in her belt. She began wrapping her bleeding arm but Kid Flash took it from her and began wrapping it for her.

"Thanks" she panted wiping sweat from her face.

"We're going down?" Aqualad narrowed his eyes at Robin.

"Dude out is _up_!" Kid said as he finished tying the bandage.

"Excuse me Project K.R. it's _down_ on sub level 52"

"Robin seriously!" Swift nearly face palmed.

"This is out of control" Aqualad leaned against the wall "Perhaps…Perhaps we should contact the League"

But no sooner had he finished speaking then the elevator beeped and the doors opened onto the strangest sight yet. They seemed to be in a cave like area with red slimy things growing out of the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me" Swift watched exasperated as Robin rushed on ahead.

"Well we are already here" Kid Flash shrugged following suit.

Aqualad looked towards Swift who gave him a wry smile.

"Welcome to my world"

He then looked at her arm but before he could say anything she waved him off following the other two boys.

"It's nice of you to worry but don't trust me I've had far worse"

Aqualad sighed deeply before hurrying behind her.

Eventually they all reached a crossroads. They all crouched behind some canisters in their way.

"Which way?" Aqualad sounded very annoyed now.

Swift couldn't blame him. He'd only just met them all and already he was being led in irritating circles of insanity. She was quite impressed he hadn't exploded yet.

"Yeah bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two" Robin pointed at the crossroads birdarang in hand.

"HOLD!" a strange voice commanded.

Swift gasped as the strange horned creature from upstairs walked into view. She now saw that he was another Genomorph except unlike his fellow creatures he was humanoid, seemed capable of verbal speech and wore a white uniform. She didn't have time to think this through though as she saw his eyes and horns glow red and his hand raise.

Almost instantly, the canisters in front of him lifted up into the air and hurtled across towards them. "GO NOW! I'll hold him off!" Robin pushed Swift behind him towards Aqualad and Kid Flash and h threw the birdarang in his hand towards the creature. Another group of canisters came hurtling their way and they all ran down the left corridor.

They came into another corridor at the end of which was a door.

"Hurry!" Kid Flash said as he wedged the door with a cylinder before darting in. Robin went next dragging Swift behind him and she was followed by Aqualad who used his strength to kick the cylinder out closing the door, before the genomorphs could even arrive.

Swift leaned on the wall next to the computer Robin was working on as he announced that he'd disabled the door. She looked up in time to see him finish.

"We're safe"

"We're trapped" Aqualad deadpanned.

"Either way you look at it now it's still the same thing" she took a deep breath before straightening up.

"err…guys!" Kid Flash's voice echoed from another computer. "You'll wanna see this"

The others looked up and walked over to him just as whatever was behind the computer lit up.

Their eyes bulged in their sockets.

A large glass case stood in front of them, the symbol Kr printed I dark grey. And inside it was a boy. He was probably sixteen years old at most, dark haired and wearing a glowing white suit with a very familiar red S symbol. He seemed to be asleep for his eyes were closed and he didn't move.

Kid Flash was the first to recover. He walked around the computer to stand in front of the glass. Swift meanwhile simply stared at the guy in the pod a million questions whirling around her head.

"Big K little R the atomic symbol for Krypton"

"Is he a clone?" Swift asked narrowing her eyes as she gazed at the red "S".

"Robin hack" Aqualad ordered.

"Oh! Uh…Right…right" Robin finally snapped out of his shock and began to hack fast.

"Weapon designation Superboy." Robin read aloud from his holo screen "a clone force grown in-"

"SIXTEEN WEEKS!" Swift cried out in alarm as she read over his shoulder. Robin winced.

"Sorry." She mumbled before reading on "from DNA acquired from Superman"

"_Stolen_ from Superman" Aqualad narrowed his eyes at the data.

"No way the big guy knows about this" Kid Flash added.

"Gnah! You think?" Swift raised her eyebrows at Kid Flash who glared at her.

"Hey I was just saying-"

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty four seven!" Robin steamrolled over the two before an argument could break out.

"And these things?" Swift pointed t the little critters in bulbs above Superboys head.

"Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic"

"They must be force feeding him an education and we can guess what else" she glanced back at the real life pod and at the boys face.

"They're making a slave out of …well…" Kid Flash paused for a moment trying to find the right phrase "Superman's … son"

"Now we contact the League" Aqualad stated. They all nodded each trying their separate ways of communicating.

Swift tapped her com in her ear but she could get no signal.

"Nothing" she sighed.

"No signal" Robin added.

"We're in too deep" Kid Flash sighed too.

"Literally" she nodded.

They paused for a long moment turning to look at the Superboy in his pod. He seemed quite peaceful fast asleep completely unaware of the fact that he was to be used as a weapon for war.

"This is wrong" Kid Flash turned to face them all.

Robin nodded in agreement. "We can't leave him like this"

Swift kept her eyes on the pod as the Gegnomes horns glowed.

"Set him free" She heard Aqualad order "do it!"

Robin clicked a few more buttons and the pod door opened.

They held their breath, watching as a finger twitched. Then his flew open. Within the blink of an eye he rushed them all, pinning Aqualad to the ground hitting him repeatedly.

Swift, Robin and Kid Flashed all rushed to grab the boys flailing limbs before they could do any more damage. In the commotion Swift got hit in the jaw and flew backwards into a wall.

"Hang on Supey"

"We're on your side!" but Robin and Kid Flash had barely any luck in holding the Superboy down.

"KID LOOK OUT" Swift cried out but too late.

The speedster flew into a glass tube and landed on the floor unconscious. Swift rushed forwards just as Robin cried out.

"I don't wanna have to do this!" before trying to blast a gas pellet in the clone's face. He stumbled backwards and Robin and Swift both took out their tasers and aimed for his chest. They hit but the small current was useless. Superboy's skin must have been invulnerable too.

He tugged on the cords. Swift quickly let go of hers and was not tugged forwards but Robin wasn't so lucky. Superboy shoved him into the ground before crunching his foot on Robin's chest.

"ENOUGH!" Aqualad's voice rang out as he summoned a blue hammer made of water and delivered a powerful strike to Superboy's jaw. It seemed to work and Superboy was slammed back into his pod.

"Robin!" Swift cried out as she and Aqualad ran to Robin's side. Robin sat up briefly but then fell down again, exhausted from the effort.

Swift looked up.

"Aqualad" she said timidly. They both stood up, Aqualad pushing Swift behind him in a protective stance. He pushed his palm out and Superboy paused.

"We are trying to help you" he said still keeping himself in front of Swift.

But words didn't seem to have any effect on the boy in front who lunged again at Aqualad and Swift. They both dodged. Swift was about to step in to help him but Aqualad yelled

"No Swift stay back! Get the-" but he was cut off as Superboy punched at him again. The two fought for a while and finally Aqualad seemed to get the upper hand. He grabbed Superboy from behind around the shoulders and his eel tattoos glowed again, producing blue pulses of electricity.

But Superboy it transpired was much smarter than they gave him credit for. He leapt high in the air crushing Aqualad against the roof, before landing on the ground. He repeated the action several times until Aqualad finally lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

All the while Swift had been rooted to the spot in fear, but now Superboy turned to face her. She gulped and blinked.

She opened her eyes just in time to see his fist overcome her vision which suddenly turned… to pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you start reading please note:

1. disclaimer. I do not own YJ. everything you notice from the TV show belongs to the makers and everything that you don't recognise belongs to me.

2. Heads up for later on there is a little bit of Robin/OC though it doesn't really develop much and there will also be a lot of extra DaddyBats moments. sorrz if the big Bat seems a little OOC, but he is technically their dad and honestly wouldn't you be pissed if your kids decided to hijack your car and risk their lives even when you told them not to. ...I didn't think so.

3. hopefully Superboy isn't too OOC either and if he or any other characters are please don't flame me! or if you do criticise please be nice and have a reasonable explanation as to what is wrong. I hate people who just flame for the sake of it!

nyways enjoy reading

* * *

**Episode 2: Fireworks**

**Project Cadmus, Washington D.C., July 5, 00:01 EDT, 2010**

_Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken NOW!_

Swift gasped her eyes shooting open. She choked and spluttered as she caught sight of Kid Flash and Aqualad on her left. She turned and saw Robin on her right.

They all were hanging by their wrists in pods of their own now. Swift tried to move her legs but they wouldn't budge. They, like her wrists, were shackled too.

As she looked up she caught the gaze of two eyes looking at her. She started.

It was the Superboy. He was standing in front of all their pods stock still, almost soldier like. His eyes, which Swift noticed for the first time, were blue. Not the light sparkling light blue that Swift often admired in Robin's eyes, but deeper, like a turbulent ocean swirling with troubled thoughts as he glared up at them. She wondered vaguely if he was capable of speech.

Swift opened her mouth to strike up a conversation but at that moment Kid Flash burst out angrily.

"What? What do you want?"

_Way to go KF! Be a jerk to the guy that could probably kill us all._

Swift scowled but Superboy just kept staring at them blankly.

"Quit staring you're creeping me out!" Kid yelled again.

"Uh…KF…how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin hissed.

Superboy didn't respond.

The four detainees exchanged glances.

"You alright?" Swift muttered under her breath to Robin who was eyeing her with worry.

Aqualad and Kid Flash glanced their way but tactfully turned their attention back to gazing at Superboy.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Mostly alright, but my face has seen better days" she gave him a tired smile but Robin still looked concerned. He eyed the magnificent dark bruise on her forehead from where Superboy had punched her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? It was my idea to hack the league systems in the first place Robin."

"Yeah." He muttered looking away "but Batman told me to look after you and well…"

"Robin how many times do I have to remind you I'm not one of your damsels in distress" Swift tried to give him a reassuring smile but it turned out to be more of a grimace as her head throbbed "We'll get out of here. We always do…eventually."

A small silence as Kid Flash caught Robin and Swift's eyes and smirked. The two younger teen's cheeks flushed slightly pink with embarrassment.

Eventually Aqualad addressed Superboy.

"We only sought to help you"

"Yeah. We free you and you turn on us. How's that for gratitu-" but Swift cut across Kid Flash.

"Oh Kid knock it off! Superboy is a victim here just as much as the rest of us!"  
"What?!" the speedster glared at Swift angrily "I can't believe it! You're taking **his** side? After he kicked our butts. Are you crazy?"

"Hey back off!" Robin struggled angrily as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Or what you'll just dangle there?"

"Kid, Robin please be quiet now" Aqualad's voice cut between them sharply. It wasn't a shout but it shut them up all the same "Swift is quite right. I too believe that our new friend was not in full control of his actions"

Swift sighed in relief as both she and Robin flicked out their lock picks from their gloves silently.

"What if…what if I wasn't" came a quiet slightly deep voice. Swift stopped short as did everyone else.

"He can talk!" Kid Flash's jaw almost dropped in amazement.

Superboy's fist clenched angrily. "Yes…he can!"

Kid looked around sheepishly. "It's not like I said it"

"The genomorph's taught you, telepathically?" Aqualad asked intrigued.

"They taught me much." Superboy replied quietly looking down at the floor. "I can read…write…I know the names of things"

Behind the domino mask Swift looked down on him with compassionate pity. He was like a child. Confused and angry with a world that he could barely understand. This was probably the first time he'd ever been out of his pod. The first time he'd ever come face to face with other people and from the slightly raspy sound of his voice the first time he's ever talked.

"But have you seen them?" She asked quietly "Have they ever actually let you see the sky…"

"Or the sun?" Robin finished for her.

"Images are implanted in my mind but no…I have not seen them" Swift finally heard it, the longing in his voice. Out of the recesses of his primitive like mind, a sense of consciousness was beginning to emerge. Superboy's voice was slowly loosing the hoarseness and was instead being replaced with emotion. This was a good sign.

The other's seemed to sense this too as Aqualad asked.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?"

"I am the Superboy. A genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light"

_Two steps forward one step back!_

Swift resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"To be like Superman is…a worthy aspiration" Aqualad sounded like he was carefully treading over very hot coals. "But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus"

"I live because of Cadmus" Superboy burst forth angrily "It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube" Robin stated matter of factly.

"**We** can show **you** the sun" Swift added smiling kindly before wincing as her head throbbed again.

"err..I'm pretty sure it's after midnight" Kid Flash deadpanned but double tracked when he caught Swift's nasty glare "…but we can show you the moon" he quickly added nervously.

"We can show you…introduce you to Superman" Aqualad finished.

Superboy's eyes widened at this pronouncement.

_Yes success_

"No they can't!"

Swift's little victory dance in her head stopped as the doors to their chamber opened and a scientist walked in. He seemed to be middle aged and had brown hair with two grey bangs at the front all tied back in a low ponytail. He wore black rimmed glasses and his white lab coat swished around him. He was flanked at the side by Guardian and another female scientist. All three of them had the strange little genomes on their shoulders.

"They'll be otherwise occupied" he eyed his captives inside their pods "Activate the cloning device"

"Pass" Swift called out eyes narrowed at the scientists.

"Batcave's crowded enough" Robin added.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" he yelled at Guardian who obeyed without question. Swift read the tag on the male scientist's coat.

_Dr Mark Desmond_

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an it?!" Kid Flash said irritated as Guardian put a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Help us…please?" Swift gave Superboy a pleading look.

He hesitated taking a long look at her, and Swift saw his confusion deepen. And then it was gone. He shrugged Guardian of him glaring.

"Don't start thinking now!" Desmond complained as the genome on his shoulder hopped onto Superboy. It's little horns glowed red and Superboy's face turned blank.

"See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon. And you belong to me!" but then Desmond back tracked at once "well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy turned and walked out the door quietly. Desmond turned back to face the sidekicks.

"So you are the famous sidekicks? Aqualad, Kid Flash, Swift and … Boy Wonder" he smirked as his eyes fell on Robin. Swift shifted uncomfortably. Something in her gut was telling her this wasn't going to end well.

"Tell me Robin which one of your friends would you like me to make a demonstration of first."

Desmond walked towards Aqualad. Robin's eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't struggle. "No well then how about him?" Desmond pointed to Kid Flash.

Robin's eyes narrowed even more but it still wasn't enough for Desmond. The scientist finally approached Swift his smile widening as Robin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Ladies first then"

Desmond turned back to the other female scientist and nodded. She typed on a keyboard in front of her and immediately two robotic arms shot out in front of Swift. Her eyes widened in dawning horror as the ends of them split into finger like appendages with needle tips. They pierced through the protective armour under her costume and into her chest.

At once pain shot through her system as bolts of electricity riddled her body striking at every nerve, every muscle, and every fibre of her being. Swift shrieked in pain as slowly a strange sucking sensation began to pull out blood from where the metal needles were pinned.

She was screaming so loudly that she barely heard her friends calling out to her in horror. Black dots began to obscure her vision.

"Stop it!" Robin yelled at Desmond half torn between terror and rage "Stop! You're hurting her! We'll do whatever you want, just STOP!"

The last word came out as an agonised scream as metallic arms shot out from the three remaining pods and pinned themselves into the young heroes chests.

They all struggled and screamed as their blood seeped into translucent spheres.

As he struggled Aqualad thought he could hear Desmond say.

"…delete the original"

He shut his eyes tight and focused with all his might on the one person whom their life may depend on.

"Superboy…" he whispered as he forced his mind to reach into the teenage clones "**You** live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon? … Or a person? The choice is yours but ask yourself. What would Superman do?"

* * *

Superboy had been walking obediently back to his pod room before he heard the strange Atlantian boys voice in his head. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the direction he'd come from.

_What would Superman do?_

He remembered the young girls face when she stood up for him back in that room. She hadn't been lying; even the smile she'd given him was genuine not like the greedy look the scientists gave him. She had addressed him like he was a friend not a weapon, and so had they, the other sidekicks, even if the one in yellow was rather annoying. He then remembered their faces. They were physically no older than himself. Teenagers…kids… like him.

He remembered the warm feeling as he'd talked more with them and his chest tightened. He placed his hand over it confused. He was a clone, a weapon of war, but being with those other kids made him feel more alive…more human.

Did Superman feel like this too? Was this the reason why he protected humanity? Because they made you feel… all these things?

He heard their screams far off in the distance and looked down at the red "S" symbol on his solar suit.

He didn't know much about his predecessor but he knew that Superman wouldn't turn down a plea for help, especially not from a bunch of kids.

Superboy turned on his heel and began jogging at an alarming speed.

He could see the door ahead. The screams were getting louder and louder. With a grunt he grabbed at the handles and tore the door off as if it were nothing more than paper.

They were all still screaming in pain, writhing and twisting but then it stopped as the female scientist in charge of the machine turned it off hurriedly.

Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin sighed with relief. Swift's head lolled to the side as she panted hard. She was still seeing black spots all over the place and she felt her stomach churn uncomfortably.

"I told you to get back to your-" but Superboy merely pushed Desmond, Guardian and the strange horned talking genomorph aside and they crumpled to the floor.

"Don't give me orders" he growled down at Desmond. Swift raised her head seeing the blurred form of Superboy walk in front of them.

"Are you here to help us? Or fry us?" Kid Flash asked nervously.

Superboy narrowed his eyes in deep concentration at Kid who gulped.

… but nothing happened.

"hmm! I don't seem to have heat vision so I guess helping is my only option" and for the first time a ghost of a smile flitted across his face just as two metallic clicks announced Robins successful escape.

He landed on the floor nimbly and straightened up.

"Argh! Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long" he grunted causing Kid Flash to finally crack.

"Seriously that's what you're worried about. The whole league will have our heads after tonight! We got our asses kicked by a kryptonian! That crazy scientist would've killed us too after he cloned us! He almost killed Swift just now!"

There was a tense pause.

"You think I don't know that?"

Aqualad and Kid Flash shuddered under Robin's gaze. It was almost as dark as Batman's and just as terrifying in the half light.

"Robin…keyboard" Swift mumbled hoarsely from where she hung.

Robin sighed as he walked over to the computer and typed on some buttons. The needles on retracted from Swift, Kid Flash and Aqualad's bodies.

"Free Aqualad!" he spat, still slightly bitter, to Superboy "I'll get Swift and Kid Mouth!"

"Don't you give me any order's either" Superboy growled.

Robin undid Kid Flash's shackles first.

"Sorry about y'know" the speedster said as he helped his friend undo Swift's shackles.

"Save it for later, when we finally get out of here" Robin said as Swift almost toppled on top of him. The bruise on her forehead had swelled badly. "Think you can carry her"

"Do you really need to ask?" Kid Flash and Robin both grinned at each other all argument forgotten as the latter quickly helped place Swift in a piggyback position.

"Hey babe" Kid whispered gently. Swift stirred. Her head was still spinning and throbbing badly. The bruise on her forehead was probably now a concussion.

"What?" she grumbled

"Think you can hold on?"

"I'll try" she looped her arms around Kid Flash's head and hung on like a baby koala as the boys sped out of the room towards the smashed doorway.

"You'll - You'll never get out of here!" Desmond yelled from the floor where he lay "I'll have you back in your pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all" Robin sighed as he flung exploding birdarangs at the spheres containing their blood.

"What is it with him and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked Swift who gave a weak giggle.

They ran through corridor after corridor of weird red slime slowly but surely ascending. As they ran Swift's mind began to clear more and her head throb less.

"We're still forty two levels below ground but if we can make the elevator-" but Aqualad stopped short as the mammoth sized genomorph trolls blocked their path.

Swift turned her head.

"Err…guys…."

They all turned to see the strange bubbles in the walls glow. One by one, the genomorphs hatched.

They turned back to their goal just in time to see one of the trolls rear up fists in the air. They jumped out of the way and sped off.

All except for Superboy who leaped forward and punched the lights out of the first troll.

Swift shut her eyes tight as Kid Flash used his super speed to dart between the trolls. They stopped just as Aqualad and Robin came out too. They stood there for a moment as the place shook slightly.

Rubble dropped in small pebble like forms from the ceiling.

"Superboy the goal is to escape! Not to bury ourselves here!" Aqualad called out to the very violent very angry Superboy who was pummelling everything in his path.

"YOU WANT ESCAPE!" he roared before picking up an unconscious troll and flinging it at the other two standing ones. They crumpled instantly.

They all ran to the door, Aqualad opening it with his bare hands.

Robin shot his grappling gun upwards as Kid Flash with Swift, who was still clinging like a baby monkey to his back, sped up the side of the wall.

Super boy followed tugging Aqualad with him as he leapt up into the air. They rose high up into the air, many stories high, just up till Sub level fourteen. Then…then they started to fall.

"I'm-I'm falling" Superboy sounded as shocked as they all felt.

Swift reached into her pocket and with a speed that even impressed Kid Flash flung one of her birdarangs which stuck onto the wall. Aqualad caught it and the two teenagers hung there.

"Superman can fly" Superboy mumbled as Robin landed next to Swift and Kid "Why can't I fly?"

"dunno. But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool though" Swift grinned at Kid Flash's kindness as Superboy and Aqualad jumped down onto their landing.

"Thank you" he mumbled again, still looking quite disappointed with himself.

"Guys! This will have to be our exit!" Robin called as they heard the sound of the elevator. Swift looked down. It was empty. She looked up. The elevator bottom was getting closer and closer.

Superboy wrenched the doors open and they all toppled through just in time.

But their success was short lived as a massive army of genomorphs came around the corner. They turned around the corner and ran.

"You ok up there?" Kid Flash called to Swift.

"Much better now that we actually have an escape route" she said turning to face Robin who smiled gladly.

She was beginning to sound more cheery again. It wouldn't be too long before she could run and fight for herself.

"Go left! left!" Superboy called.

They turned left at the next crossroads.

"Right" he said after another few turns.

They turned right and … hit a dead end.

Kid Flash skidded to a halt and rounded on Superboy.

"Great direction Supey! You trying to get us re-podded!"

"No…I...I don't understand!" Superboy looked disappointed again.

Swift pinched Kid's ear as Aqualad and Robin caught up behind them.

"OW!"

"Don't pick on him!" she hissed.

"And don't apologise either. This is perfect!" Robin's grin grew even wider pointing at the air vent up high in the wall.

"Oof!" Kid winced as Swift put her hands on Kid Flash's shoulders and tossed herself into the air.

The boys watched in amazement as in mid flip she threw an exploding birdarang at the vent and hoisted herself through the newly made path before the vent's cover could even hit the ground.

Robin sighed grinning before mumbling fondly. "That's my girl"

The Kid Flash and Aqualad exchanged amused smirks and Superboy raised his eyebrows.

"Your girl?" he asked.

Robin flushed. "I-I never said that!"

"Dude you totally did" Kid Flash grinned. Robin glared at him.

_Oh man I'm so going to enjoy teasing him about this later_

The speedster thought happily as Swift's voice echoed from within the vent.

"Guys"

Her head poked out of the shadows, the white slits in her domino mask were narrowed very dangerously.

"What are you boy's waiting for an invitation?" she snapped.

They all gave her sheepish looks and she huffed as she pulled her head back.

"Whatever get your butts up here NOW!" they all flinched at the last word.

Robin jumped through first.

"Why are you so pink?" was her first question.

"Err…from running" he answered lamely. Swift rolled her eyes and began crawling. She as she did she opened up her holo-computer. Three more thuds came from behind her.

"ok" she mumbled "we're going to have to follow this vent before climbing a little further ahead. You think you can manage guys?"

They all nodded. They crawled for what felt like ages.

"Argg" they heard Kid Flash complain. He was second last in line, in front of Superboy. "At this rate we'll never get out"

"Hey! You try navigating your way through a top secret base with a splitting headache" Swift hissed back.

Aqualad was quite surprised that she wasn't spitting fire already.

"Shh" Superboy turned around "Listen" he whispered.

They all stopped and listened. They heard clanging and scraping of claws on metal.

Swift consulted her computer again.

"There should be a trap door above a corridor…here!" she stepped aside and Robin pulled it open. They hopped down onto the floor below Robin throwing a cement pellet onto the door to seal it.

"We'll keep watch on the hall… and the door" Aqualad said quickly facing said door "You and Robin work on hacking all of the sensors and cameras"

"Way ahead of you" Swift and Robin had already plugged their holo computers into the main power and were typing away at their top speeds.

After about a minute or so they both whooped in delight. The others who'd been looking around the corridor turned sharply to face them.

"We hacked the motion sensors!" Robin grinned gleefully.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash grinned

"Yeah but there's still plenty of them between us" Swift pointed to all of them "and out" she jerked her thumb up to the ceiling.

"But I've finally got room to move" Kid pulled down his goggles and sped through the doors.

Normally by now Swift would've sighed with exasperation, but at this moment in time she was too thrilled with the possibility of escaping this godforsaken place once and for all to really feel angry. Besides stairs were Kid's speciality, especially since his speed could knock out potential threats along the way.

She followed the others up the long flights of stairs. It was a hard slog for her. Even with Batman's extensive training Swift could feel the toll of her injuries as they impeded on her speed causing her to be last in the line. She heard snarls behind them.

"There are more behind us" she called up ahead. Superboy stopped ahead of her. He stomped his foot down and the floor trembled violently. Swift stumbled but Super boy caught her arm and dragged her onto the landing just as the staircase she'd just been climbing on crumpled taking all the genomorphs down with it.

"GO!" he shoved her forwards so that she ran ahead now between himself and Robin who stopped a flight of stairs above them. He grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs. Superboy stayed behind them occasionally catching Swift if she stumbled and pushing her upwards back towards Robin.

"Sorry" she panted after the tenth flight. She'd stumbled for the fifth time now.

"Just keep going" Superboy urged, and Swift thought she heard a tinge of gentle concern in his usually gruff voice.

They managed to make it up five more levels and Swift saw Kid Flash go through an exit.

"Finally" she managed a smile as she read the sign _Sub Level 1._

Suddenly the lights in the place turned red and an irritating alarm began to beep on and off.

"Brilliant!" Robin mumbled as he, Swift, Aqualad and Superboy ran into a corridor as up ahead Kid Flash collided with a pair of solid doors.

Swift let out a surprisingly feral howl of frustration at the doors that caused Superboy and Robin to jump away from her in alarm.

"We're cut off from the street" Aqualad was also sounding quite pissed off now.

"Thanks my head hadn't noticed" Kid mumbled darkly standing up as Superboy and Aqualad tried to muscle the door open. But even their combined super strength wasn't enough.

Robin's fingers were dancing away at his holographic keyboard but it was taking too long.

"Can't you hack this fast enough?" Swift cried out in panic as she heard the thuds of the genomorph trolls as they thudded around the corner.

"I'm working on it!" Robin groaned at his screen.

"Well working on it is not enough!" Swift yelled angrily running to a panel in the wall and delivering a powerful sidekick.

"Oh crap. She's really pissed now!" Robin gulped as he saw the panel fly away making a hole in the wall.

"This way! GO! GO! GO!" She yelled at all of them. The boys rushed through and she followed. The ran through a couple more corridors before they all were forced stopped.

"What the hell are you-" Swift's yell faltered as she looked around. They were surrounded by genomorphs led by Guardian. Swift's eyebrows twitched.

Robin knew this meant that she was about to explode from the stress. The genomorph's horns glowed and the five teenagers prepped themselves for a fight, but it was all in vain.

Swift felt her mind go blank as she and the other's toppled to the floor.

The horned talking genomorph stepped forward.

_Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind._

Superboy's eyes snapped open as sudden realisation hit him

_It was you…_

_Yes brother. _

It replied calmly.

_I set the fire, and lured your new friends right into Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger._

_And guided me, why?_

Superboy looked up confused. The genomorph looked down on him sternly.

_Because you are our hope. The genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom._

The little G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder's horns glowed again and the human shook his head.

"What's going on?"

Superboy stood up.

_What is your choice brother?_

Superboy paused.

"I…choose…freedom!" he looked the genomorph full in the face.

"Feel's…like fog…lifting" Guardian held his head as he mumbled.

As he spoke the other sidekicks stirred. Swift sat up from her place beside Robin, who placed his arms around her shoulders as they Aqualad and Kid Flash stood up.

"Guardian?" Aqualad addressed the older hero who nodded towards them

"Go," he ordered "I'll deal with Desmond"

"I think not!" a voice behind Guardian snarled.

The Genomorphs stepped back and they all saw Desmond standing there, fury etched all over his face. He was holding a test tube in his hands and it was filled with a light blue luminous liquid.

"Please don't tell me he plans to drink that?" Swift whispered so that only Robin could hear.

"Probably" he muttered and Swift felt his arms around her tighten ever so slightly.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus" Desmond popped open the tube and poured the strange substance down his mouth.

Swift held her breath as Guardian backed up so that he was now standing defensively before all of them.

There was a pause. And then suddenly Desmond lurched forward grunting in pain. His muscles twitched convulsively as he fell onto all fours.

Muscles bulged from where there had just been none. The skin pulled tight around the bulging features.

Swift's breath which she'd been holding in came out as a petrified squeak as the skin around Desmond's face actually tore, revealing a grey harder under skin. She held onto Robin's chest like a lifeline as the monster in front of them roared as he stood up.

Desmond huffed, grinning with terrible razor sharp teeth as he looked down at his claw like hands, the remainders of his human skin hung pathetically over his face and shoulders.

"Everyone back!" Guardian yelled before rushing towards Desmond who swatted him away as easily as if he were a fly. He hit the wall and fell in a heap.

Superboy was next. Thanks to his super strength he was much luckier than Guardian, but not by much. He too was thrown down. But he stood up. He leapt into the air attempting to land an aerial attack but Desmond saw him and grinning madly the monster man jumped up to meet his opponent. They crashed through the ceiling.

Swift tore herself away from Robin to look through the hole.

"Ok that's one way to bust through the ceiling" Robin said grinning at her. Swift finally managed to smile. If Robin could pull himself together, so could she.

The two of them pulled out their grapple guns and fired them into the ceiling of the floor above, each grabbing one of Kid Flash's arms.

"You think Lab Coat planned that?" he asked as the three of them shot through the ceiling

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore" Aqualad said quietly as he jumped through the hole.

No sooner had he landed, Desmond had grabbed Superboy by the knees and swung him towards them.

"DUCK!" Swift yelled but Aqualad was too slow.

He and Superboy rolled over the hole in the floor and landed close to what appeared to be a secretaries desk.

The others rushed forwards helping the two up before turning to face Desmond who was still grinning madly.

Swift reached into her belt and pulled out a pair of spiked knuckle dusters which she fitted on each hand. She rarely used them when on missions. Batman was adamant that she and Robin learn to not use weapons aside from their own brains and bodies, but this was an emergency.

They ran forwards to meet their opponent. Kid Flash was first running under Desmond's legs just as Aqualad and Superboy did a combo punch to the face. KF kneeled on all fours and Desmond tripped.

"Learned that one in kindergarten" he said smugly.

Robin leapt up behind him and threw his birdarangs. Desmond dodged them both by rolling over, but that was a huge mistake as Swift silently moved herself in front of him and landed a hit on his face. The spikes managed to make a small scratch on his cheek but that was it.

She geared herself for a second punch aiming her spiked index knuckle for his eye but Desmond threw her aside. She landed on her feet luckily and was able to charge Desmond after he'd taken down Superboy. Kid and Aqualad got there before her however and both were knocked down.

Desmond pinned Aqualad to a pillar and began bashing the Atlantian against it. Swift felt the floor quake and bits of debris fell from the rafters.

A tug on her arm and Robin dragged her back into the shadows.

"What the? Robin!" she hissed but Robin glared at her as he opened up his holo computer again. A holographic image appeared of the four support pillars.

Swift gasped in understanding. "Hey KF get over here!" she called seeing the speedster stir on the ground. He looked up at her and Robin confused before speeding over.

As he arrived Desmond broke one of the support structures bases with Superboy's body. The damaged portion flashed red as text appeared next to it saying _Damage, Structural Compromise_

"Got it!" Robin called

"Got it" Swift and KF ran in the same direction. Swift struck first and as Desmond looked at her Kid hit him. They both landed next to each other as Kid Flash held up what appeared to be the remainder of a nose.

"Got your nose" he said as Swift blew a large raspberry. Desmond roared and flung Superboy, who had been about to get crushed, down onto the floor. He ran after KF and Swift, the latter's girlish giggles echoing eerily around the walls.

"Come on booger breath you can do better than that!" she called out to Desmond as she somersaulted over his head. He tried snapping his hands to catch her.

"No! Come and get me you incredible bulk!" Kid Flash called out before tripping over his own feet.

"KID!" Swift yelled. She flung a smoke pellet at Desmond as the monster ran towards her friend. He turned heel and ran towards her instead. Swift readied herself to spring away but a flash of red and yellow and Kid had dragged her before she could move.

"Hey!" she cried out in his arms "Can't a girl have a little fun?"

"You save my life, I save yours. We're square!" Kid Flash winked

"That and you need an excuse for Batman so he won't kick your butt when he finds us here after we disobeyed him" Swift smirked as they slid onto a puddle Aqualad had made over Robin's chalk X.

"Yeah that too" Kid admitted as Superboy leapt up from behind them and hit the monster in the face. He thudded to the floor as Aqualad pressed his palms into the puddle.

Instantly his tattoos glowed blue and lighting sparked around his arms. Swift and Kid Flash leapt out of the puddle just in time as Desmond writhed and shrieked in pain.

"Move!" Robin yelled. Swift looked up and saw the tops of the pillars, Robin's birdarangs beeping in each of them.

Then…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

They all ran for the exit as the ceiling began to fall. It crashed down on Desmond who collapsed under its weight. The building kept on collapsing around them.

"Take cover!" Kid Flash yelled over the rumble and crashes around them. Robin grabbed Swift, Kid grabbed Robin, and he was covered by Aqualad and Superboy who crouched over them just as the first giant piece of rubble came down upon them

* * *

**Hall of Justice, Washington D.C., July 5, 00:25 EDT, 2010**

The entire Justice League entered the library in the Hall of Justice only to find it dark, cold and empty.

"Hello! Wally? Robin? Swift? Aqualad?" The Flash called out. No response.

"Maybe they're in another room?" Green Arrow suggested. "They might have decided to explore a bit. Maybe we should split up and check"

"Why don't you try your coms first?" Wonder Woman suggested.

"That would be a more logical idea" the robotic voice of Red Tornado agreed.

"Don't bother they aren't here." Batman's gruff voice spoke up suddenly in the dark. Flash squeaked like a mouse and zipped behind the closest person he could find, which turned out to be Martian Manhunter. He now spoke in a calm voice.

"Batman is right. I cannot find the children anywhere in the Hall."

"What do you mean" Aquaman sounded worried.

"Swift, Kid Flash's and Aqualad's presences are outside the hall but are still within the city so they are very faint. But that also means they're too far for me to establish a mental link. I cannot locate them at present" the Martian sounded worried too now.

"Speaking of location, Batman where the hell are you?" Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) sounded irritated

"He's next to the computer" Superman had used his X-ray vision and found the stooping figure of the Bat himself hunched over the computer keyboard. A few taps later and the screen came to life illuminating the room with its light blue data streams flowing on the monitor.

Batman's eyes narrowed and he actually sighed in exasperation as he checked his pocket. He pulled out a small device and clicked a button. It bleeped red.

"What is it?" Superman's eyes widened as Batman's hand balled into fist before he slammed it down on the table hard.

The Justice leaguers all jumped in alarm.

"Those kids…" he growled "I'll ground them for a month!"

….

"So" the Flash peeped out from behind Martian Manhunter to stare at the now very angry bat "You found them?"

"They are at Cadmus" Batman barely managed to keep himself just growling and not yelling.

His colleagues all took a few steps back from him nervously.

"Lets go!" he barked.

"Wow he's pissed" Green Arrow breathed under his breath. The other leaguers murmured softly in agreement.

Pissed! No! Batman wasn't pissed, he was furious! Furious and dreadfully worried, in the way that only a parent could get.

He'd told them to stay put. He told Robin and Swift to stay there in the Hall, until he and the league had finished their job. And what did they do? They'd hacked Justice League files together. Swift had hijacked the Batmobile AGAIN! She knew she wasn't supposed to (Especially after the events of last week)! They'd both gone to Cadmus where that crazy organisation, the Light, would probably find them, torture them, and use them for their own horrible deeds against the League. Against him! Anybody who'd fought with all three of them together would know that Batman wouldn't dare hurt his kids nor put them in danger if there was no reasonable chance of survival. No matter how he tried to hide behind the cowl it was easy for everyone to see that they, his kids, always came first to him.

And if, by some fantastic miracle, they were alright…

Oh when he got his kids back, and he would by hell or high water, they would be in serious trouble.

Batman stood in Green Lantern's green bubble along with the other mentors, who all were standing away from him, terrified by his dark aura.

Superman, who'd been flying beside them to keep an eye on Batman, stopped mid flight.

"What is it?" Batman snapped. He wanted to get to Cadmus fast and he didn't want the Blue Boy Scout slowing them down.

"I thought I heard a…" Superman's eyes widened in horror.

"Clark!" Green Arrow cried out as Superman took off again this time speeding ahead of Wonder Woman who'd been in front of the entire league.

* * *

**Project Cadmus, Washington D.C., July 5, 00:33 EDT, 2010**

A large mass of rubble was lying where there had once been a building. One particular spot of rubble was moving.

Finally a large piece of cement flew up into the air and a large masculine arm with a white sleeve clawed out and lifted a disk shaped piece of what had once been part of a ceiling.

Superboy flung it away and the others crawled out.

"We…did it" Aqualad huffed grinning widely as he looked back on Swift, Robin and Kid Flash who were all kneeling on the floor huffing but they too had bright grins on their face.

"Was there…ever any doubt" Robin huffed as he and Kid Flash gave a high five. They winced straight afterwards.

"You idiots" Swift laughed breathlessly before leaning forward and groaning in pain. She felt a chill and several sharp stings against the skin on her back. the portion of her leotard that protected her shoulders and upper back had probably accidently been torn off when the rubble came crashing down on them. Her hair was now loose too, hanging at shoulder length and swishing in the midnight breeze.

"You ok?" Robin asked her quietly

"Am I bleeding?" she panted hoarsely. Now that the effects of the adrenaline in her bloodstream were wearing off the pain in her head returned tenfold. She also realised that her body was aching especially her stomach.

"No they're just scratches" Robin reached out and began rubbing his free hand on her back in smooth circles.

"What about you?" she looked up at Robin. Apart from the bottom of his cape being tattered and him missing a whole sleeve he seemed for the most part unscathed. He grinned goofily at her.

Swift swooned a little and her face turned a very pale green.

"Swift?" Aqualad asked cautiously.

Robin backed away just in time as she lurched forward.

"Whoa girl! Talk about timing!" Kid Sped away in alarm as Swift fell to her knees and spluttered up a huge amount of vomit onto the pavement.

"What's wrong with her?" Superboy asked, his nose wrinkling at the disgusting pungent smell of puke.

"She's just disoriented from her concussion" Robin explained as he came back to Swift's side. He grabbed her hair and pulled it behind her head before taking out from his utility belt a handkerchief he usually kept for picking up evidence from a crime scene.

Once she'd finished retching he dragged her body back so that she was on his lap in his arms. As he wiped her mouth of the puke she pointed up at the sky

"See" She gave a weak smile "the moon"

The moon was large full and bright above them, it's light illuminating their spot completely. The stars around it were twinkling magically.

"It's… beautiful" Superboy murmured quietly in awe.

"It truly is" Aqualad agreed.

Kid Flash glanced back at Swift and Robin on the floor and grinned slyly. Robin was cradling Swift in his arms, his head resting on top of hers as she leaned into his chest. She could hear his heartbeat through his costume. It was peaceful to the touch and the sound of it soothed her nauseating headache.

_Those two._

He thought half amused, half irritated as he turned back to face the moon.

_Smartest teen detectives in the world but the dumbest love struck fools too_

But their peace was short lived as a dark figure appeared in the distance in front of the moon. Swift narrowed her eyes and Robin stiffened as they recognised the red cape.

"Oh and Superman?!" Kid Flash sounded very happily surprised "Do we keep our promises or what?"

Swift's expression darkened as she saw the members of the justice league approach from a distance. Typical Kid. Had to jinx their happiness didn't he?

Superman began to descend along with the other Leaguers, his face full of worry. But that didn't compare to the look on Batman's face as he stepped off of Green Lantern's green energy platform to stand in front of them. He was positively seething.

"We're so screwed" Swift mumbled into Robin's chest. Truth be told she was impressed that Superman could stand next to her mentor at all.

"Yeah. Think you can stand?"

Swift nodded. They rose up Robin keeping his arms wrapped around her just in case she swooned again. Batman and Superman looked down on their charges before looking at Superboy.

Superboy started slightly when he saw his biological "father" look down on him, before he managed a small smile as he lifted up his torn solar suit to reveal the matching red "S" symbol.

Superman's eyes widened in shock, and then turned quickly to disgust. Poor Superboy's hopeful expression died instantly.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman growled.

"He doesn't like being called an _it_" Kid Flash said through gritted teeth.

"I'm Superman's clone" Superboy announced. The other Leaguers murmured in shock and concern.

Batman paid no heed to them and stepped forward backed by Green Arrow, the Flash and Aquaman.

"Start talking"

It was Aqualad who did most of the talking, with occasional assistance from Kid Flash. The speedster was quite vocal about his and Swifts performance during the whole taking down Desmond scene.

"So and then Wvoosh! I went past him but I tripped. He was about to grab me when Swift threw her birdarang so Desmond stopped and came after her but she did this cool triple, no wait, quadruple somersault over his head and Desmond was all like, Oo! Oo! Ooh!" Kid waved his arms over his head looking like a slightly crazy monkey, as he reached for an invisible Swift.

"Do you need anything" Aqualad asked quietly looking at Swift who was still being supported by Robin. Kid Flash was too busy finishing the story with many a flourish and Superboy was taking brief glances at Superman who was standing talking quietly with Wonder Woman.

"A bath and some ear plugs" Swift deadpanned. Robin let out a sudden cackle causing Kid Flash to end his story with a loud "eep!"

All the other mentors chuckled until the Bat turned around. They stopped abruptly and looked down at their feet. It was amazing how he sometimes made them feel more like children than adult superheros.

The Dark Knight looked back at the young teenagers in front of him who were all looking sheepish. He nodded briefly before turning back to the other mentors.

"Oh come on we told them everything, what does he want to discuss now?" Kid Flash complained

"He's probably just trying to find out what to do now" Robin sighed.

"He's probably asking whether or not he can ground all six of us" Swift said. "I probably shouldn't have hijacked the Batmobile" she added quietly

Five minutes passed in silence as the five teens stood together.

Eventually Superman approached Superboy who folded his arms in a slightly defensive manner.

"We'll uh…We'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now…I'd better make sure they…get that Blockbuster creature squared away"

_That's it! That's all he has to say to his own…son! The Bloody Douche Bag!_

If she hadn't been feeling so out of it, Swift would have punched Superman in the face. It probably wouldn't make a dent to his skin but it would at least hopefully nock some sense into the Kryptonian. She glared at the Man of Steel as he flew off without another look back at their group

"Cadmus will be investigated …all fifty two levels"

Batman had returned to them. He seemed calmer than before though it would take a long time before he lost all his fury at them.

"But let's make one thing clear"

"You should've called" Flash interrupted but Batman paid him no heed.

"End results aside we're NOT happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, hijacked the batmobile" His eyes narrowed back into slits as he looked at Swift in Robin's arms " and endangered lives. You will **not** be doing this **again**."

The five teens exchanged glances before Aqualad stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but we **will**"

"Aqualad stand down" Aquaman commanded sternly at his protégé who gave a small salute of respect.

"Apologies my king, but no. We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important"

Flash spoke up "If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you-"

"The _five_ of us" Swift corrected narrowing her eyes back at Batman. She may look like a wreck but she was not going to let Batman stop her and her friends this time.

"And it's not" Kid Flash nodded in agreement.

"Batman we're ready to use what you've taught us or why teach us at all?" Robin also glared at his mentor/father with fierce determination.

"Why let _them _tell us what to do!" Superboy stepped forwards with more confidence in his step. "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way!"

Batman looked down upon the young heroes in silence. He could feel his anger giving way and quickly being replaced by the more familiar feeling of pride. Pride at their success, pride at their conviction.

"Give me three days" he growled.

"Three days…that isn't so long" Kid shrugged seemingly content with the idea.

"Uh guys?" Robin jerked his thumb at Superboy.

"Robin is right what about Superboy? Where will he go now?" Aqualad looked at their new friend with growing concern. In ideal circumstances, Superman would've been the most logical choice but seeing as the Man of Steel and Boy of Steel didn't get on too well.

Superboy seemed to be thinking this too and so it seemed did Kid Flash.

"Hey Supey" he grinned widely "How about you come stay with me"

"Then it is decided" Batman nodded in approval. Swift was glad. Her mentor had not been too partial to the carefree way of the Speedsters but Kid Flash was capable of making pretty good decisions when the time called for it.

Behind the white lenses of his cowl Batman caught sight of the pool of vomit close by. He then examined them all eventually finding Swift.

His anger and worry had clouded his rational thought so much that he'd barely noticed how pale her face seemed or how large that bruise was on her forehead. It was now turning a deep shade of purple.

Swift knew what her father was looking at and blushed in embarrassment. She probably looked really pathetic right now, puking and getting all weak and woozy in front of the Justice League. She looked back down at the dirt. Oh how she wished she could disappear.

Everyone let out cries of shock. One minute Swift had been in Robin's arms and then quite suddenly she'd vanished into thin air.

Robin jumped away from his spot his head darting from side to side looking wildly for his partner.

"Swift!" He called out flailing his arms around as he tripped slightly over a small stone.

"What the? Where did she go?" Aqualad jumped as all the other mentors jumped into fighting stances reading themselves as if expecting an attack.

Kid Flash began speeding around the ruined sight calling out loudly."Swift! Swift" before he was grabbed by Flash who put his hand over his protégé's mouth.

"Wake up the whole neighbourhood why don't you?" he huffed bringing Kid back to their spot.

Superboy narrowed his eyes and focused on his X-ray vision.

"I can't see her anywhere"

"What do you mean you can't see her?" Robin cried out in panic. If X ray vision couldn't detect her…

"OY! Calm down you idiots!" Swift's voice yelled above the ruckus.

Everyone stopped abruptly.

"Swift?" Batman asked the area at large.

"I'm right here" She huffed, and suddenly she reappeared in their midst. She was standing on her own two feet but was still very pale.

"Ok what the hell just happened?" Kid Flash sounded freaked out. Robin just sighed with relief.

"I don't know…"she mumbled "And I don't want to go through it now!" she barked angrily as her head throbbed again. She shot Batman a warning look and he closed his mouth quickly. Even he knew not to mess with Swift when she was pissed off and exhausted.

He nodded silently. "Fine. Aquaman, Flash escort your protégé's home. Superboy you go with Kid Flash. Robin, Swift to the Batmobile NOW!" he barked as a shadow flew over them, landing just five metres away from where they all stood.

It was a slick, shiny, black armoured with large round tough tyres and a mid grey bat symbol on the bonnet. There was a beep as three of the doors opened automatically.

The bat and his two birds hopped inside, the smallest purple bird falling asleep just as her mentor turned on the ignition.


	4. Chapter 4

_Usual disclaimer. I own nothing of original YJ Canon, only fan made stuff in chapters by me. This is a filler which explains a little more about Swift/Christine's past and superpowers before actually finishing off the episode. hope you enjoy. (and yes there is a bird called a Swift and I'll just add for fun fact that there is a particular subspecies of them do actually roost in caves. I am totally not kidding you. If you want to know more just look it up on Wikipedia)_

**Episode 2.5 : Tagged**

**The Batcave, July 7, 12:06, EDT, 2010**

A dark figure in a dark costume, hunched over slightly in a chair in front of a myriad of glowing computer screens.

He'd had been sitting in front of them for hours; thinking and watching the data streams flit by, occasionally typing in queries if he needed. He was now finishing a government secret file.

The brooding Batman pulled down his cowl to reveal the troubled face of Bruce Wayne. None of the five hundred or so science articles, military reports or even posts online he'd ever read could explain the answer to his question.

He stood up and stretched before looking over his shoulder where a little way away a med bay stood down a few small steps. He smiled in relief when he saw the young girl, who'd been residing in the medical bed, stretch and yawn. As he walked over he watched as she looked around at the giant T-Rex model and bat infested ceiling with mild amusement.

Her dark brown hair was mussed up and her eyes bleary as she reached for a pair of black rimmed glasses to her side. She was wearing a plain royal purple T shirt with light grey track pants. A tinkle of metal could be faintly heard as she picked up a metal dog tag on a thin ball chain from the table beside her.

"G'morning dad!" Christine called without looking up at him as he glided down the steps and towards her.

"Actually it's a good afternoon. How are you feeling?" Bruce eyed her face closely as she clipped the chain around her neck. That nasty bruise on her forehead had become considerably smaller, about the size of small marble, thanks to a special cream the Justice League used to heal their own injuries.

"A hell of a lot better actually" She grinned, sitting Indian style in the bed. "What about you. What you researching?" she eyed the computer screens in the distance.

"'Aircraft Invisibility and Cloaking Advancement Plans'. Sounds like an interesting read" she looked down at her hands, suddenly finding the lines on her palm very fascinating.

"Yes. I was hoping you could explain some of it to me"

Christine briefly looked up and saw that the deep blue eyes of her mentor/father figure were stern and even slightly hurt. She turned over her dog tag so that an inscription on the back could be seen.

_Hallows_

_Stanley Stuart._

_666 -013- 444_

_B Negative_

_No Religious Pref._

"Dad I know I should have told you but… the thing is…I don't really know… "She fiddled with the metal plate her eyes darkening

"Don't really know what?" Bruce's prompted.

Christine sighed "I've always been like this. For as far back as I can remember. I have always been able to do _this_"and in the blink of an eye she vanished into thin air. Bruce's eyes widened slightly. This sight would take some getting used to it seemed.

"Have you been using these powers on patrol?" he eyed the moving crinkles in the bed sheets as she seemed to shift.

Christine nodded, and then remembered that she was invisible.

"Yes, I have"

"Do you know if either of your parents was able to do this?"

"Not as far as I know. If my real father did have superpowers, well then he never told or showed me anything and my mum… well" Christine's voice hardened as she said through gritted teeth "who cares what that tart is anyways"

"You should care."

"Why?" she spat

"Because if you have inherited superpowers from her, she might be the only one who'll be able to explain to you how they work"

He still couldn't see her but Bruce knew she was giving him one of her famous venomous glares.

"She **might **be the one who I inherited the powers from but I want nothing to do with that woman. You know her just as well as I do Dad, she doesn't care for anything but herself and her image and whatever she does value must have a big price tag attached to it. She only gave birth to me because she didn't want the press to give her bad publicity about an abortion, and when my father died she handed me off to you because she couldn't stand me. Give me one reason why I should even consider caring about a person like that!"

Bruce's expression softened as he watched as a small portion of the sheets bunched up together as if held by a tightened fist.

He opened his mouth to speak when soft echoing footfall as Alfred entered the room closely followed by Dick. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and black converse with a blue sweater on top that matched his eyes.

"Where's Chris?" He looked around cautiously just as Christine reappeared on the bed, quickly wiping her eyes which Bruce noticed were pricked with small tears. They weren't noticed since Alfred jumped in surprise. Dick snickered.

"Might I ask what is so amusing Master Dick?" he clipped still a little flustered.

"Nothing Alfred" Dick replied sheepishly.

A smile spread across Christine's face as Alfred set down the tray which she now noticed had a bowl of steaming hot porridge with honey, topped with two small cinnamon sticks, with a plate of toast and glass of orange juice beside it.

"Food!" it came out as half a hungry growl as she picked up her spoon and immediately began eating.

"You sound like Wally." Dick smirked

"Whatever food is food!" Christine took three huge gulps from the glass of orange juice.

Hey Bruce," Dick looked up at his mentor with an expectancy. Bruce sighed knowing exactly what his ward wanted to ask.

"You were wondering if I have I will be making you two and your friends into a team"

"Doesn't matter does it? Even if you or the League don't allow it Bruce, I'll still find a way to make the five of us a team"

Christine looked up from her food to see her brother looking up at the dark haired man in with fierce determination.

Bruce now turned to her.

"Christine. As Swift what is your opinion? Do you support Robin on this?"

Christine swallowed a mouthful of porridge.

"Bruce when I became Swift you told me that the Justice League was an organised alliance for the heroes of earth, that it was a team in its own right. It has been four years since, and the League has faced some near disastrous circumstances. Not all its members are immortal and none of them are incapable of dying."

"So are you agreeing with me or not?" Dick eyed her oddly.

"I'm saying that one day even the Batman won't be able to do the hero gig forever. Eventually the responsibilities of the Justice League will have to be passed on to a new generation. When that time comes it will be good to have a contingency plan… a legacy. The five of us sidekicks, we are that legacy, or at least we are the start of it. As Swift I think…I think that this team is necessary for the survival of the League"

"Since when did you start becoming such a wise sage" Dick grinned. Swift blushed slightly with embarrassment and her head turned invisible.

Bruce and Alfred exchanged glances.

"Alfred, send a group message to the rest of the League that Batman has confirmed and approved the creation of a new team and that all available League Members are to meet at Mount Justice. Also" Bruce had to raise his voice slightly to be heard over Dicks loud whoops of joy "send personal messages to the other mentors, not including Green Arrow, that they are to meet us at Mount Justice tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning with the other protégé's plus Superboy. "

Christine's grin vanished.

"What's up Chris? Aren't you happy?" Dick was still grinning

"'Not including Green Arrow' ?" she repeated "So Roy is still mad with Ollie?"

"Yes." Bruce shook his head his face grave "Roy left Oliver's apartment the very night he quit. We believe he might be using one of the old storage facilities in Star City as a base until he can rent a place of his own."

"So he is actually going solo? For real?" Dick's excitement faded a little. Bruce nodded.

"Yes. Roy is eighteen years old and a legal adult. You two on the other hand are still thirteen." He narrowed his eyes at his two kids who exchanged nervous glances "There will be living quarters at Mount Justice for your team mates who don't have residences. You can also choose your own rooms just in case you two should wish to stay overnight for a couple of days **but** otherwise I still expect you to come home on time, especially when school starts. There will be more than enough time to socialise with your team mates. Now why don't you two go upstairs whilst I continue work?"

"If it's a case you're working on why don't we help you out now?" Dick asked.

Bruce sighed. "No it's alright, I'm just updating the cave's software. You two go upstairs and have some fun" he turned on his heel before heading back to the cave computer.

"So…what have you been up to?" Christine asked swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Well I was playing Lord of the Rings: War in the North before I came down but I'm stuck on a level, wanna hook up a controller and help me out?"

"Maybe in a bit, I need a bath, plus gotta text Freddy and find out how his mom's doing in hospital"

"How come Freddy's mom's in hospital" Dick asked curiously as they walked up a small flight of steps that they knew led to a secret door behind the grand piano.

"When we were on our way to catch Freeze, Freddy texted me and told me that his mom went into labour"

"Ouch! Ok well tell him I said hello and I'm giving her my full support. Having siblings is tricky business especially if they're girls" he quickly ducked out of sight as Christine aimed a swipe at him.

"Boy Wonder you get back here right now!" She yelled as Dick leapt away his happy cackles echoing around the large manor.

* * *

**Mount Justice, July 8, 08:00, EDT, 2010**

_Recognised Batman 02, Robin B01, Swift B02_

Batman stepped out of the Zeta tube followed by Dick and Christine.

They were both in civilian mode. Dick was wearing black converse, black skinny jeans and a black jacket over a red sweater with slim dark shades obscuring his eyes.

"Sweet! We get our own designation numbers" he hissed excitedly.

She too wore shades though hers were clipped on the front of her normal reading glasses. She wore a purple tank top underneath a cropped black hoody, small black shorts and purple converse wedged high heels, making her the same height as Dick. Her hair was tied back in a bun, not as high or as neat as when on patrol but presentable nonetheless.

She smirked at Dick's antics with amusement as he excitedly pointed out that one of the Green Lanterns was fixing the roof.

She might not have shown it but she too was very excited to be here. She couldn't believe her luck that Batman had actually agreed to do this for them.

Batman led his two partners to the centre of the room where Red Tornado stood waiting as Hawkeman swooped down carrying an unidentifiable piece of equipment.

"Hello Batman" the red android greeted metallically "Hello Robin, Swift" he turned his head to the partners who smiled running to the centre of the hall.

"Hello Red Tornado" Swift waved

"How's it hanging Red?" Robin called cheerily

"How's what hanging?" even though Red Tornado's voice was monotone Christine could still sense the confusion.

"He's just asking how you are." She smirked at Dick's embarrassed expression.

"I am very well thank you"

"Oh good Batman you're here!" a feminine voice called from across the room.

Red Tornado turned just as a woman strode out of a hallway that led off the main hall.

She was beautiful, with long blond hair and a slim yet toned and curvaceous build. She wore a black bustier/leotard over a pair of grey stockings and heavy black calf length boots, matching her black fingerless gloves. To complete the ensemble she wore a blue jacket and a black choker around her neck. She projected an air of confidence, not just as a woman but also as a fighter, as she stopped to stand in front of Batman hands on her hips.

"Hawkewoman and I have finished setting up the gym. The Green Lanterns, are repairing the launch bay and Aquaman, Aqualad and Hawkeman are busy setting up the pool but after that we should be all done"

"Good work. Robin, Swift this is Black Canary. She will be the team's trainer and fighting instructor" Batman stood off to the side to allow Black Canary to see his protégé's.

"So these are the Bat's famous birds, It's good to finally meet the two of you" She smiled at them extending her hand.

Dick took it first, grinning.

"It's nice to meet you too mam"

Black Canary smiled before extending her hand towards Christine who turned invisible.

"Swift is a little shy" Batman said his scowl still prominent but softer. If Canary didn't know any better she would think that the Bat was rather enjoying teasing his partner.

"Am not!" Christine called out indignantly promptly reappearing again. Her cheeks were flushed and she was pouting.

She took Black Canary's hand and shook it. It was a very strong handshake. The older woman chuckled before turning to Batman.

"I don't understand why haven't you brought these two around before?"

Batman was about to respond when the Zeta tube announced

_Recognised Flash 04, Kid Flash B04, Superboy B05_

They all turned to see the Flash exit the Zeta tube followed closely by Kid Flash, also dressed in his civilian form Wally West.

"The Wal-Man has arrived everybody!" He cried out before speeding to stand in front of the two birds.

"Sorry it took so long. It took a while to get these two up and ready." The Flash apologised to Batman who nodded curtly. In truth he wasn't so bothered; he knew what it was like trying to wake up sleepy teenagers in the morning, in fact it had taken him and Dick fifteen whole minutes to convince Christine to even open her eyes.

He watched interestedly as Dick and Wally high fived. Even though he was technically their father he'd rarely had the chance to see how his kids interacted with their friends. He watched as Wally approached Christine.

"Say how's the head babe? Don't try to hide it. If it still feels bad I could…I don't know kiss it better" Wally swung an arm around Christine and looked at the still slightly red spot on her forehead.

She leaned away, but smirked in amusement all the same. Wally was a flirt but she knew he never really meant what he said to her. But that didn't stop the territorial snarl that had crept over Dick's and the Batman's faces.

Wally's grin faded quickly at the sight and chills over his shoulders before speeding off, dragging Superboy towards the group.

The clone boy had switched his solar suit for a black T shirt with a red "S" symbol, a pair of dark blue pants held by a buckle and black combat boots.

"Hey Superboy how're you doing?" Dick nodded.

"Fine" Superboy grunted quietly folding his arms. He kind of reminded Christine of a grumpy kitty.

"Ah you're all here now" came a new voice. They all turned to see Aquaman, Hawkeman and Aqualad stride into the room.

"Hey Aqualad!" Wally called out happily waving.

Christine was surprised to see that the young Atlantian wasn't wearing his uniform. Instead he wore a dark blue jacket with a high neck and faded blue jeans with sneakers.

He nodded smiling as he strode over to the other teens.

"Hello. It is good to see you all again." He turned towards Christine "I see that you're recovering well from your injuries"

"It'll take more than a bump on the head to stop me Aqualad. Only a day or so and the mark should be completely gone" Christine smiled.

"Hey! Speaking of completely gone," Wally now looked at Christine strangely "What the hell was that disappearing act all about?"

Christine scratched the back of her head nervously and the others jumped.

"Oh sorry" she muttered turning visible again. She looked up at their faces. All of them, except for Batman, Dick, Red Tornado and Black Canary, were looking at her in surprise "I …kinda have…a superpower"

"Since when!" Wally cried out.

"Since forever" she mumbled

"And you never told us?" Wally seemed to deflate a little. He looked towards Dick who shrugged.

"You never asked" Christine smirked and the room's atmosphere lightened a little.

Batman cleared his throat. All teens stood to line up in front of the striding dark figure.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training. **I **will deploy you on missions"

"Real missions" Dick asked hopefully.

"Yes but _covert_"

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff" the Flash stepped forwards and pointed to the yellow lightning bolt on his chest "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests"

Aquaman nodded before adding gravely "But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly"

_Dude I was born sly_

Swift's smirk grew a little.

"The six of you will be that team"

"Cool…wait six" Dick's chuckle gave way to confusion as footsteps became audible behind them.

They all turned to see Martian Manhunter walk into the light accompanied by another figure. This one was female, physically no older than sixteen years old. She too had green skin but had a head of long full bodied red hair, red lips and amber coloured eyes. She wore a white top with a red X on it along with a short blue cape and matching blue skirt, gloves and boots.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian" Batman said quietly.

"Hi" Miss Martian gave a shy wave.

"Finally another girl" Christine grinned with enthusiasm before skipping up to the Martian girl.

"The name's Swift, it's nice to meet you Miss Martian." she held out her hand towards the Martian girl.

"It's nice to meet you too"

They shook hands smiling at each other.

Behind them Batman all, exhaled slightly heavily. He was relieved. Being the only girl in a household of males, Christine had a little trouble getting along with other girls. But she genuinely seemed to take a liking to Miss Martian straight away. Perhaps it was the fact that the Martian girl was _different_ to the rest of the other human girls.

"Now we have two super powered babes on this team? Liking this gig more every minute" Wally muttered to the other boys before stepping forwards.

"Uh…Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names"

"Dude totally not cool!" Dick cried out indignantly.

Christine shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind those two. They're always like this"

Miss Martian giggled.

"I'm honoured to be included"

Aqualad, Dick and Wally stepped forwards and began introducing themselves to their new teammate. Christine peered around their group.

"Hey Superboy!" she called to the clone who stood behind them, unsure of what to do. "Come meet Miss M." She smiled kindly and Superboy's posture relaxed a little as he stepped forwards.

As he approached the Martian's white shirt and blue cape, transformed into a black T-shirt with the red X.

"I…like your T-shirt" Miss Martian looked up at Superboy, smiling shyly.

There was a pause and then Superboy gave her a small smile.

_Aww! These two are going to be so cute together!_

Christine was squealing in her head. She and Dick exchanged grins as the latter elbowed Superboy smirking, just as Wally sped to put an arm around the other shoulder.

Superboy's smile widened slightly as did Aqualad who put a hand on Christine's other shoulder before saying proudly.

"Today _is_ the day"


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 3: Welcome to Happy Harbour

**Star city, July 17, 23:51 EDT, 2010**

"Who's there?"

A tall male Caucasian with red hair and wearing a red tunic with yellow belt, quiver, gloves and boots growled. The white lenses of his domino mask were now slits as he glared. His hands tensed around his red bow and arrow poised to shoot at a dark figure who he could sense was standing in the shadows behind a few crates.

"Show yourself! NOW!" he barked

It shifted a little before finally stepping out into the light. It had the figure of a girl in her early teens but she was dressed in a black body suit under a purple leotard. Her brown hair was tied in a super neat bun and her eyes were covered by a domino mask just like his.

"Oh it's you" the young man lowered his bow putting the arrow back in his quiver. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need to have an agenda to visit you, my dear friend Roy Harper?" She pouted folding her arms

"Don't pull the innocent routine with me Christine. I know why you're here" Roy snapped as he went over to a crate and kicked it open to reveal a stock of food. "Dick and Wally are idiots if they think that they can get you to bat your puppy eyes and magically make me join your-"

"Magic Puppy eyes? Oh please Roy. If I really wanted to bring you back to Mount Justice I would have chosen a much quicker way to do so." she snagged a small protein bar from the crate Roy was rummaging.

"Hey!" he called out trying to snatch it back but she quickly dodged him.

"Don't be so stingy! I've just been helping '_daddy dearest_' finish saving hostages from Two Face's hold up at the Templeton's Charity Ball! Of course I'm hungry" she glared at Roy.

Roy glowered back. Then he noticed a rather large package on her lap.

"What's that for?" he asked eyeing it suspiciously.

"A present"

"For who?"

"For you"

Christine swallowed her mouthful and smiled up at Roy who looked rather shocked.

"Here take it" she handed him the package.

He opened it cautiously. Inside were a lot of materials folded neatly.

"Christine…this…" Roy looked down at the cloths in his hands. There was mostly black with a selection of the primary colours, all made from a tough but flexible material. He eyed the red one in particular.

"They're for a new uniform" Christine smiled. She knew he'd like the red. It was after all, his favourite colour

"You'll have to fetch your own protective padding and straps for your gear but you could probably find them all in here." She pointed around at all the small wooden crates that surrounded them

"I'm also guessing you're going to drop the guise of Speedy, that's if you're really serious about going solo"

"Of course I'm serious! Chris-"

"Don't thank me just yet. Here" she tossed him something and he deftly caught it. It was a set of keys and a small ear com which Roy immediately put in his ear.

"I figured you'd chuck out your old com already, so I picked you a new one. The keys on the other hand lead to113 Darcy Street, Apartment no.9 third floor. It's not as huge as Oliver's place but it's close to the subway and there's a hidden Zeta tube in an adjacent alleyway. It's hidden in an old phone booth. The apartment has been bought in your name so you won't have to bother about rent but you'll have to get a job to pay the bills. There's also an old storage facility hidden beneath the build-"

Christine stopped short as Roy stepped forwards and hugged her tight. The gifts he'd been holding were sitting neatly on the floor.

"Thank you" he muttered. There was a short silence.

"Who are you and what have you done with Roy Harper?" she giggled into his tunic bringing her smaller arms around his waist. Roy chuckled.

"No really I'm serious" he squeezed her tighter. "Everyone else has just been trying to convince me to go back to Ollie or join your 'Junior Justice league'. They think I'm a kid who's not ready. You're the first one that's…err…"

"Given my blessing?" Christine suggested feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes. "But I'm worried too. It feels like I'm watching my big brother leave home."

"You're my little sister huh? That's a scary thought. Just kidding! Kidding! You're a great kid Chris. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Roy ruffled her hair. Christine sniffled.

"Good luck Roy. I really hope you make it"

"Don't worry I will."

They stayed like that for a while, hugging until a small beeping noise could be heard. They broke apart and Christine checked her holo computer as she wiped her eyes.

"It's midnight" she sighed "Gotta get back home before Dick gets worried about where I am"

"Aren't you more worried about Bruce?" Roy gulped. After the way he'd treated her at the Hall of Justice he wouldn't be surprised if Christine's _'daddy'_ had put a huge price on his head.

"Knowing him he probably knows already. But he won't dare to intervene… not if he doesn't want me to hijack the bat plane next" she hopped over a crate making her way towards a zeta tube.

"You are one scary chick you know" Roy shook his head.

"How so" she looked back at him as she approached the tube in the numbers.

"Because you have Batman and Robin dangling around your fingers"

Christine raised her eyebrows "Roy, I don't dangle men around my fingers"

"Yeah sure you don't" Roy snorted.

"No!" she smiled shaking her head "they just cling there of their own accord"

They both laughed as Christine typed in the coordinates for the Bat Cave.

Just as she was finishing Roy called out.

"Christine"

"Yeah" she turned to look at him as the tube began energising.

"About what I said at the Hall…I'm sorry"

"It's OK! Just forget about it! Just be sure to use your gift's wisely or else!" She called over the whirring sounds of the teleporter. She winked at her friend who grinned back as a yellow light consumed her form.

**Mount Justice, July 18, 11:16 EDT, 2010**

**_Recognised Robin B01, Swift B02, Kid Flash B03_**

The three sidekicks stepped out of the Zeta tube. Christine walked in between, Dick on her left and Wally on her right, both her arms linked with one of theirs. They were all in civilian clothes.

Robin was in his usual black skinny jeans, black jacket and black shades but with a green sweater. Wally wore a red shirt over a light yellow T shirt, a pair of loose blue jeans and sneakers.

Christine wore a slightly oversized fuchsia coloured hoody dress with the faded number 01 printed in white over the front over a pair of black leggings and fitted black boots. Like before she wore her detachable shades over her reading glasses and her hair was tied in a loose bun.

She smiled as she spotted Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad standing in the centre of the main hall observing a holographic map. The three pals unlinked arms and ran over to their friends.

Upon hearing their footfalls Aqualad turned and smiled at the teams youngest members. He was wearing his usual high collared dark blue jacket over a pair of dark pants. Superboy was in his usual Black Superman T-shirt and blue pants but was wearing a dark brown leather jacket on top. Miss Martian was wearing a white shirt with a pinkish red camisole and matching skirt, a headband pulling her red hair back.

"Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?"

Christine, Wally and Dick were positively bouncing with excitement.

"He's arriving now" Aqualad turned away from the screen.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Christine smiled widely running towards a wall. As she did the ceiling folded down to reveal a grass covered ramp and a woody terrain beyond. The other's followed excitedly as a red swirling mass announced the arrival of a red android in a blue cape.

"Red Tornado!" Wally called out waving enthusiastically as the hero landed.

"Greetings" he said mechanically "is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We thought you had a mission for us" Aqualad said. Everyone gave Red Tornado hopeful looks.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility"

"But it's been over a week" Dick cried out slightly exasperatedly. Christine nodded taking a spot beside her brother.

"Yeah and so far nothing-"

"You will be tested soon enough" Red Tornado put his hand up calmly "for the time being simply enjoy each other's company"

"This _team_ is not a social club" Aqualad narrowed his eyes.

"No" the android agreed pointing to them all "But I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep yourselves busy by familiarising yourselves with the cave?" he strode through them towards the cave entrance.

Wally and Dick exchanged glares.

"Keep busy" the speedster huffed folded his arms.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Dick looked at Christine. She just shrugged.

"oh oh! I'll find out!" Miss Martian jumped excitedly before turning to look at Red Tornado as he almost made his way to the bottom of the ramp.

After a moment or two he passed through the computer scanner.

"I-I'm sorry." Miss Martian mumbled "I forgot he's a machine…inorganic. I cannot read his mind"

"Nice try though" Christine smiled just as Wally pushed past her to stand with the Martian girl.

"So you know what I'm thinking right now?" he leaned into her smirking.

"Pff! We all know what you're thinking now" Dick rolled his eyes behind his shades elbowing the red haired speedster.

"Ow! Swift!" he complained loudly as Dick continued elbowing his back.

"What do you take me for your nanny? Grow some balls before I knock your heads together."

Superboy eyed Christine as she narrowed her eyes which caused Dick and Wally to cringe away in fear. He then remembered the way her temper had snapped back at CADMUS. For someone who appeared small and delicate (especially when compared to his height and build) she was surprisingly terrifying and feisty. But thankfully she hadn't gotten angry with him yet and, super clone or not, he preferred to keep it that way.

"And now we tour the clubhouse" Aqualad still sounded rather irritated.

"Well" Miss Martian piped in trying to sound chirpy "Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides"

"Don't look at me" Superboy grumbled folding his arms.

"We won't" Wally put himself between Christine and Miss Martian slinging both arms around the two of them "a private tour sounds much more fun"

"She never said it was going to be private" Dick snapped and Wally smirked at him.

"Team building" Aqualad intervened as Wally opened his mouth to retort "We'll all go"

As Miss Martian began escorting them inside Christine discretely kept watch on Dick. She was very amused to see that his scowl deepened every time Wally tried flirting with either her or Miss Martian.

Dick was watching her closely. Even though he knew that Wally was only flirting with Christine as a joke, it didn't have to mean he liked it. She caught his eye, glanced at Wally, rolled her eyes before looking back at him mouthing "Save me".

Dick's expression relaxed immediately into a smile, listening as Wally boasted loudly.

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League."

"So why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked curiously.

"The cave's secret location was…compromised" Aqualad explained as they looked over a large pond in the bottom of the cave.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah. That makes sense" Superboy snorted.

"If villains know of the cave we must be on constant alert" Miss Martian looked worriedly at Christine who nodded thoughtfully

"The bad guys know we know that they know about the cave so they'll never think to look here" Dick swooped in, smoothly detaching Christine from Wally and slinging an arm around her waist.

"He means we're hiding in plain sight" Wally huffed as Dick smirked triumphantly.

Superboy sniffed the air.

"I smell smoke" he announced. Christine sniffed too.

"Yeah something's burning?"

"My Cookies!" Miss Martian cried out in alarm flying off down a side passage.

The rest of the team followed her down a couple of hallways till they reached what appeared to be a common room. On one side was a large television with plush comfy green chairs seated around a glass coffee table and a few game consoles. On the opposite side was a kitchen with state of the art appliances and a white marble island in the centre with bar stools.

Christine knew that Batman must have designed this space or at least bought most of the stuff in it. It had his signature style of aesthetic simplicity mixed with extreme functionality. Currently that last factor was being tested by a large plume of dark smog issuing from the oven in the kitchen.

They all entered as Miss Martian used her telekinesis to take a tray, laden with burnt crumbly disks, out of the oven.

"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of…uh huh never mind" she smiled nervously.

Christine looked down at the cookies and sniffed again. Now that she was closer she could catch a whiff of…

"Hmm is that chocolate?" she asked, eyes sparkling. Miss Martian nodded.

"They're supposed to be Choc Chip" she looked down timidly

"I bet they would've tasted great"

"Yeah he doesn't seem to mind" Dick added jerked his thumb at Wally who was already stuffing his face.

He paused in his gormandising. "I…have a serious metabolism"

Christine shook her head.

"I'll…make more?" Miss Martian suggested hopefully

"It was sweet of you to make any" Aqualad nodded.

"Thanks Aqualad"

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm." The Atlantian then smiled "Actually my friends call me Kaldur"

"I'm Wally" Wally leaned over the counter smirking "See I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark glasses and Miss Invisible babe over there. Batman's forbidden Boy and Girl Wonder from telling anyone their secret ID's. But it's not so bad, besides… I like a girl with mystery" he winked at Christine who rolled her eyes behind her glasses.

"DUDE quit flirting with my sister!" Dick cried out irritably.

"Mine's no secret," Megan giggled at Dick's face. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now"

Superboy didn't say anything, but Christine saw his face darken as he turned to walk out silently. That was until he turned around and yelled at Megan.

"Get out of my HEAD!"

Christine winced at the volume of his voice.

_With a yell like that he could give Black Canary a run for her money. Urghhh._

Christine and everyone clutched their heads in alarm as M'gann's voice echoed eerily in it.

_What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically_

"M'gann stop" Kaldur said sharply and Christine felt the weight of M'gann's mind lift out of hers. "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy"

"Besides, CADMUS's creepy little psychic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain" Wally pointed as he stage whispered to M'gann who was still looking bewildered.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Just. Stay. OUT!" Superboy growled before going over to the green lounge and sitting.

_Wow…We really need to work on his people skills_

Christine caught Kaldur's eye and he tilted his head ever so slightly in Superboy's direction. Christine nodded. Maybe when they had a moment the two of them could talk to Superboy quietly and help him out.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann cried out jumping them all out of their silence "I know what we can do"

She flew back into the corridor. Kaldur and Wally both turned to Dick and Christine who both shrugged. They proceeded to walk out. Christine and M'gann lagged behind a little peering around the corner. Superboy was still sitting.

"Superboy…please?" M'gann tried.

"Don't talk to me" he turned away.

Christine saw M'gann look down disappointedly. Christine rolled her eyes and rushed over grabbing Superboy's arm.

He glared up but then paused at the small smile on her face. Christine pulled and Superboy stood up, still avoiding M'gann's eyes as they stepped around the corner.

A short while later the six teenage superheroes had approached the hanger where a red ovoid pod was stationed. It was roughly around the size of a small electrical smart car and was completely solid

"It's my Martian Bio-ship"

Christine walked over to examine it intrigued, wondering if M'gann had to shrink herself to the size of an ant to ride on it.

"uh…Cute" Wally raised his eyebrows "not aerodynamic but cute"

"It's at rest silly" M'gann giggled "I'll wake it"

Christine took a step back as the pod transformed into a large red and black jet like ship.

It turned in mid air so that the back faced them and a door opened smoothly turning into a ramp.

Dick nearly face palmed at the insanely excited grin that had spread across Christine's face.

_I hope Megan has a good security system on this thing or else Chris's going to hijack it every day!_

They all rushed inside as six seats emerged around them.

"Strap in for launch"

"Woah!" Dick cried out and Christine squealed with excitement as seatbelts criss-crossed over their chests snugly.

She looked back in her seat at Dick grinning widely. They were both on the ships right, Christine in the front and Dick in the back. Wally chose to sit on the far left behind Kaldur and Superboy sat centre front

"Red Tornado please open the bay doors" M'gann said clearly as she took the helm at a large seat in the middle of them all. She rested her hands on two light blue globes which had just morphed themselves out of the floor.

The bay doors opened and everyone braced themselves as the Bio Ship took off. Christine gazed out the window, eyes wider than a child on Christmas morning as she looked over the beautiful pristine waters of the harbour.

Christine had always loved being up high in the air. As a child she'd dream about flying. She always loved climbing up to high places, (mainly diving boards above swimming pools) and jumping off just to feel the wind in her hair. It gave her a thrill that being on the ground just couldn't do. Sure she could drive fast vehicles and planes, and swing between rooftops but it wasn't quite the same.

"Wow" she breathed as she looked up at the clouds. They looked like fluffy white cotton candy.

"Incredible!" Dick agreed as he looked out his window.

"She sure is" Wally said dreamily gazing at M'gann.

"Uh…I mean the ship!" Wally back tracked fast when he saw everyone turn towards him "which like all ships is a she"

"Fast with his feet. Not so much with his mouth" Dick smirked devilishly.

"DUDE!" Wally cried out embarrassed.

Christine burst out giggling before turning to look towards Kaldur who caught her eye and quickly glanced forwards at Superboy.

_Of course…_

Christine nodded.

_Superboy must still be upset._

She shifted herself closer as Kaldur leaned and muttered quietly to Superboy.

"We might not have psychic powers but we know what you're thinking. You over reacted and you don't know how to apologise"

When the clone didn't look convinced he looked to Christine.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's really simple, Superboy. You just have to say sorry." She looked at her hand and noticed briefly how tiny it was on his muscled bicep.

She removed it quickly glancing back at Dick who had been watching her hand with a small frown. He caught her eye and his expression faltered. She didn't understand why but she felt slightly guilty, and a need to justify her actions to her surrogate brother bubbled up inside.

Dick saw her guilt and quickly gave what he thought to be an understanding smile before turning to M'gann.

"He'll come around" Dick assured her quietly.

"He doesn't seem to like me much" she mumbled.

"You guys remember he has _super _hearing right?" Wally stage whispered. They all looked at Superboy who bristled slightly.

"Hey how about showing us a little Martian shape shifting?" Christine piped up smiling at M'gann who brightened up immediately at the change in subject.

Every one turned around in their seats to watch as M'gann stood up. Instantly a strange wave of colour began snaking up her body from her toes. Lots of black flowed up her legs, followed by purple and finally dark brown as her hair changed colour and tied itself up in a bun. It was unmistakeably an exact copy of Swift.

"Whoa" Christine felt her eyes bulge outside her sockets as M'gann shifted her position. She promptly turned into a female form of Robin, before twirling and becoming a female version of Kid Flash.

Wally sighed "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?"

"Very" Christine snorted, though secretly she too thought that the female Wally was quite cute.

The real Wally scowled at her and she shrugged smirking.

"Impressive" Dick clapped as the fem Kid Flash transformed back into M'gann. "But you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those"

"Mimicking boys' is a lot harder" M'gann looked down at her feet nervously as she sat back down.

"M'gann forget mimicking them, just simply understanding boys is a nightmare anyway"

M'gann smiled as Dick and Wally glared at Christine who smirked evilly at them.

"And you're clothes?" Kaldur asked quickly so as to divert an argument.

"They're organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands"

"As long as they're the only ones" Superboy grumbled audibly.

_Ay! We have a really long way to go with this one_

Christine resisted the urge to roll her eyes as another small uncomfortable silence followed.

This time Wally decided to break it.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing like Manhunter does?!" he asked eagerly.

"Density shifting?" M'gann looked around nervously "No. It's a very advanced technique"

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Dick snickered "when he tries. Bloody nose"

He and Christine burst out laughing as Wally let out another cry of "Dude!"

"Here's something I can do" M'gann said as she shifted course to glide over the town "Camouflage mode"

"I don't see any change" Wally looked out of the window.

"Not from in here you won't" Christine looked out of the window and down at the cars on the streets. They looked like little colourful ants from up here.

Wally turned to her "and how would you-oh right sorry." he frowned a little before asking suddenly.

"M'gann can you turn invisible?"

M'gann looked surprised "Yeah, but it's more like cloaking than actual invisibility. Why?"

"Just a little experiment" Wally looked at Dick and Kaldur who both nodded in understanding.

"Can you and Swift both turn invisible, like right now?"

"Uh…ok?" Christine looked at M'gann who shrugged. They both turned invisible.

"Hey Supey!" Wally called out. Superboy turned around still frowning. "Can you use your X-ray vision…please?" the speedster added quickly.

Superboy huffed but complied. Instantly he could see the skeletal forms of his comrades.

"What do you see?" the skeletal form of Wally on his right spoke up.

Superboy focused intently.

"Four skeletons" he said before pointing to each of them in turn "You, Kaldur, Robin and M'gann" he pointed to the helm where M'gann reappeared.

"You can't see me?" Christine's disembodied voice sounded from somewhere close by.

"…No." Superboy shook his head going back to normal vision as Christine reappeared, leaning over Wally from behind his seat. He jumped crying out in surprise. He scowled as she skipped back to Dick. The boy wonder smirked looping his arms loosely around her as she sat on his lap.

"I've been meaning to ask" Kaldur looked at Dick and Christine with a curious expression "Robin you have called Swift your sister and yet-"

"We don't look related" Christine finished for him.

"We're adopted" Dick added matter of factly.

"I see…" Kaldur nodded in understanding.

_Well that explains a __**lot**_

He caught Wally's eye and the speedster grinned at him knowingly.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian" Everyone sat up alert as the metallic voice of the android could suddenly be heard throughout the ship. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending co-ordinates"

"Received. Adjusting course" M'gann acknowledged.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again" Dick huffed as Christine went back to her seat for the descent.

"Well…a simple fire led you to Superboy" M'gann shrugged as they proceeded to land over a large, mostly empty parking lot "We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause" Superboy said looking out the ships right window. Christine turned just in time to see the tornado spin across the pavement and into their still airborne ship.

M'gann grunted trying to use her telepathic abilities to stabilise them as they spun uncontrollably, round and round the vortex of wind. Had it not been for the belts that secured them to their chairs they would've all been thrashed to a pulp.

Christine closed her eyes to stop herself from getting dizzy as a particularly violent spin, spun them upside down.

_Be not afraid,_

A voice said in her head. Her eyes snapped open. Everyone around her was still yelling and holding on, their straps being strained. She on the other hand was quite stable in her seat, held in place by an invisible force.

_The wind shall not harm __**you, **__it shall help you_

The voice was that of a female and, though didn't belong to M'gann, felt familiar. It calmed her.

_Search for the rip in the weave._

"A rip in the weave? What weave" she muttered looked out the front windows and saw the criss-crossing interlace of the wind vortex. Now that she looked at it, the wind did look like it had been woven together. She gasped as through the corner of her eye she spotted a glimpse of the car park.

"M'gann!" Christine called "Go right!"

M'gann complied immediately and the Bio Ship flew out of the tornado. It hovered over the ground and they jumped out of an organic hole in the floor as the tornado moved back around the power plant.

Christine could hear people screaming in terror.

"Robin are tornados common in New England? Robin? Swift" Kaldur called out turning around but the two birds weren't there.

Christine spotted Dick a little way ahead as his small black form disappeared into the building.

_Oh please don't get too cocky boy wonder_

She pumped her legs harder shooting her grapple gun and hoisting herself up onto an open window. She looked down just as Dick flipped out of the way of a twister.

"ROBIN!" she yelled about to jump down to his side.

"Swift look out!" he called out.

Christine looked up just as a large gust of wind hit her face. She closed her eyes expecting to be tossed out the window, but was surprised to find that the wind just went around her. She opened her eyes.

A large robotic figure stood below her. Its base coat was red and it had a black stripe going down the middle. It was wearing dark blue metallic armour over its sides and arms with light blue tubes connecting the arms to two chutes on the back. The robot looked up on her.

"Hmm…interesting…" the voice was metallic but possessed emotion. At the moment it sounded impressed.

_Advanced AI…T.O. Morrow…or….?_

She readied herself into a fighting stance pulling out her purple utility belt from under her clothes. The robot fired an exceptionally large twister at her. Again like the first time it went around her rather than hitting her.

"That twister…should have been enough to dislodge Superman from the air…" Christine thought if the android could, he probably would have been narrowing his eyes.

Dick just stared at his partner, a million questions clouding his head. Christine was human, it was confirmed. Batman even had run medical tests using league equipment. How could she withstand a twister that could potentially knock out a Kryptonian?

Taking advantage of the androids surprise Christine aimed a few exploding birdarangs down at him. He spotted them and created a small twister which caught the discs in mid air and tossed them back at her.

"Uh oh" she jumped from the windows just in time as the birdarangs exploded. She positioned herself, legs first, and sprung off the androids helmet head. She smirked mid flip but then her eyes widened as she saw Dick come hurtling into her, head first into her stomach.

There was the crunch of cement being cracked as the birds crashed into a pillar. The android had aimed a twister at him which had caused the two of them to collide in mid air.

Christine got on all fours groggily. Everything was blurred; her glasses had been knocked off. She searched the floor blindly for them her ears ringing. Eventually she found the lenses but had to pull away sharply as the glass cut her finger.

"Perfect just perfect" she grumbled as she tried to find her bearings.

Christine reached into her belt and picked out a domino mask with white lenses. She put them on and her vision returned back to 20/20. Batman had made Christine's Swift masks custom made with multifocal lenses. This was good for two reasons one she wouldn't be impeded by her glasses in a fight and two it made the identities of Christine and Swift even more different from each other.

She saw Superboy land next to her and Dick glaring at the android.

"Who's your new friend?"

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough" Dick yelled.

"My apologies" the android said smugly. "You may address me as Mister Twister"

"Good now I know what to call you when I send your scraps to the incinerator" Christine snarled under her breath as she saw Superboy fly backwards into the wall.

"He broke your glasses didn't he?" Despite the situation around him Dick was rather amused as he saw her eyebrow twitch.

Kaldur nodded at M'gann as Wally pulled out his red goggles. The three of them rushed at Twister who flung them away easily with his wind vortexes.

Dick and Christine both stood up glaring as Twister spoke once again.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not however expecting children"

"We're not children" Dick yelled throwing his own red birdarangs at the android. One disrupted his twister abilities and the other lodged itself in its chest, but it was flicked away before it could explode.

"Objectively you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence quite disturbing"

"Right and your presence isn't? But seriously we'd hate to see you disturbed" Christine narrowed her eyes at Twister as Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy ran to their side. Wally it seemed was still out for the count in the car park where he'd landed.

"Let's see if you're more **turbed** once we kick your can!" Dick agreed.

M'gann put her palms forward using her telekinesis to break a part a piece of equipment hanging from the ceiling. It landed on Twister creating a screen of dust which Superboy used to cover his aerial attack. However he was unsuccessful as Twister blew him backwards into a flying M'gann with a heavy gust of wind.

Christine, Dick and Kaldur rushed forwards arming themselves, the birds with their birdarangs and the Atlantian with his electric sorcery.

Twister aimed two twisters at the three of them. Like before Christine just ran through but was cut short as Dick and Kaldur, who had been hit by the wind vortexes crashed into her from both sides, sandwiching her painfully.

She landed on the ground with a thud hearing the footsteps of the android leaving. Groaning she rolled over almost into Dick who was on all fours. They stood up along with the others and groggily walked over to the exit where a large explosion had just happened.

As the dust cleared they saw Wally hovering in the air.

"I got you Wally" M'gann lowered the speedster from her telekinetic hold. They turned to see Mister Twister on the far side of the car park.

"I would've thought you all would've learned your limitations by now" he said loudly.

"What do you want?" Kaldur yelled angrily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Twister rose up into the air "I'm waiting for a real hero"

"Read his mind and find a weakness!"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?!"

"It's okay with the bad guys" Dick yelled angrily.

M'gann concentrated for a moment before exclaiming angrily "Nothing! I'm getting nothing!" then she hit her head in a 'duh' action "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android! How many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

Christine was about to agree when she heard the strange voice in her head again.

_This robot is not your friend._

She grunted a little clutching her head barely registering her friends' angry outbursts at the android.

_He is an enemy who can control the same anomalies as the Red Tornado. You must not let him continue his tirade or else-_

The voice was cut short as Mister Twister raised both his hands over his head. Two tornados rose into the sky and met. The sky grew dark and the wind began howling around them.

"An impressive show" Kaldur was still quite angry "We will not indulge you! We will not engage"

Christine gulped as she saw lightning form in the eye of the storm.

"Uh…can Red Tornado do that" Wally shuddered.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic"

There was a loud explosion, but Christine wasn't caught in it like the others. Instead Twister had thrown her up in a gust of wind that brought her to him.

"Can't have you ruining my plans now can I?" He gripped her body in a singular large robotic hand. She cried out in pain as a loud snapping sound came from her side. One of her ribs had cracked. She heard a disturbance in the wind as Superboy leapt up to her aid only to be struck down by another shot of lightning.

"Superboy!" she cried out. Her cry startled Twister and he let go of her. She fell into Superboy who wrapped his arms around her and twisted himself so that he landed on his back first, cushioning their fall as they tore across the grass to the others.

They both groaned in pain. Christine turned her head to the side saw M'gann sit up a little further away as Twister hovered above them, lightning crackling in his palms.

Then she saw the android stop.

"Fine then! I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives so stay concealed! If you confront me again I will show no mercy."

The android flew away.

As soon as he was out of sight Christine rolled off Superboy. She clutched her head as she stumbled over to her feet. She'd banged her skull against Superboy's breastbone when they'd landed and it was throbbing. Who knew that Kryptonian skeletons were so hard?

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I put the Bio Ship between us" M'gann explained.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" Superboy was on his feet angrily storming back to the group. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado"

"She didn't do it on purpose" Kaldur stood to M'gann's defence.

"It was a rookie mistake, we shouldn't have listened" Dick straightened up.

"You are pretty inexperienced" Wally shoved his hands into his pockets "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here"

"Stay out of our way" Superboy growled before speeding off. Wally joined him.

Christine and Dick followed the former keeping her distance from the latter as they ran. She briefly turned to see Kaldur following behind, leaving M'gann sitting to sulk alone by the ship.

They'd been running for a couple of hours when Christine felt a gust of wind above them. She smirked slightly and skidded to a stop, panting slightly as Dick and Kaldur ran back to her side.

"Go on ahead" she puffed

"Are you sure?" Kaldur asked concerned.

"Yeah! I just need to catch my breath, I'll be there as soon as I can" she waved them both off. The two boys looked at each other before reluctantly running ahead.

As soon as they were out of sight Christine looked up.

"You can de-camouflage now M'gann"

She saw the Bio Ship as it descended to land in front of her. The back door opened and she ran inside.

M'gann was at the helm, looking nervously at her.

"Listen…about before I-" she mumbled but Christine cut across her.

"Don't even think about it"

"Where to?" she asked suddenly all business.

"The harbour, see those little boats just there?" Christine pointed to the spot through the front window. From their spot they could see the entire harbour. M'gann nodded before standing up.

"I have a plan to get rid of Twister." she stepped down from the helm "Can you drive?"

Christine's face split into a huge excited grin as she ran up to the large seat.

* * *

They were up in the air, Christine flying the Bio Ship above the clouds and M'gann flying alongside by herself.

M'gann couldn't help but smile Christine performed a couple of loop de loops. She had to admit it; the girl was a natural at flying.

_You ready for this?_

She asked telepathically

_Let's do this_

Christine replied her excitement turning into seriousness in an instant.

The ship turned invisible as they flew lower. Christine kept her eyes on the boys on the ground ahead as M'gann transformed into a replica of Red Tornado.

_Listen to me all of you!_

She heard the Martian girl's voice in her head as she addressed the team at large.

"What did we tell you?" came the distant yell of Superboy from the ground. Christine could now see Twister in their centre.

_I know!_

M'gann replied.

_I know I messed up. But now we're very clear on what we have to do. Please trust me!_

_What do you mean we?_

It was Dick's voice. Christine smiled as she listened to M'gann relay the plan to the boys who all seemed shocked at first but listened.

Christine stayed hovering in the ship. She used it to cover different bunches of civilians so that they wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. finally once all civilians were gone she landed the ship.

She sat back and watched as M'gann, in Red Tornado's form was taken down by Twister.

Oh the joke was really going to be on him now.

She smirked as Twister fell backwards into a water trap and exploded. A man hobbled out of the wrecked suit.

Christine landed the ship as M'gann levitated a rock and smashed it down on the man.

She opened the ramp of the ship and Dick's angry cries hit her ears.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't execute her captives. AND YOU LETTING HER DO IT!" he yelled suddenly turning towards Christine as she walked towards them.

"You said you'd trust her" she smirked raising her eyebrows as M'gann used her telekinesis to lift the giant rock.

Beneath it the destroyed scraps of a metallic body and detailed electrical wiring were revealed.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind" M'gann and Christine both looked rather smug as all the boys eyes widened in shock.

Eventually Wally stepped towards the ruined android.

"Cool." He picked up an electronic eyeball which had rolled out of its metal socket. "Souvenir"

"Anything you boys would like to say?" Christine raised her eyebrows before standing next to M'gann. They all nodded rather sheepishly.

"We should've had more faith in you" Kaldur put a hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"Yeah. You rocked this mission! Get it 'rocked'?" Wally grinned.

Dick sighed and shook his head.

"Ignore him. We're all just turbed you're on the team"

They all smiled.

**_An hour later…_**

They were back at the cave, Twister's body and suit laid out on a table as they reported to the real Red Tornado.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you" Kaldur narrowed his eyes with disgust at the parts.

"Agreed" Red Tornado looked up at them all.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked worriedly.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me"

Christine looked up from her holo computer surprised.

"But if you're in danger-" she began but Tornado cut across her robotically.

"Consider this matter closed"

_He's worse than Dad is_

She narrowed her eyes as the Android turned on his heel.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things" Wally muttered. He was working across from Christine, beside Dick who frowned and sighed.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need"

"Dude! Harsh" Wally pointed out as Christine glared at her brother.

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado's voice suddenly said. They all jumped to their feet in surprise "I have a heart. Carbon Steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing"

Christine smirked as Dick fumbled.

"Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be…more accurate"

"And more respectful" Kaldur put a hand on Dick's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. The younger boy let out a shaky laugh as two beeps sounded.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally smirked as they headed towards the corridor.

"This team thing…" Dick started.

"Might just work out" Kaldur agreed. He was about to follow Dick and Wally before turning to Christine. "Are you coming?"

"Ah ha! Done" Christine smiled as she shut down her computer screen. "The scans are ready. Now I just have to get them to Batman when I go home" the two of them paused quietly before looking back.

They saw Superboy from a distance as he approached M'gann and muttered a small sorry.

Christine and Kaldur both smiled at each other, before going round the corner. Neither teen knew it but Superboy decided to follow them. He'd kept his distance, not wanting to disturb until he heard his name.

"I'm glad Superboy's getting settled in" Kaldur said softly.

"So am I" Christine agreed. They paused letting M'gann levitate past them in a rush before Kaldur spoke again.

"But I'm still worried. He has so much still to learn and without Superman-"

"I know" Christine sighed before smiling softly "but we'll be there for him. We'll _all_ be there for him. We're a team…he won't need Superman because we'll be his family"

Kaldur nodded.

"You're right…" his smile grew wider as he ruffled her hair softly with one hand "We will"

Superboy stopped as they turned a corner. He touched his chest. A warm something had flared in it when he'd heard that last sentence. He frowned concentrating hard. He'd felt that warmth before…when he'd first talked to Kaldur, Swift, Robin and Wally back at CADMUS. He didn't understand why but the feeling made him smile.

"… family?…" he murmured.

He began walking again, the warmth in him propelling him forwards as he reached the common room.

Swift was between Wally and Robin on the couch, the former trying to snuggle up with her whilst the latter was seething and tugging her away.

He saw Kaldur who was sitting on the couch opposite them watching the scene with amusement whilst M'gann bustled her way around the kitchen preparing a snack. He watched her for a minute, eyeing the way her skirt and hair swished and the way her brows crinkled in concentration as she checked the oven.

"It's now or never Swift! Make your choice" Wally's voice wafted into his ears. He turned to see Swift being held between the red head and raven haired boys by the arms like a rag doll.

"What are my options…" she looked between the two of them bemused

"Well…" Wally smirked "you can have a smoking red haired speedster like me, or," he grinned evilly at Robin who glowered "you can have a short little birdie"

"Hey who are you calling short?" Robin yelled angrily.

"hmm…tough choice" Swift smirked "You're both _so_ tempting, but I'm gonna have to refuse"

"WHAT!" Wally cried out as giggling Swift skipped over to Superboy.

"Close your eyes and open your arms wide" she grinned at him. He did as he was told, frowning slightly as he did.

Suddenly he felt her arms wrap around his chest. "Now put your arms around me"

Superboy hesitated. He opened his eyes, looking down at her as she squeezed him tight. She was so small in comparison to him. Her head barely reached his chest. What if he squashed her? Cautiously he looped his arms around her and tried as gently as he could to mimic her squeeze.

He looked around the room uncertainly. Everyone else had turned to watch, smiling warmly at the two, even Wally and Robin.

"What are we doing?" he asked unsurely.

"It's called a hug" Swift broke away to smile up at him.

"A hug?"

"Uh hmm" she nodded hugged him again. "Welcome to the family, Superboy"

* * *

yay episode three finished!

Thought I'd add some Swift/Arrow, Aqua/Swift and Super/Swift sibling love fluff. And yes. Christine does love to hi-jack vehicles doesn't she? Poor M'gann better watch out that her Bio Ship doesn't get stolen for a few late night flights. XD

Next episode is "Drop Zone" which has some more Dick/Christine moments.

The episode after that is of course "Schooled" which will be including more Daddy bats. it will also explain a lot of Christine's history.

Anyways.

keep R&Ring peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 4: Drop Zone**

**Caribbean Sea, July 22, 2010, 20:08 ECT**

They were seated in the Bio Ship flying over moonlit clouds. Despite the serenity of their surroundings the atmosphere in the ship was tenser then one of Green Arrows drawn bow strings.

The reason for this tension?

It was the team's first official mission from Batman. Swift sat on the far left of the ship behind Robin, Aqualad and Superboy to her right. Kid Flash was centre front and Miss Martian was steering at the helm.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca" she said. She was quiet but they all jumped as if she'd yelled it out. Goes to show what nerves can do to you.

Her thoughts wandered back to three hours earlier.

_"Isla Santa Prisca" Batman stood in front of holographic screens which showed the map of an island in the middle of the Caribbean. _

_Swift had to shake her head slightly to clear it of the Pirates of the Caribbean tune that was now playing over in her mind. Man she had to cut down on the movies at home._

_"This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid, a strength enhancing drug, sold on the street, named Venom." _

_The screens changed to show blueprints of a facility. _

_"Infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in" He turned to face the team finger pointed._

_"This is a __**covert recon **__mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene it will." He turned back to the screen._

_"The plan requires two drop zones"_

_"So who's in charge?" Robin piped in._

_Batman and Red Tornado exchanged quick glances, before the former stated quickly._

_"Work that out between you" _

Swift's thoughtful expression turned sour under both her mouth and domino masks. It was unusual for Batman to not be prepared to answer a question and even rarer for him to not know an answer. Swift eyed Robin's smirk from his spot in front of her.

If she used logic, Superboy and Miss Martian were far too inexperienced to be leader, and Kid Flash was way too impulsive. That left Robin, Aqualad and of course herself.

No not herself. Swift bit her lip. It wasn't that she wasn't confident in her skills; in fact it was quite the opposite.

Swift had been trained by the Batman even before Robin came on the scene. Of course he'd never originally intended for her to join him on his crusade. He had just agreed to train her to keep her busy whenever she stayed during times her real father was fighting in Afghanistan and her mother was working overseas.

She looked up at the half moon. Its white light reminded her of the glow from the large Bat-computer. She smiled remembering fondly how at age seven; she used to sit and fall asleep on Batman's lap, wrapped in his cape, listening to him as he read out the Riddler's newest riddles.

No she couldn't be leader and nor could Robin. They'd both worked too much with Batman; they were both too used to his ways. They barely knew this team. It would take time to create a new dynamic for this team. Neither of them were ready...at least not yet.

That left Aqualad as their only option. Swift glanced at the Atlantian boy from behind her domino mask. He was sitting with his hands on his knees looking out of his window. Yes…Aqualad would have to be there leader. He was calm, collected and decisive and knew how to effectively communicate to most of the team.

The white slits of her eyes narrowed as she saw the dark looming shape grow larger on the surface of the ocean.

"Drop Zone A in thirty" Swift announced as a timer appeared on a holo screen.

Aqualad stood up and tapped his belt buckle. Instantly his top turned from red to dark grey. "Ready" he nodded.

"Putting Bio Ship in camouflage mode" Miss Martian nodded. As she began lowering the ship towards the waters Aqualad positioned himself into a diving position. A hole appeared in the ground before him and he leapt down, entering the water smoothly.

Swift watched Aqualad's progress on the holo map in front of her. After a couple of tense minutes she saw his dot appear on the island and pause. She sighed in relief as she heard his voice in her com.

_"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in"_

"Roger that" she turned to the others "he did it"

Miss Martian smiled nervously but adjusted their course.

They all stood up and their chairs disappeared as Miss Martian flew over Drop Zone B, which was over the Island itself. Lines dropped in front of them and Swift attached hers to her belt as did Robin.

"How cool is this?" Kid Flash tapped the lightning symbol on his chest and his suit changed colour. It turned black and dark grey.

"Very impressive" Miss Martian smirked as her skirt and top combo turned into a black bodysuit with a red X.

"uh…that works too" Kid muttered.

"Sweet" as her mouth was covered Swift gave a thumbs up to show her approval.

"Hey Supey, it's not too late to put on the new stealth tech" she glanced over at Superboy who glowered crossing his arms.

"No capes, no tights, no offence"

"It totally works for you" Miss Martian said a slightly dreamy expression on her face. They all looked at her and she started "...In that you can totally do good work in those clothes" she mimicked Swift's thumb up. Superboy turned away abruptly and Miss Martian pulled her cape's hood over her as she cloaked herself.

"**Suit** yourself" Robin smirked.

Swift shook her head and sighed as Miss Martian flew through the hole in the floor. "You and your puns"

"You know you love them" he murmured softly into her ear.

"What? You or your puns?" she was glad most of her face was covered because her cheeks were very pink under her mouth mask.

"Both"

"…hmm …maybe" Swift smirked beneath her mask as Robin's grin was replaced by his own blush.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in lovebirds" Kid Flash rolled his eyes. He snorted as his two best friends jumped a part and jumped down their lines hurriedly.

"Those two…"

He muttered as he slid down

_"I don't get why can't they just get on with it and go out already?"_

Miss Martian sounded confused on her side of the com.

_"You speak for me also"_

Aqualad agreed through the link, he sounded very amused.

Kid Flash chuckled as he landed, but before he could start teasing the birds he had to jump away. Superboy had jumped from the ship, without his line. His landing was hard and was still sending tremors through the earth as he straightened up in the middle of a small crater.

"Knew I didn't need a line" he smirked.

"Be that as it may…"Swift grunted as she got to her feet.

"Creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the **covert**" Robin snapped as he rushed to her side helping her up.

"Aqualad" Miss Martian said through her com, ignoring the others "Drop B is go"

"_Head for the factory_" Aqualad puffed on his end "_I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP"_

"Roger that" Robin nodded putting off his holo computer.

"If we make way for the river, going against the flow we should be able to find the factory's waste disposal systems" Swift pointed into a clump of bushes on their left. The others nodded. They made their way through the trees towards the river.

They followed it for some time until they reached a waterfall. As they approached it Swift felt the wind shift strangely. She stopped in her tracks. It was blowing upwards back to the top of the large rock beside them.

"Swift?" Kid Flash turned to look at her. The others kept walking ahead.

"You go on a head with Dick. I'll catch up" she muttered.

"Are you sure? I could stay as back up" Kid looked at Robin's back as he said this. He didn't think that his best friend would be too happy that he had let his sister scout out on her own, even if she was trained by Batman.

"I'm just going to the top of the cliff to get a lay of the land." She groaned in irritation. "I won't take long"

"…alright. But call us if there's any trouble"

Swift nodded and gave the speedster a thumb up before he sped off into the bushes. As soon as he was gone she clicked her grapple gun and swung herself upwards.

She had to climb the last few meters but still reached within two minutes. It was a good thing her costume was mostly dark colours because the rock was completely flat and open. She pulled out her binoculars and did a 360 degree turn. It took her a couple of complete revolutions before she spotted a building in the distance at the foot of a small mountain.

"Bingo" she muttered.

"You've found it?"

Swift wheeled around as Aqualad straightened himself up by the edge of the rock. He was puffing slightly and was still soaking wet from his swim.

"Yeah found it" Swift sighed as she turned back to look at the facility, opening up her computer. "You're not joining the others?" she squinted at the screen.

"I saw your dot separate on the GPS. Is something wrong?"

"No it's fine. I just thought it might be good to get my bearings before I go down there. Don't worry I made sure the others knew where I was going"

Aqualad nodded.

Swift tapped her com.

"You're all on the right path but be careful there might be some mines ahead so go into the trees when you can."

"_Roger that. Is everything ok? Where are you? Kid said you stayed behind at the waterfall?_" the last three questions came at her in a rush. She rolled her eyes. Why did everyone always worry so much about her? She knew she was the smallest and…no she wasn't the youngest of the team, Robin was. She was older than him by a month!

"I'm keeping watch from the top of that cliff that was next to it. Don't worry Aqualad's with me" she reassured him.

"_Aqualad? Oh…Ok_" He sounded rather put out. She heard his com link shut off.

_What the hell was that about?_

But she didn't have much time to worry about Robin.

"Shit!" she swore as she quickly squatted down.

"What's wrong?" Aqualad rushed to join her side. Swift pulled him down to crouch beside her. The voices of a group of men hit their ears. She couldn't hear what they were saying but they didn't sound friendly at all. She put her binoculars to her eyes again.

"Strange" she muttered under her breath. The men's red uniforms looked familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why.

"A patrol?" Aqualad asked.

"Maybe…but we should probably go down to the others" Swift shrugged. Aqualad nodded. They waited for a couple of seconds as the group passed the base of their rock, before jumping down.

"Superboy, Kid. Switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked" Aqualad hissed as he ran on the forest floor. Swift took to the trees, her footfalls barely making any noise on each of the branches.

The two of them ran for five minutes or so when they both heard the first gunshot.

"Swing wide, steer clear!"

"_Yeah yeah. Just as soon as I find Rob_" Kid grumbled on his end.

"What? Where is he?" Swift hissed.

"_You tell me-uwaa!_"

"KF!" Swift gasped as she heard the scratching and grinding of dirt in her ears. She accelerated herself as she heard a couple of loud thumps in her ear that signalled Kid's messy landing.

"KF are you alright?" she whispered urgently. "KF!"

"_So much for the stealthy_" she heard him say. Then several loud bangs popped in her ears.

Swift's blood ran cold.

"Keep to the shadows" Aqualad called up to her "try to attack from the edges."

"…right" Swift gulped.

They she could see a clearing ahead but she kept to the trees. She didn't like it but she knew Aqualad was right. If they both got in the middle of the sparring space there was a much higher chance of getting shot in the cross fire.

She snuck to the ground taking out the goons from behind. Eventually she saw a figure jump down from above.

"What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead? Vanish into the jungle!"

It was Robin.

Swift let out a huge sigh of relief but it quickly gave way to anger. The idiot! How could he just vanish on them without a word? Even if he hadn't told the others he could've at least made sure _she_ knew couldn't he? Her thoughts seemed to be shared by Kid Flash. The speedster quickly pummelled a goon and rounded on his friend.

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers you know!" he quickly turned as Miss Martian used her telekinesis to smash two goons into a tree.

"Err..i'm not anyway" he mumbled

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds" Miss Martian frowned.

Swift saw through the corner of her eyes as Aqualad beat up the last straggler. She stepped out of her spot behind the bushes arms crossed. Robin smirked.

"At least someone managed to stick to the…plan…" he faltered under her narrowed eyes. She turned away from him curtly and began dragging a knocked out goon to a tree. The others exchanged glances and followed suit.

They didn't talk until all the goons were rounded up and tied to the bases of several large trees.

"I recognise these uniforms" Robin muttered addressing Swift more than anyone else.

"They belong to the cult of the Kobra" she clipped keeping both eyes on their captives. Robin's shoulders hunched dejectedly.

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation" Aqualad spoke up. He was trying to keep the tension at bay but alas it wasn't working.

"Agreed" Robin nodded "And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultist and these goons I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out! That's why normal supply lines have been cut off"

"We get it!" Kid Flash groaned "Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-"

"These cultists aren't on venom" Swift snapped and Kid flinched "Kobra's hoarding this stuff" Robin saw her holo screen up. It was running an analysis on the blood chemistry of the Kobra goons.

"We don't leave" Robin said "Not until I know why"

"Until _you_ know why" Kid sneered

"This team needs a leader"

"And it's _you_?" Kid got offensively close to Robin, who stood his ground "Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word"

"And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got. Besides Swift left too if you don't remember"

"Yeah but at least _she_ told _us_ where _she_ was going" Kid Flash pointed his finger at her

"Hey don't drag me into this!" Swift raised her hands in token of peace but Robin continued to glare at Kid Flash.

She backed away as the two boys argued and joined Aqualad who was watching from a distance.

"Do you want to be leader?" he asked her.

She shook her head "I'm not ready to lead"

Aqualad looked down on her eyebrows raised "Are you sure?"

"Unlike the two idiots over there Kaldur, I know my limitations."

She left it at that, walking over to the captives.

She could've sworn she'd heard one of them speaking in Spanish.

She glanced at Superboy who caught her eye. He gave a pointed look to one of the trees where a large muscled man was tied up. He was well over six feet and was wearing a dark muscle shirt tucked into dark combat pants and had a white and black Lucha Libre mask covering his face.

She walked over to him slowly.

"Bueno, si no es poco chica de Batman. Mi cómo has crecido [Well if it isn't the Batman's little chica? My how you've grown]" The villain smirked as he recognised her.

"Hola, Bane" she greeted coldly in fluent Spanish. "Veo que has sido para nada bueno de nuevo [I see you've been up to no good again]"

"Problema viene con el trabajo. Ya sabes cómo es. [Trouble comes with the job. You know how it is.]" His smirk widened

"De hecho lo hago [indeed I do]" she narrowed her eyes

"Sabes que siempre me he preguntado por qué una niña como tú querría involucrarse en una profesión tan peligrosa [You know I've always wondered why a little girl like you would want to get involved in such a dangerous profession]"

"Al igual que yo he dicho alguna vez alguien como tú [Like I'd ever tell the likes of you]"

Bane gave a dark chuckle at her narrowed domino mask. He eyed Kid Flash and Robin as the two argued as they walked past him.

"Such clever, ninos." he laughed. "But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest get you into the factory, via my secret entrance" Swift's eyes turned into slits as everyone stopped in their tracks to pay attention.

Miss Martian knelt by Swift's side and focused her mental powers on Bane.

"There is a secret entrance" she glared at him "but he's also hiding something" her eyes glowed white as she tried once again to enter his mind.

"Ah, ah, ah Chica. Bane is not that easy."

"Argh! He's mentally reciting football scores in Espanol. This could take a while"

"If you let me in I could translate" Swift smirked.

"It's not that complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend"

Swift turned back to the boys who exchanged glances. Eventually they all nodded.

She cut his bonds. As he was about to stand up she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and snarled.

"Si hace doble atreves a cruzar o plomo en la dirección equivocada voy a arrancar las pelotas de la manera más dolorosa imaginable. ¿Ha quedado claro? [If you dare double cross us or lead in the wrong direction I will rip out your balls in the most painful way imaginable. Do I make myself clear?]"

"Transparently clear Chica" Bane smiled, but only with his mouth. His eyes on Swift were dark and calculating. Swift's eyes narrowed dangerously as she pulled Bane to his feet. He brushed her off but she kept her eyes on his back. She turned to follow him.

The others shuddered behind her back as a chill settled over them that had nothing to do with the night air.

"What did she say?" Kid Flash gulped as they stepped through the undergrowth.

"Trust me" Robin put a hand up to silence Kid "You don't wanna know"

"Is she always scary like this on patrol?" Miss Martian asked nervously. She had never seen Swift act so nastily before. She had always been very sweet and friendly towards her back at the cave. Her humour was perhaps a little sarcastic at times but it was usually meant well.

"Only when she gets really pissed off." Robin huffed.

"And whose fault do you think is that?" Kid glared. Robin chose not to answer.

Ten minutes later they came to the edge of another cliff. Robin pulled out his binoculars and watched.

"Look at all that product" he whispered "a buy is going down, but if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects…"

"We need to identify that buyer" Aqualad stated firmly.

"Just what I was thinking" Kid nodded.

"Yeah! You're the thinker" Robin sneered.

"Sarcasm? Dude a real leader would be focused on getting **answers**"

Swift kept her eyes glued to Bane all the way through the conversation as the latter moved away. She followed him, keeping a hand to her utility belt as Bane picked up a giant rock. He threw it aside revealing a hidden tunnel.

"Answers are this way" he smirked.

"After you" he gestured to Swift who didn't move. Instead she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine then" he scowled. He walked inside and Swift and the others followed.

"So now El Luchador is our leader!" Kid exclaimed in a huff. Robin smacked him hard.

"Ow!"

Swift glared back at the two of them and they both shut up.

They walked down the long series of tunnels, Swift sticking closer to Bane than blue tack to a wall. To make sure he wasn't duping them she pulled out her holo map so whenever he turned around he would be able see all their progress.

Eventually they reached a locked door. Bane pushed a finger onto a pad in the lock which blinked red a couple of times before turning green. It swung open a little and Robin rushed to peek through.

"All clear" he whispered before rushing forwards.

Swift let him go watching as Kid Flash sped off after him to the lights on the second floor. She looked at Aqualad who turned towards her and smiled.

"We'll watch Bane, you go"

"Thanks" she stepped backwards into the shadows and vanished from sight.

She reappeared only when she stepped into the room above. Robin was sitting at a computer. There was something about the way he was sitting that relaxed her slightly.

"Got anything yet?" she asked and was surprised to hear her voice was warm and calm.

"Oh so now you're talking to me?' he snapped not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Robin…I just wanted to say-" she mumbled.

"Well if you want to say something so badly why don't you just go talk to _Kaldur?_" he spat his teammate's name as an intense resentment flared up inside.

Swift opened her mouth to speak just as something skidded into the room. She turned to see Kid Flash unwrap an energy bar and take a bite out of it. He caught her eye nervously as if expecting her to glare at him but she merely turned away with hunched shoulders.

"Whatcha got?" he stood between them and leaned over Robin's shoulder at the computer. A complex red diagram of molecules spun around on the monitor, the key proteins in them highlighted.

"Chemical formulas. I'm guessing it involves venom but…" Robin trailed off.

"This one's venom and that one's… whoa" Kid Flash pulled his hand back sharply as a blue molecular structure appeared and merged with the red.

"The block buster formula from CADMUS" Swift breathed eyes wide.

"Mixed correctly Kobra's new juices are going to be three times stronger than venom…and permanent" He looked to Swift and Robin "But how did Kobra get access to Project Blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer-" Swift began

"Must also be Kobra's supplier-" Robin continued

"Using the cult to create a blockbuster super formula!" She finished.

Kid raised his eyebrows and Swift and Robin looked away from each other quickly. Robin tapped his com.

"Robin to Aqualad! We got…static…"

"And gunfire" Swift had hacked into the security cameras and was watching the screen. She could see Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy battling it out against Kobra's minions.

"Bane's gone!" Kid exclaimed pointing at the screen.

"That bastard!" she snarled.

They all ran out of the room, Kid Flash separating from the two of them as they reached the middle of a bridge. Robin nodded at Swift and they both disappeared into the rafters.

_Everyone online_

The sudden appearance of Miss Martian's voice in her head almost made Swift loose her footing as she ran.

_Yeah._

Superboy grumbled in her head.

_You know it beautiful_

Swift could almost see Kid's smirk in her head.

_Good, we need to regroup!_

Aqualad commanded.

_A bit busy right now_

Robin complained as he and Swift landed in front of a man and a woman next to the red helicopter. The man had chalk white skin and snake like eyes. He was wearing a deep red robe with a hood. The woman next to him was also pale. She was slender and had a kind of goth punk look going for her with her half head of hair and black Kobra tattoo.

"Batman must be desperate, if he sends his whelps to task me"

"What's the matter Koby?" Robin called out.

"You seem rather disconcerted" Swift smirked.

"This is beneath me. Shimmer, take them" the woman lunged at the Boy and Girl Wonder who both jumped over her easily. They readied themselves for an attack

_Robin, Swift NOW!_

Aqualad yelled in their heads. Shimmer decided to rush them again. Swift grabbed Robin's hand as she threw down a flash bomb before the woman could reach them. By the time the smoke had cleared they'd both darted inside the factory.

They landed on a metal support above. Inside was pandemonium. The rattling of machine guns everywhere as the Kobra goons shot at the team, the sounds of snarls and thumps from a strange mammoth sized creature that was fighting Superboy and the constant spraying of water as Aqualad wielded his water bearers.

_We need to retreat. Kid clear a path!_

Aqualad ordered. Swift scanned the floor.

_The door we came through! It's still open!_

She mentally called.

"Swift!" Robin cried out. Swift turned as Robin flung himself at her, shielding her from the sprays of bullets that suddenly came their way. There was a loud cacophony of clangs as the bullets hit metal. She grabbed on tight as he swung them from their support to the floor.

They sprinted through the door just as the large behemoth monster wrestled past with Superboy. He flung it to the side, knocking out several gunners in the process, before running through and bolting the door.

But they'd barely been running for two whole minutes when the monster burst through into the tunnel followed by more Kobra goons. They started shooting again.

Swift looked back at the gunmen before glancing up at the ceiling. Aqualad followed her gaze.

"Superboy the support beams!" he called. Swift breathed heavily as she put all her energy into sprinting for her life. She could hear the crunches of the roof as the pressure of the earth above pushed down upon them before it eventually caved in.

They all skidded to a halt as the last pebble stopped rolling.

"Phew" Swift sighed in relief. She slumped against the wall rubbing her thighs. They were really burning now.

Something cracked. A red light filled the dark space as Kaldur dropped the glow stick to the ground. They were all standing in a circle. Swift saw that she was right next to Miss Martian with Superboy and Kid Flash opposite her. Aqualad stood opposite the wall of rock facing Dick who was leaning against it.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" he sighed in frustration.

"You do have the most the most experience." Aqualad said calmly. "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman and Swift your roles are, defined. You three do not need to talk. But this team is new, and the leader my must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan"

"Oh! So I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?!" Robin whirled around to glare at them all.

Swift went over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her

"Kaldur's right Robin…even **I** didn't know what you were up to until you reappeared…hearing all that gunfire…I thought…" turned away and bit her lip.

Robin's eyes widened. The only reason she was angry at him was because she was… worried for him? He felt his earlier irritation with Aqualad lessen considerably and he looked down at the floor.

"Who am I kidding?" he pulled Swift and squeezed her into his side in a one armed hug before smiling up at Kaldur. "You should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can"

"Oh please! I can run in circles-"

"Oh come on Wally!" Robin cut across the Speedster "You know he's the one. We all do"

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious" Miss Martian smiled hands on her hips.

"Could've told ya." Superboy smirked.

Kid Flash looked around the circle his eyes resting on Robin and Swift. He saw her eyes narrow and he shuddered.

"Okay! Okay!" he raised his hands up in token of peace. "Man it's like having a mini version of Batman around" he grumbled under his breath.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Swift smirked.

Aqualad walked over to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then I accept the burden. Until **you** are ready to lift it from my shoulders"

"What about Swift?" Superboy asked.

"What about me?" she leaned around to look at him.

"Well…second to Robin you do have the most experience" Miss Martian said.

"Swift has already expressed her desires to **not** be team leader" Aqualad turned to address the team "That being said she has shown considerable abilities on the field. I would like to offer her the position as second in command, if that is alright with you" he looked down at Robin as he said this.

In the short space of time he'd come to know him, Aqualad knew that the Boy Wonder was very possessive of his partner, especially around the other male members of the team. He watched as Swift looked at Robin nervously. The latter grinned.

"Totally fine"

"Then I accept" Swift turned to Aqualad and nodded.

Aqualad smiled. "Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving the island"

"Funny I had the same thought!" Robin laughed as they all huddled together.

"What about the factory?" Swift asked.

"What about it?" Kid asked.

"Even if we stop that shipment the factory can still make a new batch of Blockbuster Venom to sell later on"

"True…" Kid nodded. They all began to run along the tunnel.

"But I'm worried. If Sportsmaster is the supplier/buyer that still doesn't make any sense" Swift pulled up her own data to see the molecular structure of Blockbuster Venom.

"You're right" Robin took out his holo computer on his wrist. "He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or get Kobra to do his dirty work"

"And Neither have the chops to blend Blockbuster with Venom either" Kid Flash stated. "That took some major nerdage"

"I believe the expression is…tip of the iceberg"

Aqualad stopped in his tracks and the other's followed suit. Bane had appeared at the end of the tunnel. He dropped a vial on the ground.

"Halt ninos" he grinned wickedly "I'm feeling **explosive**"

Swift heard beeping and looked up. Green lights were flickering in the support beams above their heads.

"Hijo de puta! [You bastard!]" She spat vehemently.

"Ah, ah! Language Chica" Bane waggled a finger.

"You betrayed us? Why?" Aqualad sounded shocked, but then she heard his voice in her head.

_Kid you need a running start_

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying" Bane was continuing to reveal his plans completely unaware of their mental conversation

_God I love telepathy_

Swift was glad her mouth was covered because she was grinning.

Miss Martian's lips were pursed in a thin line as she tried to suppress her laughter as Bane finished his speech.

"Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect" Bane pressed this thumb down. It hit air.

"With what?" Bane spun round to face Kid Flash who was leaning against a tree behind him. "This trigger thingy?" he pulled out the trigger and smirked.

Bane's face contorted. He rushed at Kid Flash but before he could hit he was hoisted into the air. Miss Martian turned him around to face them as Superboy stepped forwards.

"Finally" he grinned readying himself. Bane's eyes widened as he looked at Swift.

"Drop him" she smiled evilly.

Miss Martian let go.

* * *

The four teenage boys peered over a bush looking at the open expanse of the helicopter landing area, in front of the factory.

"There's Sportsmaster" Robin hissed focusing his binoculars as a blond haired man walked out in a hockey mask.

"You ready?" Kid looked back to Miss Martian and Swift who were both standing hidden in the shadows of the trees. Each were holding a set of the bombs Bane had planted in the tunnel. They both nodded before they both turned invisible.

"Kid go" Aqualad commanded. Kid pulled down his goggles and rushed forwards.

He knocked some goons off their feet and machine guns immediately rattled. Superboy then jumped into the middle.

The muscled creature he'd been fighting before turned to growl at him.

"Go again?"

The creature snarled and charged forwards before getting hit by a jet of water.

"Sorry not part of the plan" Superboy smiled at Aqualad who pushed the creature back with the water.

Superboy lurched forwards. Sportsmaster had taken out a gun and was shooting at his back. Thanks to his Kryptonian DNA Superboy wasn't even scratched.

Swift ignored her impulse to help and dragged Miss Martian into the back of the helicopter. She put down the bombs keeping the detonator. Just as they were about to exit, Sportmaster's back blocked them.

Miss Martian bumped into him and he took her down holding her in a head lock. Swift reappeared and aimed a kick. He caught her foot with one hand, and using her own momentum threw her aside. She crashed into someone and they rolled to the side.

It was Kobra's female minion, Shimmer. The woman recovered quickly and lunged at Swift who rolled aside as something thin and dark flew their way. It expanded into a dark thin cord and wrapped around Shimmer who fell to the floor.

Swift saw a black gloved hand enter her field of vision. She looked up at Robin who smiled, pulling her up. They turned to see Kobra standing there glaring at the two of them.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty" Robin smirked. Swift snorted.

"Only too true" Kobra's glare hardened as he flung his red robe aside, to reveal a bare chest, dark leggings and red arm gauntlets."Even a god must stoop to conquer"

Robin quickly sped at Kobra who deflected his kick, and ducked as Swift punched at him. He flung each of them aside calmly. Then he noticed the detonator in Swift's hand.

Swift saw where he was looking and looked up at the sky. The helicopter had taken off. She jumped away as Robin aimed a punch at Kobra. She tossed the control.

"Miss Martian!" Miss Martian turned at the sound of her call and caught the detonator. She pressed it.

The back of the helicopter exploded. Swift didn't get to see it land on the factory and explode because Kobra tossed Robin aside and lunged for her, grabbing her around the throat.

He squeezed hard with one hand and Swift spluttered as she was lifted into the air. Robin roared in anger and rushed towards them. Kobra saw him and with his free hand tossed him down to the floor. He pressed his foot into Robin's chest.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes"

"Good" Robin grunted. He could see Swift's face begin to turn blue. "Because this mosquito's mighty concerted about your pain!"

He flipped his legs in a whirling action, freeing himself. He flipped backwards as the other members of the team ran up to his aid.

Kobra narrowed his eyes. He knew he was outnumbered. He loosened his grip on Swift's neck and pulled her into a headlock as he stepped backwards.

"Another time then" he dropped Swift to the ground as he blended into the shadows.

Robin rushed forwards to check the bushes. Kobra was gone.

He turned back to the group. Miss Martian was fussing over Swift who was gulping down huge amounts of air. She looked up and grinned at them all as Robin knelt down beside her.

"We picked the right guy to lead" Robin looked up at Aqualad. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman"

Swift resisted the urge to laugh with Robin as Aqualad's face turned pale.

* * *

**Mount Justice, August 4, 10:06 EDT**

They were all dressed in civilian clothes and standing in line. Batman strode before them his aura darker than ever.

"A simple recon mission, **observe** and **report**." He snapped in Kaldur's face. The teenager didn't respond but his gaze did become a little too concentrated to be considered normal. Batman continued to pace.

"You'll **each** receive a written evaluation detailing your **many** mistakes. Until then…"

Christine winced expecting the explosion. She was standing between Kaldur and Dick, with Miss Martian and Superboy at the other end.

"Good job"

She snapped her head up. Batman's posture had relaxed.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads…" he paused looking at Dick in particular. "And who follows in the chain of command…" he looked at Christine "Determines character.

Everyone smiled as Christine piped up.

"So, since we did ok…does this mean I'm not grounded anymore" she grinned hopefully. Following her trip to CADMUS Bruce had confiscated her motorbike the Swift-Cycle for the rest of the month. It had only been two weeks but Christine's fingers were already itching for the feel of its handles.

Batman stiffened as she looked up at him with large puppy dog eyes from behind a new pair of glasses.

"…No" he smirked.

Dick cackled as Christine groaned in defeat.

* * *

So yes Christine is second in command. Probably Mary sue-ish but it's important for the plot planned for season 2.

lol, couldn't resist the daddybats at the end. I actually like writing batman quite a lot. he's a challenge but in a good way.

next chapter is "Schooled" and it has a lot of Christine/Daddybats and Super/Swift sibling fluff. You will find out a little more about Christine's parents and past but not everything.

keep r&ring peeps


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 5: Schooled**_**Happy Harbour, August 3 2010, 11:23 EDT**_

Christine Evelyn Hallows sat on an outside table of a small burger joint. Her dark brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail and her glasses were set high up on the bridge of her nose as she read a book. She was wearing a white summer dress with a light lavender camisole on top, and small black ballet flats.

_Hmm…maybe I can take these off…no one's looking_

Christine took off her glasses and pulled out a compact mirror and a small case. Trying not to look too conspicuous she opened the case and set it down on the table. Holding her compact in one hand she carefully prodded a slender fingertip to her eyeball. She felt around for a tiny bit until finally a tiny disk of brown coloured plastic stuck to her skin. She placed it in the small case before carefully prodding her other eye for another brown plastic disc.

A few seconds later both contact lenses were safely being tucked away in their case and a blurred pair of bright purple coloured irises were staring back at Christine from her compact.

She put her glasses back on and the world turned back to 20/20 sharpness.

She checked her watch.

It had been ten minutes since her adoptive brother; Richard "Dick" Grayson and one of her best friends Wally West had gone up to the counter to order their meals. Dick's was a large quarter pound chicken double stack, Christine's was the medium chicken and avocado single and Wally had ordered two triple stack large beef burgers with extra large fries.

_Is there a large line or something? _

She raised her head about to turn to see inside the joint when a flash of red caught her eye.

She looked down the length of the pavement and saw a shiny red Rolls Royce park itself a few meters away. The driver, a man dressed in a pinstripe grey suit hopped out and stood to open the back door.

A woman stepped out. She was tall and slim, with pale skin that contrasted starkly with her jet black tight office dress and dark brown fur coat. Her white blond hair was in a short bob cut which framed her high cheekbones and smooth made up skin.

The woman thanked her driver tersely before making her way up the pavement. She caught sight of Christine and flexed her red painted claw like nails around her handbag as her blood red lips curled in a small sneer. Purple met hazel as they caught each other's eyes for the briefest of moments before the blonde haired woman turned her head and briskly walked to the tall building next door

Christine kept her eye on the woman as she stalked into a large building with bold lettering over the archway saying Rouge Records.

"What a lovely charming person"

"Yeah a real snake charmer"

She turned to see Wally and Dick both standing there each with a heavily laden trays. They settled themselves down on either side of her with grim smirks

"She's more of a snake than a charmer" Christine grunted "is that mine?" she pointed to the coke bottle and Dick nodded and she took a sip.

"IstilcomfbelwevethagthatScharetchtawasishurmoder" Wally said his mouth stuffed with fries

"Translation please?" Dick raised his eyebrows and Christine snorted.

"He said ' I still can't believe that that Scarlett Tailors is your **mother**'. Nor can I for that matter. But then again she has always been a nasty bitch-I mean a witch" she added quickly.

"Perfect description and perfect translation" Wally wheezed. He'd just gulped down a mass of what had once been his first burger down his throat in one go.

"Well if I want to become a successful linguist I have to have grounding in every language I can find, even Wally talk"

"Hey I speak English just fine" Wally waggled a warning finger and Dick smirked.

"Not when your face is stuffed like a pigs."

"Dick don't be so mean" Christine laughed playfully bumping her shoulder with his. Wally eyed their faces waiting for the lovebird money shot before jumping in surprise.

"Err…Christine?"

"hmm?" She looked at him puzzled by his frazzled expression.

"…your eyes"

"Wha-What about them?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well…they're…purple…" he pointed out.

"She took off her contacts" Dick explained. He smiled softly as Christine gave a small shy smile as biting her bottom lip she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What? You mean…this…" Wally coughed as composed himself "that's your **real** eye colour"

She nodded.

Wally sank back in his chair and groaned. "First you don't tell me about the superpowers, and then there is the eyes what comes next? You can pull a rabbit out of a-"

Wally couldn't finish his sentence because Dick had taken the second of his burgers and shoved it in his mouth.

"Knew there was an off switch for his mouth! So Missy Chrissie what time is it?"

"11:40" Christine looked at her watch again "if we finish in fifteen minutes we can make it early for training by 1:00. And please don't call me that in public"

"Why not it's cute" Dick smirked and she blushed a rosy pink.

"I thought Black Canary was coming at quarter past?" Wally rolled his eyes as he began tucking into burger #2 with gusto.

"Yeah but Dinah tends to come early so it's best if we get there before she does"

"Is it true that she's hotter in person?" Wally asked dreamily.

"She was there when we came to the cave for the first time? Surely you checked her out?" Christine scrunched up the now empty wrapping of her burger and settled into her fries.

"Not really" Wally smirked. He leaned in to whisper into Christine's ear "I was too busy checking **you** out"

It worked like a charm. Dick's bright blue eyes flashed dangerously and he slammed his drink down, small drops of chocolate milkshake spraying a little on his corner of the small table.

Wally jumped away from Christine and stared wide eyed at Dick.

"Sorry…" he mumbled but Dick still glared at him. People had now turned to watch them from their own tables with interest.

"Why don't we go…uh…get some ice cream before we go to meet the others huh?" Christine tried to smile but it came out awkwardly. She quickly grabbed Dick's hand in her own

He turned to look at her. Violet eyes gazed into his own, pleading him to calm down as he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand.

"Yeah lets go" he sighed standing up Wally sighed too, though his came more from relief than anything else.

He'd only meant to ruffle boy birdies feathers a little, not incur the wrath of a bat!

Maybe he should just stick to flirting with M'gann from now on.

_**Mount Justice, August 3 2010, 13:06 EDT**_

Swift watched interestedly from her spot next to Robin. They were watching a holographic air hockey match between Aqualad and Kid Flash and it was getting pretty intense.

Swift bit her lip. They'd been doing rounds in which the winners would verse each other. After winning fantastically against Robin, Swift had gone against Aqualad.

Him being Atlantian and not having much knowledge of the "surface world", Swift had thought it was going to be easy, much to her cost. She looked up at the holographic scoreboard down at the tally for her match.

10 - 0, Aqualad Win

Upon meeting him, Swift would never have thought that Aqualad would have such a competitive streak in him, but then again she wasn't one to talk. Just place her in front of a Nintendo console, plug in Mario Kart and it was on!

Kid Flash quickly landed a goal and Aqualad scowled. The speedster grinned and took a bite out of his banana.

_Recognised Superboy B05_

The robotic female voice announced.

Superboy exited a Zeta tube, positively seething.

"Hello Superboy," Miss Martian smiled as he walked through the holographic board "How was Metropolis?"

He didn't answer but walked on ahead.

"Ready for training everyone?" came a quiet but strong feminine voice.

They all turned as a tall blond walked in accompanied by a green skinned bald man

"Black Canary. Uncle J'ohn!" M'gann squealed excitedly running up to hug her mentor. After pulling away Martian Manhunter put a hand on her shoulder.

"M'gann I was in the neighbourhood, so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting"

"A few bumps but I'm learning"

"That's all I can ask" the Martian man smiled softly.

Behind her mask Swift looked worriedly at Superboy who was trying to sneak out of the room. His face had gone from seething to completely dejected. In the short time she'd known the clone she'd grown quite fond of him, like he was her little brother. Yes little brother. He may have the appearance of a muscled sixteen year old super dude but his mind was like a child's. Not that he lacked academic knowledge, but his emotional awareness was still very rough around the edges.

"Stick around" Black Canary had also noticed Superboy leaving. "Class is in session."

Superboy stopped in his tracks and turned with his arms crossed as the blonde leaguer stood in the centre of the room. A white holographic circle spread out wide under her black boots. She gripped the collar of her blue jacket.

"I consider it an honour to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learnt from my own mentors. Urgh! And my own bruises" she winced as she shrugged off the jacket from her left shoulder. Swift saw her grip a bandage over her arm.

"What happened?" M'gann asked worriedly.

"The job" Canary threw her jacket aside and stood before them hands on her hips.

"Now combat is about **controlling** conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting never **reacting**. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here!" Kid flash called out hurriedly chewing the remainder of his banana "after this…swish" he tossed the peel to the bin "I'll show you my moves" he waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Black Canary smirked and without warning lunged. Thanks to his superfast reflexes Kid managed to just block it with his arm in time before being swept off his feet with a low kick.

He crashed to the floor with a loud thump as a small circle appeared on the holographic floor beneath him.

_Kid Flash fail_

"Ughh…it hurts so good…"

"Good block," Canary helped him up easily with one arm "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"oh! oh! He hit on teacher and got served?" Robin was positively bouncing up and down.

"Dude!" Kid cried out as Swift rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

"Oh please"

Black Canary turned to look at Superboy eyebrows raised.

"With **my** powers the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time"

"Prove it" Canary smirked.

Superboy's gaze hardened as he and Canary both readied themselves into fighting stances.

He punched hard, but she blocked it before grabbing his arm. Using his forwards momentum she flipped him across the circle. With a hard thud he landed on his back on the ground.

Robin's gleeful cackle was interrupted by Aqualad's nudge and Swift's hand over his mouth.

Superboy was up on his feet again, snarling angrily.

"You're angry, good" Canary nodded "But don't react. Channel that anger into-"

She dodged quickly as he charged again. She blocked him before flipping over his head. Superboy whipped around to face her but fell onto his back again as she crouched low and swept her leg under his feet.

Robin giggled as Black Canary reached down to help Superboy up, but he pushed her away.

"That's it" he growled "I'm done!"

"Training is mandatory" she tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he pushed that off too, glaring fiercely.

Swift removed her hand from Robin's mouth about to step forwards to intervene when an alert sounded for a holographic transmission.

They all rushed over as the Batman's face became visible. The others may not have been able to see it but Swift and Robin could. He was positively exhausted. The cowl hid his face but his posture was sagging with fatigue.

"Batman to the Cave. Five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." Another holographic screen appeared alongside Batman's face. It showed the league attacking a strange figure in their midst "The attacker was capable of studying and duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant"

"Whoa…" Kid Flash breathed beside her. "One guy with the powers of the entire league?"

"Please tell me the League managed to take him down" Swift gulped as the video replayed Superman being spun around the figure's head as easily as a rag doll.

Batman nodded gravely.

"In the end it took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android"

"An android?" Swift and Robin shouted in unison.

"Who made it? T.O. Morrow" Robin asked

"Good guess Robin, but no. Red tornado doesn't think so"

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo" Martian Manhunter explained.

"Ivo?" Aqualad breathed in shock "But Ivo's dead"

"Or so we thought…or hoped" Black Canary admitted grimly as Batman nodded.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralised, we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate STAR Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone, tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."

"Yes! Road trip!" Kid Flash hissed in excitement.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy growled at Batman.

"You had something better to do" beneath his cowl Batman's eyebrows were raised. Superboy scowled and folded his arms.

"Uh…if we're going to follow the truck…does this mean…" Swift bit her lip.

"You'll all be provided with the appropriate clothes and bikes. And yes Swift, Yours will be there too."

Swift whooped in delight and she jumped up in the air excitedly. Batman's lips gave a small twitch as he quickly hid a smirk.

"They're all parked in the launch bay with the co-ordinates of the trucks starting point. It's up to you to decide which truck to follow. Batman out."

All the holo-screens went off as Aqualad turned to the team.

"Everyone meet in the launch bay, in civilian clothes. Keep your superhero gear ready as well just in case." They all nodded and rushed off to get changed.

Swift darted into her room and found a change of clothes lying on her bed. There was a black leather bike jacket with purple lining and stripes along the arms, a plain white T-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Swift ignored the shirt and just put on the jacket and jeans, on top of her hero outfit. She kept her hero mask on. She hated driving with her glasses on.

She then went to her desk draw and pulled from its depths two rectangular objects. To the normal eye they would seem like a normal paper fan. In reality these were custom made Japanese war fans with metal plating, sharpened at the edges to slice through tough metals. They were both black with her S insignia painted in purple on the middle. She slid each one into her belt at the sides and hid them under the jacket quickly.

She exited her room and headed for the launch bay where six motorbikes were stationed in two row s of three waiting for their riders. Swift went to the one in the middle of the back row. It was black, slick and shiny with purple grips on the handlebars and purple for the main touch screen and leather seat. She rushed over to it and grabbed her helmet which was hanging off one of the handles before hopping on.

"Oh Yeah…" she smirked as the engine roared to life "Listen to that baby purr"

_**Litchfield County, August 3 2010, 20:08 EDT**_

The six teenage heroes sat stationed on their bikes, concealed by a clump of bushes. Just a few meters away two of the six trucks were loaded with two heavy boxes, watched closely by Batman, Green Arrow, Flash and Superman.

The latter turned to look in their direction. The Big Blue Boy Scout turned away hurriedly as soon as he caught sight of the largest teen boy with a red and black jacket.

Swift's domino masked eyes narrowed as the boy's knuckles flexed on his bike's handlebars.

So that was what was pissing Superboy off so much huh?

The guards were hopping into the trucks. They all put on their helmets as Batman gave the drivers a signal.

As soon as the trucks left, the bikes followed with Swift and Aqualad at the head. Once they hit the road they split off into two teams. Aqualad led Kid Flash and Miss Martian whilst Swift led Superboy and Robin.

They drove in silence for around thirty minutes or so. Swift was ahead her thoughts drifting back to the way Superman had turned away so quickly just minutes ago.

Swift had not always been on friendly terms with the Man of Steel but she'd always thought that despite his annoyingly goody-two-shoes attitude he'd be the kind of person to man up and take responsibility. So she was quite amazed to hear from Batman that the hero was shirking his duties as a mentor/father figure. Then again she didn't know why she was so surprised. She knew better than most that some people appear to be amazing on the outside but in reality make shit parents. Her mother was living proof of that.

She was so lost in thought that Robin's voice appeared distant in her head as he piped up.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong they go right"

Normally by now Swift would've given him an annoyed sigh, but this time she stayed silent as did Superboy.

"Clearly neither of you are feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary," Superboy grunted "I mean what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig; Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and well…me and Swift"

"Swift and I" Swift snorted in annoyance as Superboy sped up to drive in front of her.

"Whatever" Robin huffed but he was smiling under his helmet.

"Argh! Robin you really love to butcher the english language don't you?"

"One of my many gifts" he smirked. Swift sped up level with Superboy.

"Listen. You may not believe this but I know how bad it feels. I know how angry it gets you every time the person you look up to doesn't give you even so much as a sideways glance; how infuriating it is to have powers and not know what you're supposed to do with them. What I mean to say is you're not alone, and you don't have to isolate yourself either. If Superman is being a Super-douche to you again you can talk to any of us, including Black Canary. She'll listen. We all will."

Superboy briefly turned to look at her and through the glass front of the helmet he saw her sad smile.

He had heard her tone in her voice, her heart beat. She wasn't lying; she truly meant what she said. But he didn't know what to say back. He turned back to the road.

Swift saw his slightly more relaxed face through his helmet and sighed with relief but then…

The wind had shifted. Not in the usual way it flew past when she drove but rather like a hand giving her a soft but painful nudge. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end.

"Swift?" Robin asked nervously.

"Something's wrong" Swift gulped as another strange gust hit her, carrying a strange sound. She listened closely. Someone or something was...

"laugh-" Swift was interrupted as something small and dark swooped in from above and latched itself onto the truck. It was metallic and shaped rather like … a monkey…

"Holy crap" she muttered about to reach up to her com when Aqualad's voice cried out from it.

"_Robin, Swift, Superboy! Our truck is under attack!"_

"Kinda figured" Robin replied.

"So is ours" Swift prepped her Bike into autopilot and it immediately sped up to catch up to the truck. She took out her belt and wrapped it around her waist.

"I hate monkeys" Superboy growled.

"Robot monkeys!" Robin cackled "Totally Ivo's tweak style"

"Now all we need is a green witch on a broomstick and we're set" Swift mumbled darkly into her com as she jumped off her bike she flipped onto the back of the truck.

She heard the laughter of Kid Flash in her ear mingle with the monkeys weird shrieks as the truck swerved. Swift held on tight as Robin switched his bike to battle mode.

She took off her helmet, swiping the monkeys with it before seeing Superboy jump off his bike. It skidded and swerved and crashed into both Swift's and Robin's bikes.

As Robin jumped off his own bike Swift felt one of the robot monkeys land on her head.

The truck swerved again. Swift cried out in pain as the monkey on her head pulled at her hair with hard fingers. She tried to bash her head back into the truck door. But the monkey held on, cackling madly. She heard a voice beside her cry.

"Stay still!" Swift shut her eyes as she felt Robin's foot kick the monkey off her head.

"Thanks" She sighed in relief shaking out her hair. The monkey had destroyed her custom bun and now her hair was loosely flowing in the wind.

She heard a cry as some of the monkey's lifted Superboy up into the air and dropped him behind the truck

They both flipped to the top of the truck. Robin pulled out his eskrima sticks and Swift pulled out her war fans and flipped them open.

The two birds moved seamlessly together, looking more like partners dancing than fighting. Robin's moves were agile but strong, and Swifts were graceful and sharp as they hit and sliced through the robot monkeys.

_If only they could just be blown away by something_

Swift thought desperately as another monkey aimed for her hair again.

Then it happened. She'd been aiming a swipe with her fan at six of the monkeys. However instead of hitting them and slicing through, a gust of wind seemed to wrap around her hand. It burst from her and the monkeys were thrown back onto the road.

Swift didn't understand, nor did she have time to as Superboy landed again beside them. The monkeys switched to their new target as some others laser eyed the roof of the truck and sped in.

Another pair of monkey's dive bombed her off the roof. Quickly she aimed her grapple gun to the side of the truck and latched on as she heard the sound of a loud pop. She turned and saw that the pair of monkey's had sneakily went and used their laser eyes on the truck's tyres. She kicked them away and they both crashed into the road, but the damage was done. She clambered sideways to the front where the poor driver was panicking as more monkey's bombarded his windshield. Swift jumped onto the hood in front and called out loudly.

"Robin the driver!" Swift crouched low to hold on to as the truck twisted dangerously. She heard a thump as Robin landed above the driver's roof

"Get out!" he yelled to the terrified man driving the vehicle as Swift opened the door from the outside. Taking the man by the shoulders they both leapt out of the moving truck. They flew through the air, right into a thankfully dry pasture.

Swift heard a bang, then shrieks of the monkeys' laughter as they sped off into the sky carrying a large container.

Sighing she helped Robin with the injured driver over to the road. He slumped to the side as in the distance Superboy flipped the truck off himself before super jumping away.

"Superboy" Swift and Robin both cried out, but Superboy was already about a kilometre away.

Swift's com went off in her ear.

"_Aqualad to Swift and Robin. Lost our cargo, did you-"_

"It's gone" Robin groaned at the mess around them.

"And so is Superboy…and my bike" Swift mumbled leaned into her partner's side. Robin flung an arm around her shoulders and gave it a short squeeze. She'd only just gotten her bike back today, and already it was destroyed.

"_Aqualad to Superboy."_ Aqualad called over the com. "_Radio your position. We'll help you."_

"_Don't need help! Don't want any!"_ Superboy growled

"Superboy" Swift and Aqualad said in unison.

"I'm pretty sure he ditched his com" Robin pointed out.

_"Super"_ Kid Flash's sarcastic cry filled her ears "_Now we can't even track him"_

"You don't say" Swift scowled.

"_He's out of my telepathic range." _Miss Martian said worriedly. "_This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"_

Swift tuned out of the conversation as she spotted Robin walking over to one of the monkeys closest to them bending over it.

"_Where to look!" _Swift smirked as she caught the tail end of Kids annoyed rant.

"Maybe we do" She grinned as Robin plugged in his holo computer to the monkey.

"We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks were attacked" Robin explained as he decoded the software.

"Which means that the monkeys already knew exactly which of the trucks had the parts?" Swift peered around at all the monkeys around them before attaching her own computer to the one in Robin was holding.

"Yep" Robin popped the p as the screen flashed again. He grinned triumphantly "Hah! The parts have GPS!"

"The monkeys can track the signal!" Swift cried out happily.

"Which means we can track them with the one we've captured!" Robin finished.

They heard Aqualad, Miss Martian and Kid Flash's collective sigh of amusement in their coms.

"Looks like both sets are headed for…Gotham city?" Robin gasped looking on Swift's holo-screen as a map appeared

"Home sweet home" she mumbled.

"_That far south?"_Aqualad asked incredulously. "_M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out."_

Swift and Robin both stood up, the latter pressing a couple of buttons on his glove.

"Definitely a disaster" Swift groaned as she peeled off her jeans and jacket to reveal her uniform.

"Heavy on the dis" Robin agreed doing the same. He turned his back on the driver and took off his shades. Swift smiled as she saw a flash of bright blue disappear behind his own domino mask He then looked at her oddly.

"What?" Swift started.

"Your hair" he pointed.

"Oh… Yeah well, that was the monkey's fault…you know back there" She jerked her thumb at the truck.

"I know…it's just …it looks nicer like this" Robin mumbled.

"Thanks" Swift blushed pink just as Robin's smaller battle mode bike came into view.

It stopped in front of them and Robin opened the seat.

"Spare" he tossed her a spare helmet which was just plain black before he hopped on first.

Swift sat behind him arms linked around his waist as he revved up the engine. To a bystander it would have been the perfect ending to a movie as the two teens began to drive off into the sunset.

However life is not so perfect…

"Uh Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know Gotham city is in the opposite direction right?"

"What? Oh… yeah…"

"*sigh* Robin"

_**Metropolis, August 3 2010, 21:18 EDT**_

A middle aged man stood in front of a table in his diner waiting for the orders of two men sitting opposite each other. One was in a sharp black suit with hair slicked back neatly and the other was in a loose grey suit with large glasses obscuring his blue eyes.

"Apple pie" the one with glasses said.

"The devil's food" the sharply dressed man smiled

Bibbo took the two menus away from the table smiling. The two men were very valuable customers. The one with the glasses was his regular, the Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent, and the other one in the black suit was none other than Bruce Wayne the billionaire philanthropist. Needless to say the latter's appearance at his diner was very good for business.

The two customers watched as Bibbo went off to issue orders to the kitchen.

"Something tells me this isn't about desert." Clark's pleasant demeanour changed instantly to serious.

"The boy needs you" Bruce said boldly.

Clark jumped. With Batman there was no beating about the bush…or a cave for that matter. The man of steel loosened his red tie.

"No. He needs you, he needs Red. I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not"

"Sorry Clark but your dead wrong" Bruce raised his eyebrows. He'd always found stubbornness to be one of Clark's more… frustrating traits, but this was just ridiculous.

"I know he…troubles you, but he's here. You have to get over the how and why. Trust me on this. The boy needs his father."

"No he doesn't. He has the team, he has Red, and he has you. I don't understand why you're so worried" he crossed his arms and glared.

Bruce's eyes hardened. "Because I'm not going to sit around and watch as another kid suffers because of their parent's selfishness."

Clark looked affronted.

"For the last time Bruce, I'm not his father" stood up and put on a grey hat. "I'll take that pie to go" he called to Bibbo through the kitchen window before going up to pay at the counter.

Bruce sighed and watched worriedly as Clark left the diner, as memories of a conversation from four years ago wafted through his mind.

* * *

"So now what happens?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…with Stuart gone won't you-"

"No"

"But-"

"I've said it once but I'll say it again. I want nothing to do with that little bitch"

"The one you call a bitch is your daughter"

"Daughter? Hah! Unlike you I have no time for taking care of a little whelp, especially since it's her fault that he's dead."

"Her fault?! She's just a child! How can you say that? How can you even think that?"

"Quite easily I assure you. Now if you wouldn't mind I have an interview with the Gotham Gazette that I simply cannot miss"

"This isn't over Scarlett."

"Oh no Bruce this little chat was over five minutes ago"

* * *

Bruce's hands clenched angrily. Even till this day he could never comprehend, as Bruce Wayne or Batman, how a person who was supposed to be a parent could not even care a hoot about their own child.

He felt his phone go off in his pocket and flipped it open, to see Christine's number on the screen.

"Hello"

"_Hey… Dad_!" he heard her voice awkwardly call through the receiver.

"How's it going?" Bruce replied casually.

"_uh…_" he heard Dick's voice join hers. Bruce could just imagine them giving each other nervous glances.

"_You wanna tell him_" Christine mumbled.

Bruce frowned. "Tell me what?" but he could already guess what it was.

"_It was your idea to tell him, so you do it! Besides I'm driving, I shouldn't be on the phone_" Dick complained

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Mr. Road Safety rules" Christine snorted.

"What happened?" Bruce cut across firmly. Christine sighed.

"_Long story short. Tell the Justice League that the Bastard Professor Ivo is alive and that they better stand in line to break his head because I'm first."_

"Your bike is broken isn't it?" She didn't answer. Bruce took that as a yes.

"How did he know?" he lowered his voice as a waitress put his desert on a table. He nodded in thanks and she blushed scarlet before rushing off.

_"He put GPS trackers inside the parts to his android which allowed his flying robot monkey's to locate the two real trucks and steal them _" Dick said.

"Do you know where they're going" Bruce pretended to smile because Bibbo was giving him strange looks from inside the kitchen.

"_We've connected one of the monkey's we caught to the R-Cycle's computer. Ivo's taking the parts to Gotham" _

"Do you know where in Gotham?"

"_No_, _they're just driving through. We're not even at the cities outskirts so it might take a while. Wally may join us soon. We had a lot of road to back-ah!"_

Christine's voice rose two octaves.

"What happened?"

"_Nothing. Just Boy Wonder being irritating as usual!_"

Dick cackled.

Bruce sighed as a real small smile formed. "Keep me posted and Dick?"

"_Yeah Bruce?"_ Dick was probably smirking.

"Go easy on the curves"

_**Gotham City August 3 2010, 20:30 EDT**_

Swift sighed burying her forehead into Robin's cloaked shoulder as the beep signalled the connection breaking.

"Tired?" Robin smirked as they passed the sign marking the outskirts of Gotham city.

"You could say that. Ahhh…what I wouldn't give for one of Alfred's pumpkin pies"

"You said it"

Swift closed her eyes for a few moments enjoying the feel of the wind whipping by and the comforting warmth of her partner's body.

She couldn't see it but Dick's smile softened and he leaned back slightly into her hold. They wouldn't admit it to each other but these were the parts the two of them liked best when on a mission.

Swift felt another gust pass her ear, bringing with it a strange swishing sound.

She opened her eyes just as a flash of red and yellow came level with them. Kid Flash grinned as he looked sidelong at the two of them on the same bike.

"Two little lovebird's sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Wally!"

Robin and Swift both narrowed their eyes. The whole thing would've been threatening if it hadn't been for the fact that both their faces were redder than tomatoes

"Ooh touchy" he smirked as the two of them bristled.

"I see you've changed too" Robin called quickly.

"You kidding? Ugh! I feel naked in civies" Kid shivered.

"Thank you for sharing that lovely image Kid" Swift rolled her eyes.

Kid grinned apologetically. "Sorry. You still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham" Robin started but Swift cut across him pointing to the screen.

"No see! They're veering now. Off to… Wait is that-"

"Dude they're headed for our school!"

They were within the city boundaries headed for a large building with wrought iron gates.

"They're at the indoor basketball court" Swift called as they turned a corner for a short cut.

"I don't know about you but I think that's the perfect spot for us to finally _slam dunk_ that Ivo"

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" Swift groaned in exasperation as they sped past the school's large football pitch.

The basketball court was in sight. "Kid you take the left exit! Robin and I will take the right" Swift called as Robin parked the R-Cycle behind a tree.

Kid nodded and sped off. Robin and Swift took off their helmets and quickly hid the bike behind a bush, before sneaking off to the other pair of doors.

As they rushed they heard loud crashes and groans of pain. They peered through the door.

"Well we've found Superboy" Robin smirked.

"And the android" Swift narrowed her eyes as the android looked down on Superboy ready to deliver a kill strike.

They silently rushed through the doors just as Kid Flash sped Superboy out of the line of attack.

Swift and Robin jumped in front of them and aimed their own birdarangs at the anroid who said in a metalic voice.

"**Access Martian Manhunter**" he turned invisible and the birdarangs exploded on the wall behind.

"**Access Red Tornado**"

"Oh not again" Swift groaned as a twister appeared beneath the android and propelled him forwards.

Like with Mister Twister the whirlwind didn't affect Swift but it sent the other three flying in three different directions. The android landed in front of her and took several menacing steps which caused Swift to back into a wall.

"**Access Black Canary"** it punched. Swift dove through the gap between its legs and rolled to her feet. The android turned to face her and rushed her, throwing fast but heavy punches.

Swift ducked out of most of them and flipped backwards on the last one. As she spun in mid air a powerful shrieking sound hit her ears. She grasped at them to block it out as she was blasted back into the floor, right next to Kid Flash.

They both sat up groggily.

"**Access Captain Atom**"

Kid grabbed her arm and sped them both behind the raised seats as a blast of golden light hit the point where they were just sitting.

She split from him half way and grapple gunned herself to the rafters.

Her gloves little inbuilt picks were sharp, if she could manage to cut some of the wires in the gaps of the android's shell…

She jumped on the android from above landing on its head. It swayed slightly as Swift tried to pry her fingers into the gaps where the head connected to the neck.

The android's arms circled back and grabbed her by the waist flinging her to the side as Kid and Superboy in turn tried rushing it.

"Gotcha!" she heard a grunt as she landed into something soft-ish.

She opened her eyes to see Robin's face hovering inches below hers. He smirked.

"Y'know we seem to be _bumping_ into each other a lot nowadays"

"You're just full of them today aren't you" Swift rolled her eyes when she felt another gust of wind and a sharp twang.

She quickly rolled the two of them over as an arrow shot through the android and landed just inches from the spot they'd been lying in.

"So you like being on top huh?"

Swift looked down at Robin. Despite the dangerous situation around them he was grinning cheekily.

"hmm maybe" She smirked back and giggled as Robin turned pink.

A loud crash brought them back to reality as Superboy was sent flying into the seats.

They both extricated themselves from each other and aimed their birdarangs at him.

"**Access Superman**" Swift saw the android's eyes glow red.

Robin grabbed her and pulled her close under his cape. Not only was it good for stealth and gliding but was made out of a material that could keep out even the strongest of shrapnel and debris from hitting its wearer, however it wouldn't be much use against something like Superman's heat vision.

As the red beams of light approached them something hurtled from their side right into the two of them.

Swift groaned as she fell to the side covered by both Robin and Kid Flash. She heard Superboy as he roared.

"IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" she raised her head from under Robin's shoulder and saw Superboy jump on top of Ivo. The professor and his robot monkey's scuttled away in terror.

"Guy's get up! Guys" She hissed. Robin and Kid Flash sat up shakily and Swift jumped to her feet.

"WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER?"

"Great he's gone ballistic again" Kid cried out when he spotted the angry Superboy bashing the chairs after Ivo.

"Maybe not" Robin and Swift shared a grin.

"Amazo, Protect your master! Priority Alpha!" Ivo cried out fearfully. As Amazo the android blasted at Superboy he he turned around to sneak away.

"Gah!" he shrieked. Swift smirked as she reappeared from the shadows.

"Leaving the party so soon."

Ivo tripped backwards down the steps. "And we were just going to bring out the games too" She giggled that eerie giggle which echoed throughout the entire court.

Ivo toppled on the floor and two of his monkey's lifted him up to hover.

"Anyone wanna play keep-away?" Robin asked kicking Ivo.

"Oh Me! Me" Kid Flash called excitedly.

"**Superman**" Amazo said and he stomped hard on the floor causing it to shake violently. Kid tripped and flew across the room again.

Swift and Robin both threw their birdarangs again.

"**Martian Manhunter**" Amazo density shifted again and the two birdarangs passed through him as Superboy landed in front of him. He stuck his arm in a punch to his head as Amazo said.

"**Superman**"

Amazo's head exploded, the metallic body falling to the ground with a loud clang.

"Help me disassemble him! Now!" Robin called.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Swift grinned rushing down the steps as Robin went to the android's side.

"Dude, the guy has no head" Kid limped over to them massaging his shoulder.

"Don't take any chances" they all turned to see Aqualad and Miss Martian rush through the doors from the courtyard.

"Superboy, are you all right" the Martian girl flew over to Superboy and helped him stand.

"Fine," Superboy smiled "Feeling the aster" he grinned at Robin and Swift who both grinned back, before turning to disassemble the android.

"Hey! Where's Ivo?" Kid cried out. They all looked around. Ivo was nowhere to be seen.

"We need to do a perimeter search now!" Aqualad ordered.

"No point." Aqualad looked at her surprised, but Swift continued on calmly as she took off Amazo's breastplate.

"The monkeys would've flown him out of the City's perimeter by now and he'll be long gone by the time we've checked the whole school. Robin pull up that blue one"

"She's got a point" Robin agreed as he held out the blue wire for her to cut.

Aqualad sighed helping Kid Flash to one of the seats close by as Miss Martian helped Superboy.

"So now what?" Kid asked taking off a boot from his injured leg.

"Now you all go back to the cave and await instruction" a deep voice rumbled.

Everyone except Robin and Swift jumped as Batman stepped out of the shadows.

**_Mount Justice, August 4 2010, 01:06 EDT_**

They all stood in the mission room with Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

As Team leader Aqualad did most of the talking with the occasional additions of Swift as she had led the New York team down south.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again. Safely being analysed at the two separate Star Labs. But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android"

"Capturing the Professor will be a league priority" Black Canary nodded.

"But we understand your mission encountered…other complications" Martian Manhunter folded his arms.

Everyone shot a glance at Superboy who looked down at the ground.

"Complications come with the job" Batman stepped up. "Your ability to handle them have impressed the league"

"The whole league?" Superboy looked up hopefully.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonian's as you know have very hard heads"

"And thick skulls" Swift mumbled. Superboy looked down again grinning.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help, that's why the League exists. Because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please" Robin spat out annoyed "If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" he held out the mysterious arrow from earlier.

Batman took it and examined it closely as Robin continued to rant.

"You were following us, babysitting! You still don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you" Batman said calmly as Green Arrow took the arrow and examined it. He pulled out an arrow from his quiver.

Swift gulped. The arrow tip on the one he'd pulled out had a jagged edge and the one they'd found was smooth and more generic in shape.

"And that's not your arrow" Robin deflated. Swift looked at the arrows thoughtfully

"But that means-" she began.

"Speedy!" Kid Flash interrupted her

"He has our backs" Aqualad agreed before Kid sped over and grabbed the arrow

"Souvenir!" he grinned.

Swift turned as Superboy walked over to Black Canary.

"I'm ready" he mumbled apologetically.

"Good because I'm here." She smiled. Superboy turned to look back at Swift who smirked.

"Told you so" She poked her tongue out cheekily.

Super boy grinned again before grabbing her and playfully ruffling her loose hair. The team smiled warmly as they heard her small giggles mix with his deeper chuckles.

Batman looked down at the two of them. Half of him found the scene quite amusing but another half, the stronger protective paternal part of his personality, found that the Superboy was a bit too close to his _daughter_ for comfort.

He looked down at Robin, who was also looking at the pair with a small frown.

It took all his concentration to resist the urge to break the two of them apart. Instead he opted for clearing his throat loudly.

"Swift! Robin! We're headed back to Gotham. Now!"

Swift ducked out from under Superboy's arms and smiled and waved goodbye as she entered the Zeta-tube. Robin slung an arm around her shoulders as she joined him.

There was a flash of yellow light and the Bat Clan disappeared

"Bats" Green Arrow shook his head.

"Always so paranoid and possessive." Canary smirked.

"Indeed" Martian Manhunter sighed as Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy headed for the showers. "One can only wonder what will happen when…"

"When what?" Canary quirked an eyebrow. Green Arrow put his arrow back in his quiver and turned to her grinning

"When little missy gets a boyfriend"

"Ahhh!"

The Leaguers, minus Red Tornado, all grinned at each other knowingly. Oh when that day would come, Batman wouldn't know what would hit him.

* * *

Phew "Schooled" is up! had to take a small break to finish a couple of projects but now I'm on holiday so I should be getting a little more done. Next episode is "Infiltrator" which is the beginning of Spitfire! yes I do quite like that pairing, it's really so funny. I look forward to writing Artemis, she's my favourite girl on the team in the YJ universe.

I've really come to love writing Daddybats and SuperSwift Sibling fluff. I have something special in store for episode 07 "Denia". The title will be changed to something else too so don't be surprised. A lot of the stuff for that chapter will be events borrowed from the spin off comics made for the YJ series so read if you don't want to be surprised. If you want to be surprised then don't read it!

Poor Swift's bike is broken :(

Want it to get fixed or should she suffer without it for a few eps? (he he).

Keep R&Ring peeps!


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 6: Infiltrator** **Wayne Manor, August 8 2010, 03:43 EDT**

Bruce Wayne was curled up in his king sized bed and had just shut his eyes when a tap came at his door. It wasn't Alfred's customary knock, but a small soft tap.

"Who is it?" He groaned.

"It's me" said a small voice through the door.

Bruce's eyes snapped open at once.

"Come in" he called.

Christine trudged into the room wearing an oversized Batman T-shirt and little yellow shorts.

"The nightmare again?" he said taking in her haggard face and very bright eyes

She nodded tears beginning to stream like an overflowing tap.

Bruce's gaze softened and he pulled up the covers.

"Come on" He couldn't help but smile as she scrambled quickly beneath the covers. She crawled in beside him snuggling under his armpit into his side as he pulled the covers over her.

She hiccupped slightly and Bruce put a large hand on her head. She buried her head in his T-shirt as he began stroking his fingers through her hair.

"It's ok. I got you. Daddy's got you."

* * *

**Mount Justice, August 8 2010, 09:58 EDT**

Christine was wearing a purple one piece and white flip flops, with her hair loose and shades covering her eyes. Good thing too. They were still pretty red from last night.

She stretched enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin as the green figure of M'gann swished past, red boogie board in hand.

"Hello Megan! We should hit the beach every day!" She pointed to the water as, Christine, Dick, Kaldur, and Superboy and stepped out behind her.

"First a moment of silence for our absent colleague" Dick sighed in an overly sad tone.

"Poor Wally" M'gann pouted.

_Poor Wally indeed._

Wally went to a public school and it was his first day today, unlike Dick and Christine, who both would have been starting next week had Ivo's Amazo android not destroyed part of it. Now they both had three extra weeks of holidays.

"Well rather him than me!" Christine smiled as a gust of wind flew through her hair playfully. She took a deep breath before poking Dick's shoulder.

"Hey!" he called as she rushed away giggling into the water.

"Last one to the water's a rotten egg" she laughed as she heard splashes behind her. She stopped and looked around when the water level reached her waist. Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy were all wading towards her but Dick was nowhere to be seen.

"Di-Robin!" Christine corrected herself just in time. She saw something dark blue in the corner of her eye and turned. But nothing was there. She narrowed her eyes.

"Robi-GAH!" she shrieked in surprise as a pair of arms looped around her waist from behind and lifted her upwards, tossing her into the air before she landed with a large splash front on into the water.

She spluttered trying to pull her hair out of her shades as Dick cackled wickedly behind her.

All in all it was a fun day. The five of them spent three hours playing in the water before Kaldur suggested a game of Volley ball. As there were five of them, Christine decided to set up the picnic rug and barbeque whilst simultaneously keeping the others scores.

"Guys food's ready!" She called after an hour or so. They all rushed over. Dick tapped her left shoulder and, when she turned, leaned over her right shoulder and snagged a bite from her sausage.

"Hey!"

He grinned devilishly as she pouted. The others exchanged looks of amusement and exasperation. They finished their meals and one by one flopped down onto their backs in the sand.

"Ahhh" Christine looked up at the clear blue sky.

She heard the sound of snickering and raised her head slightly. Dick, Kaldur and M'gann were collecting sand in the buckets they'd brought along. She looked next to her and saw Superboy lying down beside her. He was lying quite still and his eyes were shut gently.

"Superboy?" she whispered.

"I'm awake" he said still keeping his eyes shut.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening"

"Oh" Christine looked back up at the sky and closed her eyes too. "What are you listening to?"

"I don't know. Swift?"

"Um hmm"

"Have you ever wished you could fly?"

Christine opened her eyes and looked again at Superboy. His eyes were open and he was looking at the sky with a longing expression.

"Yes"

Christine looked back up and watched as a bird hovered high above them.

"Where would you want to fly to?"

Superboy asked as the bird tilted its wings and circled round. Christine sighed.

"Anywhere, because I'd be free"

Superboy looked at her again. Her eyes were shut and her breathing slowly turned steady.

"Yeah…free" he smiled as he too closed his eyes.

* * *

They all stood in the main hall of the cave with Batman. Christine, or rather Swift as she was in her hero gear, scratched her head. There was still sand stuck in her hair no matter how hard she'd scrubbed at it in the showers. Even M'gann had tried to help.

She pulled her hand out of her tied up hair and felt her bun loosen.

"Argg…I don't believe this!" She rolled her eyes before undoing it and shaking it out.

Batman narrowed his eyes at her before glancing at Robin. The Boy Wonder was looking at his partner with a soft endearing smile as she combed her hair through her slender black gloved fingers. She giggled as he stepped forwards to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Batman's eyes narrowed even more. He'd always been mindful about the nature of his two sidekicks' relationship, especially since they were both hormonal teenagers. Up till now he'd always thought that the two of them were rather like a pair of twins, inseparable, warm and mischievous but now… just what was happening between the two? Needless to say he found the uncertainty incredibly aggravating…

**_Recognised Green Arrow 08, Artemis B07_**

Robin and Swift jumped apart and Batman stiffened as a Zeta tube opened and Green Arrow stepped out followed by a teenage girl. She had tanned skin and blond hair like Green Arrow. Like him she too wore green but wore a sleeveless cropped top with a lighter arrow symbol. On the bottom she wore matching green leggings with black combat boots, utility belt and knee pads, green fingerless gloves and a green quiver filled with arrows. Her slanted blue eyes were assessing them all coldly from within a green mask, her blond hair in a low ponytail swishing as she went to stand in front of them. In her hands was a large green bow.

Green Arrow coughed and stepped forwards.

"Team I would like to introduce Artemis, your new teammate"

Swift glanced at the girls quiver and glanced at Batman who nodded.

She caught Robin's eye and he raised his eyebrows in confirmation.

So SHE was the one with the mystery arrow huh?

Aqualad was the first to recover he stepped forwards holding out his hand. "I'm Aqualad, the team's leader."

"Nice to meet you" she shook his hand tersely before letting go. Aqualad glanced nervously at Swift who took his cue and stepped forwards.

"This is my second in command Swift"

Swift extended her hand and Artemis took in a hard grip as her eyes swept up and down her as she sized her up. Swift nodded, as her mouth was covered, strengthening her grip and the white slits in her domino mask narrowed.

_Partial Asian roots. Her muscle tone suggests extensive, possibly years, of conditioning and training. Most likely the training was very harsh considering her defensive and aggressive body language. _

She mused as Artemis shook hands with the rest of them.

"I thought you said there were six people already on this team?" Artemis turned to Green Arrow and Batman with raised eyebrows.

"Kid Flash is on his way" Swift smirked behind her mouth mask. Only Robin and Swift and occasionally Superboy ever talked to the Batman so brashly, the girl must have more guts than she thought.

"I'm sure you two will get along famously" Miss Martian clapped her hands together delightedly as a Zeta tube opened behind them.

**_Recognised Kid Flash B04_**

Wally tumbled through the tube wearing his red and yellow beach wear, carrying a caddy, a beach-ball and a surfboard with lots of suntan lotion on his nose.

"The Wall Man is here! Lets get this party start-" he tripped and the entire lot flew out of his hands. Batman tilted his head to the side as the colourful beach ball flew his way. It missed and he narrowed his eyes.

"-ted" Wally looked up at them all slightly abashed.

Robin buried his face into Swift's shoulder to stifle his laughter.

"Wall man huh? Oh I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" Artemis smirked smugly as she stood to tower over Wally who looked up taking notice of her for the first time.

"Uh who's this?" he asked standing up.

"Artemis, your new teammate"

Wally glanced at Swift and Robin who both shrugged. He turned back to Artemis his eyes narrowed.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you"

"She's my new protégé" Green Arrow put an arm around Artemis's shoulder.

"What happened to your old one" Wally exclaimed as another Zeta tube opened. They all turned as the computerised voice stated.

**_Recognised Speedy B07_**

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore"

Swift's eyebrows went even higher than she could have even thought as the auburn haired teen stepped towards them.

"Call me Red Arrow"

He was wearing a sleeveless stealth suit, mostly black with a red chest and collar. His quiver was attached by two dark grey shoulder straps and his hands were covered by black gloves.

"Wow…" she breathed.

He smirked her way and gave her a small wink. Swift gulped, feeling her face heat up slightly under her mask. Batman and Robin both snapped their heads to look at her, both sets of eyes narrowed. Swift turned to look at the floor.

"Roy…" Green Arrow stood still in shock "you look-"

"Replaceable" Roy, or rather Red Arrow, snapped glaring at his old mentor.

"It's not like that" Green Arrow shook his head "You told me you were going solo"

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can _she_ even use that bow?" Red Arro sneered at Artemis who folded her arms and spat back.

"Yes _she_ can"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Wally cried out in exasperation.

"I'm his/She's my niece" the two green archers said in unison.

"Another niece?" Robin and Swift both quirked eyebrows at Green Arrow who gave them a sheepish grin, though inside he was fuming in frustration.

_Damn Bat's and their genius intellect_

"But she's not your replacement" Aqualad calmly interjected "We have always wanted you on the team. And we have no quota on archers"

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick" Wally added glaring at Artemis who sighed.

"Whatever Baywatch I'm here to stay!"

Swift's smirk was growing wider. Forget the G-gnomes, CADMUS could run for years off the grid with the amount of electricity crackling between these two.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She asked Robin softly as he looped his arms around her from behind and put his chin on her shoulder.

"You have no idea"

She shook her head smiling fondly.

"You came to us for a reason" Aqualad stated.

"Yeah a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette"

"Oh!" Swift pulled up her purple holo computer and began typing away.

"Nano-robotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City." Robin read over her shoulder as several holo screens appeared around them.

"Didn't she vanish two weeks ago?" Swift looked up at Red Arrow

"Abducted two weeks ago" He nodded. "By the League of Shadows"

"Whoa! You want us to rescue her from the shadows?" Robin exclaimed excitedly.

"Hardcore!" Kid Flash and Robin fist bumped.

"Already rescued her" Red Arrow stated walking over to pull up another hologram. "Only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the FOG, comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nano-tech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh bone…"

Swift shuddered at the mention of the last two.

"But its true purpose isn't mere destruction, its theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows."

"Providing them access to weapons, strategic defence, cutting edge science and tech…" Swift concentrated hard as she uploaded the files to hers and Robin's holo computers.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking, yeah. Sounds like the Shadows" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Like _you_ know anything about the Shadows," Wally pouted. Artemis smirked and he snapped. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

Red Arrow rolled his eyes "Roquette's working on a virus to render the FOG inert"

"But if the Shadows know she can do that…" Robin looked at Swift's data worriedly.

"They'll target her. You've kept her off the grid right?" Swift looked up from her work.

"I stashed her in the local high school's computer lab" Red Arrow nodded.

"You left her alone?!" Green Arrow asked shocked.

"She's safe enough for now" Red replied calmly.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way" Green Arrow reached forwards but Red Arrow stepped back glaring.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?"

Green Arrow was about to retort when Batman placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed.

"You brought this to the Team. It's their mission. Which means it's hers now too."

"Then my job's done." Red Arrow walked towards the Zeta tube.

**_Recognised Speedy-_**

"That's Red Arrow. B Zero Seven. Update"

* * *

**Happy Harbour High, August 8 2010, 21:53 EDT**

They were all at Happy Harbour High guarding the doctor who was sitting in one of the IT labs at the teachers desks. Robin, Swift, Kid Flash and Aqualad Stood at different points along the room. Swift was next to the window which over looked the quad and Aqualad was peering through the window on the door.

_Miss Martian link us up. We do not want the Shadow's intercepting our coms._

He asked. Miss Martian who was on the roof outside, glanced down at Superboy who was on the ground below and nodded.

_Everyone online?_

Miss Martian spoke through the mind link. Swift didn't even notice the voice. She was so absorbed in watching the live feed from the school's security cameras.

_Wow! Even at night, schools are so boring._

Artemis looked up at her oddly.

_Ugh! This is weird._

_And distracting. _

Dr. Roquette glared hard at her own computer screen.

_Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull?!_

_Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you?_ Kid Flash snagged a bite from his chocolate bar.

_Pot! Kettle! Have you met?_ Artemis glowered at him.

_Hey! Hey! I do NOT need attitude from the Newbie who drove Red Arrow from the team_

Artemis jumped off the desk she was sitting on.

_That is so not on me!_

_FATE OF THE WORLD AT STAKE! _

Roquette sounded pissed. Swift couldn't blame her.

_She started it!_

Kid Flash pouted like a child_._

_I don't care which one of you started it, I'll bloody finish it!_

Swift snapped at the two of them giving a nasty Bat Glare.

_Whoa there missy keep your head on._

Robin put both his hands up quickly. Swift sighed before going back to perusing the security feeds.

_How about I help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter _Artemis sighed.

_Good idea._

Aqualad folded his arms as Artemis walked past him and out the door. He went to stand beside Swift as Robin and Kid Flash talked behind them.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" She said before he could even open his mouth.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Swift looked back at him her eyes narrowed dangerously and he backed up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No I'm sorry. Last night was…rough" She sighed head down.

_It couldn't possibly be worse than today though right? I mean with HER around!_ Kid grumbled in his head, still glaring at the door Artemis just left through.

Dick sighed.

_You might wanna cut her some slack. It was HER arrow that saved your but against Amazo_

_What? _Kid choked on his bar

_No that was Speedy-I mean Red Arrow's Arrow, right?_ He looked towards Swift who shrugged and said quite plainly.

_Not so much no!_

_Hmph!_ Kid pouted. _Well still not giving her the satisfaction_

_You know I can still hear you!_ Artemis's voice cried out over the link_._

"ARGH!" Kid cried out loud clutching his head.

_I couldn't get the Justice League_

Roquette pinched her nose in aggravation.

Aqualad turned to her calmly.

_The Virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?_

Roquette turned to look at Aqualad incredulously

_My Utility FOG is not a weapon. It's science. Brilliant Science and of course I can track it. But I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "Assassinate me" in neon_

Aqualad put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

_We will protect you._

Swift felt her shoulders relax a little as she felt Aqualad's calm seep into her through the mental link.

She walked over and plugged her holo computer into the same machine. Roquette gave her a sceptical look.

_For an extra boost; unless you want to be stuck with seven moody teenage superheros for a few more hours?_

_Thanks. _Roquette's scowl softened into a grimace she hit enter.

_Tracking FOG now._

Swift who gave Aqualad the thumbs up as the computer finished the search, just as Artemis said through the link.

_Mmm…that boy_

Swift face palmed as she saw an image of Superboy's behind from Artemis's perspective

_He can hear you! We all can hear you!_

Miss Martian snapped possessively.

_Oh I know_

Artemis smirked. Swift rolled her eyes.

_Keep your eyes on the prize girls._

_Oh that shouldn't be too difficult _Artemis's smirk got even wider.

Swift felt Superboy's nervous confusion through the mind link, and glanced at Robin and Kid Flash, both of whom were giggling uncontrollably from their spot, to Roquette who had her face in her hands mouthing.

"Why me?"

_Miss Martian, Dr Roquette has located the FOG. Reconfigure the Bio-ship so that Swift, Robin and Superboy can pursue._

"Are you sure about splitting up?" Swift asked as she headed for the door

"I don't know," Aqualad admitted quietly. "But at least this way Artemis and Miss Martian will be less…distracted and Superboy can be spared from more embarrassment"

"Ahh" Swift nodded knowingly. "Gotcha. OK well I'll keep you posted if something comes our way."

"Please do"

Swift paused looking at Aqualad.

"Here take this" she tossed him a small bottle he caught it.

"What is it?" he held it up to the light and examined the light green liquid.

"Antidote. You might want to hang onto it just in case. The Shadows usually tip their weapons with some sort of poison."

"Thank you" Aqualad nodded. Swift called over the mind link as she ran up a corridor after Robin.

Swift glared back at Artemis and Miss Martian and the two girls looked down at their shoes slightly abashed.

Swift meanwhile had taken the helm as Robin and Superboy sat on either side of the ship, prepping themselves in front of a couple of keyboards.

"Typed in the co-ordinates?" She asked.

"Yep!" Robin popped the P as the ship began to rise.

They took off. After a few moments of flying, Superboy spoke up softly.

"Uh…Swift"

"Yes Superboy?" Swift smiled down at him kindly. Superboy looked down at his fingers in his lap.

"What was going on back there? I mean…why was Artemis looking at my butt like…like that?"

"Uhh…" Swift glared down at Robin who was shaking with silent mirth.

"Superboy" She began, sounding as if she were treading on a mine field. "You have had the…the _talk_ haven't you?"

"The talk?" Superboy cocked his head to the side, in that innocent puppy dog way.

"Well you know…" Swift's ears went very pink "the talk, the birds and the bees that sorta-"

"What she means is, do you know about sex?" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Very subtle Boy Wonder" Swift rolled her eyes as Superboy's face spilt with realization before suddenly turning very red.

"Oh…yeah. I mean I do it's just. What does it have to do with Artemis?"

"Well…when a girl finds a guy…attractive…she might look and act…differently around him than she would somebody else" Swift mumbled.

"Oh?" Superboy looked back to his holo screen nodding slowly

"Yeah." Swift sighed in relief which was short lived when Superboy asked.

"So am I attractive?"

"Uh…" Swift looked away from Superboy, because Robin was looking at her very directly.

"Oh look where here, thank god" she muttered under her breath in relief as she saw the Star Labs Logo from a distance. Her face fell.

"Oh no"

Robin and Superboy turned and gasped.

"Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target Star Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The fog decimated it."

Their eyes widened in shock as the logo on the side of the building crumpled. Robin turned to Swift

Her hand was over her mouth.

"This is bad." She breathed as the building came crashing down before their very eyes. "Star Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy"

"What's our next move?" Robin asked.

"_Rescan for that FOG. Find it. We're moving the Doctor_" Aqualad ordered through the com.

"Wait Aqualad!" Swift cried out before she could be cut off. "I have an idea. Robin, Superboy continue to scan."

"Right!" Superboy stood up to stand beside Robin, occasionally glancing back at Swift who was mumbling into her com. He caught phrases like "doppelganger" and "other location" as the Bio Ship continued to circle the ruined Star Labs facility.

After about an hour or so of talking with Aqualad Robin called out.

"Got the location!"

"Com me if there's any more problems. Robin's got a lead. Oh and guys. If I hear that any of you have been arguing over stupid stuff, the League of Shadows will be the least of your out."

She smirked as the indignant snaps of Kid Flash and Artemis were cut off. God! Those two were like a pair of snappy terriers.

She looked back down at Robin who was looking pale.

"The next targets a Wayne Tech facility. In theory it's system's software could be used to hack the -"

Swift coughed loudly and Robin stopped short. Superboy looked concernedly.

"The what?"

"Doesn't matter." Robin replied quickly "What matters is Wayne Tech operates a twenty four hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time!"

"Oh yes we will" Swift grunted as she pushed up the Bio Ships speed. Robin rounded on her, panic stricken.

"Swift even with the Bio-ship on full speed we still won't get there in time. There's too much drag"

Swift looked through her peripheral at the windows. She swore she could've seen something white slide past the side of the ship. It moved wildly but smoothly like it was the…no…it couldn't have been…

_Yes child, it is the wind_

It was that voice; that same female voice that had spoken to her when she'd gone against Mister Twister.

_Who are you_?

She asked as she saw another tendril of wind swish past her. She didn't notice the confused looks on Robin's and Superboy's faces as the voice spoke again.

_I shall tell you soon enough, for now though, close your eyes and listen to what I have to say._

It was a crazy request, but somehow Swift knew that the voice wasn't going to lead her to any harm.

She barely heard Robin's panicked protests as she shut her eyes tight.

Instantly she was thrown into a mass of swirling colours as different tendrils of light moved around her form.

_Hold on!_ Swift cried out mentally as a purple ribbon slid past her cheek. _You can't possibly mean that all this…is…_

_Yes child. This is the wind. You are the only one in this world who can see it for what it truly is._

She was so shocked that her eyes nearly flew open but the voice in her mind cried out.

_Do not open your eyes! Your eyes can be easily deceived. Feel the wind around you; guide it with your mind._

Swift concentrated hard and felt something hot and fast shoot through her body. It buzzed through her like an electric current delivering an amazing adrenaline rush to her brain. She could feel herself smiling widely. Oh what a feeling.

This was flying!

Meanwhile in the physical world around her Robin and Superboy were holding on for their lives as the Bio -ship suddenly burst forth through the air. The view of the city below became a blur of dark shapes and colours as they flew tenfold of their original speed

"Holy Crap! Holy Crap! Holy Crap! SWIFT! SLOW DOWN YOU CRAZY BIRD!" Robin cried out in terror.

"_Aqualad to Robin and Superboy. Is everything alright?! What's happened?_" Aqualad sounded shocked on the other end.

"No idea!" Superboy laughed out loud. "But this is awesome!" he whooped.

"_Swift!" _Aqualad called out on the other line sounding worried "_Swift do you copy! What is going on?_"

"Nothing Aqualad" Swift finally answered opening her eyes gently just as they came to hover over the Wayne tech building.

She grinned down at Robin who was gripping the keyboard in front of him like a lifeline. He glared at her and her smile faltered.

"Robin…I…"

He pointed an accusatory shaky finger at her. "After this, you and I are having a talk!"

He turned his back on her and Swift's eyes lowered.

As she began slowing down Swift heard a thumping noise in her ear.

"Aqualad?" more thumps, followed by a groan. She looked at Robin.

"It's downloading" he nodded at her and she opened the back hatch.

"Alright" She said suddenly business like. "you two get the virus -"

"Don't need it!"

"Superboy" Swift and Robin cried out together as Superboy jumped out the hatch.

Robin swore loudly.

Swift sighed "I'll circle around, try and activate all the security protocols in the building, while you get the virus up and running"

"Roger that, NO!" he cried out suddenly.

"What?" Swift glowered.

"Not you! The Shadows! They've set the FOG loose!"

"Then GO! GO!" she cried out

Robin jumped out the hatch, using his grapple gun to swing to the ground. Swift set to work straight away.

"Wayne Tech Override R-G-2! Attention all personnel. This is a code red emergency evacuation; please use the emergency fire exits as quickly as you can. This is not a drill. I repeat. This is not a drill!"

She swooped around the building several times as people came pouring out of the fire escapes like ants out of a drowning ant hill. A grey smog crashed through the windows of the upper stories.

"Robin, where are you?"

"_Still trying to find a computer! The FOG's decimated most of them_" Robin cried out.

"There should be one in the cafeteria at the cashier, tenth floor" Swift said pulling up a map of the tenth floor in front of her.

"_Roger that! Any word from Superboy?_"

"No, he's still up against that Shadow. Superboy!" Swift called out from her com. He didn't answer but Swift could hear him grunting and crashing as he fought.

"_Please be linked to the main frame! Please be linked to the main frame!_" she heard Robin pray.

She saw him as she passed and double tracked to hover in front of the glass window. Then she saw him jump up and down.

"_Yes! The infiltrators have been outfiltrated_!" He whooped as the cashier lady ran out the door.

Swift's eyes widened when she glanced at the building. The grey fog that had been hovering around the building was now a slimy red mass. She sighed in relief but paused as a holographic image appeared over the top of the frontal display saying "Structural compromise".

"Robin jump, the ceiling's going to go!" Robin turned to her and leapt through the glass. Swift opened a hole in the roof of the Bio-ship and raised one of the organic seats to catch him as he landed.

She landed the Bio ship on a nearby rooftop before getting of her seat as Robin descended back in front of his keyboard. She ran up to him but stopped short. He turned to look at her, rolled his eyes and opened his arms wide. She ran into them, squeezing him tightly around the middle.

"You still owe me an explanation." He mumbled into her crown.

"Ok" She smiled into his tunic. Robin smiled nuzzling his face into her hair and inhaling deeply.

"You know…I really like your hair like this"

"Really it's better than the bun?" Swift shifted her head to rest sideways on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I mean it looks cute in a bun, but it's really much better like this. It's more…"

"Prettier?" Swift mumbled shyly.

"I was going to say it's more you. You're always pretty." Robin mumbled as she pulled away. His smile softened as she bit her lip. It was one of the quirks he found quite endearing.

"Hmm…Boy Wonder you are charming" Swift smiled, pulling away to look into his face. Even with his domino mask, she could still imagine his blue eyes shining brightly.

"Uh…Robin…Swift"

They both turned around. The back hatch was open and Superboy was standing there looking at the two of them with a very tired expression. They jumped apart both redder than the S shield on Superboy's shirt.

"Oh hey Superboy! What's up?" Robin made a valiant attempt at his usual swagger as he made his way back to his seat. Unfortunately it turned out to be more of a stagger.

Superboy heaved himself in his own seat, completely unaware of the tension around him.

"That Professor Ojo, or whatever, is with Batman and Flash. They're taking him back to the League. Batman said to pick up everyone else and go back to the cave for the debriefing."

"Oh. OK!" Swift sat back down at the helm and directed the ship upwards towards the skies.

* * *

ALRIGHT "Infiltrator" is up!

Get prepped up for the next chapter Denia/Ultraviolet. It mainly features this universe's Bat-family, or as I like to call them, The Triumphant Trio ( what the Dynamic Duo would be if Swift really were Batman's other sidekick).

As you all might have noticed, I've changed the title of the story to the Swift Chronicles. All the chapters of season 1 are now going to be a part of a story arc which I have titled The Swift Ascension Arc

keep R&Ring peoples


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode 7: Denia/Ultraviolet****Gotham City, August 27 2010, 04:49 EDT**

Swift POV:

I have been walking down in these sewers for hours now. Oh yes the Gotham Sewers. The most fun place on the planet and even more entertaining when you're walking in it with a distracted Atlantian (Kaldur), a concerned female Martian (M'gann), a short detective (Robin/Dick), a red haired speedster (Wally) and a grumpy Superboy (Uh…Damn we really should come up with a civilian name for Superboy shouldn't we. Maybe I'll mention it to Dad when I get back. I mean it doesn't seem very fair especially since everyone else has a name.).

Just so you know. I'm the short brunette flying invisible turning freak stuck behind Robin and getting her heels stepped on by Wally. It's really quite strange. The wind around me I can see it clearly. It's like a tapestry with millions of colourful threads weaving and twisting all around me. And yet I'm the only one who can see it. No one else can see it. Like Ultraviolet light, they know it's there but aren't concerned.

Oh god what is that?! Argh! A spider! Step quickly! Step quickly! Whew. Safe.

"Sorry Wally" I apologise.

"It's ok babe" Wally gives me a very shaky thumbs up.

He's the only one on the team who understands my fear of spiders, only because he and I had a (if you look at it in hindsight) hilarious bonding time trying to kill a miniscule spider the last time we hung out at the manor. In the end it was Alfred who came and sprayed the spider with bug spray whilst Dick stood in the doorway and laughed. Ah Alfred; the true hero in Wayne manor.

Yeah I know I'm a superhero sidekick who's helped take down deadly foes and psychotic nut jobs and yet I get spooked by a little spider.

Well that's not my fault. You would be scared to if you found your…no I won't tell you now. M'gann's probably going to set up the mind link soon and well…let's just say there are certain things I don't want to tell my friends about at the moment.

Besides my week has been quite shit already and I don't need them worrying any more about me then they already do. Which brings me to tell you how I'm stuck down here in the Gotham Sewers when I could be at home sleeping. Well it all started a week ago…

* * *

**The Batcave, August 19 2010, 16:49 EDT**

Swift leant against the wall holding a box of Japanese takeaway in one hand whilst fishing for rice with a pair of chopsticks in the other.

Robin sat on the floor against the opposite her twirling a sushi in his chopsticks. He eyed the filling oddly before shrugging and stuffing it in his mouth.

Batman sat in his large chair in front of the Bat-Computer. He'd already finished eating and was perusing the screens, pouring over security profiles and blueprints of a large rocket.

Swift swallowed a mushroom. "So… let's recap. The janitor, security guard and engineer are all reported dead on August 17th"

Batman nodded continuing to look at the screens.

"All three killed with a poison dart" Robin continued through a mouthful. Batman nodded again.

"The victims were all shot an hour apart in the same building on the same night, the first murder occurring at 11:00 pm."

A nod.

"Post mortem autopsy suggests that the substance was a fast acting neurotoxin derived from an ancient Chinese herb, which we know is specially harvested and used by the League of Shadows"

Again another nod.

"But hang on I don't get it!" Robin looked at Swift his right cheek bulging with the piece of sushi. "The Engineer was only involved in working on the test launches and not the real deal. Why would they need to use his Id. Wouldn't they want to get someone that was working on the real deal?"

"We already covered this Dick. They didn't need to." Swift rolled her eyes as she shovelled another helping of chicken into her mouth "Even if he was only working on the test launches, he still had enough clearance to get past most of the security. Especially since those government networks are quite pathetic anyways. The thing is that that rocket is only going up there to help launch a satellite that will measure the ozone layer. So the real question is what does the League of Shadows want with that rocket?"

"The league wants to use it to hide something" Batman turned round in his seat to face the two of them and stood up just as Alfred came down the stairs.

"We're going to Cape Canaveral" Batman nodded to the old butler who looked down on them all gravely.

"Very well then sir, shall you need me at the computer"

"Yes, thank you Alfred" Swift smiled up at him quickly tossing the takeaway box behind her back into the bin. Robin wasn't so fast however.

The butler looked down on them all; raising his eyebrows. He was always a tad touchy about them eating takeaway food, more because of the health concerns than anything else.

"Sorry Alfie" Robin quickly finished his sushi and chucked it in the bin. "Got hungry after that patrol"

"I quite understand, young master. However I think I speak for all of us if I were to say that you might want to improve your chopstick skills. You have spilt wasabi all over the front of your cape."

"What? Aw great!" Robin groaned looking down at the black shiny material which was smeared with green paste.

"Here you buffoon" Swift went forwards with a paper napkin smiling. Robin pouted as she began to wipe it off.

Alfred and Batman exchanged small glances.

* * *

**Cape Canaveral, August 19 2010, 20:48 EDT**

_Oh yeah pick on me because I'm the smallest. Humph! Cowards!_

Swift grumbled in her head as, invisible, she crawled out from a pile of blood thirsty ninjas. She threw down a pellet of knock out gas into the centre of them and ran to join Robin as he punched a goon out of his way only to be attacked by three more.

Batman was somewhere behind and like Robin he was taking down three other goons all at once. She looked around. More of the dark figures were running towards them.

Swift reappeared and signalled to Robin from behind one of the goons. He gave a minute nod of the head and Swift vanished into thin air. Suddenly one of the goons was jerked backwards. He yelled in terror as his arm twisted and he flew into one of his buddies. They crumpled to the ground.

The third guy looked around him, allowing for Robin to deliver a heavy punch to his jaw. He fell to the side knocked out.

"Behind you" Robin muttered. Swift turned her head and on instinct swung her leg around in a backwards roundhouse. She smirked as she felt the man's ribs crack as he flew off to the side and landed on top of the already high pile of knocked out Shadows.

They both high fived.

"I need to get to that rocket!" Batman called out to them as he delivered a powerful high kick to one of his attackers.

"Roger that" Swift nodded.

"We'll- run- interference!" Robin grinned as he somersaulted over a man's head. They both winced as they met back to back in the centre of a circle of goons.

"Shall we?" Robin smirked linking one of his elbows with hers. The goons decided to start rushing for them

"I believe we shall" Swift smiled and linked her other elbow. Using his strength, Robin pulled and lifted Swift's back above his own and spun round. Swift kicked wildly as they spun round and round the goons all falling in a neat circle around them. On the third revolution Robin gasped.

"What?"

"Look!"

Swift unlinked her arms and dropped back on the ground turning to face the rocket. A large henchman, had Batman by the throat and pressing him into the side of a van parked close by the launch bay. To make matters worse the timer on Robin's holo computer was saying that they had less than ten minutes to stop the rocket from launching.

They both looked at each other.

"You get the rocket, I'll get the Batman" Robin said quickly already running towards the truck.

Swift ran towards the scaffolding and shot her grapple gun up. She sped upwards, enjoying the feel of the wind as it whipped through her hair before landing at the top. She ran towards the cone head of the rocket and found the hatchet.

A squirt of acid and a hiss of burning metal later and the conical top of the rocket opened.

"Yes! Gotcha you little piece of shit!" she hissed in victory.

"Rather crude, but still a very accurate statement"

Swift froze as a large hand grabbed her wrist. She opened her mouth to protest.

The hand twisted her arm painfully and drew her back. Something cold and metallic pressed itself against her neck.

"Make one noise and I will not hesitate to silence you. Do you understand?"

She nodded gulping as the hand pulled her back into the shadows.

* * *

Batman he zipped up his line to the top of the scaffolding. The brunette woman below on the platform in a green and black suit glared up at him tracing him with her gun.

She couldn't kill him even if she wanted to.

"_Master Bruce, you better not be smiling_" Alfred's voice came from the com in his ear. Batman's grin widened as he came up closer to the top.

He landed quickly and stepped out. The cap of the rocket was opened.

He rushed over and checked inside. A large disc of a clear crystal twinkled up at him in the light of the sunset.

"_A diamond lens sir?_" Alfred inquired.

"Yes. Destroying it won't be…easy" He paused as something metallic tinkled onto the platform beside him. He caught it quickly before it rolled off. It was a small metal cylindrical can with a purple "s" on the side. He looked around him thoroughly.

He was completely alone.

He stared around not even noticing Robin coming up beside him.

"Oh good! She got it open. Hey Swift! Swift!" Robin called out grinning.

Batman looked back at him eyes narrowed. His mouth was the thinnest of lines and his fists were shaking. Robin's eyes widened his smile vanishing as his smugness was replaced by the stomach dropping grip of dread.

"Dick, take the lens and go." Batman ordered quietly but the boy didn't move a muscle.

"Where is Chris?" Robin glared back at him.

"Robin, take the lens and go!"

"Like Hell I will! Where is she?!"

"Robin! I'll find Swift. Take the lens! Find a way to destroy it! That's an order!"

"That won't be necessary" Came another voice.

The voice was that of a male, matured by age and wisdom yet cold and merciless. It was a voice they'd both heard many times and knew well…

Indeed as they turned back round there he stood, covered in a regal green cloak that matched his sharp eyes, which were gazing in cold appraisement at them. With one arm he held the hands of the struggling girl behind her back whilst the other held a steely katana to her throat.

"Ra's Al Ghul" Robin growled about to jump forwards.

"No" a black gloved arm blocked him. Robin was about to argue when he caught sight of Swift who caught his eye and nodded at Batman.

Reluctantly, Robin clenched his fist and took a step back.

Batman and Ra's were still staring each other down.

"Such contempt, and yet I've always admired you…believed you worthy of my legacy"

Batman's glare turned if possible even darker. Ra's sighed.

"Why must our encounters always so…adversarial?"

"Perhaps it's something to do with your disdain for human life" Swift mumbled under her breath. The blade pressed closer into her throat and she felt a small pinch.

"What do you want?" Batman narrowed his eyes, watching the minuscule trickle of blood as it slowly stained his sidekicks uniform.

A cold smile flitted across the older mans face.

"A compromise. By now you've surmised my satellite focuses the rays of the sun into a weapon…yet the key is its capacity for surgical strikes. Only large population centres will be targeted…to eliminate the human surplus. Rural and natural areas will be left untouched. I'll even spare Gotham…since you've developed such an unhealthy attachment to the place. All this is possible detective, if only you'd join me-"

"Batman don't-Agh!" The grip on Swift's wrists was so tight it hurt.

"Perhaps you should let your father make his own decisions child!" Ra's suave façade faltered for a moment as he snarled down at her.

"Sorry Ra's. But my answer remains the same. No" Batman glared and Ra's face hardened.

"There's just no pleasing you, is there? Well no matter" Ra's shifted the katanas position into a kill strike position. "You see detective, I've failed in the past by underestimating you. But not this time. I know you would rather die than watch one of your sidekicks-"

"This time…I'm not the one you underestimated" Batman's lips twitched just as Robin came out from within the rocket cone.

"Gotcha nose…Cone lens!"

Swift saw her chance. In an instant, Ra's Al Ghul was holding onto thin air.

"No!" He jumped back in alarm and Swift ducked out from under him.

"Why do bad guys always say no?" Swift's disembodied voice snorted a good couple of meters out of the swords reaches.

"Dunno" Robin smirked twirling the lens between his fingers. "I mean they see us standing here with the thing and still they say no"

Ra's face was livid with rage as he took a solid step forwards.

"You're in denial Ra's" Swift took a step back still maintaining her distance from the sword even though she couldn't be seen.

"Ever thought of trying Re-nial instead." Robin grinned tossing the lens, so that he caught it at the tips of his fingers.

"NO!" Ra's cried out. He ran forwards and Swift cried out reappearing as he crashed into her.

"SWIFT!" Batman and Robin's shouts barely registered as Swift and Ra's toppled off the side of the scaffolding.

Swift struggled; eyes closed to the horror of the Demon Head's wrath. Hair tore, nails clawed at her face and a roar of anger mixed with her own terrified screams. There was a nasty sting and a gasp as the black domino mask peeled off her face.

The air blew cold against her skin as Swift looked down on Ra's shocked face.

"You…You're a-" but his grip loosened and gravity took charge. It sucked him down releasing Swift from his grip until like so many humans before him, his body crumpled against the Earth. Swift's eyes widened in horror as the ground came closer and closer.

Hot quick energy shot through her veins like a lightning bolt. It filled her every fibre, every blood vessel with a thrilling bliss so potent that her eyes rolled back into her head and she smiled. The ground was close now she could see the green eyes of her dead opponent stare up at her blankly. She took a deep breath and focused her mind.

"Let me go! I can still get her!"

Batman was holding a kicking and screaming Robin away from the edge of the scaffolding when something dark and purple swooshed up in front of them.

They both looked up as a loud whoop of joy filled the air before the figure settled to float in front of them.

"_Upon my word…_" She heard Alfred's gasp of shock in her com.

Batman's jaw had dropped slightly and Robin had stopped struggling looking as if he'd just seen a green giraffe with purple spots cross his path.

"Pretty cool huh?" Swift looked down on her partners smiling as she descended back to a safe beam.

Batman let out a deep relieved sigh and let go of Robin who immediately ran up to Swift and caught her in a great big hug.

"Hey. I'm ok" she smiled.

Batman walked up beside them and placed a large hand on her head, the only part he could really touch because Robin was holding her so close to him that he seemed glued. That was until Swift pried herself away to look around.

"Hey what happened to the Shadows?"

The three of them looked down at the base of the scaffolding. The brunette woman from before was glaring up at them all.

"She'll hate me for that" Batman watched as Ra's body was carried off back to a helicopter.

"You? But I'm the one that-"

"It wasn't your fault" Swift put a hand on her partners shoulder.

"_Miss Christine is quite right Master Dick._" Alfred said in his most consoling voice. "_In any case, Miss Al Ghul's father's deaths tend to be temporary_"

"None of which will matter to Talia." Batman muttered grimly.

"Which bothers you because?" Swift raised her eyebrows. Batman narrowed his eyes at her, annoyed at the knowing twinkle in those purple eyes.

Another beep sounded off in his ear.

"_Master Bruce, Master Dick, Miss Christine. I have an emergency alert from Red Tornado. A member of the family has passed_"

They all looked at one another.

"Who is it?" Batman inquired.

"_A Mr. Kent Nelson sir_"

* * *

**Gotham City, August 26 2010, 08:03 EDT**

Christine stepped out of the back seat of the large black Bentley. She was wearing her Swift costume underneath her favourite purple hoody dress (minus the gloves). Her hair was plaited back neatly but she had small bags under her eyes behind her rectangular glasses.

She waved at Alfred who smiled at her sleepiness before he pulled the car out of the spot to drive off and run an errand.

"Come on Chrissy hurry up!" Dick whined. He was wearing his usual dark jeans and blue jacket over a light green hoody and was standing next to Bruce at the top of the stairs in front of the Wayne Foundation building.

"I don't see why we have to come and see this thing too" she yawned.

"Because I promised to take you both out for waffles afterwards" Bruce smiled patiently, dressed in a sharp black suit with a red tie as he waited. Christine pouted grumpily but allowed herself to be dragged up the front steps by Dick.

"They better be damn good waffles" she glared at Bruce who chuckled as he closed the door behind her.

She glowered at a nearby news stand in the lobby which had many newspapers stacked ready for people to read. One in particular stood out to her in a bold black headline "Is it too 'swift' to assume? Could this be the rise of another superhero?"

Now Christine didn't usually care what the press wrote about, what the public and press referred to as the Triumphant Trio. Any news of Batman was always bound to make a front page headline and Robin was always a number one hit for all the young women with his charm as the Boy Wonder. But neither male hero had received more publicity or scrutiny in their hero lives as Swift had done in this past week.

As Swift, Christine tended to keep her existence shrouded in mystery. She rarely came out to speak to the press, and stuck to the shadows, something which had always vexed the Gotham press for four years. Needless to say it was a huge deal to the public to discover that one of Batman's most mysterious companions had super powers.

Security footage of Swift's first flight at the rocket launch at Cape Canaveral had been uploaded onto YouTube from an unknown source. Barely hours after the leak had occurred; the tabloids went into absolute overdrive. The whole of Gotham city was abuzz with news and whispers. Every news and gossip channel was reporting on the same topic, every person was discussing it in hushed whispers, heck even the villains and their goons had been heard muttering in their cells at Arkham Asylum.

The past few nights she'd gone with Bruce and Dick to answer the Bat-signal the policemen had all given her strange looks. Well stranger looks than normal. Even her teammates were all acting a little different, but that was more out of concern than anything else. But none of them were as worried as she was because they only knew a tiny percentage of what was troubling her.

She felt a comfortable weight settle on her shoulder and looked up into her adoptive father's face.

"It'll die down soon enough" he said under his breath.

"I hope so" she mumbled.

Bruce squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Ah there you are Bruce!" a voice called. Christine watched as a man stepped towards them. He was African American with short black hair that was grey around the ears. He was wearing a grey business man suit. Bruce shook his hand, smiling.

"Oh, I see you've brought Dick and Christine with you. Hey kids" the man smiled down at the two of them.

"Hey Lucius" Dick grinned. Christine managed a small smile.

"Dad dragged you out of bed this morning?" Lucius smiled knowingly.

"Yeah" She nodded slowly but something beyond the older man's form caught her eye.

She peered around him to look at a large grey canister surrounded by security guards dressed in blue. Lucius followed her gaze and sighed.

"Oh yes that…"

"So what's this about Lucius?" Bruce was eyeing the canister with intrigue as he stepped towards it.

"Not sure, Bruce. This arrived, addressed to you. No return address."

Dick and Christine exchanged glances. The canister looked rather like an old urn.

"So what do you think it is?" Christine whispered in Dick's ear as Bruce enquired about the canister's contents.

"Either it's a _special_ present from one of our dear _friends_, or the milk man's started delivering in bulk"

Christine snorted just as the canister wobbled of its own accord. Everyone in the room froze. A crack appeared in its side.

_BANG!_

"RARRRRRRRRR!"

The gigantic creature burst from his confinement, splattering mud and clay everywhere.

"Come on!" Dick grabbed her by the arm and dragged her behind a marble pillar. Within the minute Christine tore off her ruined hoody, put on her gloves, untied her hair and quickly stuck her domino mask on.

Dick, who was still hopping around trying to get his left boot of his Robin ensemble on, stared at her incredulously.

"What?" Christine, now Swift, asked.

"You really are scary sometimes" he muttered strapping his utility belt. Swift rolled her eyes before going over and ruffling his dark hair back into Robin's customary mop.

"You two ready?" Batman's gravelly voice spoke in their coms.

"Ready boss" Swift and Robin both smirked.

The clay monster was advancing on Lucius who was looking wildly around in fear.

"Bruce, we need to get you and the kids out of here. Bruce?!"

The monster roared again and his muddy appendage lashed out. Lucius screamed as he was knocked aside by a dark figure.

Swift glared hard at the monster taking out her folding fans. She swiped slicing through a muddy arm as it attacked her.

The monster roared and created a third arm from behind its neck to grab her.

She somersaulted over its head joining Batman and Robin as they both leapt down from the ceiling.

"You look a little dishevelled!" Robin smirked.

"Oh shut up" but Swift smiled as she felt that buzz of energy

The clay monster shot three large sprays of mud. Swift dodged the one aimed at her by flying out of the way but Batman and Robin both got hit dead on. They crashed through the windows and onto the street.

Quickly and quietly Swift flew out high to get a clear view of her surroundings.

People were darting hither and dither screaming in panic. Cars screeched and crashed into each other as the drivers tried to get out of the street. Parked cars and motorbikes crumpled under the sheer mass of muck.

"Whaaatt! Whaat diid sheeee dooo toooo meee?" The monster roared as it heaved itself out onto the pavement.

Batman and Robin seized their chance. They sprung to their feet and snapped out their tasers. The creature howled as the bolts of electricity shot through it but otherwise it was undamaged.

"Really thought he'd be a little less 'sheveled' after that" Robin muttered. He and Batman dodged a muddy fist but were hit by two other appendages which shot out of the monsters back. They smashed into a wall and crumpled.

The monster picked up an orange car above its head.

"Get away from my boys you piece of filth!"

Batman looked up. Between him, Robin and the monster Swift was floating. Her dark brown hair was billowing around her and her face was twisted with a terrifying snarl. Her voice which was usually quiet and slick when Swift, was strong, fierce and commanding. Her stance was powerful and she seemed to project an aura of great energy which surged like a whirlwind through the street around them.

The monster paused and seemed to look at her in shock taking a step backwards. Suddenly it began to sink.

"Howww?" it drawled as it began to sink through the sewer caps "Howww diid thissss haaapennnn?"

It screams issued from the blackness as the last of its head disappeared down the drain leaving behind a trail of thick mud.

Swift lowered herself to the ground as Batman and Robin both stood up, the latter picking up a small sample of the mud in a test tube. The sounds of police and ambulance sirens could be heard from a couple of streets away.

A little time passed and Batman felt his com go off in his ear.

"_Hey Bruce._" Batman's face darkened.

"Superman" he spoke quietly so that no one could hear.

"_I saw the news just now. I was going to check if you could make the JL meeting today, but I think it's safe to say that you'll not be able to make it_"

"Obviously" Batman rolled his eyes behind his mask, but paused as he caught a snippet of a civilian's conversation from close by. Words like "freak" and "scary" jumped out at him sharply/

"_Is something wrong?_" Superman asked concernedly.

"Nothing of your concern" Batman sighed. Why did the Man of Steel have to be so emotionally perceptive?

"_How's Christine? Is she doing alright?_"

"Why do you ask?" Batman growled defensively.

"_Well…_" Superman sounded very nervous now "_I heard from the boss that G. Gordon Godfrey is going to do a piece on his next show about Swift. Of course Lois and Jimmy and I don't believe a word of the stuff that guy says but... he's going to flay her alive. Many people aren't too pleased that she has superpowers and Godfrey has been looking for an excuse to start up his fear mongering again_"

"When is the show going to air?"

"_Ten o'clock tonight. Do you think you'll be able to come up with something by then?_"

Batman rolled his eyes.

"Clark I haven't seen anything quite like this monster before I don't know how long it will take to track it, it might be days until I can hold a small press conference and properly introduce Swift to the world"

"_So what will you do?_"

Batman sighed. If only he had a … he stopped in his tracks. That was it! The Team! He could hand over the mission to the Team and organise the press conference with the League. Besides it would be a perfect opportunity for them to do a tracking mission.

"I'll assign the team the mission if I cannot handle the monster by eight o clock. Batman out." he shut off his com marvelling at himself for not thinking of this idea sooner.

Batman looked around. People were standing around them outside a large perimeter. Most of them bystanders some of them the press. Many cameras were pointed or flashing in the direction not of him but of his two sidekicks as they tried to assist the nurses in the ambulances.

Swift reached forwards to help an injured driver up onto his feet but he pulled away from her sharply.

"Get away from me freak!"

Swift stepped back quickly. A nurse rushed past her and took the injured driver away. The camera's began flashing brighter than ever.

* * *

**Mount Justice, August 26 2010, 21:08**

Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian and Kid Flash were in the main room prepared. They'd all heard the news from Red Tornado that Batman might assign them a new mission today.

Batman's face appeared on a holo screen flanked by Swift and Robin.

"_Attention Team._" Batman said sternly "_Take a Zeta Tube to Gotham city immediately and rendezvous with Robin and Swift at these new co-ordinates"_

"What is the mission?" Aqualad glanced at the others quickly.

"Shouldn't we wait for Artemis?" Kid asked the rest of them.

"_Don't wait. There's a creature loose in my city_" Batman glowered at them all.

"If it's your city why are we hunting it?" Superboy folded his arms. Batman ignored him.

"_You are not to hunt it or engage it. Track it until I return with the solution_."

"Co-ordinate's received" Miss Martian nodded.

"_Robin and Swift will meet you there. Batman out._"

The screen shut off before any of them had time to ask another question. They all went to the launch bay and strapped themselves into the Bio ship.

As soon as they took off Miss Martian replayed Batman's orders on the holo screen. She seemed to be smaller than ever as she sat slightly hunched next to Batman's stern and upright form.

"Wow she really is upset" Miss Martian looked very worried.

"Yeah" Kid agreed as he watched the harbour fly beneath them. A holo screen appeared in front of them with an envelope.

"Message from Robin" Kid said as he opened the folder to reveal two video files. He tapped on his keyboard and pulled up footage of the Triumphant Trio from that morning's news.

Aqualad was rather impressed but Miss Martian and Superboy were amazed. They even laughed fondly at the scary way that Swift managed to hold off the mud creature, the press had now labelled as Clayface. Needless to say they were shocked and very angry when they heard the injured man call her a freak.

"That's so…so…" Miss Martian's lip was twitching slightly. The next clip came on. It appeared to be a portion from a TV show. A man in a suit was talking in front of a picture of Swift with a caption "Swift to lie". The man seemed quite adamant that the girl in question was a danger to them all and that the Justice League's standards were falling by the wayside if this was the kind of dangerous person they would accept in the future. His whole rant went on for around twenty minutes.

Kid and Aqualad were both livid in their seats as the man finished his segment. Superboy slammed his fist down on his keyboard.

"How dare he! She saved that man's life! So what if she gets mad! At least she helps people!" He'd never seen Swift look so hurt before and now he realised he never wanted to see her hurt again.

"That evil…that-that" Kid Flash looked like he wanted to hit something.

To them, the Team, her pissed off side was always one of her more winning features. It was the glue that kept the Team in line and on target during a mission. Superboy couldn't understand why people couldn't just accept that.

"We're here" Aqualad announced grimly. M'gann parked the Bio ship on top of a building and set it to camouflage mode.

They quietly made their way down the fire escape into a small alley where they waited for ten minutes

"Geez where are they?" Kid muttered.

"They said they were on their way" Aqualad looked around the skies for a sign

"Yeah but they were in the Bat plane and that pretty fast-holy crap what is that?" he gasped.

Everyone put their hands over their mouths and noses as a grate nearby lifted up. They almost gagged as Swift's head poked through.

"Come on it's not so bad once you get used to it."

"I'll take your word for it" Aqualad swallowed and felt his throat burn.

* * *

**Gotham City, August 27 2010, 04:49 EDT**

Swift continued following Robin keeping her eye on the spider that scuttled into a hole in the wall.

_Well this has been a great day_

She rolled her eyes.

_You wanna talk about it?_ Came Kid's voice in her mind.

_Oh is the link up? Since when?_ Swift looked around wildly.

_Oh don't worry. We didn't see much_ Miss Martian assured her kindly.

_Asides from your little flashback of you and KF freaking out over that tiny spider last year_

_Hey that spider could have been poisonous!_

But Dick smirked as Swift and Kid Flash both flushed scarlet.

_Kid you hold him and I'll punch_ Swift cracked her knuckles.

_Aqualad are you linked? Kaldur?_ Swift heard Miss Martian call. She felt Aqualad's shock as he came back to them.

_What? Oh yes Miss Martian, your psychic link functions perfectly_

_A penny for your thought…or a free plane ticket perhaps_ Swift raised her eyebrows.

_My thoughts are not that far_ Aqualad smirked.

_Do you smell that?_

Swift heard Superboy sniff the air.

_It could be us_ She looked over her shoulder. The sludgy water was rippling oddly. A piece of mud rose to the surface.

"Oh! You've got to be F-ing kidding me!" Christine yelled out in frustration as Clayface burst from the water spraying them all in garbage and pungent water and his clay.

Swift struggled vaguely aware that her of her teammates own predicaments. She managed to reach into her utility belt and pulled out her folding fan. She sliced through the muddy hand that held her and flew upwards dodging the many arms that tried to seize her. Clayface sank back into the water gurgling.

"Well that was certainly unpleasant" she snorted darkly.

"Like tangling with a rabid Ma'alefa'ak on Mars" Miss Martian agreed hovering beside her.

"Unpleasant sure…" Kid grimaced as he spat out a mouthful of sewer water "But kinda easy. That thing was a pushover. What the heck was Batman worried about?"

"What's a Malafak?" Superboy asked Robin and Aqualad who both shrugged.

Swift felt an unpleasant chilly breeze behind her. She turned around.

A giant mud fist smashed into her body pinning her against a wall. Clayface ploughed through them laughing horribly as they all groaned and rolled over in his sludgy wake.

"_Batman to team. Report Status. Have you encountered the creature?_" Swift and Aqualad both heard Batman in their ears.

"Yes Batman, though the encounter was far from successful" Aqualad grimaced.

"More like shit" Swift muttered trying to shake out her hair of all the muck.

"If that's Batman ask him where Artemis? And how come she gets away with skipping this so-fun sewer party?" Kid Flash looked like he was going to be sick as he wiped his goggles.

"She's on an undercover mission" Swift rolled her eyes. "Let's get back to the ship. We need a new plan"

* * *

**Gotham City, August 27 2010, 05:38 EDT**

"Man I need a shower" Kid Flash complained walking out of the temporary change room Miss Martian had set up at the back of the ship. "I mean what's the point of putting on a clean costume when I'm not…fresh?"

"Oh Wally you're always fresh" Miss Martian smirked.

"At least you have a clean costume" Superboy mumbled trying to dust off the slime from in between his fingers.

"Yeah. And old back up! No stealth mode it stinks!" Kid sighed.

"We all stink" Swift folded her arms grumpily. Her other costumes were all in the wash back at the manor so she like Superboy was stuck looking and smelling more or less like shit. She glared enviously at Robin who smirked her way. He was wearing a clean costume too.

"So what about this creature?" he asked her. Swift shrugged.

"Batman just wanted us to track it"

"So why settle for that? Okay sure it got the drop on us. But now we know it's tricks." Kid sounded enthusiastic.

"Yeah!" Robin grinned "We split up! Then whoever finds old Clayface"

"Radios the team-" Swift added nodding.

"And we converge to kick some clay butt!" Superboy also was grinning.

Miss Martian turned to Aqualad excitedly "What do you think Aqualad?"

"What?" Aqualad jumped a little as if he'd suddenly snapped out of his thoughs. "Oh yes…that's a good plan".

Twenty minutes later they all tracked the clay down to a storage facility belonging to Bichel co.

Seeing as she was alone and it was faster Swift decided to practice her new found flying abilities. Despite the impending doom of waiting for the creature Clayface she found she was rather enjoying herself. Finally she could fly. Her dream had come true.

She pulled herself out of a small loop de loop as Superboy's voice reported through the com.

"_Guys I found the creature! Rendezvous at my co-ordinates!_"

"Roger that" Swift tapped her com off.

"Damn it" Swift muttered. The co-ordinates were all pointing to a spot that was on the other side of the storage warehouse.

Even flying it was difficult to navigate a straight route to the spot. She'd just rounded a corner when she heard Aqualad's voice behind her.

"Swift? Where are you going?"

"Oh hey Aqualad you lost too" Swift sighed in relief.

"Yeah I think the monster's this way" He pointed around a stack of shelves. Swift followed quickly and found herself facing a dead end lined with shelves that reached all the way up to the ceiling.

"Uh Aqualad I don't think…" she turned and gasped.

Aqualad was smiling but his mouth was filled with sharp teeth.

"Sorry sweetie I must have taken the wrong turn" Clayface roared with laughter as he reached out with a long clay arm. Swift dodged it quickly and flew past him her eyes wide with panic. She rounded a corner and hit another dead end. A dark shadow loomed over her.

She screamed.

* * *

DUN! DUN! DUUUUN! CLIFFY TIME! (does the Voldemort laugh) ermahgerd Episode 8 "Downtime" is up next...(does the Voldemort laugh again)! keep R&Ring if you want me to keep your favourite young justice team alive.

hope you enjoyed


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 8: Downtime/Help**

**Gotham City, August 27 2010, 06:00 EDT**

Their insides went cold as Swift's high pitch scream echoed around the storage house.

"Swift!" Robin and Kid Flash's voices called out from somewhere in the left side of the storage facility.

"_Oh no! What do we do? Where is Superboy? Do you think it got him too?_" Miss Martian gasped in horror.

"_Miss Martian_! _Kid Flash! Robin! Calm down!_" Aqualad ordered though he too was cold to the bone in fear.

"_Like hell I will! I'm going to find Swift!_" they didn't need to see Robin to feel the power of his bat glare.

"_Dude keep your head on. If Swift and Superboy were taken down by that thing, imagine what it could do to you_" Kid hissed.

"_Kid is right we need to regroup_" Aqualad sounded decisive.

"_Not until I find my sister!_" Robin's voice shook slightly

"_Robin I know you're worried_" Miss Martian said as calmly as she could "_But imagine what Swift would say if you just went out on your own like that? What do you think she'd do?_"

"_Dude I __**know**__ what she would do_" Kid Flash sighed exasperatedly. "S_he'd probably whack us all on the back of our heads and say 'stop running around like a bunch of headless chickens you idiots and use your brains' or whatever_"

There was a small silence.

"_You know I can almost hear her saying that just now_" despite his dread, Aqualad chuckled. Miss Martian, Kid Flash gave weak laughs.

"_Alright I'll regroup with you guys_" the Boy Wonder sighed heavily.

"_Good. We'll meet at Superboy's co-ordinates and use them to track the creatures path_. _Aqualad out_"

They turned off their coms.

* * *

Miss Martian flew around a corner. Swift was down and they had no clue where Superboy was.

"Oh Superboy please be alright"

"Who's there" someone called

"Superboy?!" Miss Martian's face split into a large smile as she turned a corner. There he stood dishevelled and muddy but grinning.

"Bad news gorgeous. He caught me off guard. Got away"

"You…you think I'm gorgeous?" she blushed.

"Well sure" Superboy shrugged. "Who wouldn't"

Miss Martian's vision went black.

* * *

Kid Flash was speeding down a corridor when he heard a small gasp.

He skidded to a halt and peered around a corner.

"Hey Miss M. You ok?"

She shook her head and sniffled.

"I'm just so scared." She sniffed "Superboy's missing, Swift's down."

"Hey its ok we'll find them" Kid Flash patted her shoulder consolingly. Miss Martian turned round and hugged him.

"Oh Kid Flash" she sighed "If only everyone had someone like you around, they wouldn't be alone"

"Babe I knew you'd come around" He smirked closing his eyes and leaned in. A few moments of silence passed.

"Babe?"

A deep rumbling chuckle echoed around him.

* * *

"Swift!" Robin rushed to his partner's side. She was lying down on the ground face down. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest.

"Swift, come on girl look at me. Wake up"

"Come on dude"

"Yeah get a hold on yourself"

The Boy Wonder looked up, one no, **two** Kid Flashes were standing on either side of him.

"Ok" Robin narrowed his eyes. "Whichever one of you can tell me my middle name is the real Kid Flash" he said.

"That's easy" one Kid Flash said.

"Yeah for me" the other one said in a 'duh I told you so' sort of voice.

"Chump" the first one's arms turned into heavy blocks

"Sap" the second one's arms also transformed

"Sucker"

Something wrapped around his body. He looked down horrified as Swift's body melted around him into brown clay, enveloping him.

* * *

Aqualad reached the end of the row and caught sight of Robin.

"Any sign of Clayface?" he asked calmly.

" Clayface? Uh no not here" Robin shrugged.

"I see" Aqualad turned to look down the row he'd just been walking down "Any word from the rest of the team?"

"No, sorry~" Robin's voice sweetened slightly at the end. Aqualad whipped out his water bearer and transformed it into a mace. He swung it round as the Robin doppelganger turned back into a giant clay monster.

It smiled a wicked smile as a third arm suddenly grew out of its stomach area punching him out of the way.

Aqualad hit the wall behind with a loud crash. He struggled to lift his head and looked through the monsters legs. All five of his **_real_** teammates were lying unconscious at its feet.

This was it. It was over for all of them.

Batman crashed through in a shower of broken glass flinging down his batarangs. They exploded on Clayface's arm. The mud monster roared and sent a heavy fist slamming down. Batman reached into his utility belt and pulled out his taser. He fired it and the cords lodged deep into the mass of mud.

He pulled the trigger. Bolts of electricity, violent and terrible shot along the cords. The monster let out a long horrified scream as slowly it began to melt into a large slimy puddle.

Aqualad stared in shock at the pool of muck inches away from his nose.

_Shwuip!_

He looked up. The cords were gone and Batman was putting the taser back in his belt. Aqualad struggled to his hands and knees.

"Thank…" but the Batman shot him a glare and walked over to the team, pulling out a bottle of smelling salts which he opened under Swift's nose first. Aqualad shuddered. He was in huge trouble.

* * *

**Mount Justice, August 27 2010, 07:58 EDT**

Swift hobbled out of the Zeta tube and stepped into the caves main hall, covered in muck and smelling worse than a garbage tip. Batman stood there waiting patiently. She shot him a dirty look as if to say 'don't you dare say a word'.

"I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you hit the showers and head home." He nodded to Swift who hissed in victory as she directed her path towards the corridor that led to the Team's living quarters.

"Head home? I am home" Superboy grumbled.

Robin stayed behind looking at Batman hopefully.

"Just Aqualad" Batman narrowed his eyes.

Robin looked calm as he joined the others, but Swift saw the dark glare he shot over his shoulder.

"Meet you out front" she muttered quietly. Robin only grunted as he sped past her. Swift sighed and combed her fingers through her hair. A large dollop of muck and slime now coated her fingers.

"Urgh! How am I ever going to get all this out of my hair?"

"I know" M'gann huffed. Superboy just said nothing and followed Robin and Kid Flash into the boys showers.

Swift and M'gann entered the girls' showers. The showers were actually a compilation of two rooms. The first room was a change room with, toilets and special lockers which the girls could use to store clothes/uniforms, then if you went through another door you came into the actual showers. All team members had their own private showers in their rooms but since these communal showers were closer to the zeta tubes it was easier to access.

Christine grimaced as the stealth suit peeled off her body like a sticky second skin. M'gann was humming a really catchy tune, like a TV jingle. It seemed very familiar to Swift but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was called.

As they both got down to their boots the door to the showers opened. No sooner had M'gann and Christine turned their heads to look, they heard a loud gagging sound.

"Hello to you too Artemis" Swift droned as she peeled off her mask.

Since her civilian form and hero form both looked rather different Batman had allowed special permission for Christine to not have to wear her masks or shades around the team as long as no one spotted her with her normal reading glasses or her brown coloured contacts. As Robin's identity was too similar to his civilian id he wasn't allowed to take off his shades.

Christine smirked as Artemis' tan skinned face tinged green as she spluttered for fresh air. Her blond hair was covered in white foam.

"Holy COW! What the hell is that?" she held the door open for her teammates as they stepped into the showers. One showerhead was running and letting off a decent amount of steam, so the room was quite nice and toasty.

"You saw the news this morning right?" M'gann sighed as she and Christine stepped under two other showerheads and turned the taps on hot.

"You mean when Swift, Robin and Batman took down that Clayface thing? Yeah I saw that. By the way, cool new superpower" Artemis nose wrinkled as she caught sight of the slime dripping from her younger companion's hair.

"Thanks." Christine grunted grumpily "Because I thoroughly enjoyed that mission"

"Yeah." M'gann rolled her eyes.

There was silence as the three girls scrubbed at their hair. Christine felt her muscles relax as she let the warm water wash over her.

"So how did it go undercover?" she asked loudly over the hum drum of the water.

"Dunno. I couldn't get much info," Artemis spoke lightly but there was a slight edge to her voice that unsettled the little bird.

"Oh ok" Christine turned quickly away back to her scrubbing, missing the worried glances of her comrades.

* * *

**Wayne Manor, August 27 2010, 20:04 EDT**

Gentle piano music wafted through the private gym at Wayne Manor, through a large stereo system. Christine was in the middle of her barre practice, doing her Demi Plié's. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was dressed in her dark purple ballet leotard, pink dance tights and pale pink satin Pointe shoes.

As she descended down again she looked up at the rings set up on the opposite end of the room on which Dick was practicing his flips. His white and blue gym gear was drenched in sweat and he was scowling and Christine was in no doubt why.

"Just Aqualad" he spat before flipping over twice. He detached himself from the rings and flipped onto a weight. He stumbled off doing a couple of flips and thudded into the wall.

Christine was about to rush over when she saw him punch the wall, leaving a small crater in it. She sighed as Dick plonked down on a bench.

"What are you sighing about?" he spat before taking a swig from his water bottle.

"What's wrong?" Christine turned so that she faced him and continued with Grand Plié's.

Dick groaned and slumped forwards head in his hands. "'What's wrong?' Chris I messed up! I should've known better than to let us all separate!"

"Dick-"

"I can't believe I actually tried to spot the difference between two Wally's when they were both obviously fake"

"Dick listen it-"

"I mean come on! I should've known Clayface would try to sneak up on us! Why didn't I think it through, and now Bruce-"

"DICK!"

Dick felt his head jerk up. Christine had left the bars and was now in front of him. She cupped his face in her hands, gently stroking his dark mop out of his eyes.

"Dick, no one is blaming you for anything. We all screwed up today. I was second in command but I didn't even realise that Kaldur was too distracted to make a proper decision. I was even stupid enough to trust the fake Kaldur and follow him into that trap, but we can't keep harping on like this. We all make mistakes, no matter who or…what we are"

Dick looked into the purple eyes. They avoided his gaze anxiously as her hands slowly dropped from his face to his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they heard a tapping on the open door.

They both turned round to see Alfred standing in the doorway, his wrinkled face softened.

"Master Bruce wishes to see you"

Dick didn't get up. Christine rolled her eyes, grabbed his hands and dragged him to the door.

The old butler smiled a twinkle in his dark eyes as his two younger charges made to follow him. He led them through several corridors until he opened a door that opened out onto the outdoor basketball court.

Bruce stood there dressed in a white muscle shirt, track pants and trainers. He bounced the orange basketball into Dick's surprised hands.

"What's this?"

"Training" Bruce smiled "Hand eye co-ordination"

Dick's face split into a wide grin "One on one?"

"If you think you can handle it, besides I don't think your partner's appropriately dressed for a match."

"Oh I don't know Dad" Christine raised her eyebrows and smirked "These blocks in my ballet shoes pack quite a punch when used correctly."

"She has got a point" Dick snickered.

"That being said I think I'd rather go back to my practice. Madame Fletcher would have my neck if she knew I didn't practice, holidays or not. So, so long and adieu gentlemen enjoy your bout" Christine gave a mock bow and headed back down the length of the hall. She smiled softly as she heard the bounce of a ball and her partner's cackle of laughter. She was home.

* * *

**Wayne Manor, August 27 2010, 21:18 EDT**

_She was in a long dark passageway. The walls were made of large stone slabs, weathered and aged. There was a slight draft in the air, and it pushed her forwards urgently._

"Miss Christine? Miss Christine can you hear me?"

_She was barefooted but the floor was smooth and dry. She kept walking, eyeing the walls which were covered in large paintings._

"Sir come quick!"

_The paintings were quite bizarre. They seemed to depict strange creatures. _

"What is it Alfred?"

"Master Bruce, I've tried waking her but…"

"Hey Bruce, Al, What's going on?"

_Some were small and imp like, others large and trollish and there were some that looked almost human if not for their strange appendages like tentacles, fangs or claws. Their colours were all faded against the stone._

"Step back Dick. Christine! Christine can you hear me?"

_They seemed to be arranged in a particular order. She followed the length of the passage tracing her fingers over the ancient stones. Hundreds upon hundreds of the creatures stood in rows like some kind of gruesome army._

"Christine! Alfred have you used the smelling salts?"

"I've tried sir, but nothing has worked"

"Have you checked her vitals?"

"I have, she's breathing and her heart rate is normal"

_She finally reached the head of the army. A man was painted, seated on a horse. He had dark hair and was wearing black and grey robes. _

"Have you ever tried this?"

_Most of his face was faded away but she could still see the colour of his irises, they were a strange cat-like amber colour. He held a large blade with a jagged edge in his hand._

"Master Dick I don't think-"

_She couldn't explain why, but the man felt horribly familiar…_

SPLASH!

Christine's eyes snapped open as she spluttered for breath. The faces of Alfred, Bruce and Dick were all peering down at her worriedly.

She was still in the gym, by the barre in her ballet gear but she was lying down on the floor. She looked up at the speaker system. It had reached the end of the CD and was waiting to be shut off. Her face and hair was wet and her mind was spinning.

"Where…Where am I?"

"Err…in the gym…at home?" Dick exchanged a worried look with his mentor.

"Think back. What do you remember?" Bruce's strong hands gently pulled her up into a sitting position.

"I…I…" she didn't know whether it was the water she'd been splashed with or not but Christine felt clammy, her heart racing as if she'd just run a mile. She felt Bruce rub her back in soothing circles and gulped down a couple of deep breaths.

"I…was practicing on the barre. Dick was upset about something so I talked to him. Then Alfred came and Dick joined you in a game of basketball. I went back to practice and…"

"And?" Dick looked slightly pale but he put down the empty water bottle in his hands and fetched her sweat towel from the barre. Rather than drying herself she just held it close like a lifeline.

"I was in this passage. It looked like something out of a temple."

"What kind of temple do you think it was?" Bruce kept his grip secure.

"Dunno. Definitely B.C. if the architecture was anything to go by." she shook her head as visions of the dark stone passageway flashed vividly across her eyes.

"It had… pictures on the walls. Not pictographs or script but full on murals, they must have been really old because the paint was faded and the walls were eroded. Their style was rather like ancient Phoenician or…no actually… it could have been Greco-roman. It was definately Doric style and made of limestone and don't get me started on the columns-"

"We won't" Bruce cut across her quickly. "Anything else? Did you hear any voices? Did you see anyone? Feel another presence?"

"I think so…" She replied. Bruce raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What I mean is…in the painting there was someone. I think he was leading this army."

"Did you recognise him?"

Christine bit her lip looking down at the floor. "I…did but I didn't…if you catch my drift? Like I thought I knew him from somewhere, I just couldn't connect the dots."

She mused to herself as she watched their brows crinkle in small V's in unison. Dick was rubbing his temples with both eyes shut, Alfred was staring rather hard at a random spot on the ground and Bruce brought a black gloved hand to his chin and scratched it.

Her eyes widened. "You're both in uniform?"

Bruce and Dick looked down at themselves. They were indeed dressed in their Batman and Robin uniforms but the cowl and mask were both off.

"We were going to go for patrol. When you didn't respond to our calls we all searched around the house for you. Eventually Alfred found you here"

"I tried to wake you but no matter what I did you wouldn't respond" Alfred sighed. "Then Master Dick here thought to pour the contents of your water bottle on your face. I will admit I had my doubts but it was rather effective"

"No kidding. I'll get changed," Christine made to stand up but stumbled. Bruce caught her before she could hit the ground again. Her legs were shaking so badly that he was holding most of her weight. Not that it made a difference to him. Christine was so light he could probably hold her in one arm above his head without breaking a sweat.

"Robin and I will go. You are going to stay here!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. You are staying here and resting."

"But what if-" Christine bit her lip

"If you feel better you can stay in the Batcave and man the coms but that's it! No patrolling. "

"But Dad-"

"No buts. You are not patrolling until I get Leslie and someone from the League to perform a full check on you" Bruce pulled his cowl over his face and gave her a stern bat look.

"Full check?! Honestly Dad, do you think I'm just another damsel in distress or something."

"I wouldn't care if you had the physiology of a Kryptonian; you are still getting a full check up"

"I said I'm fine! Geeze." Christine pushed herself away from him. Her legs were still shaky but she was standing. "See. I can hold my own."

"I can see that but still-"

"Still what Dad? Still. WHAT?"

"You've unlocked a new superpower of which you don't know how to fully control. You've been under severe physical stress for several days now. You've barely had any sleep. You've fainted in the middle of a very light ballet practice and now you can barely keep yourself standing. Does that sound like the definition of someone in perfect health?" Batman growled but this proved to piss her off even more.

"What about you. You stay up for days on end, without rest and, heck, without even food! Oh yes the perfect epitome of health you are" she rolled her eyes.

"Do **not** take that tone of voice with me young lady!" Batman barked angrily. "You may be out of uniform but your still under my roof. You are not, I repeat, NOT going on patrol tonight and I don't want to hear from Alfred that you've snuck out on your own either! It's not safe-"

"Not safe? Newsflash **Batman**" She spat his name with as much venom as she could muster "It's not like I'm ten years old anymore. I am capable of handling myself out there. I do it with the Team all the time. Or do you think I'm just another fragile little girl? You think I don't know that Gotham is a frigging stinking cesspit of lying, thieving, murderous psychopaths. You think I don't know that right now the entire world thinks I'm one of those freaks!"

Batman's stared down at her for a moment taking in the sight of the shaking girl in front of him.

"Christine," Batman growled, albeit gently. Christine shook her head taking a step back.

"Christine wait-" he reached out to grab her shoulder but she swatted it away.

"Just go! Just … leave me alone" and she ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Oh dear" Alfred sighed as they heard the loud, slightly strangled, sob echo some way down the empty hallway.

Dick glanced worriedly between the door and Batman as he reached up to the com in his cowl.

"Batman here…" Batman scowled a little "What is it Superman? Hmm. I see. Are you sure? Here in Gotham? Fine you can leave it to me. No you don't need to come to the cave Clark. My city my rules.*sigh* fine I'll meet you in ten minutes. *sigh* you're already there? Fine I'll come down now. Batman out. Dick, put your mask on."

"What does Superman want?" Dick asked cautiously, because he didn't know if his mentor would explode or not. But Batman merely sighed.

"Francois Lemieux, Metropolis' most deadly hit man has escaped custody and is apparently hiding out in Gotham"

"Oh, so are we going to track him down with Superman?"

"Yes" But Dick could tell that his heart was not truly in it. For one thing Batman would've been more irate at the mention of Superman in his city.

"Can I…uh…" Dick scratched his head nervously and glanced at the door.

"You can go say goodbye to Christine"

"Yeah thanks, see you in five!" and in the blink of an eye he was out the door and zipping down the hall.

Batman and Alfred followed his lead, though they went down to the old piano rather than the staircase. Batman pressed some of the old slightly flat keys and the wall swung forwards revealing a dimly lit dark staircase.

As they descended down into the gloom of the cave Batman couldn't help but notice his old butler was itching not to smirk.

"What?" he glowered and Alfred allowed himself a chuckle.

"Oh Master Bruce, I'm surprised that can't you see it?"

"See what?"

"Who does the young mistress remind you of?" Alfred quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Who?" He grunted.

"Who else but you? If my memory serves me right she's just as precocious, proud and stubborn as you were when you were her age. Except for the fact you were a boy and didn't have to deal with the burden of having superpowers." Alfred's smile grew. Batman sighed looking down at his gloved hands.

"How did you do it Alfred?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you…Raise me? Let me go out and become…what I am"

"It wasn't easy. I can assure you." Alfred's smile softened. "And it never gets easier. Despite how many self books that are out there sir, there is no real manual for parenthood. It is something each parent must figure out for themselves. But considering the present situation permit me to say this; you have been blessed with two wonderful children. For the past four to five years you have raised, loved and protected them as well as any father could even dream of. They have learnt to trust you but now it is your turn to trust them, trust them to make the right decisions when they decide to step out into the world as their own people."

"I do trust them" Batman mumbled scowling at the knowing smile on Alfred's face. He hated it when Alfred gave one of those looks. It was the look of knowing something that he didn't know. And Batman hated not knowing more than he hated having so many superheros in his city.

"You just don't want to let them go?" Alfred nodded. Batman didn't answer. Maybe it was because he knew it was the truth or because he could see the Batcave and the Superman sitting in **his** chair.

"I'll take my leave sir" Alfred bobbed his head and walked back up the stairs. As he reached halfway up Dick, now Robin as his mask was on, bounded past him hurriedly.

"Hi Al, bye Al!" his cry echoed in the dark passage

Alfred shook his head fondly and carefully walked back into the manor. He closed the passageway behind him and made his way towards the kitchens. After quickly brewing a cup of strong tea he carefully placed it on a silver tray and came back to the staircase. He looked up the height of it.

"One child down, one more to go" he sighed as he made his way to the east wing where the family's private rooms were situated. He went to the third floor.

There were four rooms in total along the corridor that Alfred walked down; three on the left side; two bedrooms with a nursery in-between (though as there had been no baby in the house since Bruce was born it now served as storage); and one on the right, the master bedroom. The old butler made his way to one of the bedrooms on the left, the one with a brass flower for a doorknob.

There was a pause. "Come in" came a slightly hoarse voice from within.

Alfred pushed open the door easily with one hand and entered.

The room was very different to the manors usual gothic aesthetic and very opposite of the Batcave's deep, heavy atmosphere. It was light, airy and soothing. The walls were painted in Lavender blush white and the ceiling in ivory, with a delicate crystal chandelier in the centre of a ceiling painted with a soft floral design. There was a feminine maple desk and chair on one side flanked by matching bookshelves. Opposite this an entertainment unit complete with ivory plush lounge sat cold and unused. Opposite where Alfred stood was a tall door that led to the balcony outside. Next to the door, tall mullioned windows with a long cushioned window seat let in the moonlight.

Back in the days of its first use, when it was frowned upon for a husband and wife to share a room with each other, it was the room of the Lady of the Manor. Now however it was just called the Lily room, so called because of the portrait of one of the Wayne ancestors, a rather stunning raven haired beauty holding a bouquet of lilies, hanging above the large maple four poster bed with gossamer curtains.

Alfred saw Christine at the window seat, dressed in a long sleeved, high necked old fashioned cotton nightgown. Despite her youth and lack of height she struck a very elegant, very poised figure as she sat side saddled, legs crossed at the ankles, head resting on her elbows and gazing out of the open window with bittersweet longing.

Alfred blinked. If he hadn't known any better he'd have thought he'd stumbled upon Wendy gazing at the second star to the right and awaiting the arrival of Peter Pan at her window. Though if Christine was Wendy then the role of Peter would have to be filled by… He almost snorted into the tray.

Christine turned to him.

"Oh hello Alfred" she quickly wiped at her eyes. Alfred noticed the tear tracks and placed the tray down beside her.

"Camomile?" she sniffed.

He nodded.

"Thank you" she muttered taking it from the tray. She drank a sip and sighed.

"What do I do Alfred?" she looked back outside the window, from which she had a magnificent view of the Manor's extensive grounds which glimmered in the moonlight. "What do I do? I screwed up a mission; the press has convinced the world that I'm a dangerous freak and my Dad is convinced I'm a useless weakling"

Behind her back he rolled his eyes. This child was just as bad as her father sometimes when it came to dealing with failure. But he composed himself as best he could.

"That is absolute nonsense" Alfred sniffed in the way that only an English gentleman could and when she turned around to face him he smiled "Master Bruce thinks no such thing of you. Neither does young Master Dick or I. And even if you were a…'freak' or 'useless weakling' we would care no less about you. But given the current situation we are inclined to worry, your father most of all"

"I know" Christine groaned unceremoniously plonking her head on her elbow. "But I'm thirteen already, and come October I'll be fourteen. I may be short but I'm not such a kid anymore"

"That may be." Alfred raised his eyebrows "But you're still only at the beginning of your own story, there are still so many chapters you have yet to fill in. Your father knows this; he also knows that you are capable of many great things. Don't judge him too harshly. He's lost so much in his life, so much so that he's become paranoid about protecting the precious things he has gained."

"Paranoid? Well that's one way of putting it" she mumbled. Alfred sighed.

"When you have a child of your own, whether it be adopted or biological, you will understand. Now if you will excuse me I believe your father might need me on the computers now, perhaps you would care to join me"

"I… I think I might study some ancient Bialyan for half an hour and then hit the sack early tonight but thank you Alfred" Christine finally smiled and took another sip at her tea. Alfred nodded and left the room.

It was a few hours later when Batman, Robin came through the entrance of the Batcave in the dark Batmobile. When he saw them exiting the car they both looked rather tired.

"Did you catch them sir?" Alfred asked. Robin, who looked dead on his feet, just nodded.

"Is Christine alright?" Batman asked limping slightly as he headed up the steps.

"She went to sleep soon after you left sir"

"Are you sure?" Batman narrowed his eyes but Alfred nodded.

"Quite sure sir and now young Master, a bath and then off to bed with you" he frowned at Robin who groaned like a member of the undead and trudged up the stairs. Batman smirked as he pulled back the cowl.

"That goes for you too Master Bruce"

Bruce's smile faded. He scowled and Alfred smiled oh so benignly as he ushered the grown man up the stairs. They reached the east wing.

"Come now Master Bruce" Alfred was waiting by the door to the Master bedroom tapping his foot.

"A moment Alfred." Bruce quietly opened the door to the Lily Room and peered inside. There was a large lump in the bed. He drew back the nets of gossamer that surrounded it. Sure enough she was there…but so was Dick. The boy was coiled around his partner so tight that his chest seemed glued to her back.

Barely restraining a sigh he tucked the coverlet over them snugly and left them to sleep.

* * *

Whoo. Chapter 10 is a go! Yeah Just Batfam/Batdaddy/Grandpa Alfred kind of fluffy stuff. I'd been planning to put it in a drabble but I thought "hey we didn't get to see much of the Batfam in Downtime so what the heck". Next episode is "Bereft".

Keep R&Ring people!


	11. Authors Note

Hi guys.

No its not another chapter but please hear me out.

Some of you may have noticed that this Fanfiction has now changed to only cover season 1. That is because it is the first Arc in a series labelled the Swift Chronicles.

In the chronicles there are seven Arcs I have planned. at this point in time I can safely say that Arc Six is the YJ invasion Arc. The Arcs 4 & 5 are spoilers for the end of this first Arc so I will only reveal the names of the first three (including the one you're reading right now)

1. The Swift Ascension (the one your so kindly reading now)

2. The Apprentice

3. The City of Darkness

At this moment in time I am not writing the chapters for the next two Arcs only planning them. I want to make sure all holes are airtight covered before starting them, but you can be sure to see them probably around the end of this year.

Thanks for listening and keep R&Ring


	12. Chapter 12

**Episode 9: Bereft**

**Bialyian Desert, September 4 2010, ? EDT**

A girl in a black bodysuit with a purple leotard and black domino mask turned over. It was really warm and she was sweating profusely. She felt something prodding her.

"Dick stop it." she mumbled keeping her eyes shut. Another prod.

"Dick!" She whined. She was prodded again this time it was really hard.

"OW! What the-" She sat bolt upright so fast that whatever that had been poking at her flew off amidst a cloud of feathers. Wait a moment…feathers?

Swift looked up. A really ugly bird with a bald head and slightly matted dark feathers was perched on the remains of a dead tree, its shoulders hunched and clipping its beak. The vulture glared down at her with suspicious eyes. It had obviously thought that she was another easy meal lying around on the ground. Well it could keep thinking.

She glared back as it flapped upwards into the air. Following its progress she noticed that she was sitting in the shadows of a tall rock. She looked around her. Apart from the rock and herself there was nothing but a sea of golden sand dunes.

A strong gust of hot wind blew around her and she noticed for the first time that her hair was loose. Why would her hair be loose if she was Swift? Swift always kept her hair tied in a bun. Absentmindedly she played with the dark chocolate strands as she stood up. Just where was she?

She looked around again. There in the sand was her imprint and close by was another. Carefully she walked to crouch beside it.

"Dick" she muttered as she took in its size and shape. So she'd been here with Dick had she? As Swift and Robin? Had they been with Batman on a mission? If so how had they got separated from him?

Something rumbled in the distance, something that sounded distinctly like the sound of an engine. Swift thought it would be the Bat-mobile but then thought again. No Batman would never take the Bat-mobile overseas like this… but he would've taken the Bat Plane.

As she looked up again at the skies, Swift felt someone clamp a black gloved hand over her mouth. Whoever it was pulled her back into the shadows of the rock as an army truck with three soldiers inside rolled past quickly. As she struggled against her captor she caught a glimpse of the trucks bonnet on which a black and yellow flag was painted.

Swift recognised the flag at once. It was the flag of Bialya. But what was she doing in Bialya?

She struggled harder against the person who held her.

"Chrissy stop its me!" a voice hissed in her ear.

Swift stopped struggling.

"Dick?" she asked her voice muffled. The hand around her mouth slowly dropped as she turned her head to face her masked partner. They were really close, so close that as she turned her lips grazed his.

They jumped apart quickly, brushing themselves off even though there was no sand left on their uniforms.

"Sorry"

"It's ok…" Robin was running his hands through his hair nervously. "It was a…accident? Or was it?" he smirked.

"Dick!" She whined blushing to the roots of her dark hair. He cackled softly and pulled her into a one armed hug. Swift sighed and reached up to tap her comm.

* * *

_It was dark and warm_

_"Christine, wake up" She heard Dick's voice in her ears, slightly echoed,_

_She opened her eyes slowly. Dick was sitting on the side of her bed shaking her shoulder gently. As he saw her open her eyes he smiled_

_"Come on missy time to get up. It's a big day. Alfred's got waffles in the kitchen."_

* * *

_Batman was standing in front of a holographic map of Bialya. He was looking stern._

_"Maintain radio silence at all times. Swift how is your Bialyan?"_

_Swift gave an exasperated glare._

_Batman narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me __**that**__ look. If you are discovered by the officials it is up to you as the most fluent speaker to tell the authorities that you are repairing a part of your jet so that you can make your way to Quraq. Tell them you are meeting me there. Only use force if and when necessary."_

* * *

Swift gulped.

"What happened?" Robin eyed her suspiciously

"Robin…do you remember Batman telling us to maintain radio silence?"

"Yeah…speaking of that check this out" he pulled up his holo-computer and opened a file. The map of Bialya was peppered with small titbits of plans and data.

"What the hell! Where the f- did March go? Why the hell are we in Bialya in the first place?" Swift grabbed her partner's arm and shook it as if begging the hologram to change and be a joke. But it just stayed put, mocking her outrage with its blue sterility.

"Hey! Hey!" Robin jerked his arm out of her grip and massaged his wrist. "Bialya's just the tip of the iceberg. Get a load of this" he pulled out a large scrap of dark material and handed it to Swift.

She spread it out.

"Ok…What's Superman's symbol doing here?" she eyed the S shield which was red on black.

Robin shrugged.

"Dunno. I found it while you were still asleep. I've been trying to find other clues but none too helpful so far."

Swift groaned and flumped down to sit in the sand. "Great. Something to do with Superman is on the loose. It's September but we don't remember anything past March. AND we're stuck in Bialya, Queen Bee's turf, illegally!

Robin sighed as he sat down beside her and took out a small biscuit from his belt, one of Alfred's treats.

"Here take this"

"What about you?"

"I already had one earlier" he shrugged but he was avoiding her eye.

"Dick-"

"You need it more than I do"

Swift sighed and took the biscuit from him. It gave a hard snap as she broke it into two uneven halves.

She handed him the larger half.

"No give me the smaller one"

"Dick-"

"Just give it here"

"NO! You've used up more energy than I have. You take the bigger-"

"Oh god dammit Christine!" he snatched the smaller piece from her other hand.

"Dick-NO!" but he'd already stuffed the stolen piece in his mouth. He swallowed it quickly.

"Don't make me stuff it in your mouth" he glared mulishly at her.

Swift blanched but took a tiny bite of her cookie. It had hardened slightly because it had dried out in the desert heat but was otherwise delicious.

Robin smiled as she swallowed the last bite and looked back at the sand dunes. Swift looked around as well. Had it not been for their desperate situation she might have considered this place beautiful. She could just imagine the look on her best friend, Freddy's, face if she could see where Swift was now.

Freddy (full name Fredericka Olivia Lantern) was an avid photographer and a good one too. Her mother, Jacqueline was one of America's top fashion designers and her father Ludwig was a magazine editor. Needless to say she was well exposed to the arts crowd and Swift always got the latest of scoops of the fashion world and the latest trends for free every season.

She narrowed her eyes and looked up at the rock above. If only she was wearing something less dark and clingy in this heat…

"Did you go up and get a good look?" She quirked an eyebrow at Robin.

"I tried. There are a couple of craters around. But they could just be from the tanks firing off. Queen Bee's got swarms of her guys buzzing around"

Swift giggled. "Oh man! You really couldn't resist could you?"

"Hey! I'm not the power hungry mind controlling woman who decided to name herself after an insect. BZZZZ BZZZ BZZZZZZZ" he held both his hands to his sides and began making buzzing sounds.

Swift laughed harder as something in her belt beeped.

They both stopped abruptly. Swift flipped out her holo-computer. A GPS beacon was flashing on and off in neon yellow on her map of Bialya. It seemed to be somewhere west, close to the border of Quraq.

"Is that us?" Robin asked

"I don't think so…Batman's dot is grey, my dot's purple, yours is light blue and the bat-plane's white, see?" She tapped her belt and Robin's and instantly her own purple dot and a blue dot appeared almost overlapping each other, a little ways south of the yellow dot but slightly closer inland.

"So if it's not Batman, you, me or the Bat-plane then what did we set a GPS on in Bialya?" Robin quirked an eyebrow

"Dunno. Let's find out"

* * *

Swift and Robin were walking through dune, after dune coming closer to the yellow dot that Robin's holo computer displayed.

It was night time, but the sky was clear and the moon was bright enough to go by and the air was considerably cooler. They still had enough water between them and each had one of Alfred's cookies in their pockets. They were trying to save them just in case they were still stuck in the desert tomorrow but so far so good. They talked here and there, trying to solve the mystery of the strange coloured dot.

"I wish I could remember why we put a GPS marker here" Robin muttered as they ran up the slope of another dune.

"You're talking to the wrong person. Get down" Swift hissed pulling him down so that they were crouched just below the crest. They peered over the top.

In the dip between the dunes was a large black box.

"Guessing that's why" Robin muttered shutting his holo-computer off. Quietly the two of them snuck over to it.

No sooner had they taken a step towards the box, four Bialyan troops popped out of the sand.

"[Her Majesty wants them alive]" one of them shouted in Bialyan as they rushed forwards, guns at the ready. Swift nodded at Robin and he threw down a pellet from his belt.

Instantly dark smoke filled the area. In the confusion Swift turned invisible. Quietly she snuck behind two confused soldiers. They jumped in fright as their guns were yanked out of their hands, the magazines unloaded and vanishing into thin air. Their terrified yells were cut short as they got hit with something hard.

Swift kept the magazines as she moved to the next set of soldiers, using them as weights to her hands when she aimed invisible strikes. The soldiers crumpled in confusion, not knowing who or what was hitting them.

The smoke was clearing enough and the soldiers were beginning to regroup. Swift saw Robin as he flipped onto the head of a soldier using him as a base as he kicked two of his fellows out cold.

She ran over to him quickly as three troops lined up. "[Enough of this. Open fire!]" their leader yelled.

Robin flipped, dodging bullets left right and centre. Swift reappeared as she aimed three exploding purple birdarangs at the soldiers feet just as something swooshed past them stealing their guns

"I'll hold that. Thanks" a dark figure that was defiantly not a soldier stopped between two of the bewildered soldiers before super-speeding back into the fray.

"Kid!" Swift cried out happily, as Kid Flash, in a strange dark grey/black version of his uniform, zoomed past knocking out two men aiming their guns at her.

"Hey babe" he winked as she punched the lights out of a goon behind her.

Two troops attacking Robin flew away from him, pushed by an invisible force. They all looked up as a girl with green skin and red hair de-camouflaged over them in the air but they didn't have time to stop and chat. Within a minute Swift and Robin were back to back fighting in the centre of five soldiers.

They managed to take out four of them but the last one dropped his gun and ran for it. Swift was about to tag him with her birdarang when a green arrow flew through the air splitting into something like a rope which wrapped itself tight around his legs. He tripped head first into the sand.

They all turned to face the crest of a sand dune where a girl dressed in green and bearing Green Arrow's symbol was poised to fire another arrow. When she saw that they were finished she lowered it and stepped down towards them.

Robin ran to Kid Flash. "KF! Man it's good to see a familiar face" they high fived.

"You said it!" Swift gave Kid a brief hug. Kid smirked at the slightly put out look on Robin's face.

"Hey Rob…Memory loss?" he asked as she let go.

"Six months!" Swift growled in frustration.

"Yeah lets hog tie these creeps and compare notes" Robin nodded. They gathered most of the Bialyans and kept them under the shade of a dune close by.

"So we're a team?" Swift asked the green skinned girl who'd introduced herself as Miss Martian.

"The four of us and Superboy" Miss Martian nodded.

Robin and Swift exchanged glances as the former pulled out the black cloth with the red "S" shield.

"Then this must be his" Robin handed it over.

"Yes" Miss Martian smiled in relief "Did you see him?"

"I think we did" The green clad, blonde archer girl, Artemis pointed between herself and Kid Flash, who scowled.

"Feral boy? Some teammate. He attacked us"

"He didn't know who we are." Artemis sighed before crying out "I don't know who we are!"

"Mind you I do remember Batman ordering radio silence and for me to make up a strange cover story" Swift scratched her head.

"Well I don't know about the cover story but the radio silence… definitely a Batman thing to do. So our team must work for him!" Robin nodded vigorously.

"ok how do you know we don't work for MY mentor" Kid smirked smugly tapping the lightning symbol on his chest. Instantly the dark grey and black of his uniform turned to its real yellow and red.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" he grinned continuing to poke his insignia.

"We look ridiculous" Artemis snapped before rounding on Kid "Quit touching yourself!"

"That sounds so wrong" Robin snickered into Swift's ear. She choked back a laugh as Artemis continued yelling.

"We need our memories back!"

Suddenly their surroundings changed. Christine looked around. They seemed to be in an organic chamber with multifaceted screens.

"Whoa! Where the hell-" Swift began watching as she saw an image of Batman talking flash over one screen.

Miss Martian appeared in front of them, her voice echoing slightly as she spoke

"I've brought you into my mind to share with you what I've remembered so far. But I need your help. Together our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine"

"You want to pop through our private thoughts?" Artemis sounded quite affronted.

Miss Martian put her hands up in token of peace. "I have no wish to intrude, but-"

"You need to hack our minds-" Swift began

"to figure out what happened to us. Got it go." Robin finished. They both grinned and Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"Typical" he muttered before smirking "My brain's all yours. Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you"

"Or underwhelm you" Swift smirked

"Hey why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?" Robin asked. Everyone else just shrugged.

Artemis was still looking very nervous, but Kid gave her hand a tight squeeze and she sighed.

"Last six months only. And only what you need"

Miss Martian nodded before closing her eyes. Four blue glowing hands reached out from the top of her head, latching themselves onto her other teammates.

Swift closed her eyes and saw Batman standing in front of a holo screen again. The map was that of Bialya.

"The Watch Tower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that sight. What landed there. Bialya is a rouge state ruled by Queen Bee and not a member of the Leagues UN charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. Swift how is your Bialyan?"

Swift felt herself give an exasperated glare.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me **that** look. If you are discovered by the officials it is up to you as the most fluent speaker to tell the authorities that you are repairing a part of your jet so that you can make your way to Quraq. Tell them you are meeting me there. Only use force if and when necessary. You'll land in Quraq on Bialya's border. Two clicks from the hot zone"

The scene changed. The team was standing amongst the dunes close to the spot where the grey box stood.

"All clear" Robin said pulling down a pair of binoculars.

Swift's memory then flashed to a position where she was crouched just behind the crest of a sand dune. She was in between Robin and Kid Flash looking down on a Bialyan military tent. They all glanced at each other before moving away.

"Set up here" Aqualad said to her once she and the others had returned and she gave the order to Superboy who went back into the bio ship and retrieved the large grey box. Superboy pressed a button and different panels opened out of it.

He stood aside Robin got down to work.

"We'll be up and running in no time" he informed her and Kid Flash who were standing behind him.

"Jackpot!" Kid Flash smirked as he read the scans "the site's lousy with Zeta beam radiation"

"Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent" Swift read the scans again and pointed to the screens.

"I'll check it out on camouflage mode" Miss Martian suggested helpfully.

"Good idea. Go" Aqualad agreed

"Be careful" Superboy said shyly.

"And maintain telepathic contact" Aqualad stood beside Swift looking down at her holo computer which had a GPS tracker on the tent. Swift looked in the direction of the tent. She felt slightly worried as the wind gave an unusual shift.

"I will Aqualad" Miss Martian nodded.

Suddenly they were back in the physical plane.

"Aqualad!" they all gasped in shock and alarm.

"Where is he?" Swift asked worriedly

"What happened next?" Robin agreed.

"I don't know, that's the last thing that I-we remember" Miss Martian was wide eyed.

Artemis looked down at hers and Kid Flash's connected hands and the two jumped apart.

"We landed twenty four hours ago." Kid avoided the smirks from the two birds opposite him "If Kaldur's been wandering in the desert that long then…that's not good for a guy with gills"

"Yeah but now we know to look for him" Swift trailed off as Robin pulled up his holo computer.

"He's close!" he pointed to the map on his screen "But he's not moving"

* * *

They found him a couple of miles north of their previous position.

M'gann held him up creating a mental link whilst Swift sat opposite her pouring a tiny bit of water onto his gills on his neck from one of the water pouches on her belt. This seemed to sooth him slightly but he was still in severe physical distress.

Kaldur may have been able to breathe on land but at the core of his biology he was a water breather. When he wasn't in the water he needed to constantly absorb moisture from the air through his skin to keep his body temperature cool enough to function properly. But this desert air was dry and arid and without the water in it he could possibly de-hydrate himself to death.

He was already very delirious and jabbering in his unconscious state in rapid Atlantian.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition" M'gann frowned as Swift poured a trickle down Kaldur's throat. He coughed slightly but swallowed.

"He needs immediate re-hydration." Swift looked up at M'gann with worry.

"Call the bio ship" Robin nodded.

"It's out of range, but you can get there fast" She looked at Wally who started.

"He's too heavy" he sounded exhausted "and I'm too low on fuel. Right now I couldn't even carry her." he jerked a thumb at Artemis who scowled.

"Why not just levitate him back?"

"I can't. I have to find Superboy" M'gann stood up "Six months ago he didn't even exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him."

"Superboy's indestructible. Just ask those tanks. It's Aqualad that needs your help"

But M'gann clutched her head in pain.

"No! Superboy's in pain" and without further ado she jumped off into the air.

"M'gann wait!" Artemis called.

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" Robin called.

But she was gone.

"Well that's just perfect!" Wally cried out angrily kicking sand.

"I know you're out of juice but take a chill!" Swift snapped continuing to pour water over Kaldur's gills as the other's turned to her "Yes M'gann's gone. Deal with it. Even with our water pouches Robin and I can't keep him running for very long, he might not be able to make it. What we need to do is get Kaldur back to the Bio Ship pronto."

"And since when did you start giving orders?" Wally sneered down at her. Robin glared at him about to intervene but Swift stood up.

"Since I was the one Kaldur chose as second in command, so just you watch it zippy!" Her eyes only reached Wally's chin but she delivered a glare so fierce that the older boy took a step back.

"Ok! OK!" Robin came between the two both hands up. "Let's all just calm down"

He paused as Kaldur began moaning again in Atlantian.

"Got the bio ship's co-ordinates" Robin said as he picked up one of Kaldur's arms.

"Let's go!"Swift barked. Wally grumbled but picked up the other arm as Artemis and Swift picked up Kaldur's legs.

Slowly they began dragging him over the dunes.

Kaldur kept groaning, sporadically calling for something in Atlantian.

"Do you know what he's saying?" Robin asked Swift who shook her head.

"Nope." She popped the P. Kid Flash looked surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." She nodded

"Come on Baywatch. I know Swift's brilliant with languages but there's a limit to how many a person can know" Artemis folded her arms.

"Actually there isn't" Swift muttered. "At least not with me" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

Robin grunted as they heaved Kaldur up a dune. "Artemis how many languages do you think Swift knows?"

"Dunno about ten?" Artemis shrugged.

He smirked "Actually it's around fifty eight."

Artemis and Wally both dropped the limbs they were each holding "Fifty what?!"

"Fifty eight" Swift nodded. "and that's not including dialects"

"How is that even possible?" Wally's eyes were popping out of his sockets.

"So how does it work?" Artemis sounded interested. Swift thought for a moment.

"I didn't used to know or rather I knew but I didn't think of it like a superpower…but after everything that's happened...I think it's something like my invisibility or my flying. I've just had it for as long as I can remember and it feels so natural. The only difference is, is that Batman has known all about it. It really comes in handy whenever we need something translated, like when we have clues from the Riddler or other stuff."

Robin snickered in front.

"It's so fun" he cackled "you say a word and ask her to say it in as many other languages as she can and you get so many. Hah!"

Swift rolled her eyes "Robin loves testing out with the swear words"

Artemis and Wally smirked and picked up Kaldur's limbs again. As they did so he murmured.

"Tula…Tula…"

"What's a Tula?" Wally cocked an eyebrow.

"I told you I don't know Atlantian" Swift huffed. Kaldur was starting to feel really heavy.

"You see the power only works if I can hear the language spoken aloud and see the written scriptures it takes me between a week or two to learn. If I only hear or only see the words then it takes around a month. I don't know Atlantian because the surface world doesn't have many books and I haven't heard Kaldur or anyone else speak Atlantian."

"But it's still so cool" Wally sounded impressed "I mean being able to fly on the winds is a pretty cool superpower don't get me wrong"

"But being able to pick up and understand any language…" Artemis smiled "That's…that's a gift"

Swift was glad it was so dark because she felt herself blush right to her ears. Then she tripped.

"whoa!" they all stumbled backwards, tumbling down the dune.

"Sorry" Swift mumbled as they all stood up. Kaldur groaned in pain.

"It's ok. What did you trip on?" Robin asked dusting the sand off his cape.

"Over there look!" Wally sped up the hill and pulled out a large piece of cloth, a couple of large wooden poles and some rope.

"Canvas?" Artemis felt the material.

"The Bialyan soldiers must've built a tent here earlier" Swift was examining the poles. They were quite long but strong.

"Talk about convenient" Robin grinned taking the two poles. He quickly measured them against Kaldur's body.

"Yep. This'll do." He snatched the ropes and cloth from Kid Flash and began tying it between the poles creating .

"Perfect"

They all grinned.

* * *

They'd almost reached the co-ordinates of the bio ship when Swift heard it. She and Robin were now walking in front with Wally and Artemis pulling Kaldur on the makeshift stretcher.

They'd not talked for over an hour now so Swift was able to hear quite distinctly the sound of trucks in the distance.

She glanced at Robin who nodded in understanding. He checked his holo map.

"Over there quick" they darted behind a large rock.

Three Bialyan trucks drove past.

"Mnm… Tula de la meta eta el Atlantis teba ose!" Kaldur squirmed.

"Shh Kaldur quiet now" Artemis gently stroked his forehead.

Swift tore her eyes away from her friend's suffering to peer over the rock with Robin. Rows of soldiers had gotten out of the trucks and scouting out the land. She checked her holo computer.

"Damn and we're so close" She cursed.

"But we can't risk a fire fight with Aqualad K.O.'d like this" Robin looked back at Kaldur.

"It's not just him. I'm way out of juice" Poor Wally was now panting. He'd not eaten for hours and was now running on his muscle mass. Swift could've sworn he looked a thinner than earlier.

"And I'm almost out of arrows" Artemis showed them her quiver which had barely five arrows left.

She turned to look for Swift to say something, but neither bird was there.

Swift was in the air but flying low. She herself was running on an almost empty tank and could barely keep her concentration on keeping herself both flying and invisible at the same time. Eventually she landed close to Robin and dropped off some of her birdarangs.

"Just take them" she huffed

Robin nodded before pressing his lips close to the blades. He let off a tiny cackle before dumping them in a line along the ground.

Once he was done he grabbed Swift by the hand and dragged her behind him. They came back just as Artemis was glaring at Wally.

"Hey amnesia remember. Completely forgot how truly annoying you are."

"Oh and like you're the goddess of congeniality" Wally snorted.

"Yeash! Get a room!" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Dude where were you two?" Wally was looking down at Swift who was kneeling beside Robin, looking just as knackered as he felt.

"Breaking radio silence" she puffed pressing a button in her utility belt.

They heard a loud beeping somewhere distant and then a multitude of Robin's slightly creepy cackles.

The troops footsteps died away as they went to investigate the noise. There were several loud bangs and suddenly the sky above was filled with dark smog.

"That's our queue move!" Robin grabbed Swift tugging her along behind as Artemis and Wally dragged Kaldur.

They met no one as they walked around the area of smoke. Robin sniffed.

"Swift you didn't by chance hand me the ones with the knock out gas did you?"

"I don't know, probably" Swift shrugged. Her legs were dragging behind so badly. She tried to hoist herself with the winds but they wouldn't budge.

"Damn. Can't fly anymore" she muttered.

"It's ok" Robin grunted as they ran up one more dune. As they crossed the crest they all sighed with relief.

"Thank the lord" Kid cried out laughing. They ran inside.

Immediately Swift sat down in the cargo bay fishing out from their extra supplies. Robin went to the helm and ordered the ship to create a small medical bed on which Artemis and Kid Flash dragged Aqualad onto it, the latter immediately going off to raid the food supplies.

"Aha!" Swift shouted triumphantly pulling out a drip bag full of water. She dashed to Aqualad's side and inserted the drip into his arm. Within a few moments his breathing was slowing down and his body temperature was back to normal.

"Well that's one thing down" She sighed going off to sit on her seat which was the middle row on the right side of the ship.

She turned her back to them all as she unzipped the top of her suit.

"You wanna unzip here?" Artemis raised her eyebrows.

"Not completely. Just my top half"

Swift sighed with relief as her suit peeled off. Her sweat had made it stick painfully to her skin and it prickled on contact with the cool night air.

Kid Flash choked as he caught sight of the back strap of her black sports bra.

Swift turned around to face them.

Robin turned bright red. He'd known Swift the longest out of all the team but he'd never seen her wear so little before. Being only thirteen years old she had always been rather conservative with her clothing choices and her uniform was designed to streamline her body and hide her form in the shadows.

However beneath all that her body was quite mature. She already had a defined small hourglass waist line, her hips were wider than most of her other classmates and her boobs were already a B-cup in size.

"What?" she raised her eyebrows in annoyance at the two boys whose jaws had dropped.

Wally was about to splutter when Swift just glared at him and he shut up.

"Not bad" Artemis smirked eyeing her boobs also as Swift came over to assess Kaldur's condition.

"Lorna Jane?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Um hmm" Swift nodded "it's got soft underwire and small padding over the front. Very comfortable"

"I'll bet it is. Did you get it online?"

"Na. I've got a friend who's got connections in the fashion industry. They get heaps of this stuff for free. I could pitch in a word to get you some." She added the last bit in a low whisper because Wally and Robin were listening very intently gazing at her mostly bare back.

"No it's cool I'm fine I don't need any" Artemis but she leaned in to whisper her measurements into Swift's ear anyway.

At that moment Miss Martian's voice appeared in her head. She sounded excited.

_Hey everybody, I've got Superboy. He's back to normal and we're on our way._

Kaldur sat up at once, wide eyed.

"Who are you?" he gasped looking between Swift and Artemis in fear as they tried to settle him back down onto his back "And how did you get inside my head?"

_Hello Megan, Aqualad's memories. I knew I forgot something._

_Aww man! Me too. _Wally complained loudly snapping his fingers

_I didn't get a souvenir for the mission_

_Don't worry. Got the souvenir thing covered_ M'gann sounded quite smug.

Swift looked out the front of the ship. She could see a dot high in the sky and something zooming towards them on the ground.

_What is that?_

Swift frowned.

_It's some alien sphere. Superboy made friends with it_ M'gann explained.

_Can I keep it? _ Superboy sounded excited.

_We'll take it back to the cave; see what Batman thinks, 'kay Superboy?_

_Ok._ She felt his happiness through the link and was like a little child bringing home an obscure pet to adopt.

Wally tossed to her a protein bar from a crate. She chewed it savouring the chocolaty, nutty taste with satisfaction. In a few moments everything would be back to normal.

The computers on the bioship beeped.

"Incoming message from Batman" Robin turned in his seat, still very red.

"_Batman to team._" Batman's face appeared on the front of them on a large moniter. He looked very angry. "_Where have you been? I've been calling you all for hours_" he glared hard at Robin and Swift in particular.

_"Swift get put your top back on, before you catch a chill"_ he snapped but Swift took off her mask and slumped in a heap onto her chair.

"My boobs have been pushed up to my ears, my underwear's about a mile up my butt and I'm sweating so badly that I'm killing all the flies that come near me. So no, Batman. I'm staying. Just. Like. This. Thank you"

She chewed on a second protein bar that was handed to her and glared defiantly at the screen. Swift saw a flash of blue and red behind him.

"Hello Superman, what are you doing skulking in the dark? That's my dad's job isn't it?" she heard Robin cackle.

The Man of Steel and the Dark Knight both looked rather affronted at the little thirteen year old half naked girl who was smirking in their faces, quite content to bash their egos with her baseball bat of shrewd wit.

"It's just League Business Swift, nothing too important" Superman shifted uncomfortably in his spot avoiding her eye. "By the way, the planet is doing an exclusive piece on your press conference so I suggest you keep your top on"

"Why? Don't like what you see Man of Steel?" she sat up straight, pushing her chest forwards intentionally and swishing her hair behind her shoulders. Superman's face was redder than Robin's uniform and so in fact was Robin's.

"Swift…I-i-its not like I…" Superman stopped short. Batman was glaring so darkly and so venomously.

"It's not like you what, boy scout?" he snarled.

Superman gulped.

"Nothing Batman. Nothing. Bye!" they saw him fly out of the screen. Batman glared at them all.

"Rest up when you get to the cave. Then debrief tomorrow morning. No excuses" he flipped the screen off.

A moment's silence. Then Artemis and Wally cracked up.

"I can't believe you just did that" Wally hiccupped slightly as he slumped in his seat.

"I just did. Besides he totally deserved it" Swift folded her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"Did you see how fast he flew?" Artemis nodded in agreement slumping to the floor on her knees.

"He had to." Swift smirked "Dad would've killed him otherwise"

Kaldur was staring at Swift in shock. "Batman is your father?"

"What? Oh right memory loss. Yeah he kind of is." she nodded before rushing up to wrap her arms around Robin from behind.

"Why so red boy wonder?" She giggled into his ear.

"I-I" he stuttered as she pressed her chest against the back of his neck and kissed the top of his head "Oh look M'gann and Superboy are back" he pointed to the back ramp as the Martian and clone flew up the ramp.

Swift giggled running up to hug Superboy who caught her, lifting her feet off the ground as he engulfed her in a big bear hug completely unperturbed by her semi nude form. But then again he too was topless.

Robin turned away looking down at himself. "Shit" he gritted his teeth, grimacing as he crossed his legs.

They definitely needed to get home fast.

* * *

hehehe! Swift just loves pushing her Daddy Bats buttons doesn't she? But Superman had it coming. She's kind of like Batman in that sense. She trusts the Man of Steel and all, she just gets disgruntled with his behaviour and likes to mess with his head when she can.

She's a daddy's girl after all. :)

poor Robin. lol

keep R&Ring

the next episode is "Targets" and has a lot of SuperSwift, SwiftArrow, DaddyBats, Lovebirds...in short just a lot of fluff with Swift and everyone else!

c u next time and I hope you enjoy


	13. Chapter 13

**Episode 10: Targets**

**Wayne Manor September 7 2010, 05:14 EDT**

He crept into the Lily room, a wide grin spread over his face and his blue eyes shining with mischief. He ninja crept over to the large maple wood bed and pulled back the gossamer curtains. He was silent like a ghost as he raised his hands over his head, poised to strike the girl tangled in the purple sheets.

"Don't even think about it Dick" she smirked eyes still closed.

"Damn" Dick deflated flumping down onto the bed beside her. Christine turned round opening her eyes and grinned. Dick was wearing a black Batman T-shirt and yellow boxers.

"What's so funny" he quirked an eyebrow. Christine lifted the covers to reveal a black Batman T-shirt with tiny yellow shorts.

Dick snorted as he eyed the T-shirt then his eyes travelled down towards the little shorts.

"Aren't you cold?" he tugged on the drawstrings on the waistband.

"You sound like dad"

"Oh really? So… if I told you to take these off and put on something that is…I don't know… hotter…?" He smirked slyly.

"I would turf you out of this room"

"Oh really?" but then he saw her eyes narrow.

"OW BRUCE! ALFRED! HELP!"

A few moments later both Alfred and Bruce were at the door looking worried. They looked down to the floor.

Christine was sitting astride on Dick's back, his stomach on the floor. She held his wrists in one hand over his head whilst the other one was twisting his ear painfully. Bruce, still in his plain white T-shirt and dark track pants chuckled under his breath as Alfred, already ready in his suit with a duster in his hand, shook his head sighing heavily.

"We keep warning you Master Dick. Now reap what you sew"

"Traitors!" Dick yelled so loudly that it startled Christine.

He managed to roll them over so he was on top. But before he could get a good grip she rolled him onto his side. The two grown men watched amusedly as the two teenagers play fought on the floor. They'd just gotten to grab the goose feather pillows when someone else appeared behind Bruce and Alfred in the doorway.

"What's going on?" the man yawned wide. He was tall; muscular and was wearing blue tartan print flannel pyjamas that matched his eyes which were covered by a mop of black hair.

"Sorry for the inconvenient wakeup Mr. Kent." Alfred nodded at Clark, barely suppressing a smile as Dick and Christine scrambled to their feet.

"But it seems our younger charges have decided to have a little bout to begin their morning"

Immediately Dick aimed to grab Christine's collar but she slid to the side. Deftly she struck his side with her fist. Dick grunted but recovered by sweeping her legs with his foot. She thudded on the ground but rolled over to avoid his knee into her stomach. She slid up smoothly to stand and began moving round Dick in a circle. The effect was almost cat like as she stalked, feet barely making a noise around the carpet. Dick followed her looking her up and down and smirking. He flipped over her head to stand behind her. Christine didn't move as he grabbed one of her arms and pulled it into a lock behind her back.

She waggled her eyebrows once and Dick's smug smirk faltered. He hissed as she pushed her hips back into his groin and his grip on her arm slackened. Deftly she threw her whole body weight backwards and they both fell, Christine's back landing on top of Dick's front.

She was about to roll off him when he locked his legs around her waist.

"Let go Dick" Christine grunted trying to roll off as Dick held onto her like a koala.

"Still think their just partners?" Clark muttered to Bruce who merely gave a stiff shrug before calling out to his kids.

"Come on. Since you're both in the mood for a sparring session, you can do some early morning training. You have ten minutes to get to the gym."

"Ok!" Dick detached himself off Christine and hurried out of the room. Bruce closed the door behind him and began to walk down the hall.

"Training? At five in the morning?" Clark hissed as soon as everyone else was out of sight.

"You have a problem with that?" Bruce glared at him

"They're kids. Shouldn't they…I don't know. Sleep in? Have some fun?"

"Oh they have fun alright." Bruce opened the door to his room.

"Bruce, I fail to see how training first thing in the morning is fun."

"Then maybe you should come and see for yourself before judging" the door snapped in his face.

Clark's eyes widened in shock, but he made his way back to his guest room, which was located on the second floor. He quickly got dressed in some sporty clothes, a blue T- shirt, sweat pants and trainers. He sped off towards the indoor gym where Bruce was already waiting in a black muscle shirt and dark track pants.

He heard smaller footfalls as Dick and Christine ran down the hall towards them both in white sleeveless gymnastics tunics and black leggings. Both were barefoot. He looked down at Bruce's feet. He too was barefooted.

Clark saw the mat on the floor and quickly took off his own shoes.

Bruce raised his eyebrows and opened the door.

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

They were all sitting down in the kitchen for breakfast.

Alfred was cooking up a storm for Christine as she wrote in her crossword. Recently she seemed to have developed quite an appetite and was eating just as much as Wally did every morning. She was still dressed in her training gear but with a pair of sandals and a white hoody on top. Dick was munching on his cereal for once not grinning but glancing up at the two adults opposite him. Bruce was sitting and reading various sheets of papers quite relaxed but Clark was looking haggard as he shovelled a piece of poached egg into his mouth.

Thanks to his Kryptonian DNA he wasn't physically fatigued, but mentally he was exhausted. If there was one thing that Bruce could truly be better than him at it was strategy and manipulation and he'd certainly drilled both concepts into his younger partners' brains.

Once he'd watched the kids train with Bruce in martial arts, he was down to the Batcave where they had a complete obstacle course set up. Bruce had then smirked and invited Clark to join in the exercise. The challenge had been simple enough, a game of catch the flag. Except with superpowers and Clark would be on his own against Dick and Christine.

Despite the fact he knew they'd been trained by one of the League's most deadly members, Clark had expected it to be easy to defend his flag and go directly for the kids. But it was not so.

Clark had only seen Hawkegirl and Hawkman work so seamlessly together, but they were a married couple. Even as kids the Bat's little birds were a force to be reckoned with. Individually they were great but together they were brilliant. They had the right chemistry, the right thinking and some of the best combo's that fit both their styles.

Needless to say it made Bruce's day when whatever Clark had for an ego was crushed when Dick distracted Clark long enough for Christine to sneak the flag back over their line with her invisibility powers.

"What is it?" Clark frowned as Bruce scowled at the papers.

"Your transcript drafts for Christine's press conference…aren't they a bit…too childish"

"Bruce, we're trying to appeal to the public. Swift may be your partner on the field but she's a kid. They need to see that."

_Clark, call me a kid one more time I'll grab the bar of kryptonite from downstairs and shove it up your ass._

Christine scowled but refrained from speaking her mind. Clark was doing her a huge favour in helping organise and preparing her for her press conference this afternoon. He was even going to tutor her in public speaking for most of the morning until it was time to go. And she hated public speaking, just as much as she hated being treated like a little kid.

"Pass it here" she gestured to Bruce who nodded. She took the paper and scanned it thoroughly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Clark I'm grateful for what you're doing but really. This" she circled a large portion of the bottom paragraph. "Is making me sound like I'm saying 'oh everyone is victimising me, I'm so hurt'. I don't know about you but I find that kind of person rather pathetic"

"Then what would you do about it?" Clark frowned. He really had put all his efforts into helping this kid. But it wasn't his fault he didn't know much about her personality. He often found her harder to work with than he did with Bruce and that was saying something as the Dark Knight was one of the most guarded people he'd ever known.

Christine raised her eyebrows and took out a red pen from her pencil case. She worked in silence, writing a new transcript on the back of the draft, occasionally glancing at Dick who was leaning over to watch.

The boy raised his eyebrows.

"Err are you sure about saying that Chris…oh…I see now. Ok."

"What?" Clark leaned over to see but Christine hid the draft behind her arm and glared at him and Dick who immediately went back to devouring his cereal.

After a few more moments she clicked the pen shut.

"Done" she handed it to Clark who took it and read.

She smirked as his eyebrows went higher and higher up towards his hairline.

Silently he handed it to Bruce who took it. Alfred leaned over his charge's shoulder to read it too.

"This could work." He nodded albeit with pride. It must've been that gift with languages that made her so good at writing. Though surprisingly she wasn't as good with mathematics and computers, which was Dick's forte.

Christine got a beep on her holo watch and checked it.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. I have to drop something off at Mt Justice today. It won't take too long?" She looked to Bruce who nodded once before she dashed off.

* * *

**Mount Justice September 7 2010, 06:41 EDT**

"I'm late, late, late. Whoa there!"

Christine crashed as she turned a corner and landed flat on her butt.

"Ow…" she groaned as a muscular dark arm with an eel tattoo pulled her up to her feet.

"Swift, I'm so sorry, are you alright" Kaldur patted her arms down checking for any injury.

"I'm fine Kaldur. Honest. I just didn't look where I was going" she huffed puffing a stray lock of hair away from her eyes.

"You came to see Superboy and M'gann off?" Kaldur smiled relieved as they began walking down the corridor.

"Yeah, I mean first day of school for the both of them ever. It's kinda a big deal. I mean my first day I felt so scared I barely spoke to anyone." Christine grimaced at the memory.

"Yes I can remember my first days as a student at the Atlantian Sorcerers Academy." Kaldur nodded as they rounded another corner.

"Was it fun?" Christine asked. She'd never heard much about Atlantis but whatever Kaldur spoke about it, it sure sounded fantastic.

"Yes it was…though there were a few…mishaps along the way" he trailed off as if recalling something that wasn't too pleasant. "I was a bit of a trouble maker back then"

"You?! Trouble maker…No way".

"Yes it's true. Not a day went by in my first year where I didn't play a prank" Kaldur blushed slightly embarrassed.

Christine gawked at him. Kaldur, their Kaldur, their goodie two shoes, polite soft spoken team leader…a kid prankster?

"Ah, Swift, Aqualad you're both here." The two teens both looked down the hallway where Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter and M'gann, who was still in her hero outfit, were all walking towards them.

M'gann grinned excitedly and waved at them both as they ran over.

"You ready?" Christine smiled.

"Um hmm. Just got to get to Superboy and we'll be on our way"

"Where is he?" Christine looked around their group for the clone boy.

"In the grotto" Red Tornado said. "He was repairing his motorbike."

They nodded walking down a flight of stairs down into the grotto's entrance. Superboy was further inside patting Sphere. The strange alien ball had grown quite attached to him like a dog to its master, always following him around.

Christine smiled as M'gann floated down the stairs towards him.

"Ready for school, I made our lunches" she held up two paper bags. Superboy looked up at them and stood up.

"The first day of the scholastic season carries great cultural resonance, we wanted to wish you both well" Martian Manhunter smiled down at his niece's happy go lucky attitude

"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing huh?" Superboy looked around their group slightly worried.

Swift gave him a soft smile and ran up to hug him. "Maybe not, but it is a team thing".

Superboy managed a small smile of his own and squeezed her by his side.

"You may wish to…change before you depart." Aqualad pointed to M'gann and Superboy's clothes.

"Ah I spent hours choosing this outfit" M'gann squealed as her organic clothes transformed into a pink camisole with matching skirt and red headband., white shirt and socks with black flats.

"What do you think? Can M'gann M'orrz pass for an Earth girl now?"

Christine quirked an eyebrow at the Martian girl, she was still green skinned.

"uh…M'gann you might want to check in the mirror before…"

"Just kidding." M'gann giggled twirling as her skin turned Caucasian. "Meet Megan Morris" she curtsied.

"What's your new name Superboy?" Christine asked curiously.

"My what?" Superboy looked very confused.

"You're name. You can't go by Superboy when you're out in public."

Martian Manhunter transformed into a tall African American man with a dark blue suit, red tie and high cheekbones. "I chose the name John Jones for myself and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You can be a John too-"

"Pass" Superboy frowned shoving a free hand in his pocket.

"Well…Connor's always been my favourite name" M'gann smiled shyly at Superboy who shrugged.

"Conner…hmm…not bad…it fits but it's also common enough to fly under the radar" Christine bit her lip thinking.

"A last name will also be required" Kaldur nodded giving a pointed look at Martian Manhunter.

"Perhaps Kent?" Manhunter suggested calmly.

"Oh in memory of Doctor Fate!" M'gann's eyes widened in realisation "The late Kent Nelson"

"Of course" Manhunter carefully exchanged a glance with Christine who nodded quietly as Superboy, or rather now Conner Kent, gruffly accepted his name.

"Well Conner Kent I suggest you change your shirt" M'gann light-heartedly giggled.

Conner looked at her surprised.

Christine detached herself from Conner and poked his chest playfully "M'gann's right, you don't wanna reveal your identity"

Conner huffed and stripped off his shirt revealing a fantastic rock hard torso.

"Will this work?" he showed them the inside out T-shirt, which was just plain black.

"Works for me" the Martian girl mumbled dreamily and Christine giggled behind her hand. Oh these two were so cute.

"Wait shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?" Conner pulled the shirt on frowning slightly

"Nah, Kent sounds better." Christine smiled warmly before hugging M'gann goodbye

"Have fun and good luck".

"You too. We'll watch the conference when we get back." the Martian girl smiled warmly down at her surrogate little sister.

"Please don't remind me about it"

Conner ruffled her hair "You're Batman's partner. What could possibly go wrong?"

"You'd be surprised at how many things actually do go wrong when you work with the Bat. Now off with you two, you don't wanna be late. You've got to register first before you go for your classes."

"They grow up so fast" Manhunter sighed as they watched the pair leave through the secret entrance.

Christine's holo computer beeped.

"Damn" Christine went pale. "Sorry Kaldur… gotta fly"

"I'm sure you'll do fine" Kaldur put a strong hand on her shoulder "Good luck!"

"Thanks" Christine mumbled but she couldn't help but smile slightly.

* * *

**Washington D.C., September 7 2010, 18:32 EDT**

Swift was in a small room off the main hall of the Hall of Justice alone. She'd rehearsed her speech and practiced the public speaking tips and techniques with Superman till she was blue in the face but she still felt really nervous. Just the thought of speaking not just to the reporters outside, but of addressing the entire world was making her stomach do back flips.

There was a tap on the door.

"Come in"

"Swift, it's time" she turned to see a raven haired beauty with a golden diadem poke her head through the door. Wonder Woman smiled kindly down at the young girl as she escorted her down the main hall.

"Bruce, Clark and I will be out there with you. Don't worry you'll be fine."

Swift just nodded, feeling if she opened her mouth now she'd throw up.

The front doors opened and they stepped down the front steps onto a red carpet. Clark, in his Superman suit, was waiting at the end in front of a podium which was set up with a small stool.

Swift scowled slightly. God, why did she have to be so short?

Wonder Woman stepped to join the original seven, who were standing along the side facing the public. She stepped up onto the stool and looked over the crowd for the first time.

Immediately her eyes were assaulted by large flashes and loud calls as reporters pushed and shoved leaning over the velvet rope that separated them from her spot behind large podium. She gulped trying to remember what Clark had told her but her mind had gone blank.

Just to save herself and give herself something to do she decided to pull down her mouth mask, using it as a cover to glance at her script. The transcript in front of her was blurry. Crap! She forgot that she was wearing an old mask. The lenses in this one were non multifocal!

She took another deep breath. Everyone around her stopped short to listen intently.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Swift, Batman's partner…but you probably already knew that."

Ok maybe half of the first line. A lot of people tittered in amusement.

_Shit, now they're laughing at me._

She could see Batman standing off to the side in the corner of her eye. He gave a miniscule nod. She looked back at the crowd; the adults were looking at her, some people scribbling notes. The sound was very irritating.

_Ah screw it! This is me and if they don't like it they can f- it!_

"So, you've probably heard a lot of things about me, some nice but also a lot not so nice." She leaned on the podium and looked around. She had everyone's attention now.

"Now, I can go on and on about how I can enslave this goddamn planet, but I'm not here to do that. I'm also **not** here to preach to you about what a stupid obsession the press obviously has with negative sensationalism. After all this is a country of free speech." The reporters all shifted very nervously in their spots.

"What I am here to do is to tell the truth. Yes I have superpowers. Yes I use them to help this country and this planet. Well newsflash people! So do these guys!" she gesticulated towards the original seven. "And they do a damn good job of it too"

Superman was smiling but she could see his eyes dart nervously. Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter weren't even hiding their shock. Wonder Woman retained her poise but her fingers were twitching nervously. Batman looked positively relaxed, even to some degree amused.

There was a smattering of cheers from some random spectators. Swift turned back to the crowd and they became silent again.

"I know I'm not as bold, wise or even as strong as they are. But I hope to be… one day. As an old friend once told me, I'm still at the beginning of my own story. I still have many chapters ahead to fill. If this week has been any indication, the road will be tough but believe me when I tell you this. One day I will be the hero this world deserves. The only thing I ask of you now is for your patience until that day comes. But for now…this is me…"

There was very heavy silence as she looked around at the large crowd.

"This is Swift"

….

….

BAM! There was a huge explosion of noise.

The public was cheering behind the loud clicks and whirs of cameras. Reporters were clambering over each other to ask questions. Finally one of them caught her eye, an attractive black haired blue eyed woman with a pant suit who had a ginger haired photographer trying to shove his way in behind her to get a photo. She recognised them at once as Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen from the daily planet. Lois was looking desperately at Swift a terrified look in her eyes.

Swift didn't hear her words but read her lips.

"On the roof! Look out! Duck Now!"

Swift wheeled around and saw for a split second something small and dark on the roof.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

There were loud screams; people began shouting and running away from the podium. Swift was gasping for breath as she hunched beneath a large black cloaked figure.

Swift looked up panicky as the dark figure reeled back from the edge. Soon she saw Wonder Woman fly up to the roof as the other justice leaguers tried to maintain calm over the terrified crowd. She felt a weight slump into her and her dark protector almost fell on top of her.

"Dad!"

"Are you alright?" He grunted softly as his shoulder and both his legs began to sting as each one of the bullets dug deep into his flesh.

"Yes, I'm fine" Swift whispered, trying to keep herself together as she pried Batman off from on top of her. She pulled on him with all her might and got him to stand.

"The gunman…" he leaned on her heavily.

"Diana's got him."

There was a swoosh as Flash zipped over to them.

"Don't worry Bats I gotcha, ah man you're heavy. You need to keep off the food."

Batman and Swift both glared at him and he cringed.

"Ok ok! Just kidding! But seriously kid, go back inside and catch a zeta tube out of here. Go to the mountain with the others"

"And leave him like this? No way! Forget the gunman, Alfred will kill me!" she hissed but Batman narrowed his eyes at her.

"Flash is right. It's too dangerous for you here. Go to the mountain, you'll be safest there with the team. Argh!" he winced as his the places where he was shot twinged.

"But dad-"

"No buts! Swift go back to Mount Justice now! That's an order" Batman growled. Swift flushed scarlet and huffed angrily.

"hmph! Fine on your own head be it! Don't come complaining to me when Agent A chews your ear off!" she ducked behind the podium and turned invisible.

Soon later the crowd began to calm down again though the paparazzi were in even more of a frenzy than before. Superman came towards them. He lifted Batman's other side and they began to heave the Bat away inside the Hall. As they reached the library door they heard the sound of Swift's very irate voice.

"Swift B02, override S-R3"

**_Insert Location_**

The computerised voice said in monotone.

With one hand Superman easily opened the door revealing a girl in a purple leotard. As they stepped into the room she glanced back narrowing her eyes before pulling up her mask and turning back to the Zeta Tube.

"Mount Justice"

**_Access granted._**

Briskly she walked into the tube, which glowed bright yellow as she vanished.

Flash gave a low whistle under his breath. "She's your daughter alright" he muttered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Batman growled as they helped him into a chair.

"It means that she takes after you" Superman said as he gingerly lifted up his friends legs to elevate them on another chair.

"I know what the expression means!" Batman snapped through gritted teeth. "I just want to know what Flash means by saying that now" The bullets in his legs were hurting really badly but he put up with it. He was the Batman, he couldn't show weakness.

The speedster rolled his eyes. "I mean that your daughter is kinda turning into a mini you. Worrying about everyone else more than herself and getting pissed off when she's told she can't worry. I mean come on Bats, I know she's your sidekick but are you planning on turning her into another Batman, or actually wait- no she's a girl so whatever, a Batwoman?"

Batman paused. The speedster had made a good point.

Swift was the older of his two partners. He'd already had trained her for years before she donned the mask and leotard. He'd also half raised her for most of her childhood and thought of her like his own daughter. Had he, behind the screen of parental love and care, been trying to mould her into his successor?

The thought horrified him. By god he was raising her to become dark and alone like him, a fate he swore he would never allow either of his partners to succumb to. No wonder she was rebelling more and more against him recently.

Unbeknownst to him Superman was glaring at Flash with a 'did you really have to say that now' kind of look. The speedster shrugged.

* * *

**Mount Justice, September 7 2010, 19:12 EDT**

Christine stepped out of the Zeta tube seething. Her eyes pricked at the corners and she peeled her mask off, stuffing it into a pocket of her belt.

"Why?" she muttered through clenched teeth. "Stupid Dad. Gets himself hurt but hates anyone worrying about him when he needs the help. Why does he always have to-Argh!"

She growled in frustration aimed a slice at the wall. She heard a whoosh and the ripping sound of something sharp cutting rock. She stared in horror at the mountain wall where five slices were carved into it like an animal had scratched at it.

"What?"

She looked down at her own hands. There were no monstrous claws, but she felt the air unravel around each finger and the familiar hot tingle of energy slowly fade.

Her eyes streamed over as she fell onto her knees.

"What's happening to me?" she wailed clutching at the brown locks of hair.

For the first time in her life Christine didn't care that she was crying. She didn't care that her friends might see her like this. She didn't care that she was the partner of the Dark Knight, that she had a reputation to uphold.

No all she wanted was to cry. Cry and be a kid for once. She wanted Bruce, she wanted Dick, and she wanted...her father. More than ever she just wanted to have someone else look after her because by hell, more than anyone else, she was scared. Scared of herself and what she might become, what she was already, what would happen to everyone around her.

She ignored the sound of footsteps as Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, Conner and M'gann ran into the main hall all in their civilian clothes. They all stared shocked, at the little form kneeling on the ground sobbing her heart out.

Swift had always seemed so much more mature. She always knew how to look after everyone else, no matter how small she was or how desperate the situation. But now she needed them and they had no clue of what to do. Even Wally was stunned, and he'd known Swift longer than the others.

**_Recognised Robin B01_**

A zeta tube opened and the short black caped figure of Robin stepped through. He took one look at Christine and immediately rushed to her side, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I saw the news." He muttered quietly "Batman called me and said you'd be here. Are you hurt?" he held her at arm's length inspected her thoroughly.

Christine choked down a sob and shook her head before burying her face into her partner's tunic.

The others all began to walk towards the pair, feeling slightly relieved. M'gann was the first to reach.

Robin pulled away and allowed the Martian girl to look at Swift.

"Swift" she smiled kindly. "Artemis and I haven't had showers yet. Would you like to join us? And afterwards why don't you come to the kitchen. You can help me make dinner I'm going to be trying out lasagne"

"Yes" Kaldur agreed, but his voice sounded slightly strained. "A bath and some food will do you good. And you can stay the night too. I'm sure Batman wouldn't mind; besides we were all planning on staying here tonight. So if you need anything, we're here"

"Thanks" Christine sniffed nodding as Robin helped her up to her feet. Artemis stepped forwards and she and M'gann began ushering the younger girl down the corridor, leaving the boys alone in the main hall.

_Beep! Beep!_

They turned as a large holographic screen popped up behind them and Batman's face appeared enlarged. He looked grim.

"_Batman to the Team, I take it that you all saw the news_"

"Yes we have" Kaldur nodded. Robin, Wally and Conner remained silent

"_Then I don't have to explain much to you. Argh! Agent A_!?" he winced slightly as they heard a stern British voice say

"_My sincerest apologies sir but I warned you this would hurt_"

Batman glared at somebody off screen and they heard the British voice heave a sigh. The Bat turned back to them, looking at Robin.

_"Where is Swift?"_

"M'gann and Artemis took her to have a shower" Robin glanced at the corridor which the girls had gone down.

"We were wondering if she could stay here for tonight." Conner looked up hopefully and Wally nodded.

"Yeah! Y'know till the league figures out what happened. I mean it's safer for her to be here than at a known Leaguers base right?"

To say the Batman was glad was a definite understatement. The fact that they the team had suggested the idea before he did, proved to him that he had made the right choice in letting his partners trust them.

The corners of Batman's mouth twitched as he held back a relieved smile. Instead he opted for a curt nod.

"_That would be the most logical choice. Very well then she may stay. But if you're going outside the cave, make sure that at least one of you is with her and that you have your coms on at all times. I or someone from the league will contact you if the situation changes. Batman out._"

* * *

**Mount Justice, September 8 2010, 03:24 EDT**

A red haired archer crept through the hallway, stealthily like a ghost. He could see the common room up ahead. He looked down at the purple bat plushie in his hands.

Roy felt like a fool carrying it around, but he thought of who he was giving it too and the embarrassment melted away. As strange as it sounded Christine needed this thing. He never knew why but it always looked like it made her more at ease.

He crept into the lounge and saw his target. She was sleeping on the couch, dressed in a plain white cotton night dress with a silk purple bathrobe wrapped tightly around her like a blanket. He could only tell it was purple as her form was illuminated by the light of the television.

He looked up.

The camera had been focused on the roof of the hall of justice from which a dark figure fired three shots. The sound was off but Roy could see the flashes as the gun went off. Soon after Wonder Woman flew up but didn't catch anything.

The video looped back to the dark figure on the rooftop and Roy looked around the room again.

No one else was there. He heard a soft sound and looked back to the couch.

Christine turned over in her sleep frowning softly.

He approached her quietly. Gently as he could he tucked the bat doll into her arms. Immediately she stilled.

_Such a kid_

Roy felt himself smirk softly as he gently ruffled his "little sister's" hair.

He watched her for a moment, listening to her deep breaths, watching as the flickering light from the TV created strange shadows across her face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

A deep voice growled in the dark. Roy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he saw the dark figure of the Batman step out of the shadowy corridor behind him.

"You're one to talk. Weren't you shot three times?" Roy hissed.

"I'll manage" Batman narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Roy sighed and pointed to the bat toy in Christine's arms.

"Thought she might want it after what happened"

"I see" Batman glanced at the girl and back at Roy who nodded once in understanding.

"I'll leave now" Roy began to creep away. As he passed Batman he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Thank you" the Dark Knight muttered.

"No problem" Roy nodded as he stepped into the darkness.

Batman watched him silently, before going to sit next to Christine. In the half light of the TV he could see dark circles under her eyes and the tear tracks on her cheeks.

He turned the screen off plunging the room into darkness.

"Sleeping with a light on is bad for you, you know that" He muttered to the dark. He pressed a button on his cowl and it switched to night vision. Quietly he picked her up and carried her back down the hall. He opened the door to her room and laid her on the bed. He tucked in the corners of her blankets, making sure her feet were covered. He knew how much Christine hated to have cold feet in the morning and smirked remembering how she got so cranky every time she woke up with grey toes.

Once he was finished he played with her chocolaty locks. Like this she looked so much like…like…

Batman sat there on the side of her bed, remembering vaguely his own parents. He wondered what they would say now, seeing him like this all defences down. True the darkness was still his cloak but it wasn't like it was hiding him. Rather it felt like it was revealing him. In the blackness he could just sit and be.

He sighed.

"I know I haven't been that understanding over the past few weeks." He murmured softly. "I know you find me to be overprotective, you think that I think you're a just a weak child. But please believe me when I say that when I look at you I see so much more than that. I see a young woman who is strong, kind, true, with a good heart and an intelligent wit. I see someone who will stand up when she falls, no matter what force moves against her. Someone, who genuinely cares for those who are close to her, someone who speaks her mind and is not afraid. You are one of the most precious things I have. I'm probably biased when I say this but you don't have to prove yourself to anyone; you are already the hero this world deserves and so much more."

He remembered the scratch marks on the wall he'd seen her make on the security footage, how she'd cried and his stomach churned. "I know you're terrified about what's happening to you. But I know one day, probably soon, you'll overcome all your fears and step out into the world. So until you do please let me do my bit as your father and protect you as much as I can."

Without another noise he leaned down, ignoring his aching limbs and gently kissed her forehead before standing up and going to the door.

"_Ah hem!_" an elderly female voice suddenly coughed his ear. Batman jumped and scowled. Crap he'd forgotten about Leslie.

As soon as Christine had left the Hall of Justice, Superman had called the old doctor immediately, seeing as there was no other person the Batman trusted more with his life medically. She'd arrived escorted by a very worried Alfred and Robin and after a few hours had extracted the bullets from him. Now she sounded quite irritated.

"_As touching as that was to hear Bruce, you are supposed to be resting!_"

"I'll be right back Leslie" he gulped.

"_You better be. Those wounds won't heal without proper care. You're already very lucky that they haven't done such bad damage at all_"

"Ok! Ok! You can lecture me as much as you want when I get back" he hissed softly as he crept to the door.

He looked back to Christine's bed. She was still asleep but smiling softly. The old doctor was probably going to kill him, but it was well worth it.

* * *

Yeah so daddybats finally says what's on his mind. Pity he couldn't say it to her face when she's awake! So what's happening to Swift? Why is she being targeted and by whom?

Keep R&Ring to find out. Next episode's "Terrors"


	14. Chapter 14

**Episode 11: Terrors** **Mount Justice, September 14 2010, 06:37 EDT**

Christine sat in her room in the mountain. It was so different from her room back home. For one thing it was more of a modern design with darker walls and metal furniture.

Purple eyes, looking through rectangular glasses, wandered over the pages of a humungous, very old, leather bound book in her hands.

It was the full compilation of Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes series. It had belonged to her father, her real one, and it had been one of his favourite books.

"Papa" Christine murmured.

She traced her cold fingers over the wonderful black Baskerville Old Face font, remembering how a pair of much larger and warmer hands had held this book…a long time ago.

* * *

_"Are you enjoying it?"_

_"Ah huh! Can we read the next chapter?"_

_"Hmm…I'm sorry little missy but no besides its way past your bedtime"_

_"Awww but-"_

_"Come on under the covers now. No don't give me that look. *sigh* Fine we can read another chapter tomorrow night. How does that sound?"_

_"Okay"_

_"That's a good girl. Now sleep tight."_

_"Wait! Where's Batty?"_

_"He's right here. There you go, snug as a bug in a rug now."_

_"…Papa"_

_"Yes baby girl?"_

_"Do you think I could be a detective when I'm bigger?"_

_"You can be anything you want to be sweetheart now how about a hug for your old man. Argh! Goodness you're getting strong."_

_"*giggles* Sorry Papa"_

_"It's alright. Good night baby girl"_

* * *

She set down the book next to the plush toy Batty that lay on a pillow beside her, before falling back onto the sheets.

She shut her eyes as flashes of dark shapes crossed her mind.

She didn't hear the door handle turn.

She walked up a polished grand staircase.

She didn't feel the person's presence as they crept into the room.

There was a door at the top.

She didn't even know she wasn't alone anymore until it poked her

Christine shrieked in terror, eyes flying open as a hand tried pressing itself over her mouth. She grabbed whoever it was by the scruff of their necks and flung them down into the mattress. She rolled on top of them holding them by the throat.

"Chrissy! Chrissy it's me!" they choked. Christine gasped, her eyes regaining their focus.

"Dick?" Her hands loosened and Dick coughed roughly.

"Damn, I was just checking in on you" Dick spluttered sitting up trying to flatten is even messier mop.

Christine pulled him close at once, holding him so that his face was nestled near the base of her neck.

"Whoa there!"

He felt her shake and heard a small sniffle close to his ear. He held her close rocking her backwards and forwards slowly.

"What happened?" he murmured low. Christine shook her head.

"Ok, you can tell me later. By the way is that Conner's shirt?" he pulled away to look at his partner.

Christine looked down. Indeed she was wearing the clone's black shirt. He'd given it to her to wear last night as her other night shirts were all in the wash. She still wore a pair of shorts underneath though...just in case.

"yeah" she pulled up the sleeve to cover her shoulder. It was so large for her that the bottom reached mid thigh and one sleeve always slipped revealing her bare shoulder.

"So adorkable" he smirked.

Dick  
reached out and tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

She shrugged as she turned her head away biting her bottom lip shyly. Both sleeves fell softly.

Then before Christine could even think about blushing she was suddenly on her back her head close to the foot of her bed.

"Di-Robin! Wha-hahahahahahahahhaahaha!" she laughed out loud as his fingers danced under her top around her stomach. She grabbed his shoulders trying to push him off, but Dick was a man on a mission, one to make her laugh.

Someone coughed loudly.

They stopped abruptly; head's turning slowly towards the door. M'gann and Artemis were both was giggling at the back, Conner was frowning sleepily, and Kaldur and Wally were smiling knowingly. All of them were in their pyjamas.

"We are glad to see you two are enjoying you're morning" Kaldur's smile widened.

"Kaldur…it's…It's not what it looks like" Dick gulped.

"So I'm not seeing that you got up early to tickle your sister"

"Oh…no you are it's just…we thought you thought…" The pink flush on both the birds faces turned fire hydrant red.

Wally burst into laughter.

There Dick was pinning Christine to the bed beneath, with his hands under her shirt. Her cleavage was spilling out slightly and she was smiling. Had they not known the pair were already close…well it seemed only logical that they would assume…

"What is tickling?" Conner cocked his head to the side. Dick sighed in relief. Talk about Super-clone to the rescue!

"It's something you do to other people" Artemis snorted.

"Anyone can be ticklish" M'gann nodded "and in different areas too. Some people, like Swift are ticklish on the stomach and others are ticklish on the feet, around their ears-"

"Basically it's stimulating very sensitive areas of the body to produce a positive result like laughter…though use it too much in excess and it can be very irritating" Wally grimaced. "Boy Wonder loves ambushing people with it"

Christine and Dick were both on their feet now both brushing themselves down.

"Best technique for torturing friends" Dick smirked sneakily reaching out with his fingers.

"And siblings" Christine raised her eyebrows. The hand retreated back into the pockets of his jeans.

"Let's go eat breakfast" they both rushed past quickly.

Ever since the shooting at the Hall of Justice Christine had been staying at Mount Justice for her own "protection".

She put inverted commas around the word because it was not so much protecting as it was babysitting. Batman knew that if left idle and alone to brood on her thoughts for too long she'd get antsy to catch the criminal. Very few of the Justice League members actually knew Batman's secret ID and at this point in time only Alfred was there to keep an eye on her. However even then he couldn't do it twenty four seven as he had his own duties to the house and to the Dark knight's crusade. So she and Dick had packed up their suitcases and started their stay at Mount Justice.

The team, probably on Batman's instructions, were each spending as much time as possible with her trying to keep her as busy as a bee. Dick was there every minute of the day, always next to her like an extremely proud guard dog. He'd also arranged things so that she'd have her room in-between his and Conner's. The super-boy had super-hearing and was a very light sleeper. So if anything were to happen, he'd hear it first.

Each day members of the league popped in at around midday to give very short, very uninformative and very irritating updates. Usually it was one of the mentors or Black Canary who would then take them for training afterwards.

Today however was special. M'gann and Conner would be going for their very first undercover mission. They were going to Belle Reve penitentiary disguised as the Terror Twins, Tommy and Tuppence. Christine had spent the last few days after each one had come back from school to help them practice the thick southern accents and brusque mannerisms of the super powered twins.

It had been fun, but today was the day that the pair would finally go undercover. Kaldur and Red Tornado were their handlers.

Christine looked up from her crossword, watching amusedly as Conner sniffed at his plate of scrambled egg. He'd never had egg like this before and he kept poking at it with his fork watching it suspiciously as if it would suddenly rise up and attack him like a sleeping dragon.

"You can eat it you know?" Wally said through a mouthful of his own pile of egg some of which flew out of his mouth.

"Hey! Hey! Watch it Baywatch!" Artemis scowled and dragged her chair as far as possible from the speedster to avoid the projectiles of half chewed egg.

"Hey I'm just saying. Prison food ain't that crash hot. So get what you can, when you can"

"Of course **you'd** say that" the blonde archer rolled her eyes.

Wally was about to retort when Kaldur cleared his throat loudly from behind an open newspaper. They both went back to their food in silence.

Dick snickered softly over his bowl of cereal.

"That goes for you too Robin" M'gann playfully waggled the wooden spoon she was using to mix more scrambled egg for Christine's and Kaldur's portions.

"Yes mam!" He smiled cheekily before turning back to demolish the contents of his bowl.

"So how is it Conner?" Christine asked as the clone chewed his first bite.

"It's…" the blue eyes suddenly glazed over in wonder. "Really…good

"Really"

"Yeah, you know…for the embryo of a dead baby bird" he shrugged in an attempt to be nonchalant.

Wally choked so hard that the contents of his mouth flew everywhere at top speed over the table. Conner and M'gann both ducked, Kaldur and Christine both had used their portions of the newspapers to hide themselves, Dick joining Christine at the last minute. Poor Artemis however received a whole face full.

She wiped the yellow mix of egg and spit slowly off her face, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Run for it dude" Dick hissed kicking his best friend's shin under the table. The yellow haired archer's cheeks were almost the colour of an aubergine.

"WALLY!"

"He's _so_ dead" Christine smirked as the speedster dashed out of the room without a backwards glance at the table.

?, September 14 2010, 11:05 EDT

A man in a black suit stepped forwards towards the half lit ornate oak desk. A woman sat in the black leather chair behind. Her head was concealed shadow but he could make out her dress, a rich satin wine red with a plunging neckline.

"Mam, we apologise for the late inconvenience" he bowed respectfully

"And yet you still insist on inconveniencing me" She drawled tapping a cigarette on an ash tray.

"Mam it's about the girl. She hasn't been seen with her mentor at all. She's not at the manor she hasn't even gone on patrol"

"It figures you twit!" The woman snapped squashing the dog end down. "I wouldn't be surprised if he has the girl under lock and key by now. But no matter. She will come to me soon enough."

"And then shall we kill-"

"No!" the woman slammed a long nailed hand down hard "You don't pick a fruit off the tree when it's only just begun to ripen. You take it when it's completely at its sweetest before squashing it. No my dear fellow, this is just a little taster. A trial run if you will, it will be a long time till we have to actually kill her. Now leave, me I have an important meeting to attend"

The man bowed and exited the room quietly. The lady sighed and clicked a button hidden under the table top. Many holographic screens appeared in front of her. All had images of bright lights shaped like people.

"_Welcome back Red Queen_" the screen with the label L-1 addressed her.

"Thank you" the woman, Red Queen drummed her fingers on the desk impatiently.

"_I take it you're operation succeeded?_" L-2 asked sounding intrigued.

"It has for the most part" she gritted her teeth in aggravation. "However you are right L-2. The Bat is indeed very paranoid."

"_If there is one thing he treasures more than Gotham City it is his little birds, especially that child_." L-2 snorted knowingly.

"_And yet, for a child she is certainly causing more trouble than we can afford_" a female voice spoke from the screen saying L-4.

"_Indeed_" L-3 murmured in agreement "_But she has not yet reached her peak just yet. Give or take a few years and she will be a greater threat than her mentor_"

"_Zen why don't we eliminate zat brat as soon as possible?"_ A metallic French voice spoke from L-6's screen.

"_Because we need her_" L-1 sighed "_She is the only one who we can use to find… the others_"

"Her powers are only just starting to develop" Red Queen glared hard at the screen as she lit another cigarette. "It may still be months, even years before she realises what she is or what her destiny is. Until then we have time"

She looked at the ornate clock on her desk. "Forgive me, I must retire. My schedule is packed for tomorrow"

"_We understand. Keep us informed if any news should reach you about your target_"

The screens all shut off at once plunging the room into total darkness.

* * *

hey everybody. yes that was the light talking! hehe. sorrz if the chapter was short. I just didn't know what else to write. so theirs a bit of team fluff at the beginning for being so patient.

Keep r&r-ing the next chapter's "Homefront".


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode 12: Homefront****Gotham City, September 22 2010, 07:28 EDT**

Christine was sitting in the back of the black Porsche car. Alfred was at the wheel reading a newspaper as they waited. They heard the large front doors of the manor banged open and they turned to see Dick and Bruce both tumbling down the stairs, fully dressed but still slightly dishevelled. Bruce was still combing his hair back neatly the comb in one hand and his suitcase in another, and Dick's tie was askew.

She took one look at them and burst into laughter. It wasn't like neither of them could get up early enough; they both just spent too much time preening themselves like peacocks. Christine was already fully prepared in five minutes; her shirt was tucked into her skirt neatly, her black lace up shoes brightly polished. She'd pulled her hair back into a neat high ponytail and she was wearing her brown contacts beneath her glasses again.

No one would ever guess that she, this young slightly dorky fourteen year old girl, was one of the two formidable sidekicks of one of the deadliest Justice League members.

They sat on either side of her quickly panting for breath. For people who spent their nights punctually protecting the city they sure found it difficult to get to the car on time for school or work.

"Come here you" she pulled Dick close and began settling his tie.

"Dad your fly's still down" She said as she focused on tightening the knot.

Alfred smirked smugly at his charge who flushed with embarrassment. He quickly pulled up the zipper. Oh well at least it had been Christine who had spotted it before he went out in public.

"Your skirt's looking shorter" Dick smirked.

Bruce and Alfred caught each other's eye in the mirror and rolled them together thinking the same exasperated thought.

_Teenage boys!_

"Yeah I think I might've had another growth spurt over the summer" Christine blushed slightly. completely unaware of the older men's silent exchange. "What? Does it look slutty or something?"

Dick quickly glanced down at her legs. His eyes swept over them. When standing, her skirt was just above the knees but when sitting down like this, it only reached her mid thigh… He bit his lip.

"No! No! It doesn't. Definitely A-ok. I mean it can't be any shorter than Candice's right?"

"I wonder what her plan of action for snagging you this year will be?" Christine broke away to let Dick put his seatbelt on before turning back to start again on his tie.

Candice Delany was the bitch of their year. She was always trying to get Dick's attention ever since he'd been officially adopted by Bruce. Like Christine she'd also came from an old prestigious family in Gotham, but he'd still never gave her the time of day, not even if she'd offer to pay him, which she had tried to do once before.

Dick rolled his eyes as Alfred hit the ignition. "Whatever it is it won't work."

"Why? Is there **someone** **else** you fancy?" Bruce asked softly from Behind Christine.

Dick caught his mentor's eye and gulped. Bruce was looking at him very, very directly, a sharp gleam in his dark blue eyes, eyebrows raised. It was the kind of look the Boy Wonder had seen many times before. It had always been spared for Roy, Wally and many other boys and men who even so much as talked or looked at Christine in a non platonic way. Dick never would've dreamed that Bruce would use it on him one day, but he was now.

Dick took a deep breath, looked him in the eye directly and gave him a solid nod. Bruce's eyes widened in surprise slightly, but he recovered almost at once. He smirked and turned back to the window as Christine finished her work on Dick's tie with a triumphant laugh.

Dick turned his attention back to her, mumbling a small thanks as Alfred pulled over in front of the open school gates.

"Master Dick, Miss Christine we have arrived"

Bruce smiled reaching across with a long arm to ruffle Dick's hair. "And now the two of you, please try to make it through to lunch without too much trouble?"

"Can't make any promises Bruce. Come on Chrissy" Dick grabbed Christine's hand.

"Have a nice day at work Papa" Christine kissed Bruce on the cheek as he handed her schoolbag to her.

She was too focused on trying to move quickly as Dick dragged her out the car doors that she completely missed the look of pain that flashed across her adoptive father's face.

"I will"

Bruce murmured as he shut the door and settled back in his seat. He wondered if she'd even noticed what she'd just said. Probably not…

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce didn't answer immediately, but watched Christine's brown ponytail until a mass of honey blond curls crashed right into her. Christine smiled fondly at her friend and quickly waved back at their car, positively glowing. Alfred revved up the engine once more.

Bruce sighed waving back as she disappeared into the crowd "Mother would've loved her" Bruce watched the school get smaller and smaller.

"Indeed she would've, especially since Mrs Wayne, was fond of the Ballet" He paused as he turned a corner "And so would've your father. I'm sure he would be proud of how well you've helped raise this young lady… as are we all"

Bruce quickly turned round to face the front quirking his eyebrow.

"We?"

"Leslie and I…the league" The old Butler eye's softened his charge's eyebrows rose really high.

"They weren't so happy when I told them I would be taking her as my sidekick, especially since I'd already taken Dick into the field"

"Neither was I in the beginning." Alfred nodded stopping at a red light "but then I recall how desperate the situation was, and how quickly she came to both your sides"

"Yes…I remember that …Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn both had Robin and I at their mercy with those blasted spores. They were just about to get me to submit to their will and reveal my identity and then…Kathwak!" Bruce he pretended to swing something at arm's length. "In swings Christine on a grapple gun, wearing just her ballet gear, no protective padding, and in she comes"

"In she comes, smashing the dirty janitor's mop right into both Miss Isley's and Miss Quinzel's faces" Alfred's chuckles now joined Bruce's. "A cracking shot if ever I saw one"

"Stuart would've busted his gut if he could've… seen it…" Bruce's chuckles vanished as the pained expression returned.

"Sir?"

"What if he knew…?" Bruce gripped his hand tighter in a fist and his eyes widened. "What if he knew that Christine had these superpowers? If so is that why he was…"

Alfred's eyes widened with dawning comprehension. "Shall I send you _those_ files sir?"

"No" Bruce said quickly "If they are sent to my work computer Christine will figure it out. But please can you locate them, copy them to a file and quadruple encrypt them on the Bat-computer so I can read them when I get back"

"Very well sir"

"Thank you Alfred"

* * *

Christine had barely walked with Dick past the wrought iron school gates when a mass of honey gold ringlets crashed into her.

"CHRISSS! OMG! I missed youuu!"

Freddy, Fredericka Olivia Lantern, was a fourteen year old, rather average in height and weight girl. She had light brown eyes and (as you've already read twice now) a mass of honey gold ringlets, tied in two high pigtails at the side of her head which when coupled with her sweet, cheerful and eccentric personality, gave the impression of a very excitable long haired labradoodle.

"Hey Freddy girl" Christine grinned as she was kissed her on both cheeks. She'd known Freddy since she was four and was used to her open displays of affection for they were like sisters to each other. Christine even called Freddy's parents Aunty Jacqueline and Uncle Lui (short for Ludwig) and Bruce had even been allowed her to tell Freddy about the 'family secret'. They did everything together; they even had almost the exact same subjects every year at school with the exception of ballet and photography.

"Hey? That's all you can say? Babe we've spent a whole summer apart and you can only say hey?" Freddy pouted but still linked arms with her besty.

"Well we've been pretty busy" Dick grinned as Freddy also linked arms with him so that she stood between the two of them.

"Busy eh? Pray tell" She waggled her eyebrows and laughed at the way the two birds blushed scarlet.

"Not **that** kind of busy!" Christine groaned "we mean family business busy"

"Oh! I see." Freddy nodded slowly before adding in an undertone. "More bonding time with daddy dearest then?"

"Sort of…" but Dick broke off as a red haired girl ran up towards them. She was Barbara Gordon daughter of the Gotham Police Commissioner Jim Gordon. A pretty girl with a stout heart Barbara was just about as loyal to her friends as Freddy. After Dick said hello he peered around her.

His face split into a wide grin.

"What?" Christine peered around and felt her eyebrows shoot right up. "Oh my god!" she grinned ecstatically.

There some distance away tugging at her skirt nervously, her long blond hair tied in a low ponytail was Artemis.

She looked especially nervous as Bette, a nice blonde girl from the year above Dick and Christine, came up to her to introduce herself.

"You know her?" Freddy whispered quietly.

"From the family business. I'll tell you more later" Christine hissed smirking as Dick quickly rushed over to take a quick snapshot of him with school newbie Artemis before ninja stepping away.

"Dick what was that about?" Barbara looked very confused.

"Nothing Babara, just being friendly with the new girl" Dick smiled as he archived the photo quickly into his Wayne Tech touch screen phone.

They met with their other friends Martin and George Hamish at the front desk as they got their timetables printed out by the office ladies. Martin and George were identical twin brothers, tall lean with mousy brown hair and bright green eyes. However over the summer it seemed, Martin had dyed the tips of his hair the same red as the school tie styled in a spiky do and George wore circular Harry Potter like glasses.

As they looked at their timetables Martin hi-fived Christine, they were in the same ballet class again this year. After exchanging glances at each other's timetables, comparing teachers and complaining about boring classes placed at the worst of times, they all made their way to the large school hall where they sat for an hour as listening to the start of term assembly, which was boring as usual.

At the end of Assembly they went to their respective home rooms and then off to class.

It was actually proving to be a rather fun day. So far Christine's first two periods had been devoted to Advanced English literature in which they were assigned to do an extensive comparative study between the film Blade Runner (Directors Cut) and the book Frankenstein for the entire semester. After recess was general mathematics where Christine was separated from Dick, who along with Barbara and George did advanced Maths. It bored the living hell out of her, Martin and Freddy as they sat gazing at a page of algebraic equations that they'd already covered last year, but were being bullied to revise again before continuing with the course.

Then they had Gym and the group of six were all back together again in an epic boy vs. girl dodge ball game. The girls won, for at the end Christine and Dick were the only two players left, and she'd sneakily used her wind powers to direct the ball along the right course. Dick knew this but was relieved the game was finally over, because they'd been tying for over fifteen minutes already and he was really starting to get bored.

Christine, Freddy and Barbara gloated and Dick, Martin and George dutifully put up with it as they made their way to the cafeteria. Dick and Christine didn't need to buy any food because Alfred, as per usual had packed two beautiful lunch boxes, filled with homemade sandwiches, cookies, a slice of cake and a small carton of juice.

A little way away from them Artemis was sitting at a table with Bette. She was watching the two of them closely as she ate. They both looked very… familiar somehow…

"Uh Bette?"

"Hmm" Bette grunted as she took a swig of water from her bottle.

"Who are they?" she pointed at Dick and Christine as the former stole a ring of tomato from the latter's sandwich sneakily.

Bette's eyes were wider than saucers. "Don't you know? They're Dick Grayson and Christine Hallows-Wayne"

"What..?" Artemis looked positively bewildered now.

"Y'know Wayne, As in **the** Bruce Wayne?" Bette swallowed her gulp whole, vaguely reminding Artemis of Wally back at the cave.

"Yeah who doesn't?" she shrugged. Of course everyone in Gotham had heard of him. With his heritage and money he could've been king of Gotham ten times over. "I never knew he was married"

"Of course he's not! you kidding me; he's the biggest playboy in all of Gotham, and the biggest hunk." Bette blushed and fanned herself a little "No those two are both adopted."

Artemis nodded in understanding as Dick held Christine still to carefully wipe a smidgeon of mayonnaise from her cheek.

"Well that makes a little more sense" Artemis smirked as the brunette flushed as he grinned cheekily at her.

A black haired girl strode past their table, flanked by three other prissy girls, towards the table where the Gotham Royals, which Artemis was now going to call the pair, were sitting at.

Dick looked up and saw the dark haired girl and her possie "Shit! Cover for me." he dashed off quickly. Everyone shook their heads in exasperation.

"Coward" Freddy muttered under her breath as the black haired girl strutted over.

She was pretty there was no doubt, what with her dark hair, pale skin and red lips, thin body and large boobs. However Christine knew that most of those features were made with more plastic than a Barbie doll, the boobs especially. No girl with natural big jugs looked like they had balloons sticking out of their skin; she knew that from personal experience.

"Hello Candice" Barbara smiled politely, but her eyes were cold.

Candice sneered down her plastic nose at the two of them.

"I thought I smelt a rat" she muttered before turning her back on the red head. Her cronies tittered behind her in admiration as if she'd just scored a spectacular goal.

"Oh this should be interesting" Bette, and the rest of the cafeteria turned from their friendly chats to watch with interest.

"Is there something you need?" Martin asked pleasantly.

"No and if I did need something I wouldn't ask a twinkle toed faggot like you"

"What a bitch" Artemis whispered disgusted under her breath as some of the really thick blockheads cheered from a table.

Poor Martin turned bright red and George stood up abruptly looking ready to punch Candice's lights out. Christine put a hand on his arm and tugged him back down quickly.

"She's not worth it" she muttered low. George and Martin both grimaced but neither made another move.

"Oh. You're still around are you?"

"Obviously. Man! And Christine and George are supposed to be the ones who need glasses" Freddy snorted before taking a swig of her drink.

Everyone in the room chuckled, even Christine and George who both smiled shyly.

"I don't need glasses to see you're all a bunch of nerds" Candice snapped. The idiots of the room all ooo-ed in unison.

It was like they were all watching a live action television show. Artemis gritted her teeth. How could anyone allow this kind of thing to happen at all…let alone in a school?

"Just wait for it" Bette smirked pointing back to Christine. Artemis watched the little brunette concernedly. She looked quite meek, not the strong type at all. In fact she half expected her to burst into tears.

So she was very surprised when the little girl started to chuckle in amusement.

Everyone held their breath.

"Seriously Candice, if that's all you have to say then piss off. Besides don't you have poor loser to go f-k?"

Artemis and everyone else around her burst into laughter at the sight of Candice's shocked face. Christine looking rather pleased with herself, stood up on her chair and gave a mock bow as the friends at her table clapped. She hopped off the table and grabbed her bag.

"Oh and by the way Candice, Dick is not into sluts"

Artemis's eyes were wide with astonishment as a positively wicked smirk flitted across the innocent face as she passed the affronted girl and patted her on the shoulder.

"You little bitch" Candice growled.

There were several titters and giggles as the bell for the end of lunch finally wrung. Candice skulked off, scowling foully as Dick ran over and hugged her tight, pride and laughter etched all over his face.

As they and their friends passed her and Bette, Christine gave Artemis a small wink.

"Welcome to Gotham Academy Artemis."

"…Thanks" Artemis frowned slightly. Then it hit her "Hey!"

But the pair had already melded into the sea of students. She stared around wildly. How had that girl known her name?

* * *

Christine was at Freddy's house in her room. It was a large room decorated in a lot of bright yellows and creams. Her bed even had a Pikachu quilt over it with matching pillowcases.

They'd played video games, fussed over Freddy's new baby sister Emily. The little infant was adorable and like her sister and parents was a little blonde angel. Christine didn't think she'd ever seen a sister so doting or so caring as Freddy, who was positively smitten and could even, to her best friend's admiration, bear to change the little tykes' diapers no matter how stinky they were.

Now it was evening and they'd both finally finished their homework, which had only been done at Aunt Jacqueline's insistence to keep the two of them quiet whilst Emily took a pre-dinner nap.

Freddy was in her PJ's and Christine was still in her Ballet gear, as it was her last activity at school for the day. She was now giving her besty a full blow by blow account of her entire first two months with the team. She started from the first trip to Cadmus to the shooting at the Hall of Justice all the way to M'gann and Conner's mission at Belle Reve. The Superboy had confided in Christine that he and M'gann had finally started going out in secret. Needless to say she was positively ecstatic at the news.

She was just telling Freddy about the final few days staying at the Mountain when her com rang on the desk.

"You should get that" Freddy mouthed and Christine tapped it on. They both huddled together excitedly.

"Probably Dick wondering when I'm coming home" she grinned but it was not.

"_Batman to Swift, do you copy_?"

"Yes dad what's up?" Christine grinned as Freddy mimed the horned cowl above her head scowling dramatically.

He sighed in relief when she answered.

"_Thank god! Where are you?_" Batman's voice though gravelly and deep sounded very worried.

"At Freddy's, Dad what's wrong?"

"_I can't reach Dick at all._"

"What?"

"_The Cave's completely offline too, all your teammates are not responding to their coms. Even the Watchtower cannot connect to any of them_"

"What about all the security overrides? Have you tried those?"

"_Yes. But none have worked. I'm about o test the Zeta tubes in the Happy Harbour area to see if they're online_"

The colour drained from Christine's face.

"_I'll get Alfred to take you home-_"

"No I'll fly invisibly. It'll be a lot faster for both of us" Christine said tonelessly.

_"Alright. But when you get back I want you to come directly to the Batcave do you understand?_"

Christine didn't answer as the familiar image of a staircase flashed in her head again.

"_Christine do you understand?_"

"Yes" she mumbled as the image faded " Yes…I'll meet you there" she heard the click of the com as it turned off on the other end and turned to her best friend who gave her a solid nod.

"Go" She muttered.

Christine nodded mutely as she opened the window. Freddy gave Christine a quick hug before handing her, her schoolbag. Without further ado Christine jumped out the window and flew off into the night.

* * *

**Happy Harbour, September 22 2010, 21:32 EDT**

Christine was flying outside in the dark night sky in front of Wonder Woman, Superman, Captain Atom and Martian Manhunter whilst Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Batman flew in the Batplane. She was still in her ballet gear not having bothered to dress as it was dark and she could turn invisible whenever she wanted. However she had her mask on and her hair was flying wildly in the winds that were picking up at an alarming exponential rate.

Superman glanced at her worriedly. He'd never seen her so on edge before. She was almost hyperventilating and her fingers had developed a very nervous twitch which was triggered every two seconds.

"Christine I'm sure that they're fi-"

_Shut it Clark_ Bruce hissed through the mental link Martian Manhunter had established between all the adults.

_Hey I'm just trying to help_

_I know. But when things are like this, don't tell her things are going to be fine. It'll just make it worse. Trust me… I've tried_

Superman scowled angrily wondering what Batman meant when there was a loud clap of thunder. A shot of pain.

_He was watching Christine walk down the length of a dark stone passageway before stopping close to the end. The passage way was old, very old. She seemed to be looking at something on the wall, something which made her shudder._

Superman's eyes flew open. He was now flying through a large storm. Torrents of rain came thundering down from dark swirling clouds that had certainly not been there moments before.

"What is going on?" Captain Atom yelled in shock. Martian Manhunter was clutching his head in agony.

"J'onn!" Wonder Woman flew over but the Martian Man shook his head.

"No, not me! Help her!" He pointed with one hand towards Christine who had suddenly, horribly begun to fall.

Superman barely heard the almost terrified cry from Dinah in his com and immediately pushed himself into a perfectly controlled dive.

She was way further than he'd originally thought was and gaining even more speed as gravity pulled her down.

"Come on" he hissed pushing himself against the wind which pressed against him like highly pressurised water. He had to catch her. Not just for her safety but for Bruce's sanity as well. He shuddered to think what would happen to the Bat if he should lose another member of his family.

He was gaining on her now. He stretched out his arms. He was almost there. He was touching her fingers. He could reach her arms.

He grabbed her close and pulled up sharply. He winced as his feet skimmed the the tops of the trees that fell once again beneath them as he rose back up into the air.

The Bat-plane's ramp opened and he flew inside at once.

As it closed, Batman switched the plane into auto pilot, and ran towards them.

"I got her" he puffed as Batman tore off his cowl, dark blue eyes wide and panic stricken.

Without a word of thanks, Bruce took Christine out of Superman's hols. He strode back to sit in his seat at the helm, holding her gingerly in his lap as he checked her vitals. Barry, Dinah and Oliver all rushed over to look over his shoulder worriedly. After a few moments he mumbled softly.

"She's just unconscious"

There was a huge shared sigh of relief. Superman fell to his knees panting heavily. He'd never felt so tired after a flight. It was as if the force of all winds had been pushing against him.

Dinah slumped back into her seat her head in her hands. Oliver knelt beside his girlfriend rubbing her shoulder consolingly. J'onn also slumped back into his seat but had closed his eyes and was concentrating on his breathing. Barry, Captain Adams and Diana all turned to look out the windows. Superman kept his eyes on Bruce as the dark clad man stared down at the girl in his arms.

"The…the mountain" Barry's voice was dry as he pointed out the window. They all went back and strapped themselves into their seats. The Bat plane was aiming for a clearing in the tree's close to the mountain.

As they descended Christine groaned in her sleep from the air pressure, however she seemed to be much calmer now that she was with him, and curled tighter into his lap.

"We can't take her in with us" Dinah said calmly.

"I know," Bruce pulled up the cowl again "Which is why someone has to stay here with her and man the coms from here. The rest of us have to deal with what's inside.

"Flash, Green Arrow, Captain Atom and Superman should definitely go inside" Dinah nodded.

"Why us?" the four superheros cried out in unison.

"Keep it down?" Diana hissed gesturing to the girl in Batman's lap. They all nodded quickly, muttering their apologies.

"Superman and Captain Atom because of strength and invulnerability Flash for speed and Green Arrow for long distance fighting" she whispered.

"Then by technicality shouldn't Batman, Martian Manhunter or Black Canary be going for stealth?" Flash raised an eyebrow.

Batman shifted uncomfortably in his seat quickly glancing down at Christine. Diana walked over calmly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will stay with her"

Batman looked up at her eyes narrowed.

"You don't trust me?" she raised her own eyebrows dangerously.

Every male in the room gulped nervously, including Batman but he recovered quickly.

"It's not that…She's been a bit on edge with everything going on. Add Dick and me being in possible danger and she'll be…" He sighed. "Alright just be sure to stay with her twenty four seven until I get back."

He held onto Christine carefully as he got out of his chair and carefully strapped her in seated into the seat next to the pilots.

"I'll keep her safe Bruce, you have my word" Diana nodded as the Bat joined the others on the ground.

"Twenty four seven?" Flash snorted as soon as the ramp was closed "I know she's your kid Bruce but isn't that a tad extreme?"

"If you don't keep a watch on her like a hawk she'll try and run into the fight no matter how tired she is" Superman explained matter of factly.

Batman nodded keeping his eyes on the side of the mountain where the "front door" was positioned. He pulled up his holo computer and hacked into the systems. He didn't want the computer to alert their enemy too soon to their presence.

The grassy ramp slid down and they quietly rushed down. They hid along the walls and shadows as Martian Manhunter tried to scan telepathically for the Team's presence.

_They're here!_

He cried out.

_Where?_

All the other mentors asked at once.

_The grotto, there is no other presence_

_Not even one hiding their mind?_

Batman narrowed his eyes. Martian Manhunter shook his head but stiffened suddenly. The small patter of feet reached Superman's ears.

"Bruce" he whispered just as the Bat twitched as if to make a move.

"What?" Batman hissed in irritation but then he paused. He'd heard it too. A tiny sharp intake of breath from behind them.

"Get back to the plane" he growled turning as Christine reappeared behind him.

"No" she glared as she descended the ramp softly followed by a very disgruntled Wonder Woman. The Amazon princess gave Batman an apologetic look before joining Dinah at the back.

Batman continued to glare at his daughter, his anger and worry mounting.

"Get back to the plane. That's an order."

"Orders, shmorders! My friends are in there" she hissed.

"You don't have your uniform." Batman growled

"I have a spare in the cave which I could reach through the air vent, invisible without setting off any of the alarms within five minutes" she shrugged. "You don't think I didn't think this through? Or did you think that I would just let the 'grown ups' handle this while I sat obediently like a little girl?"

"Keep talking back like that young lady and you will force my hand" Batman raised himself up to his full height.

"Bat's this isn't the time for you to be all angry daddy on us" Flash hissed, also sounding slightly terrified as he watched on "And you kid, it ain't the best of times for you to go all rebellious teenager on us either so…so…"

Flash faltered flinching as both sets of white slits narrowed dangerously down at him.

"Don't call me kid" Christine hissed softly. The other leaguers shuddered.

Batman sighed eyes still narrowed as he looked Christine up and down.

"Fine you can come. But I want you to remain in telepathic communication at all times."

Christine nodded before promptly returning to her invisible state. They heard the soft tapping of her feet as she made her way across the main hall towards the common room.

"Damn" Green Arrow raised his eyebrows. "She's getting more rebellious than Roy was at this age"

"Ollie" Black Canary elbowed her boyfriend hard in the ribs as Batman turned around to glare at him.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry. Now let's get on with it and find our sidekicks"

* * *

They reached the grotto in five minutes. As soon as they'd reached the end of the corridor she saw them.

Without even pausing to think she rushed over frantically to Robin's side.

She placed her fingers over his neck and felt his soft pulse before placing her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and feel his ribcage rise and fall with each breath. There was a tiny groan close to her ear.

"Dick?" She pulled away as the white lenses of Robin's mask widened slowly.

"Christine" He coughed and spluttered, his throat sounding very dry indeed. He struggled slightly as he sat up "Red…Red Tornado he-"

"Shh…Dick it's ok" Christine gently stroked the mop of black away from his forehead.

The sound of footsteps behind her and she turned as the other Leaguers passed them also went over to their sidekick's sides and checked their vitals. Flash and Black Canary went over to Wally and Conner who were both held up by a hardened grey cement like form. Superman shuffled nervously before heading over to Artemis and shaking her shoulder gently. Wonder Woman and Green Arrow quickly made to look around the corners of the cave for any sign of the attack as Captain Atom examined the heat ray. M'gann was revived telepathically by her uncle as Aquaman used his water sorcery on the Grotto's pool to gently spray Kaldur's dry skin.

The Atlantian boy revived almost instantly and immediately sat up. He saw Robin awake and cried out.

"What? Where did Red Tornado go?"

"Peace Kaldur'ahm" Aquaman put a hand on his protégé's shoulder.

"What happened?" Batman strode over to his birds as Robin sat up.

"Red Tornado…has …siblings" he panted.

"What do you mean siblings?" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Same creator, different robots, different abilities" He leaned heavily on Christine as he stood up.

"What abilities?" Christine squeezed his shoulder gently.

"One was pyro and the other hydro" he scowled at the memory "Artemis and I managed to bring them both down with a EMP burst, using the main generator. Then Red Tornado came and he…he…"

He clutched at his dry throat.

"One of them must've had a virus implanted because when Red Tornado tried to scan them he turned on us" Kaldur finished calmly.

Batman's eyes widened in shock.

"Do you know where he went?"

The two boys shook their heads in unison as two loud gasps were heard as Wally and Conner's eyes flew open.

"It's alright for now" Aquaman put a consoling hand on Kaldur's shoulder "at least the six of you are alright"

They coughed and hacked violently as Captain Atom managed to get the heat ray working, just as Superman managed to rouse Artemis.

"Artemis! Artemis can you hear me?"

The blonde archer's eyes opened slowly.

"She's alright" He turned to the others as he pulled her to her feet easily. She looked around the room'

"What happened?"

"What happened? The Red's happened" She snapped at the Man of Steel brushing herself off of him "Red Tornado and his- wait where are they?" She looked around worriedly.

"Gone" Robin turned around gravely.

"All three of them gone"

He swayed a little from his spot. Christine caught him quickly and helped him back to the ground.

"Damn it" he hissed under his breath. "Can't even stand up straight"

"Swift" Batman looked down at Christine sternly. "Take Robin back to the Batcave via Zeta Tube. I'll return later with the Bat-plane."

Christine nodded and heaved Robin back to his feet.

* * *

**The Batcave, September 22 2010, 22:05 EDT**

"Will you need anything more, Miss Christine?" Alfred said calmly as he put down a tray of medical supplies on the metal table beside the hospital bed.

"I think we can manage" Christine clenched her teeth as she helped Dick sit down on the edge.

"Very well. But if you need my assistance I'll be at the computers for your father"

"Thank you Alfred" She smiled as the old butler walked briskly back up to the Bat-computer.

"Where were you?" Dick hissed slightly as he tried to pull the top of his uniform off.

"hmm?" Christine was focusing on finding the iodine.

"I tried calling you ten times" he grumbled "And you didn't respond."

"All coms were down. And as for where I was, I was at Freddy's place, I told you I'd be going over to her place in fifth period remember? You idiot here let me help"

Robin paused as he felt her cool hands take his top from his grip and pull upwards. He heard her take a sharp breath as she managed to get it over his head.

"That bad huh?" he grunted as he peeled his mask off.

"Oh…Uh…"

His back was covered in small bruises but otherwise it was alright. It had been a long time since she'd seen him topless and that was about a year ago. He was much thinner then and scrawnier, now however it was beginning to resemble the proper v-shape of a well defined man. His muscles rippled slightly as he shifted.

She blushed as she followed the line of his spine down to his lower back.

"Christine?" Dick looked back and saw her slightly pink face gawking at his lower back.

"Sorry" she muttered but Dick turned around to face her and her blush worsened. Like his back he was only lightly bruised on his chest and abs.

"You're perfectly fine" she tried to say as lightly as she could.

"Perfect eh?" he smirked.

"You know what I meant" she scowled folding her arms.

"But do you know what you meant?" Dick's smirk widened cheekily, blue eyes glinting.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation as Dick cackled tackling her into a tight hug.

"I hate you Wonder Boy"

"Sure you do Missy Chrissy. Sure you do"

* * *

*Sigh* finally that chapter done. I didn't want to insert her in-between Artemis and Dick in this episode because I think it really in the series was Artemis's moment. but yeah loads more daddy bats than I expected to put in. Poor Batman, now he has to deal with a rebellious teenager. :(

Keep R&R-ing for more the next Episode is "Alpha Male"


	16. Chapter 16

**Episode 13: Alpha Male****Batcave, 23 September 2010, 03:09 EDT**

Dick opened his eyes to see a bat infested ceiling.

There was a clang as something slammed against a metal table some way away. He sat up and saw them. Bruce and Christine were both in uniform but the cowl and mask were both off as they glared each other down. They both looked equally fuming mad.

"Dad how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a child anymore; I can look after myself and make my own decisions!"

"I know you are capable Christine but this is your life we're talking about!"

"Master Bruce, Miss Christine. I understand you are both in the middle of a rather important discussion, but could you both please lower the volume. Master Dick is still resting in the med bay"

Alfred's voice was so deadly that Bruce and Christine's faces both paled instantly. They both nodded and the butler's footsteps faded away as he walked out of sight.

"You blacked out again in the middle of a flight. What if you'd blacked out on a mission? What if you were in the middle of a fight and it happened? ... You could've died." Bruce's voice was very quiet now; Dick had to strain his ears to hear it properly.

"Dad, more than half the stuff I do every day almost always puts me in mortal peril"

"I know…but there are limits to how much danger you can put yourself in at any one given time. Especially when you don't have a contingency plan up your sleeve" he sighed.

"You say that to me but you don't follow it" Christine looked away folding her arms. "Talk about hypocritical"

A small smile appeared on Bruce's face as she pouted.

"Perhaps…but like you said…you are part of my legacy…as well as your fathers"

Christine's face turned positively incensed.

"Don't you dare pull my father into this discussion-" she tried to brush past him. Dick saw her eyes on the stairs that led down to him in the med bay. He knew that the closer they got to his apparently resting form the less Bruce could actually talk without fearing Alfred's wrath.

But their mentor was faster in his desperation then Dick thought.

"Christine. Christine I need you to look at me." Bruce placed his gloved hand on her cheek gently and she stopped.

"I knew your father very well"

"Stop" She shook her head. But Bruce kept going calmly.

"And I know he would not want you to-"

"I SAID STOP!" Christine pushed her hands forwards. Suddenly there was a blast of great energy and Bruce flew backwards as if an invisible wall had hit him. Dick winced as he heard the clang of his mentor's body resonate above him.

"Miss Christine!" Alfred cried out as several bats shrieked in terror and flapped around wildly on the ceiling.

Dick jumped to his feet and leapt up the stairs reaching just as Alfred managed to reach a groaning Bruce.

Christine stood there eyes wide and overbright.

"No. no no no no no!" She looked up at him and backed away, holding her hands close to her.

"Shh…Christine it's ok, it's just me" Dick's voice shook slightly as he reached towards her. She was almost turning away but his hand had already reached her neck. He stroked it gently as he reached for a point on her spine which he pressed. Immediately her eyes rolled back and she toppled into his arms.

Dick caught her just as Bruce came to. He sat up groggily clutching at his head. Dick gulped. The front of the grey uniform was slashed quite deeply. Thanks to the heaps of protective padding the slices did not even reach the skin but even so it was not a pretty sight. Bruce traced the lines gingerly with his fingers and looked up as if trying to confirm it was real. Dick nodded as he lowered Christine and himself to the ground

"Thank you Dick" the Dark Knight stood up and limped over.

Dick glared at him, securing his hold on his partner.

"I did it for her, not for you."

Alfred raised his eyebrows at this but at a look from Bruce didn't say a word. He instead opted to bustle down to the medical bay to fetch unnecessary supplies.

"Why did you have to bring her father into it?" Dick hissed as soon as Alfred was halfway down the stairs. "You know she hates it"

"I was trying to reason with her. I thought if my words couldn't get through to her then his might" Bruce said calmly though Dick could tell he was still very shaken up. He was flexing his hands and his breathing was slightly heavier than normal. That didn't stop the bird's irritation.

"It still was a stupid thing to do…Especially since what is happening to her is obviously getting more intense" Dick glanced down to check if she was still unconscious.

"I know…" Bruce looked down on her too. He saw the eyelids twitch slightly but nothing more.

"So what can we do?" Dick murmured.

"Honestly Dick… I really have no idea" Bruce sighed and looked up at the ceiling as the bats finally began to settle down. He fingered the slash marks on his chest again. Christine was human. She had no claws no nothing. Heck she hadn't even touched him when it happened…so what was it?

* * *

**Mount Justice, September 23 2010, 06:34 EDT**

Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash and Artemis all looked at the pair of birds on one side of the table. The two had been inseparable all morning. Inseparable and silent.

Robin kept his arm around Swift as she leaned into his side. She looked like how she had been just after the shooting at the Hall of Justice. She was so downright depressed that even they felt somewhat down without the need of a telepathic connection.

Green Arrow came by and set a bowl of dry muesli in front of them, as if hoping the presence of food would change the horrible mood. Unfortunately for him…

"Thanks but no thanks" Kid pushed the bowl away.

"Yeah what we want are answers. About Red Tornado and his siblings" the Boy Wonder glared at Green Arrow.

"Exactly! Leave the bowl" Kid quickly grabbed at the green archer's wrist to stop him taking the food away.

He shoved a couple of handfuls in his mouth, earning a disgusted look from Artemis in the process. He rolled his eyes at her before turning to Swift. If things were normal she would've been telling them off for being stupid but she wasn't even blinking at the exchange.

He pushed the half full bowl towards her. She looked at it for a moment before taking only one tiny piece.

Superboy watched her nibble on the tiny piece before turning to glance at the corner where Batman was talking quietly with Aqualad. He strained his finetuned ears.

"-during the Taipei mission with Red Arrow." Aqualad was saying softly "Sportsmaster revealed the possibility of a mole within the team. In light of last night's attack Tornado would appear to be the traitor. But whether he betrayed us willingly or was pre programmed to steal-"

"You knew?!"

Swift immediately jolted out of whatever daze she was in to see Batman and Aqualad both turn in shock. Barely a second later Superboy practically threw himself at the Atlantian boy. He caught him by the scruff of his uniform.

"That Android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"

"Conner! What are you doing?" Miss Martian cried out as she and Swift practically flew out of their seats,

"M'gann stop" Swift grabbed her friend's hand to hold her back from entering range of the clone's arms.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!"

"What?" Swift's eyes widened in astonishment.

"You knew?"

"And you didn't tell us?"

Kid Flash and Robin both sounded just as affronted by the news. Kaldur gritted his teeth as if willing himself not to yell.

"I sought to protect the team from-"

"Protect us from what?! Knowledge that might've saved our lives?" Artemis was positively seething.

"You almost died!" Superboy tightened his grip on Aqualad's tunic.

"Enough!" Batman and Swift barked in unison. Everyone turned as Swift quickly avoided her mentor's eye. A slightly sticky silence followed as everyone stopped in their tracks to look between the two.

_Ok something definitely went down between Daddy and his little princess in the Batcave_

Green Arrow scratched his chin and exchanged a worried look with Black Canary who nodded once in acknowledgment.

Meanwhile the aggravated teenagers all lined up under the Batman's stern gaze. M'gann glanced down at Swift. She'd felt a really terrified vibe from the younger girl as she'd looked at her mentor earlier. She picked up her hand and squeezed it gently trying to send a small wave of positive thought. It worked, and she felt Swift's grip on her hand relax considerably.

Batman gave a minute nod to the Martian girl before continuing.

"With Red Tornado…missing. The team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift" Batman quickly looked over his two partners as a large tall man in a red suit with a white cape strode forwards with a great big spring in his step.

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys" he grinned totally ignoring how tense they were.

"After I dismantle Red Tornado" Superboy hissed to Aqualad venomously "you and I are gonna-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League, that makes him a _League_ responsibility. You **will** leave him to us" Batman glared down at Superboy who actually flinched at the tones and skulked to stand with Swift and Miss Martian.

Satisfied that he'd finally gotten through to the Super clone he smirked.

"I have another assignment for this team"

He pulled up a holographic screen covered with several news articles the most recent being about the Gotham Mayor.

"Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerrilla Gorilla" Kid Flash snorted in exasperation.

_Was this the only thing he could find to distract us?_

Superboy asked Miss Martian and the team telepathically.

_Was that the only stupid headline they could come up with?_

The pair both looked down at Swift. Her face was still stony but they felt her usual cynicism through the mental link. The corners of Miss Martian's lips twitched. That was the first time she'd responded to them at all today.

"Batman please," Robin stepped forwards still rather pissed off "tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase?"

The glare Robin received was so dark that even he shrunk away slightly.

"I never joke about the mission"

Batman straightened up

"I've checked the sources, I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hills encounter was only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad" He turned to the Atlantian boy who stood to attention at once "you and your team will depart for India and check this out"

As soon as Aqualad nodded everyone made their way past him, not even waiting to be properly dismissed.

"pff your team" Kid sneered as he passed his team leader.

Swift was the first to reach the Bio ship and she would've slammed into the back door if Miss Martian hadn't followed her in a rush to open it.

Miss Martian and Artemis exchanged glances as she immediately sat in her spot on the right pulling up a screen with all the data of the reports. Superboy quickly came behind them.

"Is she still…"

They both nodded gravely. Superboy stood still for a moment listening as Captain Marvel talked with Robin and Kid Flash outside. Great they were being babysat on missions too?

Robin brushed past him and stood beside his partner quickly murmuring in her ear.

"It's ok you know. You don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"It's ok D-Robin." her hands clenched on the keyboard as she corrected herself "I…just need a little space from dad at the moment anyways"

Dick squeezed her shoulder and made to move away but she grabbed his hand. He looked a little surprised, but still quite pleased when she murmured.

"Thanks"

Swift felt something tap her other shoulder and she turned. Kid Flash grinned at her from a seat diagonally in front, his mouth full of food.

"If you're going to speak I suggest you swallow" She scowled. Instead of complaining Kid complied and grinned wider. "Finally!" he handed her his spare granola bar as he took a bite out of his own again.

"You know I really thought I'd have to dance naked on top of the mountain to get you to react"

"Dude! Gross!" Robin punched his friends arm hard.

"Hey if it could get her back to normal I would do it!" Kid hit him back.

"Yeah well it's still gross!" Robin hit him again.

Swift rolled her eyes and smiled in spite of herself. As she took the food from her friend she spotted Aqualad skulking to the back of the ship, his shoulders hunched.

_One problem down. One more to go_

She sighed before turning back to her screen, trying to concentrate on the screen. But it was insanely hard when Dick kept arguing with Wally behind them both.

She caught Superboy's eye (he was sitting beside her behind Kid Flash) and he gave her a small smile. He reached out and ruffled her hair.

"Welcome back"

* * *

**Northern India, September 23 2010, 21:26 IST**

"Swift wake up"

Swift jerked her head up from her keyboard with a loud cry.

"Gah! Don't eat me Wally"

She looked around at her teammates who all but burst into laughter.

"Yeah Wally don't eat her" Artemis snorted at the speedster's expense. Swift could see Aqualad in a corner smiling but not laughing.

"Sorry I just…so much time staring at the screen I just completely zoned out" Swift groaned as she held her head in her hands.

"Yeah well it's time to zone in. We're almost at the drop point" Robin took her hands away from her face and pulled her up to her feet.

"What's the plan again?" she mumbled as he fixed a line to her utility belt.

Everyone went deadly quiet as they all glowered at Aqualad. He looked down at his feet nervously.

"Re-con mission" Captain Marvel chimed in happily, completely ignoring everyone's angry faces.

It took a couple of minutes of her staring sleepily at him to remember why he was there, and then another couple of minutes to ask herself if he was just dumb or he was just trying to ease the tension. She decided it was a mixture of both.

"Oh… right" she yawned

"Drop zone A in thirty" Miss Martian called from the helm "that means Artemis, Swift and Robin you're up first"

"Good I could use a little wake up" Swift muttered as a hole in the floor opened up behind them.

She, Robin and Artemis all jumped down silently. Even half asleep and in the complete dark she stuck the landing perfectly. The night wind whipped through her hair and she scowled.

"Haven't you done enough damage already" she muttered to it. It shifted slightly, painfully nudging her, like she'd offended it or something.

"Ok! Ok! Cut it out! I'm sorry" she brushed herself off

"Uh… Sorry about what?" Artemis's voice asked nervously in the dark.

Swift clicked a button on her mask and it switched to night vision. Now she could see Artemis was standing in front of her with Robin. Both were looking at her oddly.

"I was talking about myself." She quickly muttered.

"Why?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow.

"Whatever! We have a mission to do!" Swift scowled.

She felt rather than saw the bio ship land some way away in a small clearing. The three of them rushed forwards just as their other teammates jumped off the ramp at the back of the ship.

"All clear" Robin quickly said still eyeing Swift oddly. She looked up at the trees blushing slightly as Aqualad spoke up tapping his belt buckle. His top immediately turned from red to dark grey.

"Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters"

"Parameters?" Kid snapped though he too switched his uniform to stealth mode "We don't need no stinkin' parameters"

"It's recon we know what to do" Robin and Kid turned their backs on the team abruptly.

"Kid, Robin" Swift cried out shocked. Robin looked at her and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Swift! The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from US!" He turned back to glare at Aqualad.

"Or did you forget that, like how you forgot to tell us about the mole" Kid joined them grabbing Swift's other arm. Aqualad stood there at a loss for words. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Come on"

They both steered her quickly away from the clearing.

"Guys stop!" She hissed but the other two didn't even look back at her. "Guys" she kept trying to call out as quietly as she could but they wouldn't listen.

They'd been struggling along for fifteen minutes before Swift found soft enough ground in which she could dig her heels in.

Robin and Kid both stumbled slightly before glaring back at her.

"What? you want to go back to Kald-?" Robin spat but he faltered. He'd spotted tears streaming from under her mask.

"Dick! Wally! Please" she hissed wincing. Robin and Kid Flash both dropped their grips at once.

"Sorry" Kid looked down at his feet apologetically.

"Just shut up" She snapped rubbing her hands over her arms. The wind blew past her as if attempting to sooth her as she tried shaking of her tears of pain. Her arms were stinging slightly.

Robin pulled up his holo computer. According to the meteorology reports it was supposed to be a quiet night, no winds no nothing and yet that gust had come so quickly and in just their spot.

He felt another gust pass his cheek and followed it with his eyes as it whipped through Swift's brown hair. His computer beeped as several readings spiked up in random bursts. His eyes widened in astonishment.

He'd seen this once before.

"Magic…" he breathed.

"Pardon?" Kid Flash quirked an eyebrow at the bird.

"The wind thing that's happening…it's magic"

Swift looked up quickly as her partners face. She half expected him to be scowling but instead he was grinning excitedly. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and the wind subsided.

"You have got to be shitting me" Kid groaned and Swift scowled.

Trust Kid Flash to ruin it. Robin seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"I'm not but come on, let's go"

"So secondo in commando" Kid smirked at Swift, earning a tiny glare from Robin which he deliberately ignored "Where to?"

"The cliff. Let's get a good at where the hell we are"

"What is it with you and cliffs?" Kid rolled his eyes.

"Dunno? What is it with you and magic?" Swift countered.

"Touché"

Swift started to feel more like her normal self as they began trekking through the dense foliage. Knowing that Robin was still on her side no matter what she was becoming gave her such a burst of energy that she quickly lost all sense of sleepiness.

The wind rolled past her again.

_What now?_

But before she could get irritated a flapping sound seemed to echo around in the still night air.

"Stop" she hissed dragging the other two behind a fallen log

"What is-" Robin started but she put up her hand to his lips. Wally snorted with suppressed laughter as Robin's face turned bright pink.

Swift ignored the pair of them and listened intently as another gust of wind brought the sounds to her.

"There's flapping and squawking" she murmured.

"Avian squawking?" Kid pulled down his goggles and switched to infrared.

"Definitely" Swift nodded pointing at the moon. They looked up as a loud vwhoosh came from above.

They watched as five birds flew across the moon.

"Just a flock" Swift shrugged turning back with Robin to look through their binoculars. A few moments passed in silence.

"Gah!"

Not one, but three pairs of massive sharp talons clasped at them from the air.

"I thought vultures only ate dead meat?" Robin called angrily as he threw an exploding Birdarang at the buzzard.

"So what does that make us?" Swift jumped into the air using the winds to push herself forwards.

"The prey of some very pro active scavengers!" Kid puffed.

"Pro-active and supersized" Robin glanced back.

Two of the bald headed birds squawked harshly as they followed them through the undergrowth. The other three stayed above the trees, obviously waiting for another opening to dive through.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he looked up at Swift who pushed herself as fast as she could through the air.

"Cobra Venom?" Kid shrugged.

"Yeah! AHH!" Swift cried out as a vulture swooped down on her.

"Chris!" both the boys called out to her as she crashed into the leaves of a tree.

"I'm ok!" she called though secretly she was terrified of those sharp beaks. "Robin on your left!"

Robin turned and jumped to the side darting through vine covered branches. Kid Flash zoomed up a tree using it like a spring board to aim an aerial kick at the vulture.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Swift squeaked. She had managed to lose two of the birds by flying in a narrow space between the trees. However the third one had streamlined its body and was still pursuing her hotly.

_Stay calm child_

"Oh god not you again?!" she groaned. "I honestly have more than enough problems then I would like to have at the moment"

_And I can help you get rid of one behind you_

The voice chuckled amusedly.

_You remember how to see the winds?_

"Uh I don't see how it's going to help-ah!" the vulture lunged at her again and she was forced to immediately fly off to the side.

_Do you remember?_

"Yes! YES!" Swift blinked hard and the colourful strands of wind appeared before her eyes. Two teal strands twisted and she followed their path with her eyes. Both strands were wrapped around the birds wings!

She didn't need the voice in her head to tell her what to do. She grabbed at the teal ribbons and yanked them hard like they were whips. The vulture screeched in pain as its wings crumpled. It fell to the ground with a hard thump.

She blinked again and the ribbons of wind disappeared back into the thin air.

"WHOA! COOL!"

Swift looked down and saw Robin and Kid Flash staring up at her in awe.

"How did you do that?" Robin laughed as she descended back to the ground. Both boys ran over and slung their arms around her shoulders.

"I don't care how she did it! That. Was. Awesome!" Kid grinned.

"It was nothing" Swift smiled shyly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Something flashed in the corner of her eye. She looked at the unconscious bird on the ground something red was flickering on its neck.

"Hey come and have a look at this" she rushed over and lifted up some of the bird's feathers to reveal…

"An inhibitor collar?" Kid gasped in shock as Robin dashed forward with his holo computer.

"Something's controlling these birds." Robin muttered as he scanned.

"Something or _someone_?" Swift narrowed her eyes as she clipped off the collar from the birds neck.

"I think I know that look" Kid smirked "Let's go find you that cliff"

* * *

It was half an hour before they actually found the cliff. Some of the birds had swooped down on them again but thanks to Swift's new found control over her powers they weren't too much trouble.

They were looking over the surrounding lands, lying on their bellies when they heard Miss Martian's voice in their heads.

_Link established_

_Should he really be giving us orders_ Artemis complained loudly. _And should you really be following them? _

_Listen please! _Aqualad snapped quickly.

_Oh good Aqualad's voice in my head _Kid Flash rolled his eyes at Robin and Swift _I've so missed that!_

_Hey Kaldur!_ Robin called in annoyance _KF, Swift and I were attacked by giant vultures. Of course since we're all moles you probably think we attacked ourselves_

_If he did he wouldn't tell you_ they could practically feel the blonde archer rolling her eyes.

_Stop it you all of you!_ Swift cried out angrily _You're acting like little kids!_

_You're one to talk, hmph! Short Arse. _Artemis smirked

**_What_**_ did you just call me?! _ Swift snarled

_Superboy are you online or are you just pouting?_ Miss Martian cut across the argument firmly.

_Busy call back later!_ Superboy grunted

_What gets to me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us _ Kid complained loudly.

_He should be Chalant! _Robin agreed _Way Chalant, extremely chala-_

_Will you quit the chalant shi- _Swift rolled her eyes as Artemis steamrolled over her.

_How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?_

_Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves_ Miss Martian agreed

_Did he really think you or I could be the mole?_ Kid gesticulated to Swift who shook her head

_We've known each other for years!_ Robin nodded vigorously

_Kaldur do something! You're the leader! _Swift shut her eyes tight. She was beginning to get a major headache.

_I-I don't know…_ Swift felt Kaldur's irritation hit her through the link. Everyone thankfully had ignored this conversation and were continually talking over one another.

_Trust is a two way street _Artemis said as M'gann rolled over her

_And you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them_

_Not that we'd do that_

_Never _ the girls agreed.

_ENOUGH!_ Everyone's conversations stopped abruptly as they felt a surge of anger from Kaldur's mind

_Captain Marvel has been captured and we must act as a team to save him_

_Under your leadership _Wally snorted earning a sharp glare from Swift_ I don't think-_

_This is not up for debate!_ Kaldur snapped so badly that Robin flinched. _You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader I will happily step down. But until that time I am in command here_

Robin and Kid Flash exchanged disbelieving looks. Swift took a deep breath…

_If Aqualad steps down…so will I_

_WHAT! _Everyone gasped.

_You heard me_ she narrowed her eyes at the two boys who were looking at her in shock_. _

_But Swift-_ Robin grabbed Swift's hand to stop her standing up.

_Robin, it's only fair._

_Swift I appreciate what you're trying to do but-_ Kaldur sounded really worried now

_Kaldur YOU chose me to be second in command. If you go then by default I should step down too._

_Swift_ … Robin sounded rather despondent

He knew how important having her position on the team meant to her. He'd never dream of trying to take it away from her even if Kaldur had to step down.

Swift sighed trying hard not to imagine her partner's bright blue eyes widen like a sad kicked puppy dog under his mask.

_I'm sorry Robin, but if you guys can't figure out how to act maturely that's how it's going to be!_

She broke away leaving him, her hand disappearing as she turned invisible. He tried to keep a hold on her hand but like a gust of wind it slipped right through his fingers as she rose to fly into the air.

_There is a compound_ she narrowed her eyes.

* * *

They were outside a concrete compound which had pylons around surrounding it in a semicircular shape.

Swift and Miss Martian were hidden in the trees both cloaked. Artemis and Aqualad were on higher ground so that the archer had a clear shot and Kid Flash and Robin were lying flat on the ground.

Miss Martian looked hard at the door.

_Swift and I'll fly over- _

_Negatory! the field extends like a dome over the whole compound_ Kid said quickly. Swift looked down and saw he had his infrared goggles on.

_Pylons are insulated but one good shock could cause a momentary gap_ Robin was typing furiously on his holo computer

_I see a target_ Artemis pointed with her loaded bow towards a switch.

_Good because you only get one shot._ Swift narrowed her eyes.

_Then be ready to hit it. Be ready, all of you._

Everyone nodded.

Aqualad dashed out quietly, charging his eel tattoos with electricity. He pressed his palms against the dome which glowed with the sudden charge. Slowly after a few moments a tiny hole appeared in its surface.

_Now!_ Kid ordered.

Swift blinked hard and saw the wind ribbons again. She could see Artemis's arrow begin to shoot through the air but saw another red line of wind about to blow it off course. Using her hands she carefully dragged the line away leaving the arrow's path clear. It shot through the hole and hit the switch.

The shimmering dome vanished and they all stepped forwards.

But then Robin paused. Swift did too in mid air reappearing.

A monkey was on the roof…a beeping collar around its neck.

It screeched. There were large flashes of red light. Sirens went off from the roof as a platoon of monkeys lunged at them all screeching madly.

Two of them managed to jump onto Swift in mid air. She fell backwards landing hard onto Robin who also was being bitten and scratched ferociously.

"Remove their collars!" Aqualad called out as a monkey dashed away from him.

"Sounds easy when he says it" Robin grunted holding one monkey off him

"Tell me about it" Swift grabbed the jaws of the other monkey about to bite her.

There was a twang of a bow and two arrows snapped past hitting both monkey's collars. They clanged off and both animals scarpered into the trees.

They turned to see Artemis fitting her bow, two monkeys sneaking up behind her. Robin and Swift flung a birdarang each and the monkeys ran for it. The front doors of the compound slid open and a huge dark shape with a red beret and a machine gun stepped through.

The gorilla sniffed the air, grunting loudly before turning round and grabbing something behind him. He flung it to the ground and Miss Martian reappeared wincing.

He aimed his machine gun down.

"Get your paws off her you darn dirty ape!" Kid Flash growled as he sped towards them

The ape turned and Kid sped right into his chest. He was knocked backwards. Swift dodged his body just in time. The gorilla aimed the machine gun on her but she swiped with her hand.

There was a sharp sound of slicing The gorilla stared in shock down at his chest where three large slices cut across the dark flesh. He yelled in fury and aimed a heavy swipe at Swift who darted away in the air.

She had just avoided getting hit by a particularly close fist when the ape rose into the air. It howled in anger as Miss Martian thrust her hand forth and flung it away.

There was a loud crash it crashed into the wall behind. Miss Martian and Swift flew in after it but it was already unconscious. They heard their teammates behind them as something metallic wheeled round to face them in the darkness

A brain in a strange pod with wheels. It had a robotic arm extended with a scalpel at the end.

"It's the Brain!" Kid exclaimed pointing.

"Ugh! I can see it's a brain" Artemis snapped.

"Not a brain **The** Brain!" Kid rolled his eyes.

"In ze flesh. So to speak" The Brain rolled forwards his metallic French accent sounding slightly bemused. He turned to the giant ape who had stood up and muttered an order in rapid French.

The ape pressed a button on a small remote in his hand. Four metal pylons grew upwards from the floor to stand in front of them. They glowed blue and they all fell backwards with a cry.

"Ow" Swift grunted. Robin had fallen on top of her his head hitting her stomach and winding her slightly.

_Miss Martian, Superboy now!_ Aqualad ordered telepathically.

Miss Martian's eyes glowed and the gorilla in front let go of the remote. It flew over towards her and the button clicked.

The pylons deactivated quickly. They all stood up just as the wall behind the Brain smashed.

Superboy stepped through his shirt torn with lots of bite and scratch marks all over his shoulder. Beside him a giant white wolf stood yellow eyes blazing. It pounced on the giant gorilla knocking it back.

The ape stood up only to be kicked by a speedy Kid Flash. It tried shooting it's machine gun off after him but Robin and Swift both swooped down, boy wonder on the grapple gun, girl wonder from the air. He shot after them and Miss Martian lifted him up with her telepathy. He crashed to the ground on his back, before rolling over and angrily roaring.

Superboy leapt up and hit him, but was sent flying back as the machine gun fired off. Thanks to the invulnerability of his skin he was fine. There was an explosion on the arm of the ape and he turned as Artemis fitted another exploding trick arrow into her bow.

Robin and Swift joined her the former pushing his partner behind him.

_Help Kaldur and Captain Marvel!_

Swift nodded flying off as Aqualad dodged a laser ray shot by the brain. She threw down a smoke pellet trying hard not to laugh at the Brain's furious out burst

"MERDE!"

"Thank you!" Aqualad called

"No prob" Swift smirked as they reached a larger room. It had large computers all around and a large medical bed in the centre. Captain Marvel was lying strapped to it, an inhibitor collar on his neck.

Using his strength Aqualad snapped the collar off the man's neck.

"Thanks!" Captain Marvel grinned before sliding off and going to the tiger on the floor "Now one good turn deserves another"

He tore the collar on the big cat in two and it rolled over to stand. Something metallic and something huge thudded into vision a little way away.

The tiger growled and Aqualad, Swift and Captain Marvel readied themselves into battle positions to face the Brain and his ape sidekick. It roared as Superboy stepped forwards flanked by the white wolf.

"try it" he snarled cracking his knuckles "I hate monkeys"

The monkey snarled but the Brain sighed behind him.

"No Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo" there were several metallic clicks as the Brain's secret compartments opened up revealing red glowing rods.

"Au revoir mes amis" he hissed.

"Get down!" Kid flash cried out as one by one the light switches turned off dramatically.

5…

Swift jumped down to the ground…

4 …

She grabbed Aqualad…

3…

She pulled him behind the table…

2…

Swift shut her eyes tight waiting for the impeding Bang of an explosion.

1…

All the lights went out.

…

…

…

Swift opened her eyes as a dim light flickered above them. Aqualad looked at her eyebrows raised in astonishment. They both peered over the medical table.

Everyone else was unfurling from their crouched positions. The Brain and Mallah the ape, were both gone.

Kid Flash was the first to recover.

"Wait. That big weapon thing was just…a light switch?"

Everyone exchanged very confused glances indeed.

* * *

Robin and Captain Marvel kept a watch on Aqualad as the last of the animals, rushed up to them at the large tiger's command and allowed Aqualad to take the collar off.

"That's the last of the collars?" Captain Marvel stooped down to pat the tiger's back. It made a rumbling noise as if agreeing.

"And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?"

Another small rumble.

"Good" Marvel scratched its neck and it almost purred in contentment. "I'll be back for a visit. I promise"

The tiger roared but not dangerously as it leapt off into the night. Captain Marvel waved back at it watching its tail bounce with each bound.

"I think I'll call him Mr Tawney"

The Boy Wonder snorted under his breath. This Marvel guy was weird, nice and fun and all but weird.

He looked up to a spot some way away where Superboy was scratching the furry chest of the large white wolf.

"The rest of the pack is gone. What are you still doing here?"

"I think he wants to stay with you" Miss Martian and Swift both smiled fondly as Superboy turned around his face full of excitement.

"Can I keep him?"

Swift chuckled softly under her breath as the wolf pressed its white snout into her hands as if asking the same question.

"We'll see" It whined happily as she scratched the fur behind its ear shoulder.

Kid Flash laughed. "First the sphere and now this beast? Dude you sure have a habit of collecting strays."

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself" Miss Martian's smile softened. Swift turned tactfully away and grinned at Robin. The wolf feeling her fingers hesitate in scratching his ear nosed her stomach playfully.

"Whoa there uh…hmm" she scratched his ear thoughtfully.

"What?" Kid Flash raised his eyebrow.

"If we're going to keep him he's gonna need a name"

"How's about Krypto?" Kid suggested.

The wolf growled at him.

"Pass" Superboy smirked. The canine stopped growling at once.

"Besides, isn't that taken?" Miss Martian exchanged a nervous glance with Swift.

_You two made up?_

She asked. Miss Martian's eyes widened a fraction.

_You knew?_

_I told her after we came back from Belle Reve_

Superboy glanced down at the ground, looking slightly worried.

_Don't worry you two. You're secrets safe with me_

Swift gave a small wink to the pair as she rose up into the air. Miss Martian and Superboy both smiled.

She flew over to the bottom of the ramp, landing behind Aqualad as he walked up. Robin stood at the top arms folded as he narrowed his eyes at the team leader.

"Look I have to know," he said quietly "Why did you keep the mole intel a secret?"

Aqualad stopped in his tracks and turned to face everyone who had all stepped forwards to hear better.

He took a deep breath. "The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."

"WHAT?" Artemis's eyes bulged out of her sockets "You can't trust him"

"I do not" Aqualad tensed up "But it seemed possible, even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information"

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded. But you also had to consider that it might've been true too" Swift narrowed her eyes at Aqualad who nodded.

"Yes, as leader I did. In which case I did not wish to alert the traitor"

Robin looked down at Swift as she walked up to stand beside him.

"I hate to say it but…it actually makes sense"

"I am still prepared to step down, though I would highly recommend that Swift stay in her position" Aqualad said but Swift smiled.

"Kal, my decision remains the same whether you like it or not" Swift folded her arms looking back at the team.

"All those in favour of keeping Aqualad and Swift in charge" Kid called out.

Every member put up their hands.

"Thank you" Aqualad nodded at Swift as Captain Marvel flew up to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Guess it's unanimous" he held out his hand and Aqualad and Swift both shook it in turn before the hero turned round

"See you tomorrow"

"Wait you're not coming back with us?" Aqualad's eyes widened in surprise.

"Nope gotta fly" and with that he jumped off the ground and into the air.

"He is one strange guy" Swift cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Totally" Robin muttered, nodding slowly as they turned to go back inside the ship.

"So Conner is the wolf coming with us?" Swift waited until the super clone, the canine and the Martian girl were level with her.

"Yes!" Superboy said at once.

"So what are you going to call him?" Miss Martian asked quietly.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" Conner quirked an eyebrow.

"Generic but acceptable" Kid Flash nodded as he handed Swift another nutrition bar.

"Swift…" Artemis said watching the speedster and the girl bird tear through their food rapidly. "Are you going through a growth spurt or something?"

Swift swallowed the whole lot. "Dunno I just get really hungry after missions. Why what's up?" She looked at the archer who shuffled nervously.

"It's nothing, it's just you're eating more than Baywatch over there" Artemis turned away in her seat. Swift's mouth was full so she just shrugged and went back to eating, as Wally and Artemis resumed their usual fighting, much to everyone's annoyance.

* * *

**The Batcave, 24 September 2010, 03:04 EDT**

Christine and Dick walked out of the small shower stalls, located close to the Bat Computer laughing and chatting about their mission excitedly when there was a loud rumbling of an engine. They turned as the black form of the Bat-mobile zoomed down the long path from the secret entrance all the way down to the platform.

Christine stepped back so that she was hidden behind Dick. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"It'll be fine" he murmured but she still shut her eyes tight.

The black car gently slid into a stop in its parking space and the door opened upwards.

Batman stepped out, his dark silhouette stark against the light of the computer screens behind him. he looked up and saw his two partners in their pyjamas with towels over their shoulders.

"Welcome back" he growled softly.

"Same to you" Dick nodded curtly.

Christine didn't answer but avoided Batman's eye. Damn she was still not talking to him. Batman took a deep breath his fists clenching slightly. Dick stiffened and he positioned himself in front of his partner in a protective stance.

Batman had to admit he was rather impressed at the boy's daring. He raised his eyebrows and stared down at the bright blues that glared up at him defiantly.

"Stop this now" they both started as Christine yanked Dick back by the shoulder. She tried glaring at the both of them but their shocked expressions were just too funny. She had to turn away to snort with laughter before rushing up to Batman and slapping him behind his head.

"That was for trying to use my father against me in an argument"

Batman nodded silently rubbing the back of his head. Dick started cackling smugly from the side. He glared at his shorter partner who poked out his tongue before…

"OW! Chris!" Dick complained loudly. Now he too was rubbing the back of his head.

"And that, you great buffoon is for being mean to Kaldur on the mission"

"Oh come on! As if you weren't mad at him too?" Dick glared at her as she began briskly walking off in front.

"Of course I was mad at him. But you and dad just pissed me off more. Which means you get none of the chocolate cake I made in Home Ec yesterday" she turned around and stuck her tongue out at the both of them.

The bat and the bird both scowled as she skipped off up the stairs and into the manor.

Damn. And they had both been looking forward to having that cake all day.

* * *

YAY Episode 13 is finished! thanks to everyone who has waited and here is a nice long chapter for you all.

Next episode is "Revalations"

Keep R&R-ing peeps!


	17. Chapter 17

**Episode 14: Revelation****Mount Justice, October 1 2010, 18:13 EDT**

Kaldur and Dick both grunted as they threw punches at each other. Each swipe they took was being recorded by the holographic sparring system and each hit that got them was stored as a point. Just a little way away a dark haired man with a clean moustache dressed in a magician's suit and top hat, stood next to Captain Marvel who seemed to be snacking on one of Wally's treasured granola bars. Both were watching the fight with amusement and talking quietly with each other.

Dick blocked but then countered with a kick aiming for Kaldur's head. The Atlantian boy leant back to dodge and aimed a swipe with his fist. Dick flipped away, lightly dodging and countering the older boy's heavy hits with his own sharp ones.

Kaldur aimed another punch but was forced to flip back as well as Dick aimed a head kick, barely scraping his chin. They landed backwards panting just as footsteps came up the length of the hallway leading from the training rooms.

The glowing circle beneath them vanished and they turned to see Conner and M'gann walk in looking very chummy, the clone in his usual clothes and M'gann in a purple version of her usual ensemble.

"y'know they're a couple right?" Dick leant in to mutter.

Kaldur raised his eyebrows M'gann giggled and poked Conner. "I believe I knew before they did"

The two of them watched a little longer as Christine followed gambolling behind with wolf who barked playfully, trying to nip at the hem of her short white skirt.

She looked up at Kaldur and Dick and smiled warmly at them both. The two boys both smiled and waved back. She laughed as the giant canine tried nosing her sky blue top to get her to pay attention to him.

"Hey there Missy, what's up?" Dick popped the p with a playful grin.

"The ceiling" Christine called out giving a final scratch to Wolf's neck before jogging up to the two of them.

"onnercay isway oinggay outway ithway annm'gay" Dick folded his arms proudly but Kaldur just quirked an eyebrow at Christine who rolled her eyes.

"Pig Latin, and yes Robby I do know that Conner and M'gann are a couple. You might say I've known since the -"

She broke off as she heard more footsteps, this time from the hallway behind them. They turned and saw Artemis and Wally both scowling as they walked towards them.

"Do we tell them?" Dick smirked.

"It is not our place" Kaldur and Christine both gave the Boy Wonder with equally pointed looks as the pair walked up to them.

"So if Zatara's our babysitter for the week why is **he** still here? And why is he eating my snacks" Wally jerked his thumb towards Captain Marvel who didn't notice the jab and continued talking with Zatara.

"Because your snacks are so easy to access" Christine took out a bar from a pocket and unwrapped it.

"Oh Babe! Come on?!" Wally groaned in defeat as she took a deliberately slow bite.

Dick and Artemis both cackled as a zeta tube whirred into action some way away.

**_Recognised Batman 02_**

They all turned to see the large form of the Batman stride into the hall looking very grim.

"Computer, National news" he commanded and immediately a blue holographic screen with a video channel popped up revealing Cat Grant's face. As she spoke images of Metropolis flashed across the screen, a giant green plant thing wrapping and coiling around the buildings as Leaguers tried attacking at it.

_"The initial attack was short lived. But Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight"_

"Should we get out there?" Dick asked quickly, the others nodding in agreement as they stood beside him.

"No. The League will soon have the situation under control, but that's not why I'm here" Batman turned to face the team.

"According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus Blockbuster formula to Kobra"

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra Venom" Wally nodded.

"Which the brain used to create his animal army" Dick looked at Wolf and Conner who smiled and scratched the large canine's chin.

"And upgrade Wolf"

"The brain also used inhibitor collars," Christine folded her arms staring hard at the holograph of the villain on the screen.

"Like the ones at Belle Reve penitentiary" M'gann agreed.

Artemis stepped forwards, looking so very nervous that Christine and Dick exchanged glances.  
"Batman, is it possible that that plant thingy is on Kobra Venom too?"

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis" Batman nodded and pulled up a holographic keyboard. "the vine's cellulous does contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant."

But that wasn't the only thing Christine could see as he analysed the molecular structure on the screen then looked at the frozen picture of the plant attacking metropolis.

"Of course" she muttered.

"Swift?" her mentor gave her a pointed look and she coughed quickly.

"The plant is Poison Ivy's." She pulled up her own screen which scanned the image more thoroughly as she pulled up a second image in front of her of a green DNA strand.

"Every single one of the plant's Poison Ivy grows herself contains a trace amount of her own DNA, hence why she has an unnatural amount of control over them. This is hers on its own." she pointed to the green helix "and this is the Kobra Venom plant's one" she pointed back to the first image. The two double helixes were almost the same except for a few changes to the proteins.

"Hey not bad babe" Wally patted Christine on the shoulder but she ignored him as she continued to scan.

"Don't congratulate me just yet. There's something else laced in there too… but I'm not sure…" She narrowed her eyes as she spotted another strain of DNA but this one was rather… mutated in a really strange way.

"These cannot be co-incidences" Kaldur spoke up sternly "unrelated criminals are co-operating with each other world wide"

"Exactly. It's now clear that our enemies have formed a kind of … Secret Society of Super Villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning"

Batman was trying not to smirk with amusement as Dick also pulled up a holographic screen and began typing furiously. It seemed like the two of his protégés were really in the zone today.

"You got that right" Dick glared hard at his keyboard as he summoned more screens around the main one. "Plant creatures have also sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City and Taipei"

The screens suddenly went to static and Batman whirled around.

"Dude," Wally hissed at the birds who both started to type faster than ever. Artemis stared in amazement as their fingers flew over the screen in a blur.

"It's not me. Somebody's cutting the satellite signal" Dick grunted.

"It's not just yours. Every single frequency is down. Jesus Christ!" Christine jumped back as a man's face flashed on her screen. His skin was chalk white, with a mop of green hair atop of his face. His suit was purple a ridiculous pink flower on the lapel.

He tapped what was probably the camera on his end and his blood red lips split in an insane, terrifying sneer across his face. Christine shuddered at the sight of the wildly glinting green eyes.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement_" The Joker hissed as he flipped out a knife and turned the camera by hand to face a group of people standing close by.

"_From the __**In**__-justice League_"

Christine recognised all of them at once, especially the red haired woman standing at the side wearing a leotard made of leaves.

A man dressed in formal green attire stepped forwards from his spot in the front and spoke in a very thick eastern European Accent "_We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them a ransom of ten billion American Dollars will be required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit but the longer your governments wait…"_

The man broke off as the Joker turned the camera back on himself. "_The more we get to have our… Jollies! Ahahahhaahaha!_"

Christine gulped as Joker's creepy cackles echoed through the caves speaker systems, before the screens turned once again to static.

"God I hate him" she muttered to Dick who nodded in grim agreement.

Batman put a hand up to his com "Roger that Aquaman. The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback but it won't come to that"

"Count Vertigo, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan. Seven heavy hitters. Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced" Dick frowned as the facial recognition scanners highlighted each super villain's face.

"There's your secret society" Wally muttered.

"Not so secret anymore" Artemis looked on Christine's screen. Kaldur glared hard at the main screen.

"Perhaps after India, they realised we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer"

'Yeah?! Well that was their mistake" Wally pounded his fist into his palm excitedly "Right now I say we go and kick some plant creature butt"

"The Justice League will handle the plants; I have a different job for this team" Batman cut across the young speedster who groaned.

"Aw man, ow!" he winced as Artemis hit his shoulder. Batman ignored them.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

"You realise what you're really asking them to do" Zatara stepped forwards concernedly. Batman looked back at the team, specifically at his two protégés who were both looking very apprehensive.

"They're ready"

Christine would've done a somersault right there and then if it hadn't been for Wally who cried out in confusion.

"Ready? Ready for what? Ow would you cut that-"

"Hello Wally" Artemis pulled back her fist from his arm "If the big guns are fighting plants who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know I guess…"

Christine rolled her eyes and grabbed Wally's jaw to force him to look at the screen displaying all the super villains.

"Ohhhh…" his eyes widened with dawning comprehension.

"Took you long enough" she smirked. Wally scowled as Artemis snorted from behind.

"Well Batman, I trust you are correct" Zatara looked at Batman who narrowed his eyes.

"I trust you can locate the enemy"

"Indeed," the magician nodded "Wotan's involvement suggests that sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled."

"Would it also explain the weird readings I'm getting from the sample?" Christine showed the plants strange DNA strain again.

Zatara nodded "Indeed it would. Swift could you please provide a holo map?"

"Sure" Christine began typing quickly and a holographic globe appeared before them.

"I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerer's activity" He stepped towards the globe and held out his white gloved palms, frowning hard with concentration.

"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!"

It was perhaps just a second but Christine gasped softly as she felt the air in the room change. Something like a trail of white energy slipped out of the magician's mouth as he finished the last word and zipped onto a point on the globe, right over to somewhere in lower North America.

Christine quickly looked at her friends. All of them seemed rather indifferent to the action, like they had not seen anything at all.

"That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system" Zatara lowered his hands as a holographic dot appeared where the spell had landed.

Dick cried out "Co-ordinate's locked in, the Louisiana Bayou"

"We are on our way" Kaldur nodded once to Batman as the team ran off.

The older magician's eyes widened in shock as Christine passed him, her purple irises illuminated in the light of the globe. She was far away from him to touch but even so he swore he had felt the tiniest of brushes against his suit, as if a draft had flown by. But the weather today was perfect, and the cave was designed for maximum comfort, so how could it be drafty? Then the moment passed and the girl was dashing after her teammates down the long dark corridor.

As Batman ordered Captain Marvel to join the Justice League, Zatara kept staring at the corridor, watching as the white of the girl's skirt whipped out of sight.

"Interesting…"

"What?" Batman narrowed his eyes. Zatara glanced at his colleague and frowned slightly.

"You're daughter…How long has she had her powers?"

* * *

**Bayou Bartholomew, October 1 2010, 18:52 EDT**

Swift sat in her usual spot behind Robin in the Bio ship. They were flying over the Bayou at top speed, though even that was too slow for her. It took nearly all her will power to keep herself from using the winds to speed them up. She had to conserve her strength for battling the Injustice League.

Everyone was on edge and were all coping with it with their various ticks. Robin kept polishing his already very shiny birdarangs; Miss Martian was piloting the ship; Superboy was petting Wolf (who for some strange reason was tagging along); and Kid Flash was stuffing his face with fruit and other stuff whilst Artemis scowled at him as she prepped her trick arrows.

The speedster turned to Aqualad who sat beside Swift continuously glancing down at an average sized dark duffle bag.

"What's in the duffle?" Kid swallowed half a banana in one go.

"Plan B" the Atlantian looked back towards the front of the ship.

There was a grunt of pain from the back where the helm was.

"You alright?" Superboy looked at M'gann who put her head in her hand.

"Ugh. Dizzy" she groaned.

Swift raised her eyebrows

"Martians get-"

"Air sick?" Robin finished as they exchanged glances.

"She does look a bit greener than usual" Kid muttered as everyone leant towards their friend concerned.

"Not me her!" Miss Martian shook her head.

"I feel fine" Artemis looked at Swift who shook her head shrugging.

"Not you two, the Bio ship. She's trying to shield us but-"

"ARGH!" Swift clutched her head as a piercing high pitch rang through her ears.

"Swift what's wrong" Aqualad reached forwards but she swatted his hand away on auto pilot.

"Bloody High Frequency" she grunted as Miss Martian cried out in pain.

They all held on tight as the ship swerved ominously. Miss Martian was forced to uncloak the struggling ship to apply full mental strength into the acceleration.

They began to level out.

There was a loud crashing sound from beneath them on the ground.

"Uh …guys…What was that?" Artemis's face paled. But no sooner had Kid Flash opened his mouth did something crash into the bottom of the Bio Ship.

"AHHHHH!" they all yelled as the ship was thrown high into the air before plunging down to the swampy mass below.

Swift blinked hard and summoned the images of the swirling wind ribbons before her eyes. As everyone yelled she tried weaving the threads together like a net with her mind. The swirling colours caught them but they still thudded over the surface of the water.

There was a loud splash that sent everyone jerking against their seatbelts painfully. Everyone groaned including the ship.

Swift looked out her window and saw a giant green tentacle like thing wrap around one of the ship's wings. The tentacle gave a massive tug which jerked her again against her seatbelt and she gasped as the waterline went higher and higher up her window.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Swift looked up as a pair of large hands tore a hole in the ceiling of the ship to reveal a man with short dark hair and wearing a black suit. Black Adam growled down at them as he tried to wrench the hole wider.

"Argh! He's hurting her!" Miss Martian grunted clutching her head. Seeing this too Superboy leapt up and punched Black Adam's face. He let go and the top of the ship was finally dragged down below the waterline.

Swamp water burst through the hole in the ship in torrents.

Swift fumbled through her utility belt, trying to remember where she put her respirator.

_Shit no! Where is it?_

"Swift what's wrong?" Robin swam over to her side as a string of swear words in multiple languages escaped her mouth.

The water was almost past her shoulders now.

She paused for a second treading the water.

"God I hope this works" she muttered she scrunched up her eyes tight.

"Swift what-" Robin winced as a rush of wind whipped past him.

A second later her eyes snapped open and she dropped below the surface of the water without taking a breath.

"No. No way am I nearly drowning three missions in a row!" Artemis complained loudly as Robin shoved his respirator into his mouth and dropped under the water too.

He saw Swift swimming quickly to hold onto her seat. Her body seemed to be coated in a strange translucent membrane, almost like a bubble. She gave him a thumb up as everyone else joined them underwater.

Miss Martian swam down to the bottom of the ship, bubbles issuing from the small gills she'd grown on the sides of her neck. Her eyes glowed white for a moment and she opened up a large hole.

_Out! Everyone out!_

Aqualad ordered loudly through the telepathic link. Everyone swam through the hole quickly trying to make their way for the surface.

Swift used her flying powers to propel herself up beside Aqualad whose eyes widened at the sight of the air bubble around her body.

He quickly recovered himself. There would be time to talk later. He pointed to her, Robin and Miss Martian signalling for her to group with them. She nodded speeding over to swim by her respective teammates as they came around a rock into the shallows.

Everyone panted as they stepped out onto the muddy bank. Wolf shook his fur out and splattered water all over them.

"Phew" Robin sighed in relief as they stood up "That was close"

"Too close" Swift agreed before facing Miss Martian who was with Superboy looking between the trees. "How's the bio ship?"

"She's in shock. She'll need time to recover-AHH!"

Everyone cowered as the piercing waves of high frequency hit their ears again. Swift clutched at her head again as her body rang with pain. She and Robin slid to their knees as a blurry mass of green walked over to tower over Kid Flash beside them.

"V-Vertigo" Kid winced.

"Count Vertigo to you **peasant**" Count Vertigo spat down.

Swift grunted trying to crawl forwards as Superboy tried to rush the Count who promptly dropped his high frequency wave attack. However Black Adam sped up to the clone boy from nowhere, hitting him squarely in the jaw.

Superboy fell through a few trees to their left Adam following close behind. Aqualad stood up, quickly using his water bearers to summon up jets of murky swamp water. Like whips he aimed them at Count Vertigo who was bashed away landing somewhere in the undergrowth of the trees around them. He turned to look back at his team who were all struggling to their feet.

_Swift, Robin, Miss Martian. Disappear. We will keep them busy. You three will fulfil the mission objective._

The three nodded, Swift and Miss Martian promptly turning invisible whilst Robin ninja stepped away into the trees. As she followed, Swift heard Wolf snarling as he attacked Black Adam who'd returned to the fray.

It took all Swift had to stop herself from going back to help the others. Robin and Miss Martian felt her apprehension through the link.

_They'll be fine_

Robin tried to sound nonchalant as he stepped quietly over a root of a tree. It was slowly getting quieter as they walked further away.

_I hope so._

Swift watched as her partner pulled out his holomap. She felt a disturbance in the wind as Miss Martian flew beside her.

_I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we-_

_Sorry that's not the gig, this is!_

Robin cut across firmly as he pulled back a branch. A glass dome like structure was dimly illuminated from within, like some kind of greenhouse.

_The Injustice League's central control system_

Robin glanced to his side as Swift reappeared.

_Looks like that plant is acting like an antenna to control the other plants world wide_

Swift raised her eyebrows as she looked upwards towards the top of the dome where a large green something was sprouting upwards towards the sky.

_Is it just me or does that look like a giant beanstalk?_

_Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum_

Robin smirked and Swift chuckled over the link.

_Fee-fi what?_

Miss Martian sounded confused. Swift rolled her eyes.

_Note to self. Make sure M'gann and Conner know their Earth fairytales back to front, before they go to school next week. Huh?_

She stiffened as she felt something slither over her ankle, something that felt strangely like... She spun around and at once thick, green vines wrapped around her, Robin's and Miss Martian's bodies like slithering serpents

"Well hello" the amused voice of a woman floated over to them as they struggled. Swift looked up as the red haired, pale form of Poison Ivy stepped forwards into the light followed by a large gorilla with a large gun, Ultra Humanite.

"And Goodbye…"

He aimed it at the three of them eventually settling on Miss Martian who gasped. Her eyes quickly turned green and Humanite aimed the weapon for the vines instead. In a red hot blast their organic bonds were destroyed and the three teenage heroes sped towards the shadows.

Ivy watched through narrowed eyes as Robin zipped past her into the shadows of the trees.

"Sorry Boy Wonder. I'm putting an end to your Reconnaissance mission"

She aimed more of her plants at the bird who dodged each one smoothly. However he was moving further and further away from his goal. Swift saw him make a signal and took out her war fans. She swiped with them in a graceful arc and a large gust of wind blew into the plant controlling woman, knocking her to the ground.

Ivy stumbled forwards as Robin jumped around her towards his partner whom she saw quickly through the corner of her eye.

"YOU!" Ivy's face contorted with rage.

"Long time no see Ivy." Swift smirked as she dodged a large vine in the air.

Robin cackled and he aimed a birdarang which exploded upon impact with the plant. But several more appendages still aimed at the two of them. They dodged this way and that, slowly but carefully crawling closer to the Injustice Leagues Base

"Wow... Ivy's really on a roll today huh?" Robin puffed as he landed once again on a tree branch.

"No kidding" Swift huffed as she landed on the branch of an adjacent tree.

No matter how much Swift sliced with her powers or Robin tried to blow them up and dodge them, the plant was just not stopping to grow. Zatara was indeed right. The plants were imbued with a special kind of magic in them.

They jumped out of the tree together sliding over the tops of its roots which promptly came to life beneath their feet. They jolted and the two birds flew straight into the muddy ground a few feet away.

"Urghh" Swift groaned as she and Robin both sat up groggily. The plant was above them, its tentacles writhing as it geared itself for a final strike.

Then suddenly out of the blue they each exploded out of existence. There was the nasty squelching noise of the water trapped inside dropping to the earth as Miss Martian flew over to hover in front of them.

_Robin, Swift she's made contact._

_Artemis?_ Robin cocked his head to the side in confusion as a golden box passed over them in the sky.

_No _M'gann grinned at Swift who looked up at the sky as the air was distorted around a large red shape. The bioship came silently up behind the cage and hit Wotan, who seemed to be making it. Instantly the gold dissolved and they saw the dark shapes of their teammates fall to the ground.

Swift and Miss Martian both grabbed Robin by the arms and tugged him up with them into the sky.

They landed on the roof quietly.

_Let's go! _Swift nodded at her partner.

_M'gann catch!_ Robin lazily threw some of his unarmed exploding birdarangs which the Martian caught with her telekinesis. Quickly as shadows they managed to cover the tree with the glittering lights.

"Well we did what we could" Robin shrugged before gesturing to Swift. "Care to do the honours?"

"It'll be my pleasure" Swift smirked, looking on Poison Ivy down below.

"My babies" As the green skinned woman turned her head to look up; the bird girl pressed the trigger in her belt.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

There was an almighty shriek from all around the three of them as the plant screeched in pain. As it went up in flames an almighty sting shot through Swift's brain. She touched a hand to her temple and rubbed it. Maybe it was just the explosions?

She looked down upon the muddy ground where Ivy glared up at them.

"Timber" Robin smirked at his partner.

Swift gave him a small smile but said nothing more. As she watched the plant's limbs smouldering around her she knew deep down inside, that this pain in her head was not her own. It was the plants.

She didn't have time to dwell on this strange revelation for Ivy launched more of her "babies" at them.

Miss Martian used her telekinesis to destroy them quickly, but was forced backwards by a beam of green energy.

Atomic Skull stepped forwards, the Joker standing behind him.

"Children? Children foiled our plan?" The Clown Prince of Crime growled furiously as Robin dragged Swift away by the hand as another one of Atomic Skull's energy beam hit close to them.

"Inconceivable! Unacceptable! Retributional! The last one might not be a word so sue me." His face split into an insane grin.

Robin and Swift both jumped off the building, the latter using her wind powers to safely land them next to Miss Martian, who was groaning slightly from her fall. They helped her up quickly only to have to scatter as Atomic Skull landed behind them and fired another energy blast from his helmet.

Swift dodged through the battle field trying to find a spot from which she could use her powers to good effect. She saw Wotan hovering above her and fired her last two exploding birdarangs at him.

"ENOUGH!" the sorcerer yelled as the smoke cleared. Swift gulped and saw he had constructed a magical golden bubble around himself like a shield. He looked down on her coldly as she backed away.

Wotan raised his palm and a white hot bolt of lightning shot out hitting Swift squarely in the chest. Over her own cry of pain she could hear the splashing of mud close by as someone came running over to her spot.

"Swift no! Argh!" Robin cried out as he too was hit by white lightening. One by one Swift heard her other teammates get hit by the magic beams.

In a blur she saw Miss Martian fall before Aqualad's feet. She saw too the duffle bag from the bio ship fall into his lap. One handed Aqualad took out a golden helm. Wotan's lightening ceased as he stared wide eyed at the Atlantian boy.

"The helmet of fate…" Swift breathed. She'd only ever seen illustrations of the famed magical artefact, and had heard of its powerful spirit Nabu, who had long ago taken the host of the late Kent Nelson. It was said that once one put on the helmet it would be difficult and close to impossible for the host body to take it off.

_But that means…_

Her eyes widened as she saw Aqualad hold the golden helmet high over his head.

Swift got to her feet as Kid Flash cried out.

"No Aqualad don't!" Kid Flash cried out but he was knocked sideways by Black Adam. Superboy launched at the villain, once again engaging him in combat as a brilliant golden light shone through the clearing.

She rolled through the mud bumping hard into someone. The light soon cleared revealing a figure with a golden cape and armour over a dark blue suit.

"Kaldur…"

But the helmeted figure just looked down on her and Swift knew that by the look in his light green eyes, her friend was no longer there. He looked at the red clad sorcerer and flew in front of him.

"Wotan you are mine" Nabu said with Aqualad's voice.

Wotan glared and fired a beam of orange magic at Nabu who merely fired his own beam of golden magic without batting an eye. The evil sorcerer slammed into the side of the large dome as golden chains encircled him holding him in place.

"BOY WONDER YOU ARE MINE!" a loud deep voice said in a remarkable imitation of Nabu. Then there was a cackle of crazed mirth Swift turned and saw the Joker rush at her partner.

Robin landed a quick hit before ducking a quick stab attack to the eye. Swift came up behind but her foot accidently splashed in the water. The Joker heard her and using his peripheral vision aimed a deadly swipe, which she only managed to dodge just in time. She winced slightly as a tiny cut appeared on the bridge of her nose.

She stumbled backwards into Robin and they panted.

The Joker looked on the two of them his insane smile widening. "Always wanted to carve these birds" he hissed.

Robin and Swift were forced to separate again as the madman lunged at the two of them aiming randomised swipes at whichever bird he could reach. For that was the Joker's forte, improvisation. IT was what ultimately made him the polar opposite of Batman, Robin and Swift who all were planned methodical thinkers. His chaos just made things even more difficult to handle.

Robin dodged another slice and flipped into a tree, much to Swift's chagrin. She'd been banking on Robin distracting the Joker long enough for her to land a knockout blow. Now the chance was blown and with the sudden disappearance of his opponent, the clown turned upon the girl wonder, who fell onto her face as one of Poison Ivy's plants shifted beneath her feet under the muddy water.

Swift tried to get to her feet but a gloved hand and a purple sleeve snatched at the roots of her hair.

"AHH"

"Ohh! Goody. Looks like I get to play with Bat-daddy's little princess" the Joker licked out a knife from his pocket. He cackled wildly as he licked his red lips. She reeled back in revulsion and horror as he leaned in, slowly, tantalisingly tracing her face with the knife's tip.

Something sharp, black and metallic whirred in-between the Clown prince and his prey, barely missing the pasty white nose. With a loud ting sound the knife flew out of his hands and lodged itself in a tree trunk.

Swift saw her chance and kicked, sweeping the clowns legs from right under him. At the same moment Robin's booted foot came smashing through, right into the clown's long nose.

There was a sickening crunch as the Joker fell to the muddy ground. Swift scuttled away from his body grabbing her partner's hands as he helped pull her to her feet.

"You alright?" he asked under his breath.

"Yeah" Swift replied shakily. Robin squeezed her hand momentarily before letting go as their opponent got to his fee. He panted heavily but froze as something large moved behind him in the shadows. He wheeled around.

Swift and Robin couldn't help the smiles of relief when they saw the Batman jump down from a green energy platform to face them. The white slits in the cowl were narrowed and his body was geared as if to spring into a predators pounce.

The Joker backed away from his nemesis smiling nervously as he joined the other Injustice League members, who seemed to have been corralled by the other members of the Justice League.

Batman stepped past his sidekicks wordlessly and stood in front of them in a very still but protective stance.

"It's over"

Swift was pleased to see Poison Ivy and Count Vertigo shudder as his glared hardened on the group of super villains. They all put their hands up in surrender.

"There will be another day" Count Vertigo growled under his breath.

"Another day? Another DAY!" Joker cried out suddenly. Everyone jumped. Unlike the others Joker had not put his hands up. He snarled at the Batman. "There won't be another day! Not for any of us! Ahahahahah!"

He cackled raising his hands above his head. The palms of his gloves glowed. There was a great gurgle from under the swampy grounds as slowly giant vines of te plant arose, like the tentacles of a giant octopus.

Swift watched in mounting horror as the red buds that dotted the surface of the vines exploded in a mist of green.

"Joker Venom spores! Don't breath!" Batman called out. He swooped in and clocked the Joker across the jaw, knocking him out hard.

Swift put her mouth mask on as Robin grabbed her to hide under his cloak. She could feel his heart's beats match her own panicking ones as he held her tight against him with one arm. They both took a deep breath and held their free hands over their mouths and noses.

"Fear not!" came a loud declaration from high above. Swift looked up, her cheeks bulging as she held back the breath she so desperately wanted to release. Nabu in Aqualad's body was above them. He summoned up a golden symbol in the air above him. With a large sucking sound all the spores around them swooshed up towards him, but instead of engulfing him like normal, it was sucked into the symbol like a vacuum.

Swift watched in amazement as the last of the green smog was absorbed before the symbol disappeared into the air.

"Fate has intervened!"

Swift took her hand away from her mouth and gulped down a huge breath.

"Phew" she turned her head and saw Robin grinning at her.

**_Fifteen minutes later_**

"What were you thinking?!" Wally yelled at them all, striding over to Aqualad in Doctor Fate's uniform. The team looked on still in shock as Batman, Zatara and Captain Marvel stood by quietly, watching Wally's rant.

"How could you let him put on the helmet! Nabu will never release him now…Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr Fate…forever"

There was a pause in which Dr Fate stared blankly at Wally. Swift might've laughed, but she did not. Instead she buried her face into Robin's shoulder as he squeezed her into his side consolingly.

Kaldur, their team leader, their friend…would be gone…eternally

Dr. Fate then turned his blank stare on all of them and lifted his hands to the helmet.

There was a flash of golden light. Swift looked up from her spot and saw the tall dark skinned form of Aqualad in his stealth gear, holding onto the helmet and smiling softly.

Everyone stood in shock but Kid Flash rushed forwards.

"Nabu let you go?"

"He almost did not" Aqualad sighed. It was a relief to hear his voice back to normal. "But your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello"

Everyone grinned about to rush forwards and greet their friend, but Batman cleared his throat. Their faces fell slightly as they turned to him.

"We're done here. The super secret villain society has been neutralized. As for your performance" his eyes roved over their nervous faces and inwardly he smirked "It was satisfactory"

Everyone grinned again.

* * *

**The Batcave, October 1 2010, 23:56**

"Wahoo! Home Sweet Home!" Swift whooped,

"You can say that again!" Robin cried out behind her.

"We kicked plant butt" She accentuated the phrase with a punch to the air as she jumped out of the Batplane.

"We kicked super villain butt" Robin tore off his mask dramatically, becoming Dick once more. "We are so awsum"

"That we are wonder boy!" Swift laughed as she too tore off her mask.

Batman shook his head fondly as he stepped out behind them. They had not stopped rambling about their mission since they'd gotten in the plane at the Bayou. He caught Alfred's eye as the old butler came down the stairs to greet them, pushing a trolley laden with three mugs of hot chocolate.

"I take it yours and the young Miss and Masters mission was a marvellous success Master Bruce?"

"Indeed it was" Bruce sighed, pulling down the cowl and taking a mug. The two men watched as Dick flipped from the top of the stairs and tackled his partner into a hug from behind.

"Silly boy what are you doing?"Christine giggled as Dick held her close, his arms around her waist and her back to his chest.

"We should get your nose patched up" he murmured eyeing the spot where the Joker's knife had scraped her. It was still bleeding a little but not too much.

"Dick it's just a small scratch" Christine huffed.

"So stubborn" Dick rolled his eyes as he lifted a hand to tilt her face towards his own. He was close enough to see not just the scratch on her nose but every lash around her round almond shaped purple eyes.

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks when he caught a glimpse of her teeth as she bit her lip nervously, also blushing.

"And yet so darn cute?" he muttered. Then he froze.

_Shit! Did I just…_

A dark shadow loomed over the two of them and they both looked up. Dick gulped.

"It's been a long night. You two, hit the showers and go to bed" Bruce's face was very strained as was his voice.

Christine and Dick jumped apart at once nodding profusely. They both scarpered off out of the cave, with barely a word.

Behind his charge, Alfred watched until the two adolescents were out of sight before mumbling under his breath.

"Well the boy certainly has guts"

"What?" Bruce wheeled round to face his butler who tried to hide his smirk.

"Oh, nothing, Master Bruce" he replied airily picking up the discarded masks from the floor.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Bruce sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"Picking up after my young charges? Yes I daresay I do." The older man raised his eyebrows sarcastically placing the masks on the trolley "Honestly Master Bruce, I don't know why you're so upset. You're the one who brought them together as partners in the first place."

He paused to watch the effect these words had on his master who squirmed uncomfortably.

"That may be" Bruce finally grumbled "But I never planned for…whatever this is, to happen"

Alfred sighed "Nobody can plan when love shall spring. Nor can they foresee whom they shall choose to love. All that they will know is that what they feel for the other will be the most real thing they have ever experienced."

"Who said that?" the Dark Knight took a sip. It wasn't uncommon for Alfred to quote hundreds of famous phrases from people or from books, but Bruce had never heard this one before.

The old man quirked an eyebrow. "I did. Just now."

* * *

LOL! That's right Alfred! put daddy bats back in his place! Alfred's gotta be one of my most favourite characters ever in Batman. I mean he's the guy who looks after the Dark Knight no matter what the squaw.

Otherwise Yay! Episode 14 is a go go! Next episode is "Humanity" and everyone knows what that means. Zatanna's arrival. Very juicy stuff in store for this next one. I hope you enjoy because I planned a little surprise at the end!

Sorrz it took so much time to upload this chappie. I have loads of assignments to work on so writing is kinda slow. please be patient and thank you for your kind support.

So c u guys and Keep R&Ring if you want the next chapter!


End file.
